Welcome to my life
by NickPeterLover
Summary: Chris creía que su vida estaba completa...¿Pero,qué pasaría si una nueva personita llegara para demostrarle cuán sólo se puede estar,hasta que personas como ellos llegan a tu vida? Basado en en universo de "Formando una familia",de Dreamgirl93. Aviso!Contiene Spanking/Azotes/Nalgadas, no le gusta,no lea.Ahorrarnos un mal rato los dos.Ya avisé,ahora no respondo chipote con sangre.;D
1. Chapter 1:El cambio

**Vale, hola gente!**

**Esto….bueno, es otra historia basada en el universo de "Formando una familia", de Dreamgirl93,que hago con su total permiso pero no su conocimiento total o semiparcial de los hechos.**

**Ya tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, y realmente espero que sea tan de su agrado como lo es para mi disfrute el hacerla.**

**Resumiré sólo unos pocos hechos, antes de dejar que esto se cuente solo.**

**Como punto principal, esta historia toma su ruta a partir del encuentro de los Halliwell con Barbas, y de descubrir que los gemelos eran sus hijos legítimos, pero sin el encuentro con los Halliwell con sus versiones malvadas….esta historia entre un tiempo después de que la paz se reestablece a la familia...aunque va a ser poco lo que dure….**

**En fin, ya se enterarán todos u.u…**

**Lo siguiente que quiero aclarar es que, si bien esta historia se supone debería transcurrir en Los Angeles, en mi mundo mágico y feliz, esto transcurre en España…así que, para que nadie se alarme…pero, en realidad, no tiene demasiada relevancia el lugar, pero lo advierto para futuras situaciones.**

**Bueno ,creo que es lo básico…cualquier duda que haya respecto a la trama(Ya sea porque alguien no leyó "Formando una familia", y no le cierra del todo algún personaje, o su pasado-Aunque os recomiendo la historia, que es, según mi criterio, la mejor que se ha escrito de este genero-o por algún dialecto que no se comprenda.**

**Desde ya agradezco el apoyo de todos, y…bueno, nada…que la disfrutéis…espero y agradezco cada comentario, cada mensaje y cada visita futura. **

**Con amor,yo~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1:El cambio.<strong>

-¡Te pillé!-Gritó Chris riendo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Leo, ayudándole a bajar del frondoso árbol en el que se había subido.

-No es justo, papá.-Se quejó el niño, fingiendo un puchero-Tú eres más alto, y tu cabeza se lleva puesta las ramas más bajas. Así es muy fácil jugar al escondite…

-Pues fue tu idea que vosotros os escondierais y yo busque,-se defendió Chris, mientras dejaba a Leo en el suelo y le daba un beso en la frente-ahora te aguantas.

Leo puso un gesto de resignación, y luego sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas, donde Amy miraba divertida como Leo y los "maduros adultos" con quienes vivía jugaban al escondite.

Chris, por su parte, continuó su búsqueda en la zona de los juegos que el parque tenía.

Sí, es cierto que hubiera esperado que Leo se escondiese allí, pero no era su culpa de que casi se tragara su pie cuando pasó por el árbol donde este estaba. ¡Vamos, que tenía la pierna colgando!

Chris sonreía como tonto ante esa pequeña escena…y sonrió más cuando vio, por acción del sol, una sombra reflejarse a través de la resbaladilla plástica en forma de tubo.

Se acercó con cuidado por detrás, y subió la pequeña escalera que daba acceso a ella para asomar la cabeza.

Cuando lo hizo, vio a Nick, sujetándose con brazos y piernas a las paredes, para evitar resbalar por ella. Introdujo las manos suavemente, para que él no se diese cuenta de su presencia…hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Con un movimiento rápido le cogió las muñecas, soltándole de su agarre y haciéndole resbalar por el tubo, hasta llegar abajo.

Bajó la escalera de un salto, y se acercó a él, sonriendo triunfal.

-Pillado-comentó tranquilamente, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Nick le miró con el ceño fruncido, y le preguntó:

-Anda ya, ¿cómo me viste?

-Magia…-susurró Chris, divertido.

-¡No es justo! Usar tus poderes es trampa. A ver si te gusta que te lea la mente para saber dónde te escondiste tú…-refunfuñó el chico.

-Sí, eso es, Nick, tu grítalo bien fuerte, así también Amy te oye…-Nick se sonrojó un poco y miró a su alrededor para ver si nadie les había oído.-Vaya que eres un gran perdedor, eh…anda, levanta…aún no encuentro a Peter…¿Dónde crees que puede estar?.

-No lo sé…y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría, amenazó Nick-con un puchero.

Chris rodó los ojos, y le volvió a tender la mano para que se levante.

Nick la cogió…y, de un tirón, le aventó a piso, mientras él se levantaba, riendo y echaba a correr.

-¡MUY MADURO,NICK!-Gritó Chris con indignación, mientras se ponía de pie, y se sacudía la arena.

Nick se reía, y corrió más rápido al ver que Chris emprendía carrera detrás de él.

Nick le llevaba ventaja, pero, por otro lado, Chris era mucho más rápido…por lo que no tardó en darle alcance.

Cuando lo atrapó, lo hizo por la cintura, para no hacerle daño, y, cuando ambos se detuvieron, Chris comentó, mientras observaba la cadera de Nick pegada a la suya, con su trasero bastante expuesto:

-Vaya posición conveniente que estás, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Nick ardieron, y tragó saliva.

-No lo harías.

Chris le soltó.

-Tienes razón. No lo haría.

Le revolvió el pelo, y le dejó marchar, mientras se ponía a la búsqueda de Peter.

Se preguntó dónde pimientos podría llegar a estar su hijo…

No estaba en el tiovivo, no estaba entre los árboles, no estaba entre las rocas…

Chris se acercó a uno de los árboles de los que se agrupaban, entre arbustos y un montón de hojas, todo muy chulo…pero, ¿Dónde se había metido Peter?¿Se lo habría tragado la tierra?

Se recargó en el árbol, y cerró sus ojos, pensando.

Es cierto….ese día sonreía como idiota. Por todo. Todo ese mes, de hecho.

Hacía ya tanto que no se sentía tan bien.

Había tanta paz en su vida.

Su relación con Amy se había estabilizado, y estaba creciendo desmesuradamente.

Sus hijos, estaban con él. Todos ellos.

Su vida en familia era perfecta, sin trastornos mágicos, sin demonios contra quieres pelear, sin brujos maniáticos de los que huir…sin maltratadores cerca de su Peter…

La magia cumplía como única función el facilitarles la vida, que era, a criterio de Chris, lo único que debería hacer.

La vida, para él, era, sencillamente, perfecta.

Si tan sólo Chris hubiera sabido que su vida estaba por cambiar radicalmente, sin ningún tipo de magia interviniendo…y no por ello, siendo un cambio menos mágico.

-¡ACHÚ!

Chris abrió los ojos de repente.

Ese sonido había venido…¿del árbol?

Chris lo rodeó rápidamente, y se fijó en algo de lo que no se había percatado. El árbol tenía un gran hueco en la parte trasera. Y en ese hueco estaba Peter.

-Hola-comentó casualmente Chris, como si se hubieran cruzado por la calle-Buen lugar, oye…estás un poco apretado, ¿no?.

Peter negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-No creo que quepas, de todos modos…-le respondió.

-No, supongo que no…oye, te he pillado…ya sabes cómo va esto…yo gano-sonrió el hombre, sin ocultar su orgullo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Peter salió del hueco, y caminó junto a Chris, hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Cómo es que no te oí? ¡Pasé cuatro veces por este árbol!

-Estoy acostumbrado a ser silencioso-respondió el chico como si nada.-Si fuera de noche, podría haberme agazapado entre las rocas, y no te habrías enterado…

-Ya…pero es de día, y he ganado. Mi derrota es indiscutible-Se enorgulleció Chris. Vaya que era maduro el hombre. Aplausos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso-le dijo Peter, cuando llegaron donde se suponía que debían estar sus otros hijos con Amy.-No se si has notado que, para ganar, debes encontrarnos a todos…y aquí Amy no está.

Chris abrió los ojos grandes, y miró alrededor, comprobando que, efectivamente, la mujer no estaba.

-Leo, ¿dónde está Amy?-preguntó, algo turbado.

-Ahhmm…..está-Leo miró a Nick-entre aquellos árboles-dijo, señalando el lugar.

Chris le miró extrañado, y, con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado Leo, con la misma sonrisa que le había acompañado todo el día.

-¡Amyyyyyyyyy!Ohhhh,Amyyyy,¿Dónde estás?1,2,3,por ti…¿Amy?-llamaba Chris, de manera muy infantil, esperando de verdad que eso le funcionase.

-Chris ,¿te das cuenta de lo tonto que te ves hablándole al aire?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Chris volteó rápidamente, y vio a Amy, recargada contra un poste que había cerca de donde estaban sentados en un principio, con una expresión triunfal.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, y Amy, al ver su rostro asombrado, rió y le dijo:

-¿Pensabas que sólo tú sabías jugar a esto? Me escondí…y, como no me encontraste…gané.-Fardaba ella, ante la mirada de Chris, que mostraba que buscaría venganza.

-Meh…suerte de principiante-refunfuñó él-es más divertido conmigo.

Amy, sin embargo, chocó la palma con Nick, cómplices.

-Ya, ya, todo muy bonito…pero son casi las seis…y en cualquier momento anochecerá. ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó Chris, mientras comenzaba a recoger todo lo que habían llevado al parque esa tarde.

-OHHHHHHHH-se quejaron todos al unísono, mostrando su disconformidad con la orden. Vaya, cuánto apoyo.

-Sí,sí, mucho "ohw",pero papá es quien conduce, así que papá es quien decide cuando nos vamos-repuso Chris mientras cargaba en su hombro el bolso con las cosas y se encaminaba al auto.

-Pues papá es un gruñón-refunfuñó una voz a sus espaldas.-Y ni siquiera vinimos en auto…

Lo más gracioso de eso fue, quizás, que la voz le pertenecía Amy.

-¿Disculpa?-Se volteó el aludido, indignado.

-Es cierto-se defendió la mujer-Esto es porque te gané. Mal perdedor.-Chinchó Amy riendo, y poniéndose detrás de Peter, por si acaso, al ver que Chris gruñía.

Siguieron avanzando, y al poco tiempo, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, desde donde seguirían para su hogar.

-Eh, papá…-Llamó Leo, tironeando la manga de su camiseta. Pero que chulo se veía.

-¿Qué, campeón?-preguntó él, sonriendo por enésima vez en él día. Quién le hubiera dicho que esa sería la última vez que sonreiría ese día.

-¿Podemos comprar un helado?-preguntó el niño, con sus mejores ojitos-extorsionadores. ¿No era mono?

-Mmmm…me lo pensaré…-fingió Chris.

-Yo también quiero helado-acotó Peter.

-Y yo-agregó Nick.

-Vosotros dos siempre queréis helado-respondió, Chris.

-Yo también quiero-avisó Amy, levantando una mano.

-Pues para ti no hay-dijo Chris y le sacó la lengua.

Amy le devolvió el gesto, y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la heladería a la que iban cada santa vez que volvían del parque.

Ya, si todos los fines de semana era la misma escena. Su "altercado" con Amy era nuevo. No sabía ni para qué le preguntaba Leo si podían comprarlo, si sabían perfectamente cómo acabaría eso.

Entraron en la tienda, y cada cual se ordenó lo que quiso.

-Vale, muchas gracias-dijo Chris, mientras el dependiente le tendía el cambio. -Anda, Leo, ¿vamos?

-Es que…me duelen los pies….

-Ya…y quieres que te cargue, ¿no?

-Ehhhhhh….

Chris le sonrió.

-Por mí, no habría problema, hijo, pero mira si me como el helado y te llevo a ti en brazos…acabo por comerte a ti-se excusó Chris, mientras le acariciaba el rostro al niño, y deslizaba su mano hasta la suya.

Leo la cogió, y bajó de un salto del asiento donde estaba sentado, aun cuando no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo, por la altura. ¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? Sí quería ser mono, déjale, total.

Salieron del lugar, y Chris, le tendió su helado a Amy, mientras intentaba guardar su cartera en su bolsillo.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Una figura apreció violentamente de la nada.

En un movimiento, apartó a Leo, que seguía cogido de la mano de Chris, de un empujón, tirándole al piso, para luego, arrebatarle de la mano la cartera. Luego, echó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El chaval, por lo poco que Chris llegó a ver, llevaba unos joggings oscuros, y bastante raídos. Igual de gastada estaba la chaqueta rayada con capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

Poco se distrajo Chris en la forma que se alejaba, puesto que se había girado casi inmediatamente para levantar a Leo del piso, levantándole del suelo, y cogiéndole automáticamente en brazos, estrechándole con fuerza, tratando de calmarse ambos.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, porque, cuando desvió la vista hacía la figura que se alejaba, la vio seguida por Peter, al trote.

-¡PETER!-gritó, aterrado-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-¿Y si estaba armado? No quiso ni pensarlo.

Todos emprendieron la corrida hacia ellos, pero se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron el forcejeo que se producía entre ellos.

Peter le cogió por el brazo, cortándole la marcha, zarandeándole violentamente.

-¡Cabrón! Devuélveme eso, ¡YA!-el crio era, a la vista, menor que Peter, y bastante más pequeño.-¡¿Estás sordo, gilipollas?!-Todo indicaba que Peter ganaría eso fácilmente.

Pero, cuando Peter le giró bruscamente, posiblemente para darle un puñetazo, los sorprendió a todos.

Su cara se desfiguró al verle el rostro, y le soltó, aterrado, haciendo que el muchacho cayese al piso de espaldas, bastante fuertemente.

Peter retrocedió unos pasos al verle caer, pero el otro, se puso de pie ágilmente, y antes de levantarse de todo, ya se había ido.

Todos, estáticos, le vieron alejarse, como si se lo llevase el demonio.

Peter seguía blanco.

Nick estaba abrazado a Amy, y Leo estaba aferrado a la mano de Chris.

Todos se acercaron lentamente a él, y Peter también caminó en su dirección, con el rostro inexpresivo, como quien afronta algo que no puede creer.

Chris le abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separó, le gritó un poco:

-¡Pero, Peter!¡¿Cómo sales corriendo así?!Podría haber estado armado, no vuelvas a….-Chris se cortó, al ver la forma en que Peter le miraba-Peter, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Chris ,nervioso, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Papá…Era una tía.

* * *

><p>El resto del día fue realmente extraño para una tarde de sábado.<p>

Cuando volvieron a casa, lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio.

Nick y Leo se quedaron abrazados a Amy, y Chris le cedió a Leo su helado, puesto que el del niño se había caído cuando cayó al suelo. Y además, porque Chris, había perdido todo el apetito. Del todo.

Sólo rodeaba a Peter con el brazo, y caminaba. Caminaban hacia la casa.

Cuando entraron, cada cual se evaporó a su curto.

Menos Peter.

Peter se quedó en la sala, sentado en el sofá. Encendió la televisión, y la miró. La miró ,sin ver nada en realidad.

Sólo estaba sentado, viendo la pantalla. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Papá, era una tía"_

Una tía….era una cría. Y él casi le partía la cara.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sumido en su preocupación.

Pero Peter, no era el único.

Chris entró a la sala donde el chico estaba sentado, y, lentamente, ocupó el lugar a su lado.

Peter le miró, y se apoyó en él.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien….no me ha hecho nada…ni a Leo.

-¿Estás seguro? A ti parece haberte hecho algo…

-Yo…es que….estaba pensando…ese podría haber sido Nick….robando, así, en la calle….

-ESA, papá. Esa…Era…una chica…

-Peter…¿estás seguro? Quizás sólo era un muchacho con rasgos femeninos…o no le viste bien….¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-le insistió Chris…no es que no pudiera ser una chica…es solo que…¿una niña?¿Viviendo esa vida?. Se estremeció.

Peter, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-ERA una chica, papá…sólo…te das cuenta. Era una chica.

Chris asintió.

-¿Y tú?¡¿Por qué estás así?

-Papá…casi le golpeo…y…es decir…estaba asustada….yo…casi la lastimo, y la…la arrojé al suelo. Y era una chica.

Chris no pudo no enternecerse ante los sentimientos de su hijo.

-Pero no lo hiciste. No le has hecho nada…ella…sólo se ha llevado mi billetera.

Peter le miró, pensando si eso era un consuelo.

-No debiste ir tras ella.-continuó su padre, preocupado.-Podría haber estado armada…

-Algo me impulsó a ir…

-Entiendo…pero no me importa. No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿oíste?

Peter asintió…volvió su cara hacía Chris, y vio que, al igual que él, estaba mirando la pantalla del televisor, pero sin ver nada en realidad.

-Papá. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó finalmente Peter.

Chris le iba a decir el típico "Nada, hijo", para luego tragarse sus preocupaciones solo, en la noche…pero, algo le impulsó a decírselo. Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Se concentró en su hijo.

-Era una niña. Una cría. Porque no era mayor que tú. Y estaba…es decir, una niña que está sola, en la calle. Robando para, seguramente, tener algo que echarse en el buche en la noche. Ve tú a saber si va a la escuela. Dónde mierda están sus padres…borrachos por ahí, de seguro. Sin importarles un pimiento de lo que es de la vida de esa criatura. Que va a acabar mal. Créeme cuando te digo que esa gente nunca acaba bien, Peter….Piensa en…el hambre que debe pasar. La última vez que se duchó. La última vez que alguien se preocupó por ella. En que esa, que posiblemente duerma esta noche sobre un banco…con este frío que cala hasta los huesos, hijo. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse ella….Piensa en que ese podría haber sido tu hermano.

Me estremezco sólo de pensar que Nick pudo haber estado en esa situación alguna vez….hay tanto niño que vive así….yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar cuanto necesitaba ella mi cartera. Si lo piensas en frío…ni siquiera deberías haber intentado quitársela…

-Sí, papá…muy bonito….pero, piensa también en las cosas que debe hacer esa tía. Que sea una niña no significa que sea Victoria. ¿Piensas que ella se chivará el dinero en comida?¿Y por qué no en un porro, o en alcohol? Sabes bien en qué cosas anda la gente que vive así….te aseguro que si esa tiene que darte un puñetazo o romperte la nariz, te lo hará, sin dudarlo.-Refutó Peter, más serio que antes.

-¿Tú crees eso?-le preguntó su padre, consciente de que lo que Peter decía era verdad….quizás más de lo que él deseaba.

El chico suspiró.

-No. En realidad no….pero prefiero creer que es así….Uno aprende por las malas a no confiar siempre en quienes ve…ella puede darte mucha pena…pero te aseguro que lo de romperte la nariz no es broma. De todos modos…también puedes pensar en cuántas veces le habrán roto la nariz a ella.

Chris se sorprendió de lo…cruento que podía ser su hijo si quería.

-Tienes razón, Peter…quizás no haya nada que hacer con gente así…pero, de todos modos, lo que más me importa es que estéis bien vosotros. No vuelvas a correr así tras nadie que no sepas si te puede dañar o no.

-Ya pero…

-Nada. No lo haces más y punto-cortó Chris, y finalizó la conversación. Estaba preocupado…pero más se habría tenido que preocupar si a su hijo le hubieran herido.-Lo lamento mucho por esa cría, y me da lo mismo si se lo gastó en pan o en drogas, no puedo hacer nada por ella, pero a ti no te voy a arriesgar así por que sí. No lo hagas otra vez, por favor.

Peter se resintió por el enfado de Chris, sólo por haber querido recuperarle la cartera, e iba a replicar, pero se abstuvo al ver que, en realidad, su padre tenía razón. Y al ver esa cosa que se ocultaba en el fondo de su mirar…era como una pequeña molestia ,como la que te da cuando algo no te cierra.

Peter calló, y se marchó a su cuarto.

Esa tarde, en la casa reinó un profundo silencio.

Cenaron temprano, y el ambiente se notaba tan tenso que todos sus hijos se comieron el pimiento sin emitir queja. La conversación bisilábica que se llevó a cabo durante esa cena tuvo como participantes a Amy, Leo y Nick, con breves interrupciones y acotaciones de los otros dos comensales que estaba en la mesa.

Cuando acabaron, Amy se ofreció a ayudar a levantar la mesa, pero Chris le dijo que no se preocupara.

Fue en vano. La mujer no se tomó demasiado tiempo para denegarle el pedido, puesto. que la levantó por su cuenta ante la resignada mirada de Chris.

Sus hijos se acercaron a él para darle las buenas noches, y Leo se notaba más cariñoso de lo normal.

Besó a Nick y abrazó a Peter. Finalmente, cogió a Leo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienes, campeón?-le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Es que…me asusté…-reconoció el niño, mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Chris.

Él no pudo más que derretirse.

-Ay, mi pequeño…shhh, no pasa nada. Aquí estoy. No te hizo daño, ¿o sí?-le dijo, temiendo que en realidad si le hubiese hecho algo.

-No…pero…es que…yo solo…-Murmuró el niño.

-¿Qué, Leo?-le incitó su padre.

-Es que…te vi asustado…como si…cuando ella se fue…estuvieses…triste.

Chris le abrazó, y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Él no estaba triste. No, le valía esa cría. ¿O no le valía?. Lo sentía mucho. Él no podía ayudarla.¡¿Qué querían que él hiciera?!Dejarle en paz. Ese no era asunto suyo. ¿Tan transparente era?

-¿Leo, te apetece dormir con papá esta noche?-propuso él, intentando olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Ahí el rostro de Leo se transfiguró en una sonrisa. De un saltó volvió al piso, y se abrazó a la pierna de Chris.

Este le acarició la cabeza, y, agachando un poco, le dijo:

-Pues entonces corre. Corre a mi cama, y nosotros enseguida subimos.

Ambos sonrieron, y Leo se alejó corriendo, mientras Chris pensaba que, realmente, estaría dormido para cuando ellos llegasen.

¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, él hacía cualquier cosa. Para ver a todos sus hijos felices. Él no deseaba que nadie fuera infeliz…y él haría felices a sus tres niños, que eran, al fin y al cabo, a los únicos que debía rendirles esa cuenta. ¡Pues sí!¿Qué tanto jaleo?...

Chris le vio alejarse, y se perdió un momento en esa alegría.

Finalmente, Amy rompió su trance, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Chris, necesito hablarte.

Chris se tensó un poco.

-No, no te alertes hombre, si no voy a presentarte a mi amante….Sólo…Amor…¿Qué tienes?.

Chris sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre. "Amor". Cómo molaba. Pero había algo más. Amy estaba preguntándole qué le pasaba. Y, aunque tuviese confianza con él, Amy no era Peter.

Amy no era su hijo que intentaba calmarle. Amy era una mujer adulta que tenía noción de la vida, al igual que él, y que le notaba preocupado. Amy había contenido a sus hijos mientras él estaba con Peter, Amy no había intervenido hasta el momento que creyó oportuno. Pero, así mismo, ahora que intervenía, esperaba una respuesta concreta. Él no tenía que tranquilizarla como hacía con sus hijos. Si ella estaba ahí preguntando, es porque esperaba ayudarle a resolver aquello. Fuese lo que fuese.

Aquello relajó mucho a Chris.

Le rodeó la cintura con una mano, y la pegó a él.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que a mi me pasa algo, cariño?-le soltó con una voz más bien…¿Insinuante?

Amy no le dio importancia tampoco. Le alejó con la mano suavemente, y sin retirarla de su pecho, le dijo:

-No lo intentes conmigo, Chris. Esto es un intento malo de distraerme…hablo en serio….¿Qué tienes?¿Es por lo que pasó en la heladería?-cuestionó ella totalmente seria.

Chris comenzó a secar uno de los platos que habían lavado, y con la vista clavada en él, le respondió.

-¿Sabes que era una niña?

-Escuché…a Peter decir algo, pero….

-He sentido que…esa niña…¿sabes cuantos hay así en esta ciudad solamente?-preguntó, sin apartar su vista del plato.

-Chris…es…un sentimiento muy humano. No me hubiese esperado menos de ti.¿Te sientes responsable de algún modo?

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Estás loca?!¿Qué soy, la Madre Teresa de Calcuta?¡Soy la víctima!-se defendió.

-Chris, no tiene nada de malo. Nadie te niega que te hayan robado y que hayas pasado un buen susto. Pero te conozco, y sé cómo eres. Te sientes mal por esa cría. ¿Qué fue?¿Saber que era una mujer, o saber que era una cría?

¿Ácaso en esa casa le habían tomado por un vidrio?¿Por qué todos leían lo que había en su corazón?

-Pudo haber sido Nick.

-¿Chris?

-Esa criaja que me quitó la cartera pudo ser mi hijo. Y no me refiero a que Nick hubiera sido una niñita a los….no sé,¿Qué,12 años? Vale, no, no me refiero a eso…me refiero a que, mi hijo, antes de conocerme , había vivido en la calle…y no puedo evitar pensar en que…bueno…-Chris suspiró-¿Has visto cuando Peter corrió tras de ella?-Amy asintió-Vale…al ver que era una chica, le ha soltado inmediatamente. Peter jamás tocaría a una chica…debes cabrearlo mucho para que recurra a la violencia, pero más aún con una mujer. Sin embargo, Nick no era una mujer,y el mundo no está hecho de Peters…

-Si así fuera, el mundo sería un lugar mejor, Chris.

-No me cabe duda de ello. A lo que me refiero es que, si Nick hubiese robado la cartera de alguien más violento o más cabrón que yo…quizás…le habrían…molido a golpes, aún cuando necesitara esa cartera para comer. ¿Entiendes? A mi hijo lo podrían haber apaleado, así, sin más.-Expresó su preocupación Chris.

-Chris…¿A Nick….o a esa niña?

"_¡AMY,LARGO DE MI MENTE!¿Ahora eres Nick?"_

-Yo…no me sentiría feliz de pensar que, a una niñita la muelen a golpes…quién sabe si ella no necesitaba ese dinero…Tienes demasiada razón…me preocupo por lo que sea de esa gente. Al demonio si quedo extraño, no quisiera saber que está pasando sabe Dios qué horrores. Es una cría. No tiene la culpa. ¿Has visto la cara que puso Peter cuando le vio?¿Qué demonios vio mi hijo?¿Por qué reaccionó así? A Peter no lo asusta cualquier cosa, así que , imagina que tendrá esa niña…pensarlo es…horrible.

-Chris…escúchame, es tan irónico que tú, siendo mitad brujo, y mitad luz blanca, seas más humano que un humano completo, pero, así seas un ángel completo, debes entender que, lo que sea de esa niña, no es algo que dependa de ti. Hiciste más de lo que cualquier hubiese hecho. Le dejaste la bendita cartera. Sólo te queda pedir porque se lo gaste en comida y en cosas que realmente necesite. ¿Qué más pretendes de ti mismo? No creas que esa niña es como Peter o Nick. Esa niña sabe defenderse, Chris, aunque hubieses querido pararla , quizás no hubieses podido. Sabe hacer su vida. Ella misma podría enseñarte un par de cosas. Déjalo así, y ya no te preocupes. Sólo piensa una cosa. Aunque la hubieses tenido en frente, ¿Qué más habrías hecho?¿Qué puedes hacer tú? Escucha a una mujer cuando te dice, mañana, todo va a estar bien.

Chris sintió que un peso se alivianaba de sus hombros. Amy tenía razón. Ya no podía hacer nada.

La rodeó con un brazo, y ella le abrazó. Se miraron, y de repente, se encontraron riendo como niños.

Se tomaron de la mano, mandando al pimiento los platos que quedaban, y subieron a su habitación.

Al entrar, Leo ya dormía, por lo que se introdujeron en la cama lo más cuidadosamente que pudieron, para no despertarle.

Amy susurró un buenas noches, y le acarició a Chris el rostro.

"_Mañana, todo va a estar bien."_

Chris no supo si lo escuchó en su memoria, o si Amy se lo repitió, pero no pudo dejar de dormirse con esa frase en su cabeza.

Dio, sin embargo, muchas vueltas en la cama antes de quedarse dormido, y, atento a cualquier pequeño movimiento, como cualquier persona que no consigue dormir, sintió como Leo se desarropaba.

Esa noche hacía frío, por lo que volvió a arrebujarle las colchas, y le abrazó.

Finalmente, así, sabiendo que su hijo estaba a resguardo, y que los otros dos también dormían calientes en sus camas(a donde, por cierto, tuvo que contenerse para no ir a asegurarse), logró dormirse, pero no sin que antes apareciese en su mente ese pequeño bulto que bien podía ser esa criatura, ovillada sobre un banco, acurrucándose en sí misma para que sus extremidades no se congelasen aún más.

Dulces sueños.

Era fácil decirlo con ese tipo de imágenes en la cabeza, ¿verdad?.

* * *

><p>-Papá…anda, papá. Levanta. Papá. ¿Hola? Chriiiis. Christopher. ¿Hay alguien allí?<p>

Peter estaba así hacía unos cinco minutos. ¿Es que ese sujeto era un tronco? Una vez durmiendo con él se quiso levantar a hurtadillas de la cama y antes de moverse él ya lo había olido.

"_Anda Peter, levántale tú"_

Gracias, Amy. A mí me encanta hacer de despertador.

-Papá,es tarde.

Nada.

-Papá, que Leo te llama.

Nada pues.

-Papá, se quema la casa.

…

-Papá, Nick se fue en el auto. Se ha dejado el móvil.

-¿Eh, qué?¡¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?!

Peter le miró con su mejor cara de ¬¬.

Chris se pasó una mano por el rostro, para despabilarse.

-Hola, Peter. ¿Qué hizo tu hermano?

-El almuerzo, papá. El almuerzo. Que no había forma de despertarte, tronco.

-Ya, vale, vale. Lo siento. Es que anoche no me podía dormir. En fin, gracias por despertarme tesoro. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-A almorzar, guapo, a almorzar-respondió Peter-Que son las tres de la tarde, papá.

Chris abrió tanto los ojos que, junto con el salto que dio para ponerse de pie, hizo parecer que se le iban a saltar de las cuencas.

-PERO….¡¿Las tres de la tarde?!No puede ser. ¿Cómo me dejan dormir así?

-No hubo forma de moverte antes de esto. Estabas cansado papá, y Amy sugirió que te dejásemos dormir. Cuando vimos que podías seguir de largo, decidimos que había que hacer algo.

-Pues que bueno, ¿no? Hay que ver…las tres de la tarde. Nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. O al menos no que yo recuerde…

-Nick sí. Yo también. En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacerle?¿Te apetece bajar a comer algo? Digo, ya que lo tenemos en la mesa y tal…

-Eh…sí, claro. Deja que me vista y…

-Meh. Baja así hombre, luego te emperejilas un rato, ahora, por Dios, que me muero de hambre.-Se exasperó Peter, empujándole hacía el exterior de la habitación.

Chris se rio.

-Vale, Peter, hombre, está bien. Yo también tengo un hambre canina.

Peter torció el gesto al oír eso, luego fingió que no le había escuchado y luego lo metió en la cocina casi a rastras.

-Buenos días a todos.-Saludó Chris, levantando una mano en modo de saludo.

-¡EHH!Sigue vivo-exclamó Nick-ya sabes Leo, no llames a la marina.

Nick rio y se calló cuando Chris hizo un gesto amenazador desde su lugar que indicaba que se atrevía perfectamente a ir hacia allá si se hacía el listillo.

-En fin, si, vivo, señores, y me muero de hambre. ¿Qué se come aquí?

-Ehhhhh…

Chris desvió su mirada al plato que había en su lugar, al parecer destinado a él.

Sopa instantánea. Mola. ¿Qué son esas cosillas que flotaban en ella?¿Arroz?

-El arroz fue idea mía-agregó Nick, al ver el rostro de Chris, que no podía ocultar su..."sorpresa", al ver como intentaban aplacar su hambre con…sopa.

Chris se resignó, y se la comió, pero sin dejar de mirar a Amy fijamente.

-¿Sabes,Chris? Es una sutil forma de decirte que hay que hacer la compra…-le soltó ella al cabo de un momento.

-Supongo que no es una invitación para que te deje el auto para ir tú, ¿no?

Amy sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Chris asintió, y volvió a llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca, rendido.

* * *

><p>-¡Chriiis!¡Que ya son las cuatro!-avisó Amy desde la cocina.<p>

-¡YAAAAA!-respondió él, mientras movía el mando de la video-consola.

-Si, papá, que ya son las cuatro-repitió Nick, que agitaba el otro mando.

-Eso lo dices porque te estoy aplastando en esto, y te vendría guay que me fuera a hacer la compra, ¿verdad?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

-Por mí quédate. De todos modos te ganaré, ¿no?

-¿Ah?¿Qué, estábamos jugando a "quién hace la puntuación más baja?"-le picó Chris, mientras hurtaba la cabeza de la almohada que Nick le arrojaba.

* * *

><p>-¡CHRISTOPHER!¡SON LAS CINCO!-Chilló Amy.<p>

-¡Lo sé, Amy, lo sé!-calmó Chris.

-Papá…quizás deberías ir.-Le aconsejó Peter.

Ambos estaban echándose un ajedrez. Peter era increíblemente bueno para jugar a eso….pero Chris no se le quedaba atrás.

-No te preocupes, hijo, que tengo todo el día. No es como si el mercado se fuese a ir de allí,¿no?

-El mercado no, pero sí tu último alfil.

-Ah…¿listillo? Has picado. Jaque.

Peter le miró con una sonrisa. Movió su dama y observó a Chris sufriendo.

-Mate.

* * *

><p>-¡Christopher!¡Como que esta noche haya que comer gachas te vas a enterar!¡Te juro que te comemos a ti!YA SON LAS SEIS-rugía Amy , y bueno…entendamos a la pobre, que, al ritmo que iban, habrían de acabar comiéndose los sobres de las sopas instantáneas que habían almorzado.<p>

-Amy...acabaré por tirar a la basura los relojes. ¿Para que los necesito, si me vas a estar recordando la hora cada segundo?-rio Chris, apareciendo con Leo sobre sus hombros en la cocina-Vale, vale, no te cabrees...-Se defendió él, al ver como Amy estaba por comenzar a ladrar, y parecía bastante dispuesta a hacer uso de sus cuchillos de cocina…que le gustaban más es sus manos al cortar carne….que su pellejo.-Anda campeón, abajo-dijo mientras dejaba a su hijo en el suelo.-Mírate, estás todo perdido de pintura, ¿Por qué no vas y te lavas?

-No estaría perdido si tú no le hubieras tenido distraído con las pinturas, Christopher-Riñó Amy, acariciando con la mente los cuchillos.

-Ah, caray…creo que estas en una buena, papá-sentenció el chico.-Vale, vale, que tampoco tú estás de buenas. Si me buscáis, estoy en la ducha, lejos de sus manos.-Se despidió el chico, mientras Amy sonreía…sonrisa que borró cuando miró a Chris…aunque se notaba que, de enfado, poco le quedaba.

-Ahm…¿Y vas a ir ahora, cariñito?-le preguntó ella, algo irónica.

-Arsh..y si no hay de otra…No tardaré, ¿vale? Esperadme.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que nos vayamos?-Amy se acercó a él, y le besó la mejilla-Cuando te veo tan feliz, hasta podría esperar que se hiciese mañana.-Chris besó sus labios en una "trompita", para no detenerse demasiado...por el momento-Te aseguré que todo estaría bien…no me equivoco en esas cosas…

-¿En qué cosas?

-En las que se relacionan con las personas que amo…

Chris no contuvo esa vez el instinto de besar esos labios consejeros con dulzura.

Amy era más baja que él, pero eso no supuso problema cuando él, rodeándola con sus brazos, la elevó, recargándola en su cadera y en sus dos fuertes antebrazos. Ella rio entre el beso, y le hizo reír. Giraron suavemente, y él acabó separándose ,apoyándola a ella sobre la mesa, dejando que ella se colgase de su cuello en un abrazo.

-Te amo-le susurró.

-Te amo-le respondió.

-Tenías tanta razón…

-Tendré razón con respecto a ti…te leo como a un libro.-Ella bajó de la mesa, y le miró.-Todo mejorará…el mundo está lleno de cosas…y cada cosa está en el lugar en que está por algo. Los cambios que ocurren, deben ocurrir, y los que no ocurren, no deben ocurrir. Chris, el destino te cambia, mas tú no cambias el destino.

Chris le sonrió, y se alejó para ir al auto, porque, si seguía así se iría….pero a su cuarto y con ella.

Mientras conducía, volvió a sentir esa felicidad plena que había vivido. Estaba completo otra vez…o, ¿acaso nunca había dejado de estarlo? Él no supo, hasta mucho tiempo después, sin embargo, que, hasta ese día, en realidad, nunca lo había estado.

Pero él no lo sabía, y sonreía dulcemente mientras saboreaba ese beso que se habían dado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Adivinar que esa sonrisa no tardaría en desaparecer.

Entró en la tienda, y estuvo haciendo la compra. Una larga compra.

"Menos mal y me he traído el coche", pensó, mientras cargaba en el portaequipaje y la parte trasera del mismo la compra. "Menos mal que viajo solo" pensó mientras subía al vehículo y le ponía en marcha "O todo esto no cabría".

Chris miró el cielo, y notó como este se había oscurecido notablemente.

Vaya tardecita de invierno. Se arrebujó en su abrigo, pues un escalofrío le recorrió. Aún con el coche cerrado, y él abrigado, hacía frío afuera.

El cielo estaba de un gris intenso, alumbrado por aquellas farolas que siempre iluminan las calles nocturnas, y, más que nunca, Chris sintió anhelo de regresar a su casa, de estar en un lugar caliente, rodeado de gente querida. Cualquier persona debería poder decirse dueña de ese sentimiento….que pena que no fuera así.

El coche, en realidad, no estaba cerrado del todo, porque, bueno, la ventanilla del conductor debe estar siempre abierta.

De repente, Chris vio donde estaba. Frente a la heladería. ¿Sería por eso que, de pronto tenía ese mal sabor de boca? Se estremeció. No quería pensar. Quería seguir de largo. Llegar a casa.

IBA a seguir de largo…pero, en ese momento, oyó jaleo.

No era por el lugar donde él se encontraba, sino a la vuelta de esa esquina, por donde él, en realidad, no necesitaba pasar.

No quería detenerse…pero los gritos iban cobrando fuerza….y sentido.

Alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Chris frenó el auto bruscamente, y, calzándose más el abrigó, salió de este al trote, cerrando de un portazo.

Tenía una sensación en el estómago que, sencillamente, no podía ignorar.

Rodeó la esquina, y vio como un grupo de gente re arremolinaba frente a unas personas, entre las cuales pudo reconocer a un hombre. A un oficial de policía. Que estaba forcejeando con alguien, a quien él no veía. Hasta que se acercó.

Entonces lo vio.

Con la misma ropa que había llevado el día anterior, seguramente a falta de un amplio guardarropas , Chris reconoció a la niña que le había robado.

No le veía el rostro, y, a lo lejos, parecía realmente un muchacho. La capucha se le había bajado, pero no caía el cabello de ella, sino que estaba pegado a su cabeza. ¿Por qué una niña lo llevaría así?

Su respuesta llegó al acercarse, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. La cría lo tenía recogido en un moño*, bastante apretado. Aunque, en ese momento, y debido a la situación, estaba bastante deshecho.

Al tenerla de espaldas, Chris sólo veía a un bulto oscuro de ropa vieja y cabello castaño, muy desalineado removerse entre los brazos del policía.

Sin darse ni cuenta de cómo, se había acercado tanto que estaba entre los que más cerca del revuelo estaban. Se había acercado tanto. Estaban ALLÍ.Se había desvelado pensando en ese instante. Y, ahora que estaba ahí, estaba paralizado.

¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?Es decir…¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

"_Aunque la hubieses tenido en frente, ¿Qué más habrías hecho?¿Qué puedes hacer tú?"_

-¡AUXILIO!

Chris lo supo en el instante exacto en que la vio caer al suelo, y atisbó a ver su rostro un momento, antes de que el sujeto la levantase de un brazo para seguir tironeando de ella.

-¡TÚ TE VAS A VENIR CONMIGO!-Soltó el hombre, arrastrándola.

-¡NO!¡QUÍTESE DE ENCIMA! suplicaba la chica, desesperada.

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!

-¡Déjela en paz!

Y, de la tormenta, silencio.

Ese…rugido de Chris inmovilizó a todos.

El oficial le miraba sorprendido, y la niña…lo miraba…paralizada. Chris apenas desvió su vista hacia su cara.

Estaba más ocupado caminando hacia donde ambos estaban.

De un tirón, liberó el brazo de la niña del de aquel hombre, y, rodeándole el cuerpo con el suyo, la pegó a él.

La niña, aunque bastante sorprendida, correspondió ese intento de abrazo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Disculpe?-increpó el oficial, atónito.

-Le he dicho…que la dejase-respondió Chris más calmado, mientras no separaba su vista de la cara del policía. No se atrevía a mirarla…

-Sí, le he oído, amigo…pero, ¿Quién se cree usted que es para decir eso?-le atacó el sujeto, visiblemente enfadado.

Las últimas 24 horas atravesaron la mente de Chris como un rayo en una fracción de segundo, mientras que, en la otra fracción respondía, seriamente:

-Soy el tutor legal de la chica.-Sentenció, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

El oficial, de pronto, le miró con interés, pero Chris prestó mucha más atención al momento en que la niña se convertía en piedra bajo su brazo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Bueno…verá…ella es…-"¿_Quién mierda era?"-_la hija de mi primo. Mi primo, acaba de fallecer, hace dos semanas, y ella…ha quedado huérfana, ¿sabe?

-¿La madre de la niña?

-Ella murió al darle a luz-se inventó Chris, con una desolación que, si su familia hubiera estado allí, seguramente hubiera pensado que tenía otra vida a sus espaldas.-Mi primo me encargó que cuidase de…Amy-_"¿Amy?¿De dónde jolines se había sacado eso? Antes que Pancha…"_ -Pero, ella…bueno, está, como usted imaginará, muy dolida por esto…

-Amaba a su padre…

-Oh, con locura, oficial. Ha quedado destruida, y, en cuanto ha visto una ventana abierta, ha salido para intentar eludir el dolor…estoy descorazonado desde hace una semana, buscándole desesperado por todas partes. No tiene idea, oficial….

-Lo magino…lo imagino, hombre…también tengo hijos…-se apiadó el sujeto….míralo, si hasta parecía otra persona…

-¿De qué se le acusa, para hacerla merecedora de tal trato, a todo esto?-cuestionó Chris, con un interés que era, posiblemente, la primera emoción real que expresaba en esa escenita.

-Bueno…se me ha informado que ha estado provocando algunos incidentes y disturbios en la zona en los últimos días, y la han pillado intentado robar una tienda cercana, por lo que me han llamado, y, al no aparecer ningún responsable por ella, pues asumí que debía acompañarnos. Uno tiene obligaciones, sabrá…

-Le entiendo, perfectamente, le entiendo. Pido mil disculpas. ¿Ha llegado a concertar el acto?-preguntó seriamente, con un leve sentimiento en su interior que podría haberse llegado a traducir como…¿enfado?

La cría, mientras tanto, no decía nada, sólo emitía pequeños gorgoteos y frases inconexas, que no le dejaban saber a Chris si es que no hablaba para seguirle el juego, o porque había perdido la capacidad del habla.

-No, afortunadamente he llegado a tiempo.-respondió el policía, ignorando el desconcierto de la cría, y centrándose en Chris-Y, así mismo, usted ha llegado a tiempo también. Sabe Dios si usted hubiese llegado cinco minutos después…

-Sí, gracias al Cielo, no ha habido mayores daños. En fin, oficial, no sabe el peso que me quita de encima-siguió Chris, y eso, posiblemente, tampoco fuese del todo una mentira-Aún…los papeles de la tutoría no se han terminado de firmar, y hay mucho trámite que hacer, pero, que sepáis que, ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiese llegar a haber, yo responderé ante la niña. Os ofrecería mi Documento, pero, ayer…me han quitado la cartera-confesó Chris, y sintió como la niña volvía a tensarse. Mucho-por lo que no lo tengo encima. Pero, si todo acaba como espero, ella no volverá a salir de casa. Dé por sentado que le espera un buen sermón en cuanto lleguemos, se lo aseguro. Gracias por todo, y disculpe desde ya los inconvenientes.

-No se preocupe, hombre-se despidió el policía con camaradería-Gracias a usted, y siento mucho lo de su primo. Ah, y no sea muy duro con ella, ¿eh? Que hoy en día, los críos…son críos. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer. Adiós, cuídese.-saludó finalmente el hombre, alejándose, y con él, la poca gente que se había quedado observando.

Que majete el poli…si hasta parecía que no era él el que se la había querido llevar a rastras a la patrulla hacía escasos cinco minutos.

Chris dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo que el peligro ya había pasado.

Luego, recordó todo, y lo volvió a perder.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se volteó hacia aquella chica que estaba junto a él, por quien tanto había pasado en aquella eterna noche.

Ella se había deshecho de su abrazo antes de que el oficial se fuese, y, cuando Chris la miró, ella acababa de rehacerse el moño, tirante como, al parecer, siempre lo llevaba. Lo notó por la habilidad y destreza con la que se lo había hecho.

Él dejó salir el aire de golpe, y entonces, ella se volteó hacia él.

Chris jadeó.

"_¿Has visto la cara que puso Peter cuando le vio?¿Qué demonios vio mi hijo?¿Por qué reaccionó así?"_

Chris lo supo entonces. Él habría reaccionado igual.

"_Papá, era una tía"_

"_Peter,¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que era una chica?"_

Chris entendió. Esa ERA-UNA-CHICA.

No había otra opción. Chris vio, cuando la miró a los ojos, lo mismo que había visto su hijo el día anterior.

Esa tía….era una tía. Era hermosa.

¿Hermosa era la palabra? No…era…era…una mujer. No había otra forma de concebirlo.

Chris vio miles de mechones de cabello salidos del moño(hecho con habilidad, si, pero sin espejo, peine ni calma),castaños, oscuros, enmarcarle el rostro. Blanco. Blanquísimo, con igual solamente en Peter, siempre más pálido que Nick…y, en ese momento, hasta el de Peter quedaba oscuro frente al color de esa piel.

Unos labios rosados se abrieron, dispuestos a dejar salir una frase…esos labios eran…¿extraños? Eran diferentes. Su color, su forma…su dibujo. Eran…exóticos. Parecían sacados de un viejo cuento traído de la otra cara del mundo.

Esos labios iban a hablar.

Cuando la chica volteó, Chris vio clavarse en él unos aún más exóticos ojos verdes, profundos como la más profunda fosa del Océano.

Esos ojos verdes le absorbían, obligándole a adentrarse en ellos….a devorar toda la historia que contaban.

Aquella exótica mirada le observaba, mientras que aquellos maravillosos labios dejaban salir, con un acento tan exótico , que sólo podría haberle pertenecido a ella, una frase que Chris no olvidaría jamás…con... sabor. Era dulce, sabía a especias, a picante. Olía a Perfume. Tenía arena, sol, agua salada, licor, calor, madera. Tenía carne, tenía vino, tenía alma. Tenía historia. Muchísima más historia de la que esa niña había vivido.

Esos ojos reflejaban su voz, que reflejaba su alma. Un alma que salió de su cuerpo hacia él, cuando ella le preguntó, en un tono que él daba fe que no había oído jamás:

-¿Y vos, quién sos?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!Hola de nuevo…no, bueno…espero que os haya gustado…para mí esto es….muy importante, y, realmente, me encantaría saber que lo sería alguna vez para vosotros.<strong>

**El tema de los dialecto es complicado para todas la historias escritas en español…pero en esta, por lo que ya se verán venir, lo será aún más.**

**Aclaró aquí una que será la primera de, según creo, muchas palabras que serán difíciles de entender , a la cual, por cierto, me referiré mucho en toda esta historia, y es moño.**

**Vale, moño. Aquí, en Argentina, le decimos "rodete", e ignoro como se le dice en el resto de Latinoamérica…supongo que también le dirán "rodete", pero bueno…por si acaso. En Inglés, si no me equivoco, le dicen "bun",y es un peinado que se hace enroscando sobre si mismo el cabello en una especie de coleta, y luego formando con este un círculo, sobre sí mismo también. Se puede sujetar con gomitas, hebillas, invisibles, etc…**

**Ella, en este caso, se lo sujeta con invisibles, porque son más baratos, y, además, para que no se noten.**

**Bueno, es todo, creo yo…gracias por pasarse por aquí, y, si Dios quiere y los "reviews" me acompañan, estaré subiendo pronto, pronto, el segundo.**

**Besasos.**

**Con amor,yo~**


	2. Chapter 2:Aquí estoy

**Capítulo 2:Aquí estoy:**

* * *

><p>"<em>-¿Y vos, quién sos?"<em>

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Le habían dejado atontado. Le miró durante unos segundos, con los labios entreabiertos, asombrado. Luego entendió que no podía quedarse con esa cara durante mucho tiempo, o sino, la chica saldría corriendo.

Cuando se recompuso, notó que, la mirada de la niña estaba, como de otra forma no hubiera sido posible, turbada por la sorpresa. De hecho, le miraba , vamos a decirlo, como si acabara de verle salir dos cuernos en la mollera.

-H-hola…-soltó suavemente.

"_¿Hola?¡¿En serio, Chris?!¡¿No tenías uno más estúpido?!Deberías escribir un libro titulado "Cómo espantar a una mujer en 2 simples pasos….Paso 1: Se Christopher Halliwell. Paso 2: Se tú mismo .Joder consigo….cacho de bruto". _

Pero…al parecer ,la chica, ya fuese por ignorarle o porque no le había oído, dijo, aún en aquel tono que Chris no reconocía:

-Ahhhh,ya sé….vos sos el gil al que le choreé la billetera ayer,¿no?

"_¿Eh?¿Que dijo?"_

-Yo…sí..soy…yo.

-Ah. Un gusto, eu.-Le soltó, con un deje bastante irónico, sonriendo con los labios levemente.

-Yo…eh..

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Me tenés miedo?-se rio la chica-Escuchame, todo re lindo, ¿no?, pero…¿Me querés explicar qué mierda acaba de pasar? Digo…aparecés así de la nada, y salís con un "Soy el tutor legal de la niña" ¿De dónde saliste, de una novela mexicana?

Chris, antes de poder responder ese mensaje que, por cierto, hacía su esfuerzo por decodificar, no podía evitar embelesarse en ese acento. Era tan bonito. Cómo….¿es que no sabía de dónde era eso? No era de España. Eso era seguro.

-Yo…mira ,te seré sincero, ¿si?...

-Y sí, flaco. No te voy a preguntar para que me mientas-le interrumpió con insolencia la niña, con esa actitud tan…altiva….¿No era extraño que una persona en su…"posición", se diera esos aires?

-No…supongo que no, jeje. Vale, mira…ayer tú…te llevaste mi cartera y…-"_¿Y qué?¿Me desvelé pensando en tu bienestar? No parecía la clase de persona a la que le sentaría bien que le dijesen eso…piensa, Chris, anda….lo has hecho alguna vez."_-y pues…te reconocí…realmente supongo que…no lo sé, ¿vale? no quería que te hicieran daño, posiblemente por una parte de mi culpa. Sólo creo que, una niña no debería estar pasando estas cosas, tengo una sobrina de tu edad.-Explicó Chris, pensando que, realmente, dudaba que esa que le miraba tuviese los 10 años de Victoria. En fin, ¿qué le íbamos a hacer?.

-Ah.

"_Gracias._

_De nada,oye._

_¿Y los modales?¿Con mi cartera?¬¬"_

-Oye…¿y…tus padres?-le soltó, sin poderse contener.

-¿Perdón?

-No…sólo…yo tengo hijos….y…creo que, a mí no me gustaría que ellos anduviesen por allí siendo cogidos por la policía.-La chica sonrió con guasa al oírle decir eso, pero guardó silencio-E, imagino que…bueno, a los tuyos tampoco debería de gustarles...por lógica. ¿Dónde están?

Chris preguntó esto, más para confirmar una teoría que se había hecho que para saber del paradero de los sujetos.

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento…como si jamás se lo hubiesen preguntado antes y ahora tuviese que hacer memoria para saberlo.

-La última vez que pregunté, muertos, bajo veinte palmos de tierra.-La chica ladeó una sonrisa.-Igual, no te hagás drama, que, por lo de recién , ya te digo , que no sos como ellos, así que dudo bastante que puedas haber compartido algún sentimiento con ellos, o que tengan el mismo concepto de lo que es "hijo" y "responsabilidad".

Chris se turbó. Tal como había imaginado…

Bueno, lo último quizás no…

La chica se dio la vuelta, y, agitando la mano a modo de saludo, se despidió, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Bueno. Ya fue, olvidate. Estoy muy bien así, como me la vine bancando me la voy a bancar. Acá no puedo ni asomar un pelo porque soy boleta, así que me las tomo para donde pueda. Gracias, igual. ¡Cuidate, che!

La chica se giró del todo y emprendió la marcha. Chris la observó alejarse.

Vio esas blancas manos coger la capucha* del abrigo y recolocarla sobre su cabeza, ocultando a su vista los oscuros cabellos .Durante el breve lapso en que hizo esto, Chris vio como la palidez de esas manos(y pensar lo sucias que estaban…a saber si estuviesen limpias)contrastaba con la oscuridad del gris que teñía el abrigo. Luego, vio a esos Joggings azul oscuro, demasiado grandes para ella, alejarse a paso tranquilo.

Chris vio al oscuro bulto alejarse más de él y de su vida. Recorriendo su negrura, vio otro contraste de blanco con la negrura de su ropa y del suelo, alumbrado por la oscuridad del cielo, nocturno ya en toda su regla. Ese contraste venía de sus pies. Estaba descalza. Él estaba seguro de haber visto que, el día anterior tenía unas deportivas*.

Se iba. Descalza, con el frío. ¿Cuánto podrían llegar a protegerla esos trapos viejos que vestía?¿Cuánto tiempo los tendría, antes de que alguien, mayor y más fuerte que ella se los quitase?

"_Acá no puedo ni asomar un pelo…"_

Con esa forma tan burda de hablar, y en ese acento extraño, así y todo, esa frase significaba que, si se iba, era para no volver nunca.

Que no la volvería a ver nunca.

¿Merecía esa vida? Sin padres que la guiasen, nadie le dijo jamás cómo ser. No había tenido la oportunidad. ¿Y si alguien se la hubiese dado?

¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría esa niña sola en el mundo?

"_¡HEY,HEY,HEY!Despacio, vaquero…Chris...¿De qué vas?¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?¿Por qué no te pones, ya que vas en eso, a construir orfanatos, tío?¿No sabes conformarte nunca?¿No te das cuenta de que…"_

"_¡A CALLAR!"_

Chris no necesitaba en ese momento el consejo de su voz interior. ¿Por qué? Porque ,al entender todas las razones por las cuales no debía hacerlo, comprendió que era lo único que podía hacer.

-¡Oye,niña!¡Espera!.

Ella se detuvo al instante. No se movió, no le miró, pero tampoco se alejó.

-¿Dónde…pasarás la noche?-¿Lo había dicho?¿De verdad se había atrevido?¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Lo único que sabía era que no se arrepentiría de eso…de que, aquello que lo impulsaba a eso, no estaba en su cabeza, sino que, estaba más abajo. En su pecho.

Ella seguía sin moverse. Chris la vio comenzar a temblar. Dio un paso hacia ella. Luego otro. Se detuvo a un metro de ella.

-¿Dónde...dormirás, chica?

Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente, sorprendiéndole, con lágrimas en los ojos, que se quedaban allí, en sus ojos. Le miró hirviente de furia, y le gritó:

-¡¿Y a vos qué carajo te importa?!¿Quién sos, flaco?¿A quién te comiste?¿Qué te pensás, que podés venir acá a hacerte el bueno conmigo?¡Tomatelás!¿Querés presumir tu vida perfectita, pelotudo? No sé quién sos, y me chupa un huevo, ¿sabés? ¡Volá de acá y déjame en paz!

Chris se quedó parado estático mirándole.

¿La niña tendría carácter? Si alguien en su vida le hubiese hablado así antes, le habría cruzado la cara sin pensarlo dos segundos. Sin embargo, a ella no se lo hizo. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Sólo se inclinó un poco, para quedar a su altura, y mirarla a los ojos cuando le dijo, con voz dulce y tranquilizadora:

-No tienes dónde dormir, ¿verdad?¿Mmm?-Chris acarició con su dedo suavemente aquella blanca mejilla, encarando directamente aquellos ojos verdes, furiosos e inundados. Esperen. ¿Furiosos? No. Esos ojos no estaban furiosos, estaban tristes. Eran los ojos que alguien pone cuando…está triste…dolido. Cuando a alguien le remueven una herida abierta…cuando a alguien le muestran aquello que tuvo o que podría haber tenido. No era furia…era…autodesprecio.

Ella apretó los puños, pero no se apartó. Apretando igual los ojos y los labios ,bajó su cabeza ,dolida.

-¡NO!¿Contento?¡No, no tengo donde dormir!-Vociferó, consumida por la emoción.-Me voy a tirar en el piso en una esquina para tratar de no congelarme demasiado.¡¿Contento?!Me voy a cagar de frío como todas las noches, mientras vos y los demás están en su cama panchos con la estufa. ¿Ya estás contento?-Acabó, mientras una lágrima vencía su resistencia y rodaba por su mejilla.

-Mucho-Se limitó a responderle. Ella le miró resentida, y él limpió aquella lagrimilla furtiva que rodaba por su rostro.-Shhh. Ya pasó. Ya pasó.-Se limitó a decirle. Ella le miró como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo le decía que ya había pasado?¿Le fallaba algo?.

Chris se incorporó y, respirando hondo, le extendió la mano. Ella le miró desconfiada. Conocía tan bien esa historia…

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, tarada?¿De verdad vas a caer tan fácil en esa?¿No aprendés nunca, no? Ahora vas y le decís que sí a todo, y te metés a vivir un cuentito de hadas, ¿no?Ya sabés como termina esto. Ya habías dicho que ibas a hacer si aparecía de nuevo .¿Te olvidaste ya, boludita?_

"_Él no es…__**él**__"_

"_¿Y?¿Qué te pensás, qué son muy diferentes? Andá , estúpida, que la chupe. Así de corta. Una palabra. "Chupala". Le decís eso y que te deje de joder. ¿Qué, ahora le robás a uno la billetera y de repente te quiere cambiar la vida?¿Creés en los reyes magos? Es fácil. "Chupala".Que te deje en paz y no te venga con esas .¿Qué, no se lo querés decir? Andá entonces, tarada, que te pase lo que te pasó la última vez"_

"_No..yo…"_

"_Dale, ni pensés. Una palabra. "Que-la-chupe"_

"_Que la chupe…"_

"_¿Viste?Fácil."Chupala."_

"_Chupala…"_

"_¿Cómo le vas a decir?"_

"_Chupala."_

"_Exacto.Y se termina todo"_

"_Chupala"_

"_Chupala"_

-Penélope.-Dijo la joven, mientras le extendía la mano.

¿Estaba segura de eso? Para nada. Pero algo era seguro. La movía lo mismo que a Chris, cuando apretó la mano que le extendía, y la atraía hacía sí, para estrecharla en un abrazo.

-Chris.-Susurró suavemente, mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda.-Chris.

Ella, mientras tanto, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese loco…?

"_Chris. Chris no es un nombre. Ahhh, Cristian*. Claro…bueno, se ve que era cariñoso Cristian…Hacía tanto que nadie hacía eso…"_

Ella se dejó hacer, pero, estaba aterrada de moverse. No podía…¿estaba haciendo bien?¿Segura?

-Shhhh…ya está, linda, ya está-Continuaba calmándola él.

Suavemente, con movimientos lentos, cogió el borde de la capucha, e intentó bajarla, para acariciar sus cabellos directamente. Ella no le dejó, cogiendo su mano y retirándola de allí. Él volvió a subirla, pero esta vez, la hizo reposar directamente sobre la no poco sucia tela.

Al notar que ella estaba intranquila, decidió poner fin al abrazo. La separó de él suavemente, y sin soltar su mano, jaló de ella, para llevarla hacia la esquina por la que había aparecido.

Ella no se movió.

-¿Qué hacés?

No estaba amenazadora o insolente. De verdad preguntaba que quería de ella.

-¿Qué tienes que perder?-Respondió él con calma.-¿Alguien te echará de menos, o notará tu ausencia?.

No lo había dicho con maldad…se lo estaba haciendo entender. Pero ella, en lo que a ella respectaba, ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho. Tardó un momento en responder, y, cuando lo hizo, se dijo a sí misma que no era una mentira del todo.

-No.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? No soy "perfectito", como tú dijiste…pero te aseguro que tengo algo más para ofrecerte. No me preguntes por qué a ti, porque no lo sé. Pero es a ti. Decide tú. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella le miró. Había algo que le decía que no vaya…y hubo algo que la hizo ponerse en marcha.

Con pasos lentos siguió el camino que Chris le indicaba, cogida de la mano, como una niña pequeña. Y es que, en realidad, en ese momento, era así como se sentía.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre….que la había debilitado tan fácilmente?¿Cómo había logrado romper tan fácilmente aquella coraza que había construido sobre ella misma para protegerse hace años? De cualquier forma, se dijo, hay una debajo de esa…y esa, si vas a jugar a este jueguito, no se la vas a dejar romper, porque, entonces, va a dejar de ser un juego, y va a volver a pasar. Vas a volver a salir lastimada, y, por lo que pasó, no vas a querer que se dé otra vez…porque, si eso pasa, quizás sea también, la última.

-Ahora…parecemos dos boludos sacados de un cuento.-Comentó ella, mientras doblaban la esquina-¿Es algún tipo de broma? Considero que jugar así con alguien es lo más ruin que puede una persona…

Chris volteó, y sólo con la vista ,la hizo callar.

-No sabes cuándo parar de hablar, ¿verdad?-le dijo, mientras se detenían frente a su auto.-No te preocupes…eso es algo que trataremos luego.-Le guiñó un ojo, y le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto.-Jamás. Nunca, ¿oíste?. Yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Escuchame, tienes la opción de decirme que no. No me enfadaré.-"_¿Enfadarse? Esa palabra…nunca tuvo demasiado claro su significado con ella"-_Y no te obligaré. Tú decides. Es tú decisión-repuso Chris, mientras señalaba la puerta abierta.-¿Te vas o te quedas? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Penélope?

Eso fue todo. Cuando le escuchó decir su nombre, entendió dónde estaba su lugar.

Subió al auto, con la delicadeza de quien entra embarrado hasta el cuello a un palacio de espejos.

O casi subía.

-Espera-le frenó Chris, mientras le sujetaba el brazo delicadamente.

Lo sabía…no iba a querer que se subiese a su auto así…mugrienta. Parecía salida de un bote de basura.

Así…tan…miserable. Se miró, y, por primera vez (en hacía un relativamente corto tiempo, pero no por ello menos largo) se tuvo asco. Él lucía tan…arreglado, y ella, a su lado…era sólo un patito feo. Se encogió en sí misma, y, por un momento, se encogió como…si esperase un golpe.

Chris lo notó, y torció el gesto. Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba, y luego le llamó:

-Toma. Ponte esto. Hace frío.

Penélope casi se desmaya. ¿Hablaba en serio? Por un momento, se sintió una idiota. Por otro, entendió que no podía aceptarlo, y, por el último, le respondió.

-No…¿Cómo me voy a poner…

-Ahora. Póntela. Hace-frío.

-Pero yo…

Chris, más brusco de lo que había venido actuando, la cogió por el brazo y se la puso. Ella apenas pudo resistirse.

-Te la pones y fin del tema-concluyó, severamente.

Después de eso, la subió al auto.

Ella lo miró asombrada. Nunca le habían…dado una…orden…Bueno...no de ese tipo. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso?¿Quién era…?La había…hecho cumplirla. ¿Qué mier….?

Lo observó.Y ahora…¿Cómo seguía esa historia?

Chris sonrió, y le heló la sangre.

Como por un acto reflejo, ella sonrió también, mostrando levemente los dientes, y Chris no pudo evitar pensar en que, así, con toda su persona, parecía un dibujo de un tapiz traído de tan lejos…

Se inclinó sobre ella, y estiró una mano. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando un contacto, pero se vio frustrada cuando Chris cogía el cinturón de seguridad y se lo colocaba suavemente.

-¿Aprieta?-Cuestionó dulcemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando el contorno de su silueta dibujarse en el oscuro cielo nocturno con los ojos muy abiertos, y se vio recompensada con una caricia suya en la frente, apartando apenas unos mechones de cabello que la cubrían. Estuvo tentada a hurtarse, puesto que el contacto con el cabello la tensó…pero no lo hizo. Sólo…la disfrutó, y alargó el cuello para continuar el movimiento de su mano al alejarse.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero, esta vez, ella no mostró los dientes.

Chris cerró la puerta con cuidado, y, rápidamente subió al asiento del conductor, y puso el vehículo en marcha, ante la atenta mirada de la niña que, al verse sorprendida mirando, corrió la vista rápidamente y la desvió hacia la ventana. Se acurrucó en el asiento, y miró por la ventanilla, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

Se acurrucó en el abrigo, muy grande para ella, cosa que, lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda, la hacía sentir…protegida. Quería…volverse parte de él. Quería adentrarse en ese abrigo, atesorar la sensación. Ese abrigo…olía tan bien…olía como él. No quería perder ese instante. Lo quería volver eterno…

Cuando Chris arrancó, sintió un suave viento entrar por la ventanilla, y rozarle la mejilla. Estaba viajando en un auto. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía…por su voluntad.

El paisaje se movía, y ella quería hacer suyo el mundo. El abrigo azul, el viento, su perfume, la noche, el viaje en auto. Él…

Creyó que era un sueño tan perfecto…que no despertaría jamás.

Por su parte Chris la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios. Desvió su mirada hacia el frente, y recordó las palabras de Amy, mientras las luces pasaban frente a él.

"_Mañana, todo va a estar bien."_

Era cierto.

AHORA, todo estaba bien.

Chris mantenía su vista al frente, pero no podía evitar desviarla de vez en cuando a la niña.

Ella se había hecho un bollito en su abrigo, y vio cómo, con su mano se aferraba a las mangas de esta. Con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el cristal de la venta. Parecía tener casi miedo, de quebrarlo o algo así…su mano cortaba perfectamente con la silueta de la ciudad en la noche. Sus dedos eran finos, y parecían tersos…como si, a pesar de todo, nunca se hubieran raspado o herido.

Deslizó su mano por todo el marco de la ventana. Estaba fría. La deslizó lentamente hacia el asiento. Este estaba caliente. Y era más suave.

La siguió moviendo por la parte delantera del auto. Esta era como de plástico, y rugosa. Era agradable de tocar. Deslizó sus dedos por ella, y se detuvo antes de llegar al volante, donde las manos de Chris reposaban.

Esporádicamente, Chris miraba a Penélope, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y para vigilar qué hacía. No todos los días un extraño te sacaba de una situación como en la que ella vivía. Porque, en realidad, si se ponían a analizarlo…eso era. Un extraño.

Pensó en lo desesperada que esa niña debía estar para aceptar seguir a un desconocido, sin saber qué quería de ella.

Es cierto que él nunca le haría daño…pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido él? Se estremeció. Miles de opciones bastante desagradables le recorrieron la mente. Negó con la cabeza para apartarlas y se dijo a sí mismo que no, que podría haber sido otro, pero que había sido él, y que tenía mejores planes para esa cría que acabar sus días mendigando en la calle.

Desvió su vista de la carretera una vez más para dirigirla a ella, y la pilló mirándoles con los ojitos muy abiertos.

Chris le sonrió, pero ella, al verse descubierta, la bajó inmediatamente.

Chris no entendía cómo alguien no podía enternecerse ante eso. Sus mejillas blancas se veían levemente sonrosadas…

Todo estaba muy tenso. Ella, si se había relajado desde que habían subido al auto, ahora se había vuelto a tensar, y si no, se había tensado más. Él necesitaba romper esa tensión. PAM, hecho. Semáforo.

Chris se detuvo, y entonces, vencido por la tentación, se dedicó a estudiar más a fondo a Penélope.

La niña miraba al frente, como esperando que hubiese algún movimiento en la carretera.

Mientras se concentraba en las estrellas, Chris se concentraba en ella.

Tenía la capucha del abrigo gris oscuro subida, por lo tanto, el cabello no se le veía…pero recordaba que lo llevaba recogido un moño, que estaba muy tenso. Sin embargo, había varios cabellos finos sueltos por su rostro. Estos eran bastante largos, por lo que supuso que, quizás, lo llevaba recogido por una cuestión de comodidad.

Después le miró la cara. Era blanca, pero demasiado. Se la veía pálida, y, ahora que se fijaba bien, estaba muy delgada, al punto que se le marcaban los huesos del rostro, y, aunque no veía realmente ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, se apostaba algo a que los omóplatos ,la clavícula, las costillas….y los huesos en general se le notarían y mucho. Chris frunció el ceño.

Siguió recorriéndola. Tenía la ropa muy sucia, y bastante rota. Era muy grande para ella, y, por lo que veía, parecía ropa que bien pudo haberse sacado del armario de Nick. Y con motivos había pensado que era un muchacho. Si no le veías la cara, era un chaval.

Pero eso era algo de lo que también se ocuparía luego.

Le miró los pies, y, ahora que los miraba detenidamente, frunció el ceño todavía más.

Sus pies estaban sucios, casi negros, a causa de la tierra y el polvo. También veía en ellos raspones, y unas manchas rojizas. Cuando ella hizo un movimiento con uno, pudo ver un momento la planta, que estaba mucho más negra, y tenía unas manchas que parecían ¿barro?¿De dónde coges barro en la ciudad?¿Y por qué te lo pones en los pies? Pensó en dejarlo pasar. Pero había fruncido el ceño lo suficiente como para que, cuando ella volvió a mirarle, se asustara.

Retiró inmediatamente su mano del radio de coche, pensando que su enfado se debía a ello. Luego se encogió en sí misma y le hurtó la vista.

Chris lo entendió, e, inmediatamente, la cogió la barbilla con la mano.

-Shhh…¿Qué pasa? No temas…no estaba enfadado contigo…-le susurró para calmarla-Ven acá, mírame.-Ella no lo hizo, por eso Chris, forzándola un poco, la obligó a hacerlo. Otra vez hacía eso…¿Por qué la forzaba?¿Cómo podía? De todos modos, no podía hacer que sus ojos vieran a los suyos, y eso, no iba a poder conseguirlo.-Mírame, Penélope. Hazme caso, mírame.-Ella negó con la cabeza-Está bien.-Chris cogió su mano lentamente, y la acercó a la luz que entraba por los vidrios. Ella, no muy conforme, de cualquier forma, se dejó hacer.

Chris recorrió con la suya la mano de la criatura…Estaba sucia. Tenía raspones y llagas, y, en el dorso de esta parecía haber…¿cortes? Frunció más el ceño…sin embargo…sus manos estaban tan suaves…¿Cómo alguien con esa vida tenía las manos suaves, y no ásperas?

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó simplemente, señalando los cortes.

-Mirá…

Chris lo hizo, y se horrorizo. Esas heridas las habían abierto unos cristales…¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Ah.. pues.. porque, los pequeños trocitos de vidrio seguían en ellas.

-¿Cómo…?Penélope….¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó, sintiendo que…..le subía la furia.

-Vidrio…

-¡Ya sé lo que es, niña!-Ella se achicó, asustada por el tono de voz-No…no,no,no..shhh shh shh…perdona…no quise gritarte…-se enmendó Chris-A ver…¿por qué no te los has quitado?¿No sabes que esto es peligroso, pequeña?-Ella le miró cuando le dijo eso_…"pequeña"_

-Duele-Respondió, simplemente.

-Pues…claro que te duele…pero…no puedes dejarte esto así, ¿no sabes que esto se infecta? Debo sacarte esto…-Chris intentó apretar un poco su carne para extraer uno de los, por lo menos, seis cristales clavados en ella.

-¡AYYY!¡NONONO!¡PARÁ,PARÁ,PARÁ!¡PARÁ,BOLUDO,NO,ME DUELE!¡AYYY!-Chris la soltó de inmediato, al oírla gritar, y además, al darse cuenta de que , como los cristales eran demasiado pequeños, al sacarlos, le saldría más sangre, y esas heridas debían de limpiarse. Cogió un Kleenex y se lo tendió, mientras le decía:

-Vale, vale, te los quitaré, pero no aquí, cuando lleguemos a casa. Aquí se te puede poner peor…toma, límpiate con esto.

Ella lo cogió, y, en su mente, re-oyó sus palabras…" _cuando lleguemos a casa". _Ella guardó silencio, que estuvo a punto de romper, pero no lo hizo. Chris lo notó…y notó como la niña daba una furtiva mirada a sus pies. Luego la desvió, para que Chris no la notase. Pero lo notó, vaya que sí.

-Penélope. Ya te vi. Muéstramelo.

-¿Eh?¿Qué querés?...

-No me tomes el pelo, pequeñita…ya te he visto. Enséñame tus pies.

-No…

-Quizás entendiste mal…no te lo había preguntado.

-¿Y a mí qué? Te lo muestro si se me da la gana…-reviró ella, tratando de defender su postura.

-Ey,ey,ey,¡Chst! Esa boca. Cuida cómo me hablas.-Ella se ruborizó, y, en seguida guardó silencio y esa actitud agresiva.-Eso es…anda, escucha, no seas caprichosa, enséñamelo. No te haré daño.-Le explicó, suavemente, igual que como le había venido hablando todo el día, salvo, claro, cuando le había llamado la atención.

Ella movió su pie lentamente, y él, en cuanto pudo, cogió su tobillo y se lo levantó.

La planta estaba completamente negra, en ella también había ampollas, raspones y durezas. También vio aquellas manchas que identificó como barro. Ojalá y entonces sí hubiese tenido razón. Eso, cuando lo vio, y lo tocó, entendió, no era barro, sino…sangre seca.

Si parecía barro era porque, en la oscuridad, y con toda la tierra que seguramente se había mezclado con ella, se veía negra, más que rojiza. Chris no podía creer que una persona aguantase ese dolor y esa….esa falta de responsabilidad total. Entonces pensó que su enfado ya estaba tomando forma.

-¿Qué es esto,Penélope?Y no me respondas "Vidrio"-avisó él.

Pero la niña, que ya estaba aplacada por la seriedad que había detectado en su voz, no pensaba hacerse la lista.

-Es….una lastimadura. Me…la hice…con…bueno, es que me la hice con vidrios.

Él se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Ya…¿cómo es que te has herido así?-le cuestionó, al ver que, los causantes de aquella sangre eran unos tres o cuatro vidrios, bastante más grandes que los de las manos, enterrados en la planta.

-Bueno…es que…yo…me los clavé.-Respondió cortada, pero, al ver la mirada de Chris, se completó rápidamente-Mirá…estaba caminando, ¿no? y se ve que había unos vidrios en el piso…no sé…calculo que se habría roto una botella…y yo no vi…y pisé…y del dolor me asusté, me tropecé…y, puse la mano, sino, iban a la cara, de una…y ahí me los clavé.

Ella parecía algo avergonzada por contarle eso…nunca nadie le había preguntado por sus problemas. Ella los solucionaba y ya…

-¿Tienes más en el otro?

Ella se limitó a levantar su otro pie…en el que Chris vio exactamente lo mismo que en el que sostenía, a diferencia de que en este había solo un vidrio muy grueso, y bastante sobresaliente.

-¡¿Pero…!?¡¿Y PENSABAS DEJARTE ESTO ASÍ?!¿No piensas?-La increpó, desesperado-¿No te das cuenta de que esto se puede infectar, cortarte un tendón o una vena importante?¿Te lo vas a dejar así, descalza además, esperando que te tengan que acabar cortando el pie?¡¿ESO ESPERABAS?!-acabó estallando, sin poder contener su enfado. No estaba enfadado con ella, exactamente…sólo…estaba enfadado por la situación en sí…y en el hecho de que, si no era por él, ¡también se iba a quedar así!¿Qué no pensaba o qué?

Pero ella eso no lo sabía. Para ella, Chris estaba enfadado con ella, por eso le gritaba. Así funcionaba para ella.

En un movimiento se soltó de su agarre, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la puerta del coche para bajar y salir corriendo. O eso intentó…porque, al estar herida en ambos pies, pues, claramente no avanzó demasiado. Cayó apenas dar un paso, y dejó salir un gemido.

Chris reaccionó instintivamente. Se quitó él mismo el cinturón de seguridad y se arrojó fuera del auto. Lo rodeó y, cuando llegó a ella, la levantó por debajo de las axilas.

A pesar de que ella se resistió un poco, logró meterla nuevamente en el auto. Mientras estaba sentada, lo miraba sin abrir la boca ajustarle el cinturón otra vez con un rostro realmente serio.

-Dejame…-le pidió, pero él pasó de ella.

Volvió a subirse al auto después de cerrar la puerta de su lugar y echarle el seguro.

La miró en cuanto estuvieron arriba, y, por su parte, el semáforo seguía marcando con su lucecilla roja, y, en ese momento, a Chris se le antojó bastante oportuna.

-¿Estás loca?-le espetó, sin rodeos.

-Chris…

-No. Respóndeme. ¿En qué piensas cuando te bajas corriendo así de un auto, con ambos pies heridos, en medio de una carretera, en la que los demás autos pueden ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento?¡¿En qué?!-Cuestionó, mientras le cogía del brazo y le sacudía un poco.

-No me hablés así…no tenés derecho…-susurró ella, mordiéndose los labios, luchando por no sollozar…no lo necesitaba.

-¿Es que quieres matarme del susto?-Le levantó la cara, y le hizo verle-Penélope, mírame. –Ella obedeció, pero, se notaba a lo lejos su incomodidad. A él no le engañaban. Esa niñita quería echarse a llorar…pero sabía que no lo haría.-Escucha. No puedes salir así sin pensar en nada. Así no se solucionan los problemas. No ahora. Ya no más. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Estás lastimada…¿cuán lejos creías que ibas a llegar? En serio.

-No sé…es que…si me gritás así….me asusté…pensé que te habías calentado del todo, y que me ibas a mandar a la mierda.

Chris se sonrió ante la forma de expresarse.

-Vale, no. Jajaja. Escúchame, no…mira…no me he enfadado contigo, chica, me enfadé porque…es decir…Penélope…¿Por qué no te intentaste sacar los cristales?-preguntó, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz, intentando no enfadarse. Esa niña no era como sus hijos, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar…Decidió que se calmaría...no llegarían a ningún lado así.

-Me dolía…

-Pero…¿tú te oyes?¿No te das cuenta de que, si no te los sacabas, te iba a doler, y mucho más que esto? No es cuestión de tomar decisiones del momento, sino de lo que es correcto. No puedes ser tan impulsiva, y he notado que lo eres, y bastante. Óyeme, esto te lo tienes que limpiar, y quitar, antes de que termine en algo que podamos lamentar los dos.-Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no la dejó.-Shh, déjalo así. En casa te voy a curar esto, ahora no. ¿Por qué no tienes zapatos?

-No quiero…

-A mí me da igual, chica. Te lo voy a curar aunque no quieras, no es algo que esté en discusión, ¿de acuerdo?

-No…

-¿Cómo?

-Chris…no estoy acostumbrada….por favor…

-Nada. No te he preguntado. Entiendo que, si es por ti, te quedarás con eso en los pies, así que, en vista de que no sabes cuidar de ti misma, ese derecho se te es retirado hasta que yo considere que eres capaz de hacerte cargo de él. Punto. ¿Dónde están los tenis?-Concluyó Chris, dejando claro que no cedería a sus deseos. Eso le dolió un poco, pero, si no quería que él se enterase, lo logró, porque no exteriorizó nada, pero sí dejó claro que no replicaría más…

-¿Cómo sabés que tenía zapatillas?

-¿Has andado descalza toda tu vida?-preguntó, mostrando que ene se momento, no estaba para que le dieran vueltas, y que esperaba respuestas concisas. No estaba enfadado realmente, pero tampoco estaba contento. ¡Que había salido corriendo! Por algún motivo, sintió que, si hubiese sido Peter, o Nick…o incluso Leo, le hubiera soltado unos azotes…sin embargo…no lo era, así que no podía aleccionarla como lo haría con ellos, al menos…no todavía…Pero tampoco podía estar contento, y como tampoco quería gritarle, decidió que ,al menos, dejaría su lado cariñoso mientras hablaban de eso…era una especie de regaño…"Si haces algo que está bien, sonreiré, si haces algo que está mal, dejaré de hacerlo" Supuso que, de momento, bastaría…

-No…

-¿Piensas que no te los vi puestos ayer?¿En serio?¿Crees que soy tonto?

-No…perdón…

-No son las cosas por las que debes disculparte. Sí por salir corriendo así, pero creo que eso ha quedado claro.-Ella asintió.

-Me las sacaron.

-¿Qué dices?

-Anoche. Yo quería buscar un lugar donde dormir…y me tropecé con unos pibes, que estaban RE-FALOPEADOS, y me amenazaron…me dijeron que, o entregaba las llantas, o era boleta….Yo salí corriendo, pero te juro que no sé de dónde chota salió otro y me agarraron entre los cinco….Se las tuve que dar, sino me cagaban a palos…Al final me quedé así…

Chris apretó el puño y frunció el ceño.

Le apoyó una mano en la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él, apoyándola en su pecho, en un tipo de abrazo, puesto que no podían moverse mucho por los cinturones y por el hecho de estar sentados.

La acarició mientras ella le susurró:

-No te enojes…

-No me "enojo", Penélope…¿Cómo me puedo enojar por eso? Hiciste bien en dárselas…Te hubieran hecho daño…ay, mi Dios….bueno, bueno…shhh, ya está. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo así, ¿vale? Apréndete esto, lo más importante es tu bienestar, ¿está claro?-Él le sintió asentir-Y, justamente, al salir corriendo como lo hiciste, no lo estabas resguardando mucho, ¿me oyes? Nunca más, pequeña, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no se hace. Nunca. Menos de mí. Jamás te haré daño, ¿vale? No quiero que me vuelvas a asustar así.

Penélope se conmocionó al oírle hablarle así…sintió tantas ganas de llorar...pero…no había razón. Sólo sonrió, y sujetó la mano que no la acariciaba, estrechándola fuerte. Esta vez, Chris fue quien se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

Un momento después, la soltó, y ella, después de dejar su cabeza un rato más, la quitó.

-Enséñame tu pie.

Ella, a base de la corta experiencia que había tenido con él, entendió que debía obedecer, y que su enojo estaba aplacado. Cuando a alguien le dicen que no están enojados con uno, es que no lo están. Para Penélope funcionaba así. El problema era que nunca nadie le había dicho que no estaban enojados con ella…

Los levantó y se los dejó sujetar. Esta vez, como ya sabía que lo iba a hacer, disfrutó el contacto…La mano de Chris sí era dura, pero no áspera…Era una mano de hombre, curtida por el tiempo mismo, pero no rugosa, callosa o áspera. Era agradable de sentir…porque era como ser tocada con madera pulida….era suave, pero no blanda…Era muy reconfortante.

Pero no fue tan reconfortante ver la cara de Chris al ver sus plantas.

-¿Eres consciente de que te has clavado AÚN MÁS, si es que eso es posible, los vidrios?-Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio-¿Así solucionas todo?¿Bajas la vista? Así no arreglas nada, Penélope. Te has hecho sangre, felicitaciones. Supongo que ya te has quedado muy a gusto, ¿no?-reprendió, consciente de que había dicho que no se enfadaría…¡pero también de que se había enterrado aún más los malditos cristales!-No te has hecho una herida grave de milagro, ¡y vas y te los entierras más! Pareciese que me estuvieras tomando el pelo.-Chris cogió varios Kleneex y los puso en sus plantas y en el piso de auto.-Mira que tener que proteger para que no se manche con sangre-Murmuró…no como una queja a la mancha…sino al líquido que la produciría.

-Perdoname…

-Sí, Penélope, ya me has pedido perdón antes, y con eso no se solucionó nada. A ver si comienzas a pensar con la cabeza para que luego no tengas que pedir perdón.

Ella congestionó el rostro, pero se guardó sus lágrimas y miró hacia el frente, mientras Chris ponía el auto en marcha luego de que el semáforo pusiese en verde.

De vez en cuando la miraba, y, al ver la expresión de su rostro, y de que no volvió a mirar su cara, se enterneció. No quería enfadarse pero…¿Por qué arriesgar su vida de forma tan irresponsablemente tonta? Dios Santo…

Penélope no decía nada, y sólo miraba por el espejo retrovisor todas las bolsas con la compra. No se atrevía a mirar a Chris .La había retado…y ahora estaba enojado de vuelta.

Estuvieron así un momento, y luego, Chris no soportó más.

Suspiró, y mientras expulsaba el aire, estiró su mano y acarició a la niña en la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno…ya está. Ya pasó. Ya. No me he enfadado.

-Bueno…

Pero ella no lo miraba. Chris vio cómo miraba fijamente hacia el asiento trasero, pero no a él.

-¿Qué ves, nena?

-Nada…-se apresuró a decir, apartando la vista.

-¿Las bolsas de la compra?-se preguntó extrañado. Luego sumó dos más dos.-Penélope….¿Tienes hambre?

Esa pregunta salió de sus labios tan…miserable. Chris sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando la hizo. La había estado regañando como si se conociesen de siempre, y no había notado que acababa de recogerla de la calle. ¿No había sido él mismo quien ayer había dicho "a saber cuándo había comido por última vez"?

Ella se ruborizó, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Él se llamó burro, y otras cosas un poco más fuertes, en su mente, mientras detenía el coche.

Se giró y, de una de las bolsas sacó un paquete con galletas. La miró y se las tendió, con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con la boca abierta de par en par, como si le tendiesen un tesoro. Le miró con ojos esperanzados, mientras asentía enérgicamente.

-Toma, anda, no tengas miedo. Cógelas.-Ella, sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacerlo.-Penélope, tómalas. Te las doy yo. Vamos-Chris las abrió y le tendió el paquete.

Ella lo sujetó, cogió una entre sus dedos, y de un bocado se la metió entera en la boca. Apenas y la masticó, cogió una segunda y se la devoró con igual avidez.

-Eh,eh,eh….espera, despacio, chica, con calma-la frenó.-No te hace bien comer así, come despacio. Mastica. Vamos a cenar en casa…no te desesperes.

Ella, de pronto, se puso roja como un tomate. Dejó el paquete sobre las rodillas de Chris y se volteó avergonzada.

-Ey..no…espera. No te dije que lo dejases, sólo que comieras lento. Te puede hacer daño, vamos, ¿Qué es eso?¿Vergüenza? Come, anda…

-¡No! Ahora no las quiero….

-No me voy a poner a discutir. Coge las galletas y tómatelas.

-No quiero…

-Penélope.

-Te dije que no, hinchapelotas.-Dijo, mientras le arrojaba un manotazo.

Chris le cogió la mano en el aire, y, de un tirón la puso de frente a él.

-Come.

Ella se achicó al recibir la orden, y, suavemente cogió el susodicho paquete y continuó comiendo, pero con más lentitud.

-Eso. Muy bien, así me gusta. ¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?¿Están buenas?-Ella asintió.-Pues mejor así, ¿no? Escúchame…en el coche no se come, ¿sí? Estamos haciendo una excepción, ¿vale? Pero en un día normal, en el coche no se come, que luego se ensucia y limpiarlo es un marrón, ¿bueno?

-Sí…

Chris sintió que la estaba haciendo sentir mal…y es que no sabía qué hacer para que no se sienta mal…se le ocurrió alguna cosilla.

-Pero, ya que estamos en una excepción…-Cogió del paquete una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. La niña lo miró y él le guiñó un ojo y le dejó una cosquilla en la barriga. La cual, por cierto, notó bastante delgada bajo los abrigos.

Ella le sonrió, y él, sin poder evitarlo ,le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha. Algo les dijo a ambos que no se refería sólo al hambre…que se refería a ella misma. Ambos lo entendieron, por lo que ella también respondió:

-Ahora sí…Gracias.

-Ciertas cosas no se agradecen, más que por educación…como cuando a alguien le quitas un gran dolor de encima.

Ella le miró, y luego miró hacia el frente otra vez. Chris hizo lo mismo, y, de la nada, ella se giró en el asiento, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, acurrucada en él. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, y miró a Chris fijamente. Sólo le miraba, y sonreía.

Chris la miró y le sonrió también, pero, como no podía apartar su vista del camino, se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y a ver al frente, sonriendo, al saber que ella también lo miraba y sonreía, sin miedo ni vergüenza.

-Me gustan las estrellas.-dijo, pasado un tiempo.

-¿Mmm?-dejó salir, sin borrar su sonrisa , enternecido por el tonito que había usado, haciéndole olvidar que no era Victoria, y hablándole como si lo fuese.

-Me gusta mirar las estrellas…Es que, son azules…me gusta el azul….como tu buzo. Y, aparte, están ahí, siempre, brillando. Te hacen sentir menos sola…¿A vos te gustan?-Preguntó, dejando de mirarle para dirigir su vista a frente y centrarla en las miles de ellas que cruzaban el firmamento.

Chris estaba pensativo, por eso estaba algo nublado cuando le respondió:

-Si…Son bonitas…míralas si quieres…

-¿Puedo bajar el vidrio?-preguntó tímidamente. Chris no respondió, por lo que ella, apenada, guardó silencio y se llevó otra galleta a la boca. Quizás no quería que lo baje y por eso ni le contestaba. Estaba acostumbrada a eso…pero tampoco hizo el intento de bajarlo ella misma, como hubiese hecho en otra ocasión. Había gente a la que no le gustaba que tocaran sus autos…quizás Chris era de esos…mejor sería no buscar problemas de momento….No sabía cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de dejarla dónde la había encontrado, así que, lo mejor sería aprovechar esa noche…que, a saber cuándo volvería a tener un techo bajo el cual dormir.

Estuvieron en un silencio realmente incómodo durante unos minutos, en el que ella miraba las estrellas y él el camino. Un par de veces se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

-Chris.

-¿Ehmm?

-Nada, dejá.

Él la miró. Había estado callada un rato, parecía como ausente.

Al rato.

-Chris…

-¿Sí? Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Ella levantó el paquete vacío de las galletas, indicándole que no sabía dónde desecharlo.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Dámelo.- Chris estaba ausente también. Estaba pensando. Cogió el paquete y lo guardó en su bolsillo para tirarlo. Pensaba en qué le diría su familia cuando llegaran…Eso iba a estar interesante…"Hola familia….¿recordáis a la carterista de ayer? ya, decid hola." Sí…iba a molar al cubo. Pensó que ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Penélope miró a Chris un momento….

-Argentina.

Chris la miró desconcertado, e iba a preguntar a qué se refería…hasta que entendió. Casi frena el auto de la impresión.

-¿Eres…de allá?

-Ajá. Me di cuenta de que, cuando te hablaba, no te dabas cuenta de todo lo que te decía…y que no te dejabas de sorprender…¿Es la que va, no?-preguntó orgullosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó, al no entender su última frase.

-Ay…nene, ¿no entendés eso? Jajaja, ay, Deos….te dije que si "¿no está buenísimo?".

-Ohhh, entiendo…

-¿Cómo dicen acá?

Chris se lo pensó un segundo.

-Pues…decimos que "algo mola"…

-Soy de Argentina…¿No mola?-preguntó, utilizando lo que le enseñaron, mientras sonreía.

Chris le sonrió con ternura.

-Sí…mola muchísimo.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, e iba a preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Penélope llegó a notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada…¿por qué debería pasar algo?

-Vi que me ibas a preguntar algo…¿qué es?

-Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas…-Chris se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ese pensamiento, en lugar de quedarse en su mente, había salido al exterior. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Qué edad me das?-respondió ella sonriente, nuevamente en aquella actitud descarada, que, en ella, sólo podía verse más y más tierna.

-Mmmm…¿12?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

-¿13?

-Nop…

-¿Tienes 15?

-No…

-¿14,entonces?

-Nopo.

Ella parecía estar disfrutando con eso…por lo que Chris continuó.

-¿Ehhh,16?

-No…

-¿Qué,17?

-Nooooo…

-No me voy a creer que tienes 18.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no los tienes.

-Podría tenerlos…

-No te creeré….

-Pero podría..

-No me gustan las mentiras…

-Quince…

Él le sonrió.

-¿Y vos, Chris…cuántos años tenés?

-Adivina, listilla…

-Una pista.

-Yo no tuve pista, ¿tú por qué sí?

-Vos mismo dijiste "no te creo que tengas 18".Vos tenías un límite…ahora, vos podrías tener 50 años y estar re bien conservado…o 17,y estar hecho mierda-susurró lo último, pero Chris le oyó…

-¡Eh!¡Un respeto! Me gustó más lo de los cincuenta bien conservados…pero tienes razón…vale, una pista…tengo menos de 40.

-Bueno…¿22?

-Ah, pues muchas gracias…me restas años de vida…

-¿No? Bue….ehmmm…¿30?

-¿Qué pasó con los ocho números del medio?

-Jajajaja…Ehm…¿25?

-Agrégale 8…

Ella sumó con sus dedos.

-¡31!-exclamó contenta.

Chris la miró desconcertado.

-Penélope, no…33…mira…25,26,27,28,29,30,31-explicó,mientras iba levantando sus dedos-32 y 33…¿No sabes sumar?-En cuanto lo dijo, Chris se arrepintió.-Ey…no, perdona…

-Eu…está bien, dejá…-Pero el notó la mirada triste de ella.

-Perdóname…-Ella se dejó acariciar la mejilla, pero no cambió el gesto. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Chris…decí algo en español-pidió, con voz infantil.

-¿Eh? Pero…si vengo hablando en español todo el día…es decir…tú también hablas en español…hablamos en el mismo idioma-notó, algo turbado.

-Sí, bobo, ya sé…pero digo…así, en español de acá…así como" ¡Joder, coño tío!"-emuló ella, sacando a Chris una sonrisa.

-Vale, si me lo pides así, majilla, ¿Cómo negarle nada a una criaja tan mona como tú? Pero dime que te digo, si no puedo hablar en español, según tú con un "joder, o un tío", si lo hago todos los días y ni me doy cuenta...Pero, jolín con el viento, ¿te da el frío, tía?-Recitó Chris, remarcando mucho su acento, utilizando a posta las palabras de la última frase…Les valió una risa a ambos.-Ahora tú di algo en argentino…

-Ehhh, no sé, chabón, ¿Qué carajos te mando? Ah, estaba re dura la piba, le re fallaba, na, yo que sé, fue, putos todos, ahre, na, posta, ni idea…alto buzo, está re copado, pega como vino en caja.-Ella le sonrió, pero Chris no le devolvió el gesto. De cada 5 palabras que decía, dos eran malsonancias, y las otras tres no las entendía.-¿Eh…qué te pasa?¿No querías que hable en argentino, che?

-¿Es necesario hablar tan mal? No he entendido la mitad de las cosas que has dicho…pero, si al menos hablases sin groserías, al menos te habría reído la gracia…pero así tampoco…

Ella bajó la vista inmediatamente ante la regañina…al poco tiempo, dejó salir suavemente un:

-Dije que me gus…me mola tu…abrigo-dijo ella, recordando cómo le había oído hablar anteriormente.-¿Te enoj…te has enfadado?-Preguntó ella, imitando un poco su acento, aunque no le salió demasiado bien.

Chris suspiró. ¿Pero…por qué hacía eso? ¿Cómo lo enfadaba y luego…lo desenfadaba? Luego él se recordó que, desde que había subido al auto, no había dejado de marcarle reglas y de reñirle. ¿No había dicho él mismo que esa niña nunca había tenido a nadie para enseñarle cómo hablar, comportarse o actuar? No…entonces, si bien él tenía pensado enseñarle, tampoco podía tratarla como si ya estuviesen establecidos. Ella aún no le conocía…y era obvio que no quería buscar su enfado. Por eso quizás actuaba de esa forma, para tratar de enmendar el error. Se dijo que no sólo podía, sino que debía de tener más paciencia. Después de todo, ya estaban cerca de casa, lo cual significaba que iba a tener que presentársela a su familia, iba a tener que quitarle los vidrios, establecerla allí, y explicarle y preguntarse muchas cosas. Entendió que, o se dedicaba a cultivar la paciencia, o la dejaba bajar y que siguiese su viaje. Como la segunda opción estaba fuera de discusión, se armó de paciencia.

-No-le respondió sonriendo para calmarla-No me he enfadado, y no quiero que pienses que sí…cuando me enfade, te lo haré saber, como cuando te bajaste así del auto. Eso me enojó, no que hables así, o que no hables igual que yo…el argentino se te luce mejor…vamos…levanta la vista, y sonríe. Ya casi llegamos.-Chris vio cómo ella se tensaba.-Mira…allá…¿Ves aquella estrella?-preguntó, mientras señalaba el lugar donde esta se hallaba.-Mírala titilar…si te fijas bien…ella nos sigue, igual que la luna.-El auto estaba en movimiento, y el paisaje se movía, pero, la visión del cielo se mantenía fija, por lo que, en realidad, no importaba para dónde se moviese el coche, siempre se verían esa estrella y la luna. Esa broma se les hace a los críos para llamarles la atención un rato…de hecho, lo había hecho bastante ya con Leo, aunque algo le dijo que a ella no se lo habían hecho nunca…y que por eso realmente se ilusionó, porque, aunque sabía que no era cierto, parecía creer un poco en su "magia".

-Es verdad…nos sigue…¿Por qué, Chris?

-Porque quiere estar contigo…-respondió, recordando las frases que le decía a Leo de pequeño-Pero, por ahora que se aguante…porque ahora contigo estoy yo.

Ella le sonrió mucho, y se dedicó a mirar como la estrella "les seguía".

Estuvieron así hasta llegar. Cuando lo hicieron, Chris detuvo el auto. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta de Penélope, vio que ella estaba cabeceando un poco.

-Ehh…venga, no te duermas, ya hemos llegado.

Ella bostezó y dejó que Chris le quitase el cinturón. Iba a bajar, pero en el último momento, cuando estaba por poner un pie abajo, se refrenó.

-No quiero…

-¡¿Eh?!Penélope, ¿Qué dices?¿Qué harás, te quedarás toda la noche en el auto? Venga, vamos.

-¡No! Chris, no quiero…¿y si allá adentro nadie me quiere?¿Para qué quieren a una mugrienta en su vida perfecta? No…dejame así, que estoy bien. No tuve que venir, ya fue, olvidate, posta, dejame así….-pedía ella desesperada, convencida de que no era una buena idea.

Chris, sin embargo, no compartía la opinión. Le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla y luego, haciéndose un hueco en el asiento que ella ocupaba, se sentó y la pegó a su lado, rodeada por un brazo.

-Shhh, ¿Qué dices?-preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabecita, sin importarle si ella no quería que le bajase la capucha.-¿Cómo me dices que estás bien así? Mira cómo estás…¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar si te dejo sola? Nunca podría, Penélope…Es fácil entrar a mi corazón…pero imposible salir…¿Cómo crees que eres un estorbo? Eres un regalo…

Ella estuvo a punto de quebrarse…ese tipo le había dicho en menos de una hora más cosas lindas que en toda su vida….y eso era tan perturbador…ella quería abrirse…pero algo le dijo que,si entraba en aquella casa, caería por completo en eso…y ella sabía que, mientras más alto vuelas, más fuerte caes…Y ella no quería caer de nuevo.

-No puedo, Chris, entendé…no tengo nada que hacer, no encajo en tu vida…Llevame a casa-suplicó ella, apenada-por favor…

Entonces, a Chris le quedó claro…

-Estás en casa, Penny. Estás en casa ahora.-La cubrió con sus brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo, que ella le devolvió desesperada-Ahora estás conmigo, pequeña…estás en casa, donde perteneces…No…no llores…

Pero era tarde.

-¿Qué…qué…cómo me dijiste?-preguntó, mientras las lágrimas salían al fin de sus ojos, y sin separarse un milímetro de su cuerpo.

-Penny…-susurró él…-ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

-¡Ay, Chris!-Ella comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, mientras él la mecía en sus brazos…

-Shhh…¿Qué te pasa?¿Por Dios…por qué lloras, linda?

-Nunca…me habían….es la…es la primera vez que me dicen eso…

Chris no entendió…¿Decirle qué?..._"Penny"…_Jamás…la habían llamado así.

-Penny. Penny. Penélope.-Repitió, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-¿Cómo es que jamás te dijeron esto?

-No soy…un regalo…soy Penélope…-sollozó ella-siempre snif…estorbo a dónde sea que voy, por eso snif, él se fue, y por eso estoy snif,sóla…Dejame antes snif de que te snif cague la vida a vos también.

Chris no soportaba eso…La separó para mirarla a los ojos y ser muy claro cuando le dijo, con el corazón en los ojos, y con toda la verdad del mundo en su voz:

-Eres un regalo, Penélope. Eres mi regalo, y no voy a dejarte aunque me digas que lo haga. No es así como funciona conmigo. Si jamás te habían llamado así…es prueba de que eres mía, y que nadie te puede llamar así, porque te estabas guardando para mí.-Ella lloró más con esas palabras, y él le secó las lágrimas con la mano a medida que caían-No llores. Por Dios, no llores. Me rompes el alma. Ya no tienes motivos para llorar, Penny.-Aseguró Chris, mientras la volvía a estrechar en sus brazos.-No llores más, nunca voy a dejar que te hagan llorar…cálmate, pequeña…shh…todo está bien ahora, Penny. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Penélope, siénteme. Escucha cómo late mi corazón, ¿lo sientes? Estoy aquí, soy real. Y no me voy a ningún lado. Estoy aquí, contigo. Shhh.

Ella cambió de posición sin dejar de llorar, para dejar de rodear su cintura con los brazos, para pasárselos por el cuello y quedar más a su altura. Lloró sobre su hombro y sintió que ya jamás iba a poder parar.

Chris no dejó de calmarla, acariciarla ni sujetarla ni por un segundo.

-No llores…no llores más, por favor…-susurró cuando sintió que ella se calmaba.-Ya está…ya está….¿mejor?-preguntó cuándo ella se separó y dejó de llorar.

Ella gimió y se pasó la manga por el rostro, limpiándose los restos del llanto. Chris no podía creer lo fácil que esa niña se había convertido de la Amazona que vio luchando con el policía a esa pequeñita frágil que lloraba en sus brazos.

Cuando asintió, esperó un poco más en el auto a que se calmase del todo. Cuando su respiración se regularizó, le acarició la mejilla y le preguntó:

-¿Vamos? Verás como todos van a estar encantados de verte…lo prometo. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió y cuando Chris bajó del auto para dejarla salir, ella le tendió la mano para que se la cogiera. Él iba a dársela, hasta que apoyó el pie en el suelo.

-Eh,eh,eh…momentito…no vas a caminar, tienes ambos pies heridos, ¿recuerdas? No creerás que te voy a dejar dar un paso hasta que no te los haya quitado, ¿verdad?

-Pero…

Nada. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, Chris la cogió en volandas y cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras la calzaba bien en sus brazos.

-Pero…¿Qué hacés?-preguntó ella asombrada, sin ocultar su encanto con lo que él hacía.

-Te llevo adentro…No quiero que te lastimes más…-Se acercó y susurró en su oído-y, además…me moría de ganas de hacer esto…

Ella le sonrió con infinita gratitud, mientras volvía a colocarse la capucha.

-Presiónalo…-le pidió, referido al timbre.

-¿Seguro? Pero…

El asintió con la cabeza y ella, cerrando los ojos, lo hizo, pensando en todo lo que tocar aquel timbre significaría para ella a partir de ese momento.

La puerta se abrió, y en su marco se dibujó la silueta de Peter.

¡Ah! Su cara no tuvo desperdicio…Si hubieseis visto como su sonrisa habitual se deformaba en una mueca de sorpresa…Abrió los ojos casi tanto como la boca, y su mano cayó del pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Cualquiera puede dar fe de que, si a ese chico no le cogió un ataque cardíaco en ese momento, no le cogía nunca más en su vida.

Miró a Chris y luego a Penélope. Alternó sus ojos entre las dos figuras, y finalmente se detuvo en el verdor de aquellos ojos de mujer. Ninguno dijo nada, y solamente se miraron. Él leyó el interior de sus pupilas, y ella lo imitó. No estaban seguros de si en realidad se estaban contando todo, o si se estaban viendo…Chris observaba la escena en silencio. Vio como los dos jóvenes se miraban…y realmente creyó que, si no intervenía, se podrían tirar así todo el día.

-Hijo…-Comenzaba a decir el hombre…hasta que.

Peter se fue corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras Chris se recuperaba de esa "reacción", Penélope se bajó de sus brazos corriendo, para irse corriendo calle abajo.

Y una hostia.

De la desesperación de no saber para qué lado correr, optó por ir primero tras ella. Ni había atravesado la acera de su caza cuando atrapó su brazo. Estuvo a punto de soltarle un azote, pero se contuvo al verla parada en puntillas, por lo que el cristal se había quedado donde estaba, ni mejor ni peor. Más le valía…

La giró por los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE HE DICHO?!-Vociferó, incrédulo y enfadado-¡¿ESTÁS TOMANDOME EL PELO?!¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS CORRIENDO ASÍ!

-Chris…

-¡No me interesa! Escuchame bien, vuelve a hacer eso, y te juro que lo vas a lamentar. Punto. Esto no lo haces nunca más. ¡SE ACABÓ!¡NUNCA-MÁS!-Silabeo marcadamente, con una mirada peligrosa…como la de ella.

-¡¿PERO SOS PELOTUDO?!¡¿NO VISTE LA CARA DEL FORRO DE TU HIJO?!¡¿NO VES CÓMO SALIÓ CORRIENDO?!¡¿QUÉ QUERÉS QUE HAGA?!¿QUE ME BAJE Y LE DE UN BESO? Me dejó bien claro cómo me recibía…

Chris entonces se calmó. Pues, ¿cómo esperaba que reaccionasen cuando llegara a su casa con ella en brazos? Era lógico que Peter se impresionara...y que ella lo tomase como rechazo…Pero…¡Le había dicho que no se escapase!..."Bueno, Chris, cálmate, tío, relájate" Chris tomó aire varias veces. Ayer sus hijos se habían llevado un buen susto con la aparición de la niña, y era lógico que no recibiera la mejor acogida…Por un lado, agradeció que fuera Peter quien había atendido, porque era la reacción más "aceptable" que, según pensó, podía recibir ante semejante situación….por el otro, pensó que Peter era la peor elección para abrir. Peter era el primero que la había visto, y recordaba perfectamente el espanto en sus ojos al hacerlo…Diantres, ¿Y ahora que hacía? Pensó que el día anterior, su único consuelo había sido Amy…por lo que se le ocurrió que ella podría salvarlo en ese momento también.

Seguía sujetando los hombros de Penélope, por lo que los liberó suavemente, pero sin soltarla del todo.

-Penny…Te entiendo…¿pero qué es lo que te he dicho?¿Qué te he dicho?-repitió con paciencia…¿De dónde la estaba sacando?

-Que…no me escape…-respondió suavemente, apenada hasta el máximo.

-¿Y entonces?¿No entiendes que las ordenes las tienes que obedecer?-Chris sabía que, quizás, no, no lo sabía, por lo que agregó-Entiendo si quizás no lo entiendes, por eso te lo repito. Y espero de verdad lo entiendas. No me gusta repetir las cosas mil veces, pero, por ti, igual que por cualquiera de mis hijos, lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario…pero cosas como esta, en la que tu vida o tu salud se pueden poner en riesgo, las tienes que cumplir a la primera ,y para siempre.¿Oiste? Nunca más, Penny. Nunca más.

-Nunca…-repitió ella, por automatismo.

Él le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No! No apoyes los pies, quédate así, ¿puedes? Sólo espera un momento…voy a llamar a…-Chris se detuvo al ver el horror que se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar que él se marchaba. Afortunadamente, no hizo falta alejarse, porque, producto del revuelo que se oía en la puerta, Amy había asomado para ver a qué se debía el escándalo.

¡Ahhh, cuando vio la fuente del jaleo!

Se quedó quieta mirando a la niña, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, y levantó su vista a Chris, preguntando "Por Dios, qué pasaba". Chris sonrió y le hizo a la niña un gesto con los ojos para que voltease. Ella, al entender que había detrás de ella había alguien, se escondió detrás de Chris, asustada.

-Chris…Por Dios-dejó caer de sus labios Amy, mientras se acercaba…No le preguntó qué era eso, no hacía falta. Una parte de ella le dijo que, si Chris veía a esa criatura otra vez, ese pensamiento aparecería en su mente .¿Pero…materializarse?-Dios mío…-Susurró, colocándole una mano en la mejilla.-¿Es…?-Chris asintió

-Anda, no tengas miedo, nena…saluda a Amy…-Pidió Chris, hablándole a su espalda, donde ella ocultaba el rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar ver el rostro.

Amy la veía….pero no podía dejar de ver a ese muchacho flacucho que había visto robar la cartera de Chris. Podía intentar ser amable, pero no concebía forma de no desconfiar ni un poco de esa niña…¿Qué había visto Chris?.

Cuando él susurró algo en su oído, y ella se dispuso a mostrarse, lo vio.

Asomó su rostro suavemente detrás de la espalda de Chris, y, finalmente, se separó completamente, mostrando su cuerpo completamente.

Amy,a diferencia de Chris, no necesitaba agacharse para estar a su altura, porque estaban casi a la misma. Realmente, la contextura física de ambas era bastante similar. Penélope era un poco más baja y menuda. Pero hasta allí llegaban los parecidos. Amy era rubia, de ojos azules, con sus rasgos europeos, de nariz redondeada, pestañas curvas, labios carnosos, y pómulos sobresalientes, con cara de corte suave y mentón algo pronunciado, y lucía tan pulcra como podía lucir, por no decir que le sacaba casi veinte años, mientras que Penélope era de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y con cada poro de su cuerpo emanando su América natal. Su nariz era más respingada que la de Amy, más recta, sus pestañas eran largas, su cara era ovalada, con un mentón apenas prominente, juventud rebosante, llena de energía, vida y atrevimiento. Sí…estaba bastante menos pulcra que la mujer…pero…lucía tan…especial, así…Notó que a Penélope, cuando sonreía, se le marcaban unos hoyuelos y se le levantaban los pómulos, cosa que a Amy no. Y, verlas frente a frente, mirándose, era un contraste abrumador.

-Amy…ella es…

-Penélope-completó la joven.-Soy Penélope, eh…"Amy". Hola.

Amy miró a Chris. ¿Y esa voz?

-Es un placer, Penélope…Soy, valga repetirlo, Amy…

La situación no podía ser más extraña, y se volteó de cabeza cuando ella se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. No apoyando sus labios en su rosto…Chocando, más bien, su mejilla con la un beso de saludo.

Amy le sonrió, y luego dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que Chris tiene mucho que explicarme…a todos, de hecho…¿Le preparo la ducha?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose a él, con una voz dulce, pero con una mirada de "Yo quiero ver cómo me explicas esto…para saber los detalles de la causa en la que ahora te apoyo"

-Eh…no…hazme el GRAN favor de decirles a los chicos que me esperen en la cocina, o donde sea, pero que no le vean, hasta que acabe de…ayudarle…¿podrías…prestarme un pijama, Amy?¿El azul…?

-Por…supuesto…yo…Cógelo…les diré a los chicos que esperen…¿Qué le pasó a…?

-Dile a él también que espere…si quiere hablar, que hable…pero…que no…adelante conclusiones…yo…esto es para una charla de esas en las que se prepara café…Diles que les explicaré todo…esto va a estar…interesante…

-Chris…-Continuó Amy. A todo esto, Penny estaba aferrada a la manga de Chris, sin separarse de él, escuchando en silencio cómo…la manejaban…-¿Por qué se para en puntillas?-Cuestionó ella, vencida por la curiosidad.

Chris entonces miró a Penélope y le indicó que le mostrase. Ella levantó una planta para que Amy viera. Ella se espantó, al igual que Chris cuando lo vio.

-¡¿Pero…?!¡¿Cómo tienes esos pies así?!Esto es…

-Ya me estuvo comiendo un rato la cabeza con esto, por favor, guardátelo.-Cortó Penélope con insolencia. Chris le suplicó a Amy que lo dejase pasar con la mirada, pero no hizo falta, porque ella misma le había restado importancia.

-Pues pobre de ti si él se ha puesto a tratar contigo el tema de la salud…Yo…pues, subid, arréglate…yo voy a…sí…pasa…ponte cómoda, o…no lo sé…Chris, manéjalo tú, coged de mi armario lo que necesitéis…-Dijo ella, mientras entraba a la casa, con un deje de asombro, que, creyó, no podría volver a borrar de su rostro.

Penny miró a Chris buscando el siguiente paso en ese teatro que habían montado.

-Vamos…pasa…

Ella entró desconfiada, cogida por Chris de la mano. Si no hubiese sido así, no hubiera entrado tan fácil…o quizás ni habría entrado.

-Ven conmigo, Penny…No tengas miedo-susurró, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el baño.-¿Qué te pasa, nena?

-Chris…esto es una locura, boludo…

-¿Es sólo eso? Vale…entonces sigo…no te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que no es lo más bizarro que ha ocurrido en esta casa…y que corre por mi cuenta. Anda, pasa-dijo, abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando detrás de ella.

El baño era enorme a ojos de Penélope. Miraba cada azulejo y lo acariciaba con los dedos suavemente. Miró a Chris preguntándose qué hacer, porque sintió que, si la dejaba allí sola, se lanzaba por la ventana.

-Vale, yo…espérame un momento, voy a…voy a por el pijama, ¿si?-avisó Chris, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente-Quítate el abrigo, aquí adentro se está más caliente, y podría sentarte mal el cambio. Quítate también el tuyo.

Ella le miró algo desconfiada mientras se alejaba, dejándola sola allí. Iba a quitarse ambos abrigos…cuando observó de reojo el lugar dónde estaba.

Cansada de mantenerse en puntillas, se acercó al excusado y se sentó en él cuidadosamente. No quería…ensuciar nada….¿Por qué ese maldito blanco debía ser claro? Había baños más oscuros…No. Ese blanco, con crema, con hueso, con crudo….Tocase donde tocase ensuciaría si se emocionaba. El sentarse le relajó significativamente, y dejó salir un suspiro. Se relajó y disfrutó el alivio momentáneo. Cerca de ella, había una gran toalla blanca, que lucía, vaya ironía, mucho más limpia que ella. Estiró un poco la mano y la rozó suavemente, asustada de mancharla o arruinarla. Todo se veía tan delicado…ella sólo era una mancha oscura en ese escenario tan pulcro. Tocaba la porcelana del mobiliario cuando Chris volvió a entrar. Retiró la mano rápidamente y as juntó sobre sus rodillas, mientras bajaba la vista.

Chris traía en sus manos unas prendas de un bonito azul claro, con unos dibujillos en azul oscuro y blanco. Había también sobre este unas medias blancas…y una muda de ropa interior. Ella se puso algo roja, pero no puso tanta importancia en ello. La puso en la mirada que ponía Chris al ver que no había comenzado siquiera a quitarse los abrigos. Le tendió la ropa y la miró un momento.

-Penny…que te los quites….no pensarás bañarte con ropa. Anda, venga, quítatelo.-Ella lo miraba sin moverse. Él suspiró y le quitó la ropa de las manos. La apoyó sobre el lavamanos y cogió las propias manos de la niña, para tirar de ella y hacerle levantar.-Pone de pie, entonces. Y cuidado con las plantas-advirtió-, no pises así. Vale.-Se inclinó para coger el borde de su abrigo y tirar hacia arriba para quitárselo. Ella ayudó, quitándose las mangas y retirando la cabeza. Él lo apoyó también sobre el lavamanos, e intentó hacer lo mismo con el gris oscuro más pequeño que ella traía debajo, puesto cuando la conoció. Sujetó el borde, y se dispuso a tirar, pero ella, endureciéndose, intentó detenerle.

-No…

-¿Qué?¿Te lo dejas puesto para ducharte?-Ella negó con la cabeza, suavemente*-Entonces, vamos…déjame, no te voy a hacer nada…ni voy a juzgar lo que encuentre…Sólo, déjame.

-No…no quiero que me veas…-intentó excusarse.

-Traes una camiseta debajo de esto, la estoy tocando…-avisó, algo sorprendido.

-Sí…pero…no quiero…me da vergüenza…

-Olvida eso, anda, levanta los brazos.-Cortó mientras tiraba para quitársela. Ella no lo hizo.-Penélope, dije que arriba.- Ella no se movía. Finalmente, algo harto e impaciente, usando un poco de fuerza, se la retiró a los tirones.

Cuando la removió de su cabeza, vio un gesto de leve indignación…y más sorpresa.

-¡Pará un poco, nene!-saltó cuando se lo quitó y lo puso junto con el suyo. Vaya…¿y eso? Le gritó algo enfadada, y mostrando su displicencia con el trato recibido.-¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡¿Cada vez que no haga lo que vos querés vas a empezar a lo bruto?!¡¿Qué te creés?!¡Bajame un cambio, eh!-soltó indignada. Chris la miró mientras se hurtaba un poco, al sentirse…¿desprotegida?

Esa actitud rebelde…era la misma que había tenido en la calle, y se había esfumado al entrar al auto. Bueno…supuso que era normal cuando a uno de la nada lo obligaban a obedecer. No le había dicho nada antes por esa actitud, pero ahora ya era momento de comenzar, de a poco, a marcar algunos límites.

Frunció el ceño levemente y con voz seria, advirtió:

-A mí no me chilles.

Ella se desarmó instantáneamente. Relajó los brazos y dejó de estar tan tiesa. Así él también destensó el gesto.

-¿Cómo hacés?-preguntó ella, derrotada.-¿Cómo me obligás a hacer todo lo que vos querés?

-Porque soy más grande y más fuerte que tú, linda…Pero no es esa la forma en la cual yo espero que nos llevemos. No te voy a decir que hagas…nada que te haga daño o mal…por el contrario…voy a voy a decirte las cosas por tu bien…cosas que te hagan bien, linda…aunque a ti no te parezca así…Por eso, aunque no quieras hacerlo….lo tendrás que hacer de todos modos…porque es…por tu bien. No lo entiendes ahora, pero a la larga, comprendes…y, bueno, si no quieres hacerlo…tendré que hacer que lo hagas…porque no puedes…hacer lo que quieras…¿sí?

-Ajá…-asintió, asimilando las palabras…Levantó la mirada de pronto, y preguntó, curiosa, y, en un cierto punto, con inocencia-Chris…es…¿es un…límite?

Ok. Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí…Sí, Penny, es eso.-Respondió, mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla.

-Ah.-Respondió simplemente.

La observó una vez más. Esta vez se veía diferente.

Sus pies en puntillas sobre el cerámico del piso se veían un poco más sucios, en contraste con su claridad. Luego, su torso. Un camiseta, como él predijo, lo cubría. Era de un tono azul marino, similar al Jogging y algún tipo de escrito, bastante borrado y deteriorado. A él que no le fueran con cuentos. Esa era ropa de tío. Además de ello, era una camiseta de mangas cortas, que dejaba entrever sus brazos. Estos lucían un poco más claros que sus pies...y preocupantemente delgados.

Se lograban marcar los huesos que los conformaban, y asimismo sus hombros. No demasiado…pero no pasó desapercibido a Chris. Torció el gesto y continuó observando. El cuello de la remera, de haber sido usada por alguien con esa talla de ropa, no habría mostrado más que el cuello...pero no era el caso, por lo que también pudo observar una parte de su pecho.¡ Ajá!¡Él lo había predicho! Sus clavículas se dibujaban perfectamente sobresalientes en la piel.

Pensó que los Joggings, ahora que lo razonaba, seguramente ocultaría unas piernas de igual condición…pero, vamos…era grueso…es normal no haberlo pensado. Pero no por eso menos preocupante.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar otra vez hacia su rostro. ¡Ah! Que contraste tan…reconfortante.

El azul de la ropa cortaba mucho mejor con su piel, su cabello, sus ojos. Tenía el cuello delicado y, aunque surcado por la delgadez que dibujaba sus huesos y venas, no podía evitar pensar lo suave que lucía. Su rostro…sin estar cubierto por la capucha…era…igual al que había visto…pero hermoso. Se veía distinto. Era más delicado…era más femenino. Además de eso, y del hecho de ver su cabello, aún con largos mechones desperdigados sueltos fuera del moño, también se distinguía bajo la camiseta una innegable figura femenina, con curvas que no podían ocultarse. De verla así, como estaba ahora, nadie podría decir que era un chico, ni dudarlo siquiera. Y pensar que él mismo había llegado a hacerlo.

Vale, pero ese era pasado. Ahora ella estaba allí, esperando una orden, atenta a cumplirla, a fin de no "cabrearle más"….Cómo si lo estuviera….

Un lapsus pasó por su mente, y, suavemente, le pidió:

-Penny…-comenzó inconscientemente. Ese apodo…le salía ya naturalmente.-Remángate la…camiseta, ¿sí?

Ella lo miró. Pareció que iba a decir algo…pero no replicó y, llevándose una mano a la manga, se la levantó un poco.

-Ehh…no, Penny…no así. Levántala…de abajo, por favor.

Ahí ya no fue tan bien acatado.

-¡¿Ehh?!Pfff…sí, ahora…

-Penélope.

-Chris…pero…

-Sólo hasta el pecho…quiero ver tu abdomen. Sólo es eso.

Ella asintió un poco disconforme, y se acomodó la manga que había levantado, mientras sujetaba la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto el estómago.

A Chris no le gustó. Estaba muy delgada, y sus costillas se veían muy definidas en la carne. Tenía estómago…pero era más piel que carne…No confundamos, no estaba desnutrida…pero no se veía bien. Chris sintió una punzada al verla así. Le acarició el rostro y, cuando miró en un determinado ángulo…acabó por darse el disgusto completo. Vio una especie de morado que se le antojó bastante desafortunado. Con su mano le indicó que girase, y ella no llegó a pedirle que no…que ya la había dado la vuelta. Levantó la camiseta para descubrir toda su espalda y entonces se horrorizó del todo. Toda la espalda estaba cubierta por unos grandes moretones de distintos tamaños y tonalidades.

Estaba muy ocupado horrorizándose por la imagen cuando recordó repentinamente algo que le dejó un sabor tan amargo en la boca que deseó escupir.

Peter.

Peter cogiéndola por el brazo.

Peter arrojándola al piso. De espaldas.

-Penny.¿Qué…es esto?-preguntó, volteándola rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos-¿Qué tienes en la espalda, por Dios?

Ella percibió la desesperación en su voz, y se perturbó un poco.

-Chris…¿qué tengo en qué?

Él la volteó otra vez, un poco desesperado y le hizo verse en el espejo los magullones. Ella abrió un poco los ojos, pero no pareció sorprendida. Le hizo soltar la ropa y la puso como estaba.

-Ah…eso…pensé que por ahí no dejaba marcas…

-¡¿Eso?!¿Dejar marcas?¿Qué es "eso?¿Cuándo te hiciste esto, y cómo no me dijiste nada?-preguntó, irritado.

-Vos no preguntaste…-respondió con calma, girando para mirarle a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.-Posiblemente me lo haya hecho ayer, ¿sabés? Igual, me sorprende un toque que deje marcas TAN ASÍ….que sé yo…

Chris se congestionó.

-¿A-ayer? Penny…cuando mi hijo…¿te tiró?-Preguntó, realmente desolado.

-¿Qué? Chris…no. No me hizo nada eso jajajajaja, a ver si me vas a lastimar tan fácil. Esto no me lo hizo él….

Chris suspiró relajado enormemente. Luego recordó que, de todos modos, esas marcas estaba allí,y que, si la caída que Peter le causó no le había hecho nada…quién se lo había hecho le había atacado con mucha más saña, porque, de otro modo, no le habría hecho esos cardenales.

-Penélope, ¿quién te hizo esto?.

-Ehh…

-Penélope,¡¿QUIÉN FUE!?

-¡Pará!¡Pará un toque, nene!Ahí te digo, pero esperá, calmate.-Le frenó ella, mosqueada. Chris entendió que tenía razón para enfadarse, él estaba siendo excesivamente obsesivo. Decidió calmar, respirar y escuchar su respuesta.-Esto…¿viste las zapatillas? Bueno…cuando me las chorearon.

Él intentó conectar las cosas….¿No dijo que no le habían hecho nada?

-Pero…dijiste…que no te habían hecho daño…

-No…dije que si no las entregaba era boleta…pero te dije que salió uno de la nada….ME empujó y me caí al piso, así re zarpado, de espaldas.. Me entraron a pegar patadas en la espalda, porque me hice un bollito, cuando me iban a sacar las zapatillas, le agarré a uno la pierna y lo tacleé, me pare y le metí a otro zarpada trompada. Me lastimé los nudillos y todo, mirá-le mostró los susodichos huesos, algo pelados-Les metí varias a un par, pero, al final, entre todos, me pudieron. Me tiraron al piso….Salvé la cara de pedo…y ahí fue peor…creo que hasta una piedra me tiraron…que, justamente, fue a la espalda por tirarme al piso de panza. ¿Entendés? Pero...estoy bien…

Chris sintió hervir la furia. ¿Cómo podían?¿No tenían corazón? Intentó calmarse para no gruñir.

-Penny…ven acá.-En cuanto ella se acercó, él la abrazó fuerte y hasta le levantó del suelo, pegada a su cuerpo con fuerza. Él la sintió respirar, y jadear al mismo tiempo, sorprendida.

Él, desbordado de furia, le susurró al oído, con determinación.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Que se las queden y las disfruten. A nosotros nos vale, porque yo te voy a comprar tantas que vas a ponerte una por cada día de la semana, y verás si te importarán esos zapatos mugrientos.

Vale. Esta vez se tensó, y mucho. No lo podía creer. En seguida se desarmó. Quedó flácida en sus brazos, y atinó sólo a rodear su cuello con los brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza.

-Chris…

-Bueno, bueno…shhh-susurró, sujetando su cabeza con su palma, estrechándole contra su cuello.-Ya está, respira.

La dejó en el piso de puntillas una vez más. No era pesada…pero si algo incómoda de sostener así.

Ella, sin embargo, no se soltó. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos al quedarle el cuello muy alto, pero no se separó de él. Él tampoco alejó su mano de su cabeza.

-Bueno…vamos…deberías meterte en la ducha, linda…aunque…espera.-Miró sus pies, recordó los vidrios. Maldijo en voz baja.-Pe…¿deberíamos sacarte eso primero?

-¡No!No…

Chris la ignoró y continuó pensando por su cuenta.

Es decir...cuando se duchase, no podría hacerlo bien sin herirse, de seguro. No era seguro estar con los cristales en el agua jabonosa, además de que podía clavárselos en cualquier momento, y no era conveniente que fuese a estar mojada y de puntillas…podía caerse.

Por otra parte, si se los quitaba ahora, el riesgo de infección era mayor, y luego habría que dejarle con las heridas abiertas en el agua.

Dios. Jolín con el no poder usar sus poderes. Con un demonio…

Decidió que lo mejor sería quitárselos ahora. Luego, al fin y al cabo, sería agua, y…bueno..¡se podría parar!

Suspiró. Eso iba a estar interesante.

La soltó con delicadeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Chris!¿A dónde vas? Vení…-pidió, suavemente.

-Nena…-se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.-Ahora vuelvo…espera un segundo.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar, salió del baño. Iba a bajar a por una silla donde sentarla….pero recordó que, si bajaba, iba a encontrar un par de caras poco amistosas esperando explicaciones. Decidió evitar eso e ir a su cuarto. Allí no había sillas, pero ella no lo sabía. Orbitó una, y así, además evitó tardar más. Cuando salió de su cuarto con la silla, nadie pudo sospechar que no había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Entró con ella al baño una vez más y cerró la puerta.

La apoyó frente al excusado donde ella estaba sentada y con los ojos le mandó sentarse en ella.

Ella lo hizo y Chris caminó hasta el lugar donde guardaban un equipo de primeros auxilios, con algodón, alcohol, banditas, desinfectante y un par de etcéteras. Realmente no usaban mucho eso, debido a su capacidad de curar, pero nunca estaban de más, y en ese momento, las agradeció más que nunca.

Con el botiquín en mano, se sentó frente a la niña y le dijo:

-Penny…dame tu pie.

-¿Para?-Ella en realidad se daba cuenta…pero no quería creerlo, prefirió intentar amagar, a ver si lo evitaba. Aunque, en realidad, sabía que sería en vano.

Chris suspiró.

-Te voy a sacar los vidrios.-Al ver que ella quería replicar, la cortó.-Lo voy a hacer, Penélope, quieras o no. Ni intentes evitarlo. Soy flexible con ciertas cosas, pero te anticipo que el tema "salud" no está entre ellas. Aquí es lo voy a hacer y fin del tema. Es por tu bien, así que confía en mí, déjame hacer y obedéceme. Levanta el pie.-La voz de Chris no era dura, era, en realidad…firme. Reflejaba un "Sé que no te gusta, pero vas a obedecer, porque es por tu bien". Tenía cierta dulzura, pero la realidad es que la niña, automáticamente obedeció la orden.

-Sí, señor…

Él le acarició el rostro para calmarla.

-Me llamo Chris-respondió mientras cogía la planta para revisarla.

Vale…había cuatro vidrios enterrados en la planta sucia. Además había ampollas, moratones...varias cosas…pero no se veían como algo que se necesitase curar…con una pomada valdría…

-Hay que limpiar alrededor del cristal antes de sacarlo, o te puede llegar a infectar y ponerse feo.-Advirtió. Cogió un poco de papel higiénico y se levantó para embeberlo en agua con un poco de jabón. Antes de tocarla, se lavó bien las manos y se las secó rápidamente.

-Bueno…

Pasó suavemente el papel por la carne sucia de alrededor de la herida, ante la atenta mirada de la niña.

-Está frío…

-Lo sé-contestó él, sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

Repitió el proceso alrededor de cada cristal, hasta dejar sus alrededores un poco más higiénicos que antes. No era mucho…pero era mejor que lo que tenía.

-Penny,-llamó su atención, desechando el papel cuando acabó-voy a…sacarlos, ¿sí?

-No, Chris…

-No, Penny. Sí.Hay que hacerlo.

-Me vas a matar…

-No va a pasar eso, cálmate.

Antes de hacer nada, cogió un buen trozo de algodón y lo empapó con agua, para limpiar lo que sería el hueco que dejaría.

Cuando se volvió a sentar, cogió el pie por el tobillo y luego, miró a la chica. Cogió uno de los cristales con sus dedos.

-¿Lista?

-No…

-Anda, Penny, no puedo dejarte esto así, lo sabes…Déjame.

Al cabo de un momento de mirarla persuasivamente, ella suspiró.

-Bueno…

-Muy bien. Así me gusta. Muy bien, nena. Muchas gracias. Ahora…va a doler un poquito, ¿eh?

No esperó a que le respondiera. Ella apretó los labios y os ojos y él tiró suavemente hasta sacarlo.

-¡AHHHH!¡LA CONCHA DE MI HERMANA!¡Nooo!¡La puta madre!AISHH-Soltó la chica cuando el cristal salió. Ejey, que boquita. Que repertorio tan interesante, pensó Chris. No le gustaron NADA, pero decidió que, de momento, podía dejar pasar eso. Ya era un follón tener que sacar eso, ¿además no dejarla chillar un poco? Más valía dejarla, aunque agradeció que la puerta estuviese cerrada y que las perlillas no llegaran abajo.

Acto seguido cogió el algodón mojado y lo apoyó sobre la entonces abierta y sangrante herida. Ella soltó el aire ruidosamente entre los dientes, y esta vez, en lugar de insultar, comenzó a llorar. Chris casi prefirió que insultara.

-Penny…-comenzó a atajar, en vano.

-Ayyy,snif,snif,bjá….Aia…Aia…me du-ele…

Chris automáticamente apoyó su pie en la tapa y se hincó de rodillas a su lado. La envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Bueno,bueno..shhhh, shhh…ya está mi vida, ya está. No llores así, no…ya está, ya no duele.

-¡Sí! Duele…me duele, snif…

-Bueno, bueno-susurró mientras la mecía suavemente para calmarle.-Ya está, perdóname, pero tenemos que sacarte esto, Penny. No llores más, ¿sí?

-Duele…

Chris le apretó con fuerza hasta que se calmó.

-Shh, bueno, bueno…ya sé que duele. Va a doler un poco, pero mañana no te vas ni a acordar…en cambio, verías si te lo dejases…Eso sí dolería.

-Pero me duele ahora, snif…-se quejó la niña mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, shhh, vamos, ya falta menos. Vamos a terminar, ¿sí?-alentó, mientras le frotaba la espalda y se la palmeaba suavemente. La soltó y volvió a sentarse , apoyando su pie en su rodilla. Cogió otro cacho de algodón y esta vez lo mojó con algo de desinfectante. Eso a Penélope no le gustó nada. Retiró el pie rápidamente y se giró en la silla, alejándolo de Chris.

-Penny, vuelve acá. Ahora.

-No, Chris, porfis…

Él se puso de pie y ella se encogió en sí misma, hurtándose de un golpe.

-Hey…¿qué haces?¿Qué, te voy a pegar? No te escondas así de mí, nena…no te iba a hacer nada-la calmó Chris, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla.-Ahora vengo, ¿bueno?. Cuando venga, quiero ese pie donde estaba. Sin peros.-Dijo cuando ella iba a quejarse, y salió.

Repitió el proceso de la silla, pero no en su cuarto…apenas bajando la escalera a medias, orbitó lo que necesitaba y subió lentamente, para que pareciese que tardaba más…

Cuando entró, Penélope estaba poniéndose el desinfectante en la herida, con un gesto de sufrida que a él se le antojó muy tierno.

En cuanto entró ella lo soltó y desvió su vista a lo que él traía en sus manos.

Chris lo apoyó sobre el excusado y, antes de sentarse, la miró sonriente.

-¿Qué hacía la señorita?-preguntó cariñosamente, mientras se hincaba a su lado.

-Yo…es que…creí que si no ponías el desinfectante rápido, no servía…pero ardió…un poquito.

Chris cogió el algodón en su mano y cogió la mano de Penélope para dárselo. Manejando la mano de la niña le ayudó a pasarlo suavemente por la herida.

-Muy bien…ya está. Muy bien, Penny. Pero…estás sangrando…dejame ponerte algo.

-¿Qué es eso, Chris?-preguntó señalando la blanca cajita de porcelana redonda que Chris traía.

Él se sentó y cogió su pie. Abrió la cajita e introdujo sus dedos en ella, tomando un poco entre ellos del arenoso contenido de esta.

-¿Azúcar?-preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

-Ajá.-Chris puso el granulado en la herida abierta hasta cubrirla por completo.

-¿Qué corno estás haciendo?-le dijo con cara extrañada….vamos, ¿Qué planeaba, comérsela?

-El azúcar te ayudará a cicatrizar esto…absorberá la sangre y coagulará más rápido, ¿sí?

-Chris-llamó.

-¿Mmm?

-Decí azúcar de nuevo.

Chris la miró y sonrió sin entender.

-Me gusta cómo lo decís vos. Decí azúcar. Decí cicatrizar. Decí algo en español.-volvió a pedir la niña.

-Azúcar.-Repitió, marcando mucho la "z"-Cicatrizar.-Soltó mientras le acariciaba la frente.-"Zeta"-Se acercó un poco a su rostro y soltó.-"Maja". "Preciosa". Penélope.

Ella sonrió y corrió la vista, divertida.

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó, mientras volvía a sujetar su pie.

-Noooo-sollozó la chica.

Chris sintió pena por ella. Le dio unas palmaditas en los muslos y luego le habló con voz suave.

-Bueno…bueno, Penny…hay que sacarlo, mi niña…déjame…anda…es un momento.

-¡No!

Chris suspiró, y se le ocurrió una idea. Estiró su mano y le la ofreció a la chica. Ella lo miró sorprendida. La cogió muy despacio y sintió que él se la apretaba suavemente.

-Respira.-avisó, mientras cogía otro cristal.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH,¡LA REPUTÍSIMA MADRE QUE ME RE MIL PARIÓ!

-¡Salud, oye!-Rió Chris mientras mojaba el corte suavemente con el desinfectante.

-Aia…-volvió a gemir la chica, lagrimeando y apretando la mano que la sujetaba.

-Shhh…clama…-Chris cogió otro poco de azúcar y lo colocó en la herida. La chica congestionó un poco el gesto.

Ella apretó los dientes y la mano cuando Chris cogió el siguiente cristal.

-¡AAAAAAAYYYYYY!Buaaaaa-Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando sacó aquel, que era un poco más grande

-Sshhhh-Urgió el hombre al oírle esos arranques.-Ya pasó, Penny, ya…

Repitió el proceso del desinfectante y el azúcar, pero esta vez, viendo su llanto, se le ocurrió algo.

Cogió un poco de azúcar entre los dedos y se los acercó a la boca. Ella frenó su llanto un momento para mirarlo extrañada.

-¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió un poco y dejó que Chris se lo metiese en la boca con cuidado. Deshizo los granos en su boca y el sabor del dulce la relajó levemente.

Ella sorbió por la nariz y dejó que Chris le limpiase las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus ojos.

-¿El último?-Preguntó cogiendo el cristal restante entre sus dedos.

-No…¡después faltan como 10 más!-se quejó la criatura.

Chris lo quitó de un tirón y respondió:

-Por lo que conté son ocho…

-¡AIA,PELOTUDO!¡ME DUELE!¡QUE TE DIJE QUE NO!-Chilló con desesperación la chica.

-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, Penélope?-preguntó seriamente mientras acababa de desinfectar la herida.

-Pelotudo.-Repitió la chica insolente y mosqueada mientras él le ponía el azúcar en el pie.

Dejó de mirar el pie y la miró a ella.

-Penélope, eso no se dice.-Reprendió él, firmemente.

-¿Y? Me la soba. Hablo como quiero, nene.

-No, hablas bien y ME hablas bien. Pide disculpas y, si no sabes hablar como se debe mantén la boca cerrada.

-Ni en pedo, déjate de joder.

-Basta, Penélope.-Chris la cogió por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.-Te di una orden. Obedéceme.

-No.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije hace un rato, jovencita?¿Estás buscando que me enfade?¿De verdad te apetece verme enfadado?

Ella no contestó, pero siguió mirándole enfadada.

-Bueno, no. No quieres. Pide disculpas y no te quiero escuchar decirme eso otra vez.

-No…

-Se acabó. Escuchame bien, señorita. Aquí yo soy mayor que tú, y me vas a hablar con respeto, así como yo te hablo a ti. Discúlpate inmediatamente, porque si te tengo que enseñar yo a respetar, vas a pedir que pare.

Ella se sintió algo intimidada por la forma en que le habló. Sin embargo, con agresividad, le levantó el dedo corazón y se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a salir de allí.

Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que Chris, de un movimiento la volvió a tumbar sobre la silla. Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y le espetó con voz dura.

-De ahí no te levantas más. No quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra, ¿me oyes? Te quedas ahí, y no busques que pierda los estribos.

-Chris…

-Te callas la boca. A mí, aprende esto, me hablas con respeto o no me hablas.

-Pe…

-Se acabó. Punto. Dame el pie.

Ella bajó la cabeza, ablandada totalmente, y no hizo ademán de moverse. Chris cogió el pie firmemente y lo levantó.

Cogió el algodón mojado y enjuagó el azúcar. Ella gimió al contacto con el agua. Chris, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Al sentirse ignorada, mientras él trabajaba, Penélope comenzó a llorar flojito. Finalmente Chris cogió unas banditas y las despegó para cubrir cada herida. Sobre ellas ,cogió tela de gasa y las cubrió, pegándola con una cinta especial para heridas. Cubrió bien eso para que no se despegase en la ducha. Le bajó el pie y le dijo:

-Apóyalo.-Ella lo hizo.-¿Te duele?

-U-un poco…

-¿Crees que puedas caminar?

-Me la aguanto, aunque me duele un poquito…-gimió ella con tristeza.

-Levanta el otro.

-Pero…

-Penélope. Dame el pie.

-Pero Chris…

-Nada. Te dije que o hablabas bien o te callabas. Cuando aprendas a hablar con respeto, entonces hablaré contigo.-Sesgó duramente mientras cogía el otro pie.

Ella estaba llorando mientras él volvía a mojar un papel y le limpiaba el pie y rascaba las pequeñas costras que había alrededor de su herida como había hecho con el otro pie. El problema era que ese cristal era más grande…y las costras estaban más pegadas…y había algunas recientes, debido al haberse clavado otra vez los cristales al bajar del auto.

En un tirón de una de ellas que le dolió especialmente, gimió y, sin poder controlarlo, quitó el pie de sus manos y se echó en sus brazos, buscando que la perdonara.

Chris la recibió, y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo la soltó delicadamente y la volvió a acomodar en la silla. Ella gimió al sentirse rechazada y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Chris la había apartado. Esa vez sí la había cagado. Sintió que la culpa la carcomía. No dejó que Chris le cogiese el pie otra vez. Antes, cogió sus manos y le suplicó:

-¡Perdón! Perdoname, ¿sí? Chris, no te quise hablar así. No lo hago más, por favor. Perdoname…-Lloró la chica desesperada.

Esta vez, sin mediar palabra, Chris la cogió en sus brazos para abrazarle. Le acarició la cabeza, el rostro y la espalda, mientras le susurraba:

-Shhhhh. Penny ,shhh…Calma. Escúchame, ¿me escuchas?-preguntó cogiendo su rostro en sus manos para mirarla.

-Sí…-gimoteó ella.

-Ya está. Ya está, linda, ya está. ¿Escuchas? Esto no se hace, Penélope.-Reprendió Chris, mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de ella. Ya te dije que debes obedecerme. Si te digo que algo no se dice, no se dice. Tú me insultaste, y te puedo ir anticipando que no me gustan las faltas de respeto.

-Sí…pero es que yo estoy acostumbrada a hablar así-dejó caer tímidamente.

-Bueno, yo te voy a enseñar a quitarte esa costumbre.-señaló mientras le abrazaba, con voz seria pero tranquila-Voy a enseñarte a comportarte y a dirigirte…pero lo primero que vas a aprender es a obedecerme. ¿Qué te dije que hicieras?

-Chris…¿qué decís?-preguntó la chica, separándose. No pudo. Chris la volvió a pegar contra sí, pero aprovechando para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

-Penélope, te dije que vas a obedecerme.-La separó y la sostuvo frente a sí, cogida por los hombros.-Dime que te dije que hicieras.

-Que…que…-Vale…Penélope estaba algo turbada…se llevó el dedo pequeño a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear la punta. Chris no le hubiese dicho nada, pero su mano estaba sucia…por lo que la cogió con suavidad y se la quitó de la boca. Se la colocó al lado del cuerpo y volvió a mirarle.-Que esa palabra…no se decía…

Vaya…que aniñada le había salido la voz…¡que ternurita!

-Ahá…¿y tú lo hiciste? Cuando te dije que te disculparas, lo hice porque realmente sé que nadie te dijo esto antes…pero hay una diferencia entre enseñarte que eso no se dice…y que, cuando te lo diga, me desafíes como lo hiciste. Repito, Penélope. Cuando te dije que te disculpes, que es lo que debes hacer cuando insultas a una persona que te está tratando bien…y que estoy seguro que sabes que está mal, ¿Tú que hiciste?

-No…te di bolilla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó sin entender. Ella levantó la vista que había bajado y le respondió sonriente:

-Que no te hice caso…

Chris sonrió ante la docilidad de la respuesta…y ante el haber dejado su ignorancia en conocimiento…sin embargo, el no saber no era algo malo…era bueno enseñar que el "no sé" es de valientes, y no de tontos.

-Exactamente.-afirmó él. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le acarició suavemente para decirle-Y eso ha estado mal, chiquita, ¿sí? Cuando haces algo mal, debes pedir disculpas, y cuando te doy una orden, la debes cumplir.

-Sí...perdoname…-gimió mirando al piso, azorada.

-Sí, bueno, no vale pedir perdón una vez que cometiste un error, señorita.-Sentenció Chris seriamente.

-¡¿Y qué más querés que haga?!-chilló, exasperada, abandonando su actitud sumisa.

Chris frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro al de ella para advertirle con voz severa:

-Te he dicho que a mí no me grites, jovencita.-ella se calmó instantáneamente-Yo te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer. Me vas a decir cuáles son las cosas que has hecho mal y que han llevado a que me enfade contigo. Luego te vas a disculpar y me vas a decir por qué no debes hacerlas. Y luego te vas a quedar quieta mientras hago esto, pensando en si realmente vas a optar por repetir estas conductas conmigo. Porque, te advierto desde ahora, que no tolero esas actitudes, y no voy a dejar que las tengas, conmigo o con nadie. Esto de ahora es una advertencia, luego de esto, si persistes en estos comportamientos, voy a tomar otras medidas para enseñarte a comportarte, y te advierto que sé varias. Tú me preguntaste hace un rato si aquello era un límite. Esto también es un límite, ¿sí? Y de estos, habrá unos cuantos más que irás aprendiendo…pero empezaremos por este. Ahora, Penny, te escucho.

Ella najó la mirada, y guardó silencio un momento, pero al ver que Chris no iba a moverse hasta obtener una respuesta, decidió responder, suavemente, casi en un susurro, muerta de vergüenza.

-Te…te dije "pelotudo"…-comenzó, quedamente.

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué eso está mal?-Cuestionó entonces él.

-Porque…Chris…basta…ya entendí, ¿sí? esto es patético.-Rezongó la chica, azorada.

-No, no es patético, pero si necesitas hacerlo, porque no vas a hacer lo que tú quieras. Continúa, Penélope.-Cortó él, en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a ceder ni un poco.

-Bueno…perdón. Es que…esa es una mala palabra…_y insultar_* está mal…y vos no te lo merecés…no me hiciste nada. Está mal porque no hay…que faltar al respeto.

-Muy bien. Eso no se hace-marcó Chris, pausadamente.-A mí no debes insultarme, menos cuando yo no te he hecho nada. ¿Qué más?

-¿Más, Chris?-Preguntó ella, tristemente.-Ya…ya está.

-¿Qué más, Penélope?-Insistió Chris, pacientemente.

-Me…dijiste…que pida disculpas…y no lo hice. Eso…está mal…porque…cuando…hago algo mal…hay que pedir disculpas…y porque tengo…que hacerte caso.

-Es verdad. Debes obedecerme y ser menos orgullosa, mi niña. ¿Qué más?

-No soy…orgullosa.

-Penélope. ¿Qué más?

-¿Por qué me tratás como si fuera estúpida?-gruñó, resentida…mientras sentía que le empezaban a arder los ojos.

-No te trato como si fueras estúpida, te estoy tratando como una niña que necesita un límite. Estabas probando mi paciencia. Llega hasta aquí. Querías probar mis métodos. Son estos. No voy a hacerte daño, pero no vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana.-Al ver las lágrimas que ella intentaba contener, ablandó el tono de voz, sin entender por qué lloraría por un regaño. Luego entendió que quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a malos tratos, pero no a regaños, a firmeza…pensó que, sin embargo, si surtía efecto, entonces estaría bien para él. Él intentó calmarse un poco. Suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.-No es para que llores, es para que entiendas. ¿Qué más, Penny?

Ella sorbió por la nariz, y luchó por tragarse las lágrimas.

-P-por…yo…te…volví a insultar…y te hice enojar…

-Eso está mal por el mismo motivo que el primer insulto-explicó Chris por ella-pero es que, además, no es correcto insultar cuando no quieres reconocer que estás equivocada, eso de caprichosa y de engreída.

-Yo…no soy eso-gimió la chica, con la voz agudísima, por el sollozo contenido.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí intentando enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien y a no tener actitudes que hagan parecer que si lo fueras.

-Perdón, Chris…perdón. No…no lo voy a hacer más…

-Realmente eso espero…¿Qué más, Penélope?

-¿M-más? N-no…no hice nada más…-Ella sintió que no podía contener más el llanto-No…no sé darme cuenta de cuando la cago…perdón…no es a propósito…no…no sé…¿qué más hice?-preguntó, colapsando por fin a sus sollozos y dejando caer las lágrimas como rocas de sus ojos. Estas cayeron abriendo surcos en la mugre que teñía sus mejillas, y levantó los ojos hacia los de Chris, dejándole ver que en realidad lo lamentaba, y que no podía decir cuál era su otro error.

Chris sintió que se quebraba…esa niña era de otro planeta. Su enfado se esfumó por completo y, relajándose, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No se grita, Penny. Me gritaste. Eso no se hace, por lo mismo que insultar. Es irrespetuoso y agresivo, y yo te estoy hablando bien, ¿si? Ya no lo hagas.

-N-no, Ch-Chris…no. Perdón, por favor…No te enojes. Por favor.-Rogó, sin atreverse a devolverle el abrazo.

-Shhh…ya, ya. Ya estás perdonada, chiquita. Ya está. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerme pasar estos malos ratos. No debes hacer esas cosas, ¿bueno? Yo sé que no eres mala. No me enfado.-Calmó, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella, sin embargo, al sentir que el moño se movía un poco, le apartó la mano, que Chris bajó a su cuello y espalda, algo sorprendido.-Ya está…ya pasó,¿Mmm?¿Qué pasa, nena?¿No me devuelves el abrazo?¿No te gusta abrazarme?-Preguntó ante su falta de reacción. Ella pareció reaccionar y le abrazó con fuerza, restregándose en su camiseta, llorando amargamente.-Bueno, bueno…ya está, ya está…que lindo abrazo, anda, clámate. Ya está, Penny. Ya no estoy enfadado, porque tú no vas a volver a hacer esto ¿no?-ella negó con la cabeza y dejó que Chris le acariciase la espalda con ternura.

Su mano…era enorme. Ella se sintió frágil y diminuta bajo ella. ¡Si sólo con una le cubría media espalda! Si se decidiese a darle un golpe…Pero había algo que le decía que Chris no haría. Él no.

-Vo-vos…estabas enojado…-murmuró ella, una vez clamado su llanto. Chris se hincó de rodillas ante ella y le cogió por los hombros.

-Estaba, Pe. Estaba. Cuando actuaste mal, me enfadé. Ahora pediste disculpas, y has entendido por qué has estado mal, por eso ya no lo estoy.-Explicó él, con paciencia.

-Pe-pero…¿Así, de la nada?

-No ha sido de la nada, ya te he reprendido, y tú has entendido el motivo de mi enfado. No lo vas a volver a hacer, y ya fue suficiente. ¿Qué puedo ganar con seguir enojado?

-Supongo…que nada. Es que…no sé…es raro.

-Lo sé…pero es que todo yo soy raro, ¿no?-cuestionó el sonriente, dándole un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con el dedo.

-No…sos muy bueno…perdoname, por favor…

-Que ya te he perdonado, linda. No hace falta que supliques mi perdón, ¿vale? Para mí es un gusto dártelo.

Ella se echó a sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su hombro. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, y, sin separarse, le preguntó.

-Chris…¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Esto? Te estoy enseñando, Penélope.-Le explicó, suavemente.-Es para que aprendas que no puedes hacer todo cuanto se te antoje.

-¿Enseñarme?...es…raro, eso sin duda…no estoy…acostumbrada. Pero…es…no sé…me gusta que me abraces, no que me retes. ¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que te enojes?-preguntó ella, mimosa.

Chris sonrió ante su pregunta y su actitud infantil. Pensó en la suerte que corrían sus hijos cuando él se enfadaba, y se preguntó si ella caería en la misma suerte. Al no saber que responderle, con calma, optó por decir:

-Bueno, dependiendo de lo que hagas, será la medida que yo tome, Penny. Te he dicho que esto es una advertencia. No quiero pasar nuestro primer día juntos enfadándome, así que te voy a agradecer que, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto, y si es posible, ninguna otra trastada. Nunca. Porque, si lo haces, entonces los métodos van a cambiar.-Ella se encogió un poco al oírle decir eso.-Y,por cierto…a mí también me gusta más abrazarte que reñirte…pero haré ambas cosas cuando considere que las mereces. Ahora, vamos, cálmate, y deja que me decante por abrazarte y no por enfadarme, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y dejó que Chris volviera a sentarla y cogiera el pie que estaba limpiando.

-¿Vamos a acabar con esto?¿Eh?-Preguntó Chris cariñosamente, mientras acababa de limpiarle el pie.

-Ahá…-consintió ella, no muy segura.

-Bueno…cálmate…va a ser sólo un tirón, ¿sí?-consoló él, dejando el papel mojado y entregándole su mano para que volviera a cogerla.

Ella lo hizo y cerró los ojos.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHSSSSSSHHHHHH!¡FFFSSSSSSSHHHHHH!¡NOOO!GRRR…¡MI PIE,AY,MIERDA,EL PIE,LA REPUTA MADRE!-Ella se calmó un momento, y luego comenzó a sollozar. Intentó abrazar a Chris, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Eh...espera, preciosa…no lo he sacado todavía…aguarda un momento…-él le apretó la mano y, de un último tirón, logró extraerlo. Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y él, antes de rendirse por la ternura, empapó la abertura con el desinfectante. Luego, dejó que ella se echara en sus brazos.

-Ya está. Ya está. Bueno, bueno, ya, shhh…listo, ¿sí?-arrulló, meciéndola. Ella se calmó, pero, aun llorando, comenzó a tiritar.

Chris se cubrió uno de los dedos con azúcar y se lo acercó a la chica a la boca. Ella lo cogió, y se calmó un poquito.

-Bueno, bueno, princesa, bueno.-Susurró.-Vamos…deja que te ponga el azúcar en el pie, ¿si?

Ella se separó de sus brazos, y se llevó un poco más de azúcar a los labios. Chris sonrió y procedió a cubrir toda la herida con el polvillo. Luego, como el corte era muy grande para ponerle una bandita, mojó algodón con desinfectante, y, cubriéndolo con una gasa, acabó por tapar la herida lo mejor que pudo.

Mientras él hacía todo esto, ella lo miraba curiosa, llevándose el azúcar a la boca.

-Vos me gritaste-comentó en un momento.

-¿Ehm?-Preguntó él, distrayéndose un momento de su trabajo.

-Vos me gritaste, en el auto cuando me bajé, y cuando me quise ir corriendo. Gritaste. Me dijiste que no tengo que gritarte…pero vos me gritaste a mí. ¿Cómo es?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

Chris se quedó mudo ante la agudeza del comentario.

-B-bueno…porque…lo que tú hiciste fue…peligroso. Te grité porque, con las palabras no entendías, así que subí el tono para que quedara más claro…y porque me asusté, y me puse nervioso…y tú no debiste hacer esas cosas.-Ella le dio una mirada aguda, y él continuó.-De…cualquier modo, eso…no está bien…no debo gritarte…pero notarás que, si yo te grito, será por cosas serias…y no para agredirte. No grito normalmente…salvo cuando me enfado…y...aunque no esté bien…se supone que tú no deberías hacerme enfadar…Básicamente, cuando te grite, será para que me pongas atención y entre el mensaje mejor…pero tú, si puedes evitar gritarme…será mejor, ¿vale?-Explicó lo mejor que pudo. Temió que esa excusa no fuese suficiente para la chica, pero, a diferencia de eso, ella cogió otra pizca de azúcar y se la llevó a la boca, mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, Chris…gracias. Yo esperaba un "porque soy más grande y te callás"…entiendo tus motivos…voy…a tratar de no gritar…y perdón por la puteada de recién.-Respondió la chica, sonriente.

Uau…esa sonrisa...reflejaba tanta dulzura e inocencia…Chris no contuvo el deseo de acariciarla, antes de seguir con su labor.

-Esa no es explicación, princesa. Quizás la mía no sea la mejor, pero el "yo lo digo y tú te callas" no sirve conmigo. Siempre voy a tratar de dejarte bien en claro los motivos para no permitirte o decirte que hagas algo, ¿sí?

-Sí…-murmuró la chica mientras él acababa con su pie.-¿Por qué sos tan bueno?

Él sonrió.

-No soy bueno…soy como se supone que las personas deben ser…y más con una niñita tan linda como tú.-Acabó, mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz y la cogía le las manos para invitarla a ponerse de pie.-¿Estás lista?¿Nos ponemos de pie?

-¿Una princesa, una niña linda, yo?-Preguntó ella incrédula-Pfff…ya quisieras.

Chris se agachó y la miró de cerca.

-MI niña linda, MI princesa, MI muñequita, MI pajarito. MI Penny -susurró, mientras le envolvía el rostro en una mano y le daba un beso en la frente. Vale. Ella no se esperaba eso.

-Chris…me diste…un beso…-murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.-Tu...¿tuya?

-Mia-remarcó, con otro beso.-¿Nunca…te habían besado?

-Nop. Me gustan…tus besos…-susurró la niña, tímidamente.

-Ah…es que los españoles somos famosos por dar besos, ¿o no?-preguntó, dándole otro.

Ella se reía mientras él hacía eso. Él, encantado por el sonido, siguió haciéndolo, para luego enredarla en sus brazos y acariciarla con dulzura.

-¿Cómo es que alguien deja sola a una niña como tú?-Preguntó desolado.

-Meh…no soy como vos pensás…pero…gracias…

Él la meció, y en un impulso, la levantó en el aire y le hizo girar un poco, provocándole un gritito.

-¡AY!JAJAJJAJAJA…¿QUÉ HACÉS,LOCO?-Rio ella, abrazándose a él para no caer…y para agarrarse a él.

Chris rio también…y, al cabo de un rato, la dejó a unos centímetros del piso.

-¿Te bajo?¿Podrás caminar?-Preguntó el cuidadosamente, mientras la dejaba apoyar las puntas de los dedos en el piso.

-Bueno…si no lo probamos, nunca vamos a saber, ¿no?

-Jajaja…bueno...tienes razón. Pero oye, si te duele, me avisas, ¿eh?

-Aham…-respondió ella mientras Chris la soltaba para que apoyase los pies en el piso.

Ella apoyó las plantas y, suavemente, se separó de Chris dando unos pasos.

-¿Cómo sientes?

-Bueno…es liberador volver a caminar como una persona normal…duele un poco…pero…se soporta…y, aunque siento como la carne está abierta, siento que puedo caminar mejor…Gracias, Chris.-Exclamó, caminando hacia sus brazos para enterrarse en ellos, más confianzuda que antes.

-De nada, princesa. No iba a dejar que te quedaras así, linda. ¿Qué me piensas?-Murmuró, acariciándole la cabeza, aún contra su reticencia.

-No sé…Pero gracias…¿Y ahora?¿Qué hacemos?

-Y ahora…te sacamos los de la mano, ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Qué?¿Los dejamos que hagan un nidito en ella?-picó, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

-Ufa….

Chris se rio y la hizo sentarse para, sin soltar su mano, coger de un pequeño estuche que tenía una pincilla para depilar de Amy.

Se giró y, con delicadeza, le giró la mano.

-Ahí voy, Pe…respira…lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

Como Chris no podía cogerle la mano, ella se limitó a respirar. Sintió el primer tirón y se mordió los labios. Luego otro, y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas. No eran tan dolorosos como los de los pies, pero lo eran lo suficiente como para hacerla estremecer.

-ASSSSSHHHHHHHHH….FSSHHHHH….AYYY,NOOOO…-salía entre sus dientes como quejidos al sentir el dolor. Chris seguía quitándole los cristales suavemente. Con cada tironcito, ella daba un respingo.

-Bueno, bueno…shhh, ya casi termino, mi vida.-Tranquilizó él. Ella se relajó…Toleró los últimos tirones y, cuando Chris la soltó, destensó todo su cuerpo.

-Bwaaaaa-Gimoteó ella adolorida.-Aia….Chriiiiissss…¡me duele!

-Bueno, bueno…calmate, Pe, calmate…ya salieron todos…Dios…mira tu mano…-exclamó con desagrado.

Penélope sentía un líquido gotear por su palma...pero no pensó que le hubiese salido tanta sangre. Esta estaba corriendo por su palma y su dorso. Ella se aterró.

-NO.¡NO! ¡SACÁMELO!SACAME ESO,CHRIS, SACÁMELO.¡AY DIOS MIO!¡ME DESANGRO!-Chilló, sollozando ante la desesperación.

-Bueno, ¡bueno!, ya, chica, cálmate. Ya, ya lo arreglamos.

Chris se apresuró a coger uno de los algodones mojados en agua para limpiar el líquido que corría por la carne. Cuando logró calmar el emane, tapó los cortes con desinfectante. Finalmente, ante los sollozos de ella, los cubrió con azúcar y les puso las banditas. Finalmente, sin poner gasa en su mano, la cubrió con la cinta para que, cuando se bañase, no se le salieran.

-Listo, Penny…ya…¿te duele algo?-Preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno…los pies…un poco…y tengo miedo-susurró.

Chris la miró un momento y, decidiendo si hacerlo o no, la cogió en brazos. Ella era un poco grande para tomarla así…pero pesaba relativamente poco, por lo que pudo hacerlo.

-Shhhh…ya no tengas miedo de nada, aquí estoy, Penny . Aquí estoy. ¿A qué le temes?

-Y….¿si me odian?-Preguntó tímidamente desde el hueco de su cuello.

-¿Odiarte?¿A ti? Pfff..eso es imposible, mi vida. Eres un cielo…no es posible no quererte. No tengas miedo ya…todo estará bien. Mírame. Mírame a los ojos.-En cuanto ella lo hizo, él, con casi solemnidad le dijo.-Nunca nadie podría odiarte. Yo les conozco bien. Te van a adorar, y si eres como has sido conmigo, entonces los tendrás enamorados de ti antes de que lo notes. Quiero que confíes en ti, y que veas lo maravillosa que eres. Ya no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí. ¿Me ves?. Todo terminó, Pe. Ahora venga, metete a bañar, ¿vale?. Cuando salgas, vuelvo, y bajamos juntos. Pero, por sobre todo, confía cuando te digo. Todo saldrá bien. Te quiero mucho, princesita.-Susurró Chris dejándola en el piso y dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-Yo…yo también.-Dejó salir, mientras ella le daba un beso también. Chris sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte.

-Bueno-cortó luego de un rato-¿Vamos a la ducha, eh?¿Sabes hacerlo, no, linda?

-¿Eh?¿Qué?¡SÍ!...Sí…-Exclamó, indignada, aunque, en realidad, no estaba cien por ciento segura.

-Vale…voy a ponerte la ducha,¿bueno?-explicó, mientras lo hacía-Aquí tienes jabón, Shampoo…

Le dejó todo lo que necesitaba y esperó a que el agua se templase.

-Vale, aquí tienes una toalla. Envuélvete rápido cuando salgas, no sea cosa que cojas un enfriamiento. Tienes la ropa aquí. Por hoy ponte esto, luego nos ocuparemos de conseguir más. Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré abajo…er…anticipándoles a todos lo que pasó. Yo vendré en un rato, ¿sí?,y,si llegas a necesitar algo…pues…asómate y llámame, no importa. ¿Bueno?

-Sí Chris…gracias-Murmuró ella suavemente.

-Y no te preocupes por nada, toma lo que necesites.

-Sí…

-Y cuidado con las vendas, eh.

-Bueno…

-Y ten cuidado de no resbalarte

-Okeyyyy…

-Y por favor, lávate bien el pelo. Repite varias veces.

-Chris….sí.

-Y lávate bien las plantas, y entre los dedos.

-Chris, bueno, ya está…

-Pisa la alfombrilla cuando salgas, no en el piso descalza. Aquí te dejé unas pantuflas.

-Que sí….

-Y fíjate si sale muy fría o muy caliente.

-Ajá….

-Y…

-¡Chris, ya!¡Sí, te entendí!¡No me voy a la guerra!-Se exasperó ella, pero sin dejar de sonreír-voy a tratar de sobrevivir a la ducha, ¿ok?

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy abajo, ¿bueno? Estate tranquila.

-Lo voy a hacer…

Chris se encaminó a la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, cogió la azucarera y la silla, y le dijo:

-Ah, y Penny, te quiero mucho.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y salió.

Ella lo vio alejarse y, suavemente, sin dejar de ver el lugar donde sus ojos se habían perdido, murmuró:

-Creo, Chris…que yo también. Me gustaría mucho poder creer que es en serio, y que es tan fácil…pero creo que yo también.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Bueno, aquí estamos con otro capítulo de esta cosa. Ojalá y les venga gustando.<strong>

**Quiero avisar, antes de hacer mi notita, que, muchos acentos que ustedes no ven en el lenguaje de esta niña, no es que no se los haya puesto, sino que, en Argentina, las palabras se pronuncian distinto.**

**Ejemplo:**

"Digo…aparecés así de la nada" **Bueno…ese "aparecés", se pronuncia así, con tilde en la última sílaba, no como "apareces", con acento en la anteúltima. Para que sepan nada más. No soy tan bruta…es para que todos estemos felices xDD**

**Vale, ahora si…**

***Capucha: Mirad…la realidad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se le puede decir a esto , excepto así. Es…esos gorritos que tienen algunos abrigos o camperas. Esa "Caperuza" que les cuelga, para cubrirte la cabeza…(La ropa me va a dar tantos problemas en esta cosa u.u…suerte que tengo a DreamGirl para sacarme de estos aprietos dialectales).**

**Deportivas*:¡Zapatillas, Tenis! Gente, lo que te ponés en los pies para ir a correr xD**

**Vale, supongo que se entendió.**

***Chris/Cristian: Bueno…a ver…ella escucha "Cris", y, lo normal, como no hay muchos Christophers en el habla hispana, "Cris" se le dice a los "Cristian"…¿Mi capirai?**

"**Y insultar": Bueno…haceros a la idea de que ella no habla muy bien…y tiene un par de errores como este…Ya se corregirán…¡será de majo!**

**Por ahora es eso…besasos,eh!**

**Con amor,yo~**


	3. Chapter 3:Presentaciones

_**Capítulo 3:"Presentaciones"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holiz. No .Antes que hola, incluso.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer YA, en este instante, porque ha bastado que acabe de subir el segundo capítulo para que recuerde que no las mencioné al principio, a los comentarios de Miranda en el capítulo anterior, y al de Freewritter en el primero. A noneWinchester, a quien le debo un capítulo de Año Nuevo y agradezco la aclaración de lo del "moño-rodete", aunque no me haya dicho si le gusté o no :(jajaja,en fin,a pauromarsh,a Mara Len (actualizo,lo juro,escribo todos los días!)ah,y,como no,a Celeste. Al de Dream lo nombro ya como una redundancia, porque, realmente, ella sabe que la historia en general está casi en su totalidad dedicada a ella. Ella la sigue al pie siempre, así que, ya el hecho de comentar es como para dar un toque xD, pero igual se lo agradecemos. Después, a los de Miranda y Freewritter, noneWinchester , pauoromarsh , mara Len y MaribelCulen ; les debo mi autoestima.**_

_**Ese par de renglones que escriben hacen que yo quiera seguir con esto, porque, realmente, son como tanques de oxígeno.**_

_**Una aclaración especial para Celeste, boluda, en cuanto lei tu comentario me levante de la cama y me vine a escribir. Realmente me la veo difícil para publicar todos los días porque soy MUY lenta…pero voy a ponerle garra. Gracias, porque que, entre toda la gente de la página venga alguien y te diga "sos re genia",así bien en argentino…no tiene precio :') .Muack. ' vo'.**_

_**Todos los comentarios me sacan una sonrisa…realmente me encanta saber que Pe tiene detrás de ella tiene a alguien más que a Chris…a todos ustedes xD Gracias una vaz más.**_

_**Sus súplicas serán escuchadas, y continuaré lo más pronto posible tanto este como los siguientes capítulos**_(Sí,los continúo,en serio, no me voy de cañas)_**, sin abandonar mi otra historia, toda muy chulita ;).Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno, nada, se aceptan críticas, comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias, lo que veña.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo,y…pues,nada….que os guste muchio.**_

* * *

><p>Penélope soltó un suspiro. Suavemente, destensó los hombros y se encaminó al espejo de pared que colgaba sobre el lavamanos.<p>

Se miró en él, girándose, para crearse un panorama general de la que era en ese momento.

Se miró la ropa, vieja, gastada. Se remangó un poco la camiseta y observó su espalda otra vez. Ash, estaba bastante magullada. Algo le dijo que Chris no iba a dejar eso así, y que, seguramente, empezaría otra vez con las pociones mágicas y emplastos extraños como vio que a veces los adultos hacían cuando otro se lastimaba. Otro. Ella no. Ella había aprendido a dejar que se cure todo sólo, y, por sobre todo, a "bancársela"*, porque, si no lo hacía, sabía que no iba a venir mami a curarle nada.

Aunque…la forma en la que Chris la había tratado…Dios. Le había curado con total delicadeza, y, si bien había dolido, ahora apenas sentía los cortes de pies. Hombre, si hasta cuándo se había enojado la había seguido curando con suavidad, en vez de gritarle, empujarla, o, al menos, hacerlo de mala gana, y haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor a propósito. No. Chris no había hecho nada de eso…si incluso la había perdonado cuando se lo pidió y le volvió a dar la mano.

Es que no podía soportar pensar que "él estaba enojado con ella", y esto se notaba por cómo le hablaba mientras le curaba. ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba?¿Por qué "le dolía" como la había tratado cuando "se enojó", si, las pocas veces que alguien la había curado, era así como la trataban regularmente? Es que…la forma de actuar de Chris…se sentía tan bien…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Penélope sintió deseos de estar con alguien. Quería…que él volviera. Quería salir de ese baño para correr a estar con él. Ya no quería estar sola. ¿Pero…Qué estaba diciendo?¿Se había vuelto loca? Recordó todo su pasado.

"_Toc,toc.¡HOLAA!¿HAY ALGUIEN? Subconsciente llamando a Penélope. ¿Te llega agua a la maceta, boluda?¿Qué pensás?¿Ya te olvidaste, tan rápido de tus promesas?"_

"_Es que…él es… tan diferente a él…"_

"_Pffff, ya, seguro. Qué fácil que te hizo caer, eh. Así empiezan todos, tarada, acordate. Sí, sí. Muy lindo todo el numerito, pero va a ser mejor para vos que reacciones. Así empieza."_

"_¿Por qué tenés esa mala onda?"_

"_No es mala onda, es experiencia de vida y sentido común. Te lastimaste bastante como para volver a caer en esto. Yo te dejo, está bien, pero acordate que antes de "Chris", vos tenés un pasado. Y va a ser mejor que lo tengas presente"._

Penélope sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento, y volvió a poner su atención en el espejo. Se colocó una mano sobre la demacrada mejilla y suspiró. Se la estiró y se miró ambos lados del rostro. Se agarró la cara con ambas manos y se miró bien. Estaba muy pálida. , sin embargo, estaba sucia. Tenía toda la cara manchada, con manchas más pronunciadas aquí y allá, con tierra adherida a ellas. Se distinguían mucho los surcos que habían abierto las lágrimas, y se veía que estas habían ensuciado más su rostro…seguramente al frotarse contra la camiseta de Chris. Se la había ensuciado. Bonito recuerdo le había dejado. Se acercó al espejo y se miró los ojos. Estaban lagañosos y debajo de ellos había bolsas y ojeras muy marcadas. Se tocó las mejillas, hundidas, al igual que todo su rostro huesudo. Se alejó un poco y vio que su rostro en total tenía un tinte enfermizo. Se miró las manos a continuación, y las vio igual de sucias, salvo, claro, por la palma y el dorso de la mano derecha, que era la que Chris le había curado. Las uñas estaban sucias, llenas de tierra debajo de ellas. Las manos, la piel y los dedos estaban resquebrajados por el frío que había estado soportando desde que el invierno había comenzado. Las tenía llenas de llagas y ampollas. Había raspones en los dedos y en los nudillos.

Se miró los brazos, flacos, con las venas azules surcándolos hasta llegar a las manos. Se los recorrió suavemente con los dedos. Eran suaves, aunque tenían raspones. Había cortesitos aquí o allá. Se tocó el vientre por encima de la camiseta. Auch…estaba…tan delgada…Ahora entendía la cara de Chris al verla.

Se miró los pies descalzos. También los cruzaban las venillas azules y también tenían raspones y llagas. Las partes que Chris no había limpiado estaban completamente negras y endurecidas, al punto tal de que podían llegar a pasar por cuero. Se veían mal…muy mal…diablos, y Chris los había estado tocando, manoseando, limpiando, sin asco…santo Cielo. Se inclinó un poco y estiró su mano hacia el dedo más pequeño de su pie izquierdo. Lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos y luego lo apretó un poco entre el pulgar y el índice. Lo movió con ellos y sintió que, junto con él, a razón del músculo que ambos dedos compartían, se movía en anular a su lado. Abrió y cerró los dedos del pie y vio como la pequeña deformidad se movía indefensa en el aire junto con los otros cuatro dedos. Sonrió ante esto y luego volvió a apoyar su pie en el piso, observando como su dedo no llegaba a tocar el piso, encimado como estaba a su dedo anular. Los separó para hacer que se apoyase en el piso, y cuando lo consiguió, negó con la cabeza al ver que se separaba antinaturalmente del resto al hacerlo.

Sonrió otra vez al pensar que Chris, desde la perspectiva que había tenido de sus dedos no había notado ese pequeño desperfecto que tenía. Lo miró un poco ceñuda, como si, por hacer eso, el dedo tomaría el tamaño normal que su otro meñique tenía, o bajaría a su lugar, o dejaría de ser pequeño y deforme. Al ver que nada de eso pasaba, lo dejó en paz y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se llevó la mano a las horquillas que sostenían el moño para deshacerlo. No pudo. Temblorosas como estaban, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello. Se raspaba con las hebillas, se tiraba del cabello, se le resbalaban de los dedos. Las bajó frustrada, indispuesta a soltarse el cabello. No podía hacerlo. Recordó que Chris le había tocado el pelo. Se estremeció, y torció el gesto. ¿Cómo lo había dejado? No sabía, pero eso, no iba a volver a pasar. A la mierda, el pelo se iba a quedar así.

Pero…tenía que lavárselo…no podía dejárselo así…a saber qué sacaría de allí.

Dejó el pelo en paz y, con furia, se sacó la camiseta y la hizo un bollo. Se la acercó al rostro y la olió. Aj, que asco. La soltó en el suelo y tosió un poco. Por Dios…y Chris la había abrazado y besado. Por favor, con ese aroma…olía a sudor, a mugre, a rancio…¡ole que guapo quedaba eso en una tía! Se observó el pecho descubierto y vio como su piel blanquísima resaltaba cruelmente cada hueso que podía asomar. Luego se miró la espalda morada otra vez y se estremeció.

Finalmente, viendo el agua correr, se quitó los pantalones y se introdujo en la ducha. Esperó sentir el agua fría, pero cuando la sintió, notó como estaba agradablemente tibia. Se relajó tanto y tan de golpe que casi se cae.

De hecho, no sabía por qué tanta sorpresa, si, al fin y al cabo, lo había visto abrir el agua caliente; y, vamos….con lo pesado que se veía que era ese tipo, era más que obvio que no iba a dejar que se bañe con agua fría.

"_¡Ja!¿Pesado? Decí lo que quieras…sabés que te encanta que te haya puesto el agua tibia y todas esas cosas que te dijo antes de entrar al agua"_

"_¡Vos cerrá el pico, que recién lo estabas puteando!"_

Sin embargo, a pesar de su "pelea" con ella misma, Penélope sonreía.

Respiró profundo y, llevándose las manos al cabello, se lo soltó con furia. Con tal de no vérselo, ella podría resistir llevarlo así…por un ratito.

Se escurrió debajo del agua y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento Chris?

* * *

><p>Ah…que guapas estaban las cortinas ¡eh! Vale Chris…ya. Échale valor.<p>

Chris respiró profundo y traspasó el umbral de la cocina.

-…¿Y ESPERA QUE ME LO TRAGUE ASÍ SIN MÁS?-Chillaba Nick de pie hacia sus hermanos y Amy.

Sin embargo, cuando Chris entró, guardó silencio. Aham…cálido el recibimiento, oye…

-Chicos, ehm…

-¡Hola, papá!-Exclamó Nick irónico-¿Nos has recordado?¿O es que ya has acabado de atender a tu nueva inquisición?

En los ojos de Nick había algo que Chris no podía identificar, pero no era bonito.

-Hola, Nick.-Respondió ignorando el resto de la frase.-Hola a todos de hecho. Yo...bueno, lo cierto es que sí, ya he acabado de ayudarle.-Chris se llevó una mano a la frente-A ver…escuchadme. Quiero que nos calmemos, tengo MUCHO que explicar…

-Pues ya lo creo…-respondió Nick con sarcasmo.

Chris le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Ya, gracias Nick por confirmar la frase. Muy amable. Como os decía, tengo que hablar con vosotros, y la realidad es que el auto sigue afuera con la compra, además de que no hemos empezado ni a preparar la cena, y por lo que parece, tampoco llegaremos…¿Pido unas pizzas?-Preguntó Chris con calma. Ah, caray, por la mirada que Nick le lanzó cualquiera diría que en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era qué iban a comer.

-Las pido yo, Chris-intercaló Amy mirando a Nick y a su pareja con prudencia-Id vosotros a bajar la compra, mete el coche y…hablaremos.

Chris le sonrió y miró a sus dos hijos mayores haciéndoles un gesto con los ojos pidiéndoles que le acompañasen a bajar la compra. Peter fue con él y le dio un empujoncito a Nick, que no había hecho movimiento alguno para seguir a su padre. No es como si Peter estuviese my feliz, pero al menos no estaba enfadado como Nick.

Chris abrió el auto y comenzaron a bajar las cosas. Cargaron todo hacia la cocina en tandas, hasta que, mientras entraban las últimas, Nick se cansó.

-¿Y ahora?¿Qué excusa te vas a inventar?¿Que hay que limpiar las ventanas?-preguntó con insolencia Nick apoyando una de las bolsas con agresividad en la encimera.

Chris lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Nicholas, este es un día muy extraño para mí, y realmente te agradecería que no me pusieras las cosas tan difíciles. No voy a poneros excusas, sino que pretendo explicaros todo, pero no pienso hablar contigo si no abandonas tu actitud.

-¿Y es culpa mía que este día sea extraño para ti?¡Tú eres el que anda levantando indigentes en la calle!¡No es mi culpa si estás idiota y te vas a elegir de entre todos los parias del mundo justo a la capulla que te quita la cartera!¡Tú sí que eres bueno eligiendo, papá, lo mismo te damos a elegir y dejas a Amy para irte con una asesina en serie!

Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Antes de que su hijo se percatase, él estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Repite eso.-Le dijo duramente.-Mira, Nick, voy a ser breve y espero ser claro. Yo no le he echado a nadie la culpa de que el día sea extraño, pero la realidad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije o hice. La realidad es que esto es una decisión que yo he tomado, y en la que no me voy a echar atrás, y así mismo tampoco te voy a permitir que tú vengas a decirme a quién ayudo y a quien no, principalmente porque ese no es asunto tuyo. Pero ajeno a todo esto te voy recordando que estás hablando conmigo y no con tus amigos, Nick, así que ve cuidando el tono. Me fui de aquí de humor excelente y llegue de un humor excelente también, así que te recomiendo que mantengas ese humor como está a menos que quieras acabar la conversación de pie.

Nick se calmó ante la dureza de las palabras de Chris, pero sólo porque vio que su padre estaba emocionado ante esto…y porque lo creía perfectamente capaz de castigarlo, por lo que aguardó. Sin embargo, su enfado no disminuyó. ¿Recoger a una carterista? A esa malviviente que a saber de qué mierda iba. Peter había dicho algo de una chica y de que Chris la había encontrado…pero no entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

* * *

><p><em>Peter entró corriendo a la cocina respirando con dificultad.<em>

_-¡¿Peter, qué tienes?!-Gritó Amy de pronto.-¿Necesitas el inhalador?¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?_

_-Peter, ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Nick levantándose de pronto.-¿Papá está bien?_

_-Él-él…ah,ah…la trajo. Estaba con ella.-Peter se sentó para recuperar el aliento. Amy lo miró mientras lo hacía y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto, Nick lo encaró._

_-Peter, ¿a quién?¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿Recordáis a la niña de ayer?-Sus dos hermanos asintieron, y pusieron un gesto que mostraba que se veían venir algo que no les iba a gustar escuchar.-Pues la trae en brazos._

_Nick y Leo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Peter, a ver si, en una de aquellas, se había vuelto loco. Pero Peter tenía una seria y algo alarmante seguridad. Nick habló, pero expresó los pensamientos de su hermano también._

_-Peter…¿estás seguro? Es decir…Es muy…chocante, que nos digas que papá trae a una desconocida en brazos…pero ¿a esa cría? Será…alguien que se ha hecho algún daño y la está ayudando…No es posible._

_-Lo es.-Aseveró Peter ante la duda de Nick.-Nick, yo la vi, tu no. Esa maldita cara no se me va a borrar nunca de la retina. La reconocería aunque estuviese a un kilómetro de distancia…Pero estaba ALLÍ, en los brazos de papá._

_Nick guardó silencio un momento._

_-Tú estás loco. Tú, o papá. O yo. Pero aquí hay algo que grita "insanía mental"-comenzó a decir Nick con un tono de voz bastante elevado, haciendo un gesto con las manos para resaltar la última frase.-A ver, Peter ,¡usa la cabeza! ¿Tú oyes lo que dices?¡Es una locura grande como esta casa!¿Cómo va a traer en brazos a esa cría?_

_-¡¿Y te crees que a mí me parece mucho más normal?!-Acabó gritando también Peter-¿¡Qué, crees que entro corriendo sin aire porque vine a buscarle un abrigo!? ESO NO ES NORMAL…¿Pero que se supone que yo hiciera?_

_-¡No sé!Pero…¿A una carterista? SI AYER CASI NOS MATA._

_-No exageres, Nick…_

_-¡A la mierda!¡Es lo mismo!¡No lo hizo, pero ayer vosotros dos estabais zombificados!¿Y ahora?¿Así, tan panchos?_

_-¡No, Nick!¡No estoy tan pancho!¿Pero que podía hacer? No has visto como se abrazaba a papá…_

_-¿¡Se abrazaba!?¡Ah, excelente!-Soltó Nick, dejando caer exageradamente los brazos a un lado del cuerpo.-¿Qué más?¿Le había comprado una paleta? Prepárate entonces, ya vete conociendo a tu nueva hermana, Leo._

_-¿Hermana?-Preguntó Leo-¿La chica de ayer?-El niño se había levantado de la silla donde estaba y se había acercado a ellos con un pequeño ceño fruncido.-¡Ella no puede ser mi hermana!¡Ni siquiera mi amiga!¡Es tonta, e idiota, y nunca la vamos a querer, y tampoco papá!-Chilló el niño enfadado, mirando a Nick. Lógicamente, al ver cómo reaccionaban sus hermanos, él tomaría la misma reacción sin miedo de parecer infantil o caprichoso. Esa niña no tenía nada que hacer allí, y mucho menos por qué abrazar a su papá. Él lo compartía con Nick y Peter, pero ellos eran sus hermanos, ¡Ella tenía que irse y ya! _

_-Pues entonces vete preparando enano, porque ella llevaba puesto el abrigo de papá.-Les avisó Peter con una calma que no sentía, mientras se sentaba. Nick no lo hizo._

_-¡¿SU ABRIGO?!¡Ah, genial!¡No me quieres decir algo más?¿No sé…que le regaló el auto?_

_-No lo sé…a lo mejor…-Comenzó Peter dubitativo.-Ayer hablé con él…_

_-¡Ah, gracias por comentarlo a tiempo!-Le dijo su hermano._

_-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó Leo más razonablemente._

_-Bueno…estaba preocupado por ella.-Respondió suavemente y Nick hizo una mueca-Él dijo que…le recordaba a ti…_

_Ahí Peter desató la hoguera. _

_-¡A MÍ!¿¡A MÍ!?¿¡Pero te escuchas?!¡COMPARARME CON ESA! Estáis locos, es definitivo-De los ojos de Nick salían chispas._

_-¡Y AHORA DE SEGURO TIENE PLANEADO QUEDARSE CON ELLA!-Chilló Leo también._

_-Escuchadme bien, me la suda lo que papá diga. Esta vez no puedo apoyar esta decisión.-Dijo Nick, un poco más calmado- A mí me vale lo que quiera hacer, si quiere ayudarla, si quiere adoptarla,¡ me la suda si quiere regalarle la casa entera! NO-VA-A-SER-MI-AMIGA. No va a obtener de mí nada, excepto quizás una buena hostia. Yo no me parezco a ella. Grabáoslo en la cabeza, en la frente o donde queráis, pero oídme ¡NO OSEIS COMPARARME CON ESA ZORRA!-Gritó con furia hacia sus hermanos._

_-¡Y TAMPOCO DE MÍ!-Se le unió Leo.-¡Es una tonta, no pinta nada aquí!¡No vamos a dejar que se quede, Nick!¡Peter, ¿verdad?!-Preguntaba el niño inseguro._

_-No…-respondió Peter inseguro.-Es que…ella…vosotros no la visteis. Era…_

_-¿Qué?¿Era un angelito del cielo, Peter?-Preguntó su hermano con sorna._

_Peter recordó su rostro y estuvo tentado a responder un "no lo sé…".Recordó sus ojos. Recordó su rostro. Recordó lo que vio cuando la miró a los ojos. De pronto, apretó los puños. Sí, esa niña se tenía que ir. No podía traer nada bueno._

_-No. Claro que no.-Le respondió.-Tienes razón Nick. _

_-¡Pues por eso!¡No pinta nada aquí!-Se sumó Leo.-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?_

_Nick puso una sonrisa algo malvada._

_-Pues se tendrá que ir._

_Luego de eso, Amy entró en la habitación. Su rostro estaba bastante serio, y hasta algo inexpresivo. Miró a Peter y le dijo:_

_-¿Ya les has dicho ,verdad?_

_El chico asintió. Amy suspiró._

_-Vale._

_-¿Dónde está papá?-Preguntó Nick un poco agresivo._

_-Arriba, con ella. Están en el baño._

_-¡Ah! Ya…la está bañando, que bonito.-Escupió Nick._

_Amy lo miró seria. Se olía a problemas._

_-No Nick. No la está bañando…le está curando los pies…_

_-¿Qué tiene en…?-Comenzó a preguntar Peter suavemente, pero su hermano lo interrumpió._

_-¡Qué oportuno, oye!¿Venía lastimadita la pobrecita? Vaya que es buena para teatralizar, eh._

_-Ya, seguro y se los clavó a propósito…_

_-¡Leo!-Se sorprendió Amy-¿Cómo dices eso? Vosotros no habéis visto cómo tenía los pies. Eso no se lo hace una persona a propósito._

_-¿Y tú qué sabes?-Continuó Nick- ¿Ayer le quita la cartera y hoy viene abrazadita a él? No seas ilusa…_

_-Nick. Háblame bien.-Le llamó la atención-Es increíblemente cruel de vuestra parte hablar así de ella sin haberle visto siquiera. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho más que lo que vosotros entendéis, pero no estoy empacada decidida a echarla a patadas. Esto es una decisión que vuestro padre ha tomado, y nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a por su explicación.-Intentaba calmar Amy. Ella había visto a la niña, y además conocía los sentimientos que Chris hacía la chica, así como su preocupación. Sabía que para él sería un mal trago ver esa actitud en sus hijos, pero había cosas que, lamentablemente, no podía defender. A ver cómo reaccionaba ella en sus lugares._

_-Ah,claro…y según tú, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando la vea?¿Encontraré en ella el secreto de la vida eterna? Por favor Amy…¿Te crees que me daría lástima?¿Cuántos crees que conozco así?¿Acaso es "La Elegida"? Ya claro…-Nick hablaba con desdén, y Amy dio por sentado que ese sería un golpe desagradable para Chris._

_-Amy, ¡Esa niña es una ladrona! Es mala, no tiene que estar aquí. Seguramente le dijo a papá mentiras y él las creyó.-Se quejaba Leo. Amy iba a replicar, sorprendida que Leo tuviera una actitud tan negativa, cuando Peter agregó._

_-Lo siento, Amy. Pero yo la he visto antes que nadie, y la reconocí rápidamente. Y estoy de acuerdo con mis hermanos. Esa cría se tiene que ir._

_Amy asintió como si estuviese asimilando que así iban a ser las cosas. Bueno…Chris la tenía difícil. Ella en realidad entendía las actitudes de los chicos, vamos, tu padre aparece con una extraña en brazos y la mete en tu casa como si nada. No, corrijo. No una extraña. Una carterista que apenas ayer te quita la cartera y te acaba de cagar la tarde. Era normal que ellos se mostraran en desacuerdo, pero ella estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Chris en eso. No sabía por qué. No sabía si era por Chris o por la niña, con quien, por cierto, no tenía ningún problema. Pero nadie que viviese como esa niña parecía vivir podía merecer su odio. Chris sabría lo que hacía. Esperaba. Si bien sabía que él era un hombre de buenas intenciones, tenía un límite en sus buenas acciones. E ir recogiendo niños carenciados estaba dentro de las cosas que no hacía. Uno no puede ir así por la vida. Así que si Chris había decidido que ella se fuese con él, por algo lo habría hecho. Sólo esperaba entender ese motivo._

_Miró a los molestos jóvenes y se dispuso a intentar, al menos, apaciguar las cosas para Chris, y para Penélope más adelante._

_-Vale. Me alegra ver que hay una cálida bienvenida. Escuchad, yo os entiendo, pero vuestro padre parece saber lo que hace. Confiad en él. Vosotros le conocéis bien. No es como si nos cayese cada día con algún indigente y convirtiese la casa en un albergue. Él está seguro de esto. ¿Por qué no esperáis a escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos? Realmente creo que le dolería mucho ver que vosotros, justamente vosotros, además, tenéis esta opinión hacía su intención de ayudar a alguien. Si no queréis saber nada de ella, vale, os entiendo, pero, al menos por Chris, tened paciencia y una pizquita de tolerancia. Estoy segura de que Chris tiene un buen motivo para haber decidido esto._

_Amy realmente esperaba que así fuera._

_De cualquier modo, a ninguno de los tres pareció valerles lo que ella dijo, por lo que continuaron su conversación entre ellos, que fue justamente la que Chris escuchó cuando entró._

* * *

><p>Sentados en la mesa, Chris sirvió un vaso de agua para cada uno y puso la jarra en la mesa. Se sentó junto a Amy y miró a los cuatro pares de ojos que lo escrutaban. En los de Amy había comprensión, y deseo de comprenderle. En los de Leo había necedad. En los de Nick, bueno, en esos había un enfado a penas reprimido y una evidente disconformidad. Y los de Peter, indescifrables como siempre, revelaban una leve incertidumbre.<p>

-Vale…esto es raro.-Comenzó a explicar

-Brillante deducción, papá.-Coló Nick insolente.

-Nick.-Le advirtió su padre con la voz. Ese no era el momento para sus rabietas, sus berrinches o su plan de "ahora me empeño en ser borde, cosa de que te quede bien clarito que estoy molesto", y que, normalmente acababan con un trasero y una mano colorados. Ese no era momento por lo que se dispuso a evitar ello a toda costa.-No es necesario ser maleducado, así que has el favor de hablar bien, o, mínimamente, escuchar en silencio como tus hermanos.-El chico bufó y Chris cruzó los dedos de las manos.-Bueno…lo que ocurrió fue que…ayer, como todos sabéis porque estabais allí, ella fue la que me quitó la cartera. Peter, tú le viste, y me dijiste que era una cría. Realmente eso me ha sentado mal, que queréis que os diga. No pude evitar pensar en ti, Nick, y en lo que puede haber pasado, igual que tú…

-¡No me compares con esa!-Saltó el muchacho.

-Nick, siéntate. Ya.-Habló duramente su padre. No quería enfadarse, pero que él no se lo ponía fácil,jo.-Mirad, es sencillo. Esto es tan extraño como puede serlo. Volvía del mercado, escuché gritos, me bajé del auto y un poli se la estaba llevando casi a rastras. Le reconocí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, viendo como gritaba y la arrastraba?.

-Entiendo…¿Así que fue así que le encontraste?-Preguntó Amy, curiosa como la que más de conocer la historia de aquella niña. Chris asintió.

-Yo realmente no pasaba por la esquina en la que estaba, pero al oír los gritos estaba cerca de la heladería, y el recuerdo se presentó de golpe.

-Entiendo…¿Y cómo lograste hacer que el policía la dejase venir contigo?-Curioseó la mujer dubitativa.-Y, en todo caso, ¿Por qué se la llevaban así?

-Bueno…lógicamente, no soy ni el primero ni al último a quien le ha robado. Parece ser que los vecinos de área se quejaban y la han pillado. No es como si hubiese matado o golpeado a nadie…sólo era una cría con frío y con hambre.-Le respondió Chris, recordando el apetito con el que se había acabado las galletas. "Y que necesita claramente que le pongan un freno", pensó, recordando su actitud. "Y que la quieran. Que la quieran mucho"-Y bueno, pues, al policía…le he dicho que era la hija de mi primo…

Esto le había salido con algo menos de orgullo que el decir "La he salvado", pero era verdad. Claro que se había callado muchas cosas, y que se iba a callar tantas más. Cómo la conversación que tuvieron en la calle. También se iba a callar todo lo ocurrido en el auto, salvo por el nombre, la edad y la nacionalidad…aunque iba a esperar a que ella bajase para contarlo. No iba a contarles ni de los regaños que le había impartido, ni de su actitud infantil. No tenían necesidad de saber de sus escapes, de la reacción ante la actitud de Peter. Del robo de las zapatillas, de los cristales y de su extracción diría lo mínimo, no hacía falta contarles cada caratoña que le había hecho. Básicamente, les contaría cómo la encontró, cómo se sentía ella de estar allí, y qué actitud esperaba que adoptaran ante su nueva presencia, soltando un poco de la inseguridad que había notado en ella de hacer falta. Todas las llamadas de atención, enfados, berrinches e inconvenientes se los contaría a Amy en un aparte luego. Claro estaba que Amy estaba interesada como él en Penélope, por lo que estaba dispuesto a explicárselo todo, al punto de que supiera cuales habían sido los límites que le había marcada y _la manera_ en la que se los había marcado. Tendrían que hablar juntos, pensó Chris, en las maneras de marcar las pautas, aunque, de momento, no iba a pensar en eso, sino en que esa noche todos durmieran con una manta encima y con la cabeza adherida a los hombros.

Si a alguien le sentó mal la idea de que le mintiese al policía, nadie lo dijo, por lo que continuó.

-Cuando el oficial se fue, ella estaba flipando. Quiero aclarar que ella NO SE ESPERABA eso…y os confieso que yo mismo me asombré del impulso. Pero la realidad es que, viéndola allí, tan indefensa, entendí que no podía dejarla sola. Ahora, no malpenséis. No es que yo le dije "oye, vente" y ella dijo "claro, tío"…No. Ella me miró como si tuviese cuernos cuando le pedí que viniese…pero vino. Pensad en que hay que confiar en un extraño y venirse así sin más. Al parecer a ella también le movió algo, como me movió a mí a traerle a casa. Ahora, no me preguntéis por qué lo hice, ¿sí? No lo sé…pero me gustaría que, cuando la veáis sintáis eso mismo. Ella…le puse mi abrigo y casi se asusta. Es una niña, ¿vale? Recordadlo…por favor. Desde que subió al auto hasta que le dejé en la ducha me ha demostrado sólo una cosa. Esa niña ha estado muy sola, y, cuando alguien no quiere hacerle daño, se desencaja. No está habituada a que le traten bien, y ha estado a punto de no entrar, por miedo a no ser bien recibida. Chicos, entiendo que esto es extraño para todos, pero pensad por un momento en cómo debe ser para ella. Por Dios, ¡Debe estar flipando en colores! Sola en una casa de desconocidos, con uno que te trata bien y al rato te grita, una a quien ha visto una vez y otros tres de los que sólo sabe que la han visto robarle la cartera a su padre. No creo que esté orgullosa de nada de lo que le hemos visto hacer, y no creo que esté muy cómoda tampoco. Me ha costado mucho hacer que lo esté. Por favor, no derrumbéis esa sensación. Vosotros estáis en vuestra casa, rodeados de vuestra familia. Ella está sola, como siempre, pero en un lugar donde siente que no encaja. Yo os conozco, y sé que haréis lo posible por que no se sienta mal. ¿Verdad?

Chris les habló con dulzura y con la esperanza de que sus hijos estuviesen dispuestos a apoyarle. Les sonrió y hurgó en sus ojos, buscando la aceptación y el apoyo que había en los de Amy, que estaban haciendo lo mismo. De pronto, Nick clavó su mirada en él y le dijo con calma:

-Tiene razón, papá.-Chris le sonrió-Ella, quiero decir. Ella tiene razón.-Amy y él le miraron sin entender.- Está fuera de lugar. No es bien recibida aquí.

Chris lo miró y frunció el ceño. Nick había hablado con tanta crueldad…pero lo más doloroso, quizás fue ver en los ojos de sus hermanos el apoyo de esas palabras.

-Nicholas, eso es algo totalmente cruel e irracional. No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas. ¿vosotros pensáis igual que él? Que bonito… ¿Vais al menos a conocerle?¿O como niñitos caprichosos vais a montar la pelota del "no me gusta, no lo pruebo"? Oídme. Ella no os ha hecho nada, no tenéis motivo para tratarle así. Pero lo que es más, no tenéis derecho. Ella es una persona, al igual que nosotros, y no se la ha pasado bien. Sabéis mejor que nadie lo que es estar solo… creí que entenderíais.-Dijo Chris con aire cansado. No es que le gustara tocar puntos bajos…pero no podía bajar con la niña a ese ambiente. Sólo una noche. Esa noche. Sólo eso pedía.

-Sí…y nosotros no creíamos que fueses a tocar puntos bajos ni a poner a una callejera cualquiera delante de nosotros.-Escupió Nick. Chris se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre la mesa. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron un poco, pero le hicieron frente con la mirada. Amy le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Chicos, por favor, entended a vuestro padre. Esa niña está sola, y no se la ha pasado bien, ¿os es tan difícil conocerle?¿Darle una oportunidad? Chris no ha tocado puntos bajos, Nick-Aclaró-, sino que ha dicho la verdad. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que es estar solo. Creímos que lo entenderías, o que, al menos, tendrías la compasión para abrirle las puertas a alguien que ha pasado lo mismo que vosotros. Que ahora que tienes todo lo una vez deseaste, quizás ibas a poder dejar que alguien que no lo hace pueda probarlo también. Que habíais aprendido de vuestro padre a poneros en el lugar del otro.

Amy habló con suavidad y determinación, haciendo que los chicos, especialmente Nick quisieran bajar la cabeza avergonzado, pero no lo hicieron. Chris agradeció a Amy con los ojos, y, tranquilizándose un poco, continuó él con la charla.

-A diferencia de lo que crees, Nick, no la pongo a ella delante de vosotros. Pero si me hacéis decir quién de los cuatro está en este momento más necesitado, puedo aseguraros que ella va a ganar. Su vida ha sido dura. Ella ha pasado cosas como las que vosotros pasasteis, y lo peor de todo es que ella no ha tenido ni un papá-dijo, mientras miraba a Leo-,ni a un Nick,-Dijo mirando a Peter-,ni a un Peter.-Finalizó mirando a Nick.-Ella ha estado sola, y ha tenido que hacer frente a una vida que no es para nada bonita. Nick, tú sabes o que es la calle…imagínate vivir SOLA en ella…La habéis visto ayer…pero no habéis visto ni oído lo que yo.-Intentaba razonar Chris

Nick comprendía a su padre…pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa ganase tan fácil, por lo que optó por entrar en aquella actitud que solía llevarlo a terminar llorando.

-Seguro…Y tú seguramente la conoces mucho mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad, papá? ¡Por favor, le conoces de hace dos horas, y ni siquiera sabes si lo poco que te ha contado es verdad! Quizás sólo sabe actuar mucho mejor de lo que tú crees y entraste en su juego fácil como ella quiso. Papá, piensa un momento. ¿Qué sabes de su vida?-Nick estaba dispuesto a conseguir que su padre rechazara a la chica…aunque algo le decía que no iban a dar fruto.

-Papá-Dijo Peter súbitamente, con calma. Mucha calma. Más calma que la de cualquiera de los allí presentes-, ella quizás sí ha pasado lo que Nick…pero dudo mucho que haya pasado lo que yo.-Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Era inusual que Peter mencionase eso, más aún después de lo reciente del encuentro con Derek y el juicio. El chico continuó.-A ver, dinos. ¿Sabes si pasó por algo así, papá, eh?-Vale, ese tono ya era menos amable…aunque, en realidad, parecía que Peter realmente quería saber si ella había vivido aquello. Aunque quizás sólo fuese impresión de Chris, que anhelaba algún pequeño gesto de consideración.

-No, Peter, no lo sé. Es cierto lo que decís. No, Nick. No la conozco mejor que vosotros, no sé nada de su vida, salvo lo que me ha contado, y, realmente Peter, no sé si ha vivido algo similar a aquello. –Chris fue un poco más suave al hablar a Peter, quizás por su buena actitud, o por el tema acerca del cual preguntaba.-Pero estoy seguro de que ella no miente. ¿Por qué? Pues porque de nada serviría que lo hiciese. Si ella sabía que yo era a quién le había robado la cartera, y que mi intención era traerla aquí antes de que me dijese nada. No habría motivo para que me mienta. Es posible que quizás sea una gran actriz, es cierto…pero también es posible que sea una niña que ha sufrido. Y yo, realmente, me decanto hacia la segunda opción. Lo pude ver en su rostro. No sé cómo le hice…pero algo me lo dijo. Confiad en mí. Por favor, chicos. Conocedle. Dadle sólo esta noche para que se adapte. No os pido que la queráis. Os pido que le tratéis bien. No la intimidéis. Os aseguro que esto le da mucho más miedo que a vosotros. Una noche, conocedle, hasta que ella se acostumbre a esto…

-¡MINUTO!¿Acostumbrarse?¿Esta se va a quedar?-Saltó Nick, bastante agresivo. A Chris no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Sí, Nick. Ella se va a quedar. ¿Y sabes qué? Lamento informarte que esto no era para pedir opiniones, sino para informároslo. Me agradaría mucho, sin embargo, que fueseis un poco menos egoístas y pudierais poneros un minuto en su lugar, y pensar cómo os sentiríais vosotros si, luego de no tener nada, os ofreciesen tener algo más.-Chris era consciente de la dureza de sus palabras, pero la realidad era que ese…es egoísmo nada característico de sus hijos lo desconcertaba, y, realmente, también le había sentado muy mal. Él no esperaba esa reacción por parte de sus hijos. Estaba realmente dolido. Sí, sabía que era una bomba, pero no los creyó capaces de reaccionar así. Él deseaba que, cuando la viesen, las ideas se les aclarasen, pero no iba a funcionar si así la recibían desde un principio. Sólo quería que se dignasen a conocerla, e iba dispuesto a ser paciente para conseguir que ellos quisieran verla, pero lo cierto era que su paciencia se estaba agotando.- Quizás lo que más me duele es que vosotros ya habéis vivido eso, y que ahora que estáis bien, seguiríais siendo capaces de recordar cómo era vuestra vida antes. Yo quería que pudierais entenderos, porque, como ya os dije, yo tampoco sé nada de su vida, y quisiera que todos pudiéramos conocerla un poco mejor. Una noche, hablando, conociéndonos. Pero veo que no estáis dispuestos a mostrar un poco de la generosidad que os he enseñado. Muy bien, entonces. YO sí voy a conocerle, y ella se va a quedar de todas formas. Ella cree que no tiene nada que perder, y parece que vosotros tampoco, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar a esa criatura. No os estoy pidiendo que la queráis. Os estaba pidiendo consideración para que no se sienta como si fuese un pecado o algo así. Parece ser, sin embargo, que no estáis dispuestos a dármela, por motivos que se me escapan, puesto que, realmente, no es posible que ella os haya hecho algo, en vista de que ni siquiera la conocen. Esto significa algo para mí, ¿vale? Os lo diré sin rodeos. Yo tengo esperanza de poder ayudar a esta chica, y lo haré con o sin vuestra ayuda, pero como os conozco y sé cómo sentís, os lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Estáis conmigo en esta?

Nick iba a abrir la boca cuando sintió un grito en su mente.

"_¡Cállate,Nick!"-_Era la voz de Peter. En la cabeza de Leo resonó la misma llamada.-_"También tú,Leo" Callad._

_-"¿Qué mierda haces con mis poderes, Peter?-_Increpó su hermano por la comunicación que podía mantener sólo con su hermano, ya que él tenía sus poderes.

_-"Los he cogido porque no puedo decir esto en voz alta. Oídme. Parece ser que esto es en serio importante para papá. Tiene razón en muchas de las cosas que dice. Realmente espera esto de nosotros. Así que vamos a hacerlo, vamos a darle una noche. Sólo esta noche. Hablemos con ella, y hagámosle el numerito de la paciencia. Sólo nos está pidiendo paciencia. Podemos dársela esta noche."_

_-"¡La ha comparado conmigo!"-_se quejó Nick-_"¿Cuánto crees que tardará en reemplazarnos? La niñita de la calle, y ay de ti si la maltrataron, porque entonces adiós a nosotros"_

_-"¿Eres imbécil o estás recibiendo paga por esto? SOMOS SUS HIJOS .¿Lo olvidaste? Además, estamos hablando de Chris, Nick. Nunca nos haría eso. Él sólo se siente en la necesidad de ayudar a esa cría. Le conocemos. Haremos esto: Le "conoceremos", que se quede. Nos ocuparemos de que ella solita se quiera ir."_

Ninguno de los dos muchachos podía creer la determinación y la…casi maldad que había en la voz de Peter. Lo que sugería no era mala idea. Hacer que ella misma quisiera irse, y, de paso, alentar a Chris a desentenderse de ella. Quizás funcionase. Nick tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

_-"Entonces…la dejamos esta noche, y luego…"_

_-"Ella solita, de lo inaguantable que va a ser estar aquí, va a mandar a papá a pastar y se irá por donde entró"-_Finalizó Peter.

_-"Hecho"-_Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Chris sólo los observaba en silencio mientras ellos, según creía, se lo pensaban.

-Vale.-Respondió Peter por vocero de todos.-Esta noche. Le conoceremos, y, si es como tú dices, quizás funcione.

Chris sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-Gracias, hijo. Sabía que podía contar con vosotros. ¿Nick?¿ Estás de acuerdo?

Peter le dio un suave empujón a su hermano, supuestamente para alentarle a responder, pero, en realidad, lo que hizo fue devolverle los poderes.

-Sí…está bien. Le conoceré, a ver si es tan santurrona como tú dices.-Soltó, como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, y, en realidad, así era.

Chris lo abrazó con fuerza, y Nick se lo devolvió, Aunque no con tanta efusividad.

-Oh, Nick. Gracias. Ya veréis que seréis grandes amigos y que no vais a arrepentiros…-Decía Chris con ilusión, hasta que Nick le cortó con dureza.

-Dije que podía quedarse, no que iba a ser mi amiga.

Chris se alejó un paso de él, impresionado ante la acritud de la frase. Luego entendió que no podía pedir oro a la montaña, y que eso, de momento, era suficiente. Le sonrió de todas formas y se acercó a Leo.

-¿Y tú, campeón?¿Vas a tener una nueva amiga?

Leo frunció su pequeño ceño y le dijo con voz seria:

-La voy a conocer hoy. No es mi amiga y tampoco me agrada. No sé si va a ser mi amiga o si la voy a echar a patadas.

Chris frunció el ceño también.

-Bueno, creí haber sido bastante claro cuando dije que no era decisión vuestra si se quedaba o no. Nadie va a echar a patadas a nadie, y esta actitud no me gusta nada, Leo. ¿Qué es este capricho? Quizás ya te ha entrado el sueño y quieras irte a dormir…-Chris no entendía que pasaba AHORA. Leo, sin embargo, se la facilitó mucho, y, con voz suave, a razón de la advertencia, le volvió a responder.

-No…perdón, papá. Me porto bien…La conoceré…

Chris le acarició la cabeza y le cogió en brazos.

-Muy bien, ese es mi campeón. ¿Ves que fácil es? A que vais a ser grandes amigos.

Leo se lo pensó un momento…ella se iba a ir de todos modos…pero no podía decírselo a su padre, o se enfadaría mucho.

-Me debe un helado-Se quejó el niño infantilmente, aunque para él eso era algo más bien serio. Chris se rio y le revolvió el pelo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lamente, y de que, en cuanto pueda, te lo regresará.

Luego, lo dejó en el piso, pero Leo pensó que, en realidad, no iba a haber un "cuanto pueda", porque no habría "más tarde".

Chris le sonrió a cada uno, y se detuvo en Amy.

-Bueno…habría que acomodar la compra…¿me ayudáis?

Sus hijos se pusieron de pie y enfilaron hacía la cocina, dejando a Chris y Amy solos. Ella se levantó y se le acercó.

-Has ganado una batalla…pero creo que no se ha acabado la guerra.-Le dijo, apoyándose en su pecho.

-¿No, verdad?-Resopló él-Gracias por apoyarme, y por no creer lo mismo que ellos…no entiendo por qué reaccionaron así.

-Chris, siempre voy a apoyarte. Pero es que, además, la he visto, y he visto en sus ojos lo mismo que tú. Esa niña no la ha pasado bien…y, realmente, quiero tanto como tú conocerla…y espero que tú mismo me cuentes varias cosas…porque no me voy a creer que no habéis hablado nada desde que os encontrasteis.

-Se te serán contadas…si realmente vas a ayudarme en esto…es de suponer que deberás estar al tanto de lo mismo que yo, pero te garantizo que hay muy poco que sea bonito de lo que me ha contado…y hay muy poco de feo en lo que ha hecho. Su comportamiento parece impropio de una niña de su edad. Por momentos parecía mucho mayor…y por otros, tan pequeñita…yo…

-Chris. Me lo cuentas luego, ahora…ha pasado como media hora desde que has bajado…¿crees que se ha ido por la tubería?-Ella le sonrió, y él le copió el gesto, recordando, mientras tanto, la escena en la que le había hecho todas sus recomendaciones y ella prácticamente le había sacado del baño a patadas. Decidió que Amy tenía razón.

-Espero realmente que no…aunque, por lo flaca que está, podría planteármelo.-Eso les dejó un mal gesto a los dos, pero Chris lo cambió pronto.-Le dije que tuviese cuidado, así que no creo que haya sido el caso…pero, aun así, le dije que subiría en un momento. Así que, voy a ver si necesita algo….y luego vamos a bajar…¿Atenderías si llegan con la pizza?¿Cuántas has pedido?

-He pedido dos grandes, ¿valdrán? Creo que sí…oye, sube tranquilo, nos vamos a quedar aquí…pero no te confíes, Chris…no sé si te la pongan tan fácil…habla…habla con ella antes de bajar, ¿bueno? No creo que los chicos sean crueles, pero sería mejor no arriesgarse…

Chris asintió pensativo, pero su respuesta fue otra.

-¿Tenemos esa pomada para los golpes aún? Tiene un par y quisiese ponérsela. Además tiene unos arañazos, que también quisiese mirarle…

-Sí…está en el refrigerador. Cógela, nosotros acomodaremos todo mientras bajáis.

Chris le sonrió y fue a la cocina a por el pote con la crema.

Los chicos lo miraron mientras abría la nevera y cogía el tubo sin dejar de mirarles. Antes de salir, les sonrió y, deseando alegrar los ánimos, orbitó una chocolatina a la mesa. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y encontró en él el paquete de las galletas que Penélope le había dado. Sonrió inconscientemente mientras lo desechaba y luego salió.

Sus hijos se miraron entre sí. Pusieron la chocolatina donde iba, y siguieron poniendo las cosas en su lugar sin hacerlo siquiera de mala gana. Estaban muy ocupados maquinando con el pensamiento lo que harían a partir de entonces.

_-"Mirad a papá"-_Decía Leo-_"Parece feliz con esto…¿y si quizás no estamos haciendo lo correcto?¿Y si fuera buena?"_

Ante la duda de su hermano menor, Nick se adelantó a aclararlas, a ver si el plan se venía abajo.

_-"Leo,¿te olvidas que es una ladrona? Ella es mala, y no la conocemos…puede ser sólo una mentirosa."_

_-"En caso de que fuese buena, lo sabremos esta noche"_-Agregó Peter.-"_Por hoy tenemos tregua…además, si somos muy evidentes en nuestro plan, es posible que papá se enfade y que nos salga mal. No. Debemos esperar a que ni él ni Amy nos vean, y no ser muy bruscos…no es necesario serlo para que alguien no se sienta bienvenido. Y hoy haremos paz. Sólo por hoy, por papá, vamos a conocerle…"_

_-"Vale"-_Bufó Nick-"_Pero sólo esta noche…y dudo mucho que su historia cambie mi forma de pensar. Esta rata callejera se va por dónde vino."_

Peter y Leo se miraron algo inseguros…pero un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Peter que lo hizo asentirle a su hermanito, asegurándole que así debía ser.

* * *

><p>Chris subió las escaleras. Se detuvo ante la puerta del baño. Estaba nervioso, vamos, ¿A quién engañaba? Golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces, y jugueteó con el tubo de pomada unos segundos. Al no oír respuesta, volvió a golpear. Esta vez escuchó un sonido que venía desde adentro. Es vocecita con acento que pronunciaba su nombre de forma tan singular.<p>

-¿Chris?

-Soy yo, peque. ¿Puedo pasar?¿Te has vestido?

Chris escuchó un silencio breve, y luego su voz, con su tono tan característico.

-Pasá.

Chris lo hizo, y lo que se encontró lo enterneció. Sentada sobre la taza del váter estaba la niña vestida solamente con su abrigo azul, que se había olvidado de sacar del baño, al igual que la ropa de ella. Esa ropa se encontraba en el piso bajo sus pies, seguramente para evitar mojar el suelo, y para no pisar tampoco el suelo frío, más allá de las vendas húmedas que cubrían parte de la planta. Y su abrigo; pues se hallaba cubriendo la falta de ropa de la niña, que dejaba al descubierto las piernas delgadas, y que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, ya que ella no parecía haber tocado ninguna otra prenda…a excepción de las braguitas que sí parecían haber desaparecido de la parte de arriba de la pila de ropa. Pero luego de eso, el pijama y los calcetines seguían doblados cómo estaban cuando salió. Se había subido la capucha, que le cubría la cabeza mojada, y, bajo ella, se distinguía, eso sí, que se había vuelto a hacer el moño.

Ella lo miraba encogida sobre sí misma, con una mirada que parecía estarle pidiendo disculpas por algo. Parecía tan pequeña y menuda dentro de su abrigo…Vio que sus manos se aferraban a las mangas y que se acurrucaba como podía dentro de la ropa. Le enterneció hasta el alma.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. ¡Que se iba a enfermar!

-Penélope.-Le llamó la atención.-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

Ella se achicó más sobre sí misma.

-Es que…ya sé que es tuyo el buzo…pero…

-No es eso, Penny,-le explicó, mientras se acercaba a ella y se agachaba un poco.-no es por el abrigo. ¿Pero y la ropa que te dejé?¿No ves que hace frío, pequeña?

-Perdoname…¿Estás enojado?-La inocencia con la que le preguntó eso le hizo dudar de si eso podía salirle sin querer a alguien de su edad, o si en realidad se lo estaba actuando un poco. Chris desfrunció el ceño y la miró con calma.

-¿Por qué debería enojarme, mm?-Preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la frente.-No estaba molesto, pero me preocupa que no te quieras poner la ropa, Penny…¿no te gusta?

-¡No!¡¿Qué decís?!Es precioso…pero…es de Amy…

Chris se deshizo lentamente en el suelo por la ternura. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y le sonrió.

-Amy te lo presta, bonita. Luego te voy a comprar unos para ti…es sólo por esta noche, ¿bueno?-Ella no le respondió, pero no parecía estar muy de acuerdo. Parecía estar decidiendo si debía replicar o no, pero Chris se le adelantó.- ¿Quieres que te cambie primero las vendas de los piecitos?-Chris se sorprendió a sí mismo por lo infantil que aquello había sonado, pero, ante la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de la niña, no parecía haberle molestado. Si le hubiese dicho eso a alguno de sus hijos mayores, le hubieran desollado vivo, pero, aprovechando que, al menos de momento, ella perecía en la labor, decidió aprovecharlo. Ella asintió, algo dudosa.-Tranquila…esto no te va a doler nada, sólo voy a ponerte unas vendas secas…y también traje esto-dijo, mientras le enseñaba el tubo con pomada-para ponerte en esos arañazos y esos golpes feos que tienes en la espalda y las manitos.-Ella le sonrió, y se mordió el labio, pareciendo que quería hacer algo, pero le faltaba valor. Chris lo notó, y pareció adivinar lo que le pasaba. Se hincó frente a ella y abrió los brazos, mientras le decía con dulzura.-Pero oye, te he extrañado durante este rato, ¿No me das un abrazo?-A ella se le iluminó la cara, mostrando que Chris le había dado al clavo. Se echó en sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos. Escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y sus propios brazos. El aroma del perfume de Chris y el propio olor a jabón que desprendía su cuerpo se mezclaron y la hicieron entrar en alguna especie de trance. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a respirar ese aroma tan bonito.

Chris se medio sentó-medio-hincó en el suelo, apoyando a la niña casi por completo en la pierna que estaba doblada en el piso, mientras la envolvía también con sus brazos. Sintió como se relajaba, y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mecerse con ella suavemente, mientras le daba unas suave palmaditas en la espalda, como le daba a Leo de bebé para intentar calmarlo. Sintió que ella se relajaba, y sintió como ese aroma que ella tenía antes de entrar a la ducha(que, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era bastante desagradable, pero que, aun así, había ignorado para abrazarle) había desparecido, y ahora olía a niña y a productos de baño. También sintió como ese aroma se mezclaba con el de su propio abrigo, su propio perfume. Le gustaba el resultado. Respiró como ese perfume le hacía parecer aún más pequeña y frágil. Estrechándola así, sentía cuan pequeña era para su edad, cuan flaca estaba, y que, realmente, era poco más que una criaturita indefensa. Chris le dio unos besos en la mejilla mientras seguía alabando, como si esa fuese Emma, la hija de tres años de Melinda.

-Ah, pero que lindo perfume tienes. Que rico hueles. ¿A que te sientes mejor, mmm?-Él la sintió decir que sí con la cabeza. Le acarició y siguió.-¿Tienes hambre?¿Ehm?¿Tienes frío? Ahora te vamos a poner algo más calentito que esto, ¿vale? Que guapa estás, que bonito te queda mi abrigo. Que bonita eres.

Penélope sintió que, de pronto, le habían quitado diez años de encima. Chris la estaba meciendo como a un bebé y le hablaba como si fuera uno. Sin embargo, no podía decir que eso no le gustaba. Se dejó hacer. En un momento, tentada de hacer aquello, estiró su mano y la enterró en el cabello del hombre. Ella dejó salir un murmullo mimoso, similar a un "mmmm", que venía a significar "mímame más". Chris, sorprendido porque le tocase así el cabello, y por la necesidad con la que se aferraba a él con un brazo, se la calzó mejor en los brazos, y siguió dándole besos. Ahora, limpiecita como estaba, podría hacerlo todo el día.

-Ey…¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-Le preguntó al tiempo que ella seguía acariciándolo, como si fuese un cachorrito, o algo.

-Nada…es bonito…-Respondió ella, dejando la mano repentinamente quieta, pero sin quitarla del todo. Chris lo notó, y llevó su propia mano a su cabeza, para indicarle a ella que no se detuviese.

-Más bonita eres tú. Si te gusta, me alegra…ya tendría que cortármelo un poco, ¿no crees?

-No…está lindo así…Y no soy bonita.-Chris le dio una colleja suave.

-Eres preciosa, no digas eso…

-¡Aia! Pará, bestia.-Se separó un poco de él, con fingida indignación. Le devolvió el golpe en la parte alta de la cabeza, pero fue poco más que una caricia, temerosa de que se enfadase. Quizás él si podía golpearla a ella, pero ella no podía hacerle eso a él…lo pensó después de haberlo hecho, por lo que lo miró dubitativa, esperando ver su reacción. Sin embargo, él se limitó a ponerla de pie, mientras hacía lo mismo, y acercarla al espejo. Cuando ambos estaban mirando, él se agachó hasta la altura del hombro de ella y le dijo, sin dejar de mirar el cristal:

-Mírate, ¿me dices que no eres preciosa? Aunque mi abrigo te queda grande, y esa capucha no te deja ver el rostro. ¿Por qué no te la bajas? No hace tanto frío aquí…

Chris intentó bajarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Chris iba a replicar, pero ella volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Estaba bastante similar a la que era cuando entró a la ducha, y a la vez, no se parecía en nada. Chris le miró la piel, y, al igual que ella, pensó que ahora se veía aún más pálida que cuando la encontró. Estaba blanquísima. Eso era, claramente, producto de la falta de nutrición, y del frío. Ella seguía mirándose. Seguía con esas ojeras, y su cara seguía huesuda. Con todo el pelo estirado hacia atrás, eso se evidenciaba mucho más. Era cierto, la capucha le quedaba enorme, y así, parecía diminuta. Ella se veía horrenda…¿Qué mierda veía Chris?

-Pareces un pollito mojado-Bromeó él, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.-Bueno, Penny, en serio, ya hace frío, vamos, tienes que vestirte.

-Sí, Chris…bueno…-Respondió ella, como ida…estaba pensando en otras cosas menos agradables que el tener frío.

-Está bien…pero, escúchame, cielo, te cambio primero las vendas, ¿bueno?

-¿Eh?...sí…sí.

Chris sonrió y la sentó sobre el excusado mientras él, sentado en el suelo, con la caja de las vendas en la mano, comenzaba a desenvolverle los pies.

* * *

><p>No es como si en la cocina hubiese mucha paz, pero al menos habían desistido de instintos pirómanos, por lo que, de momento, no la habían incendiado.<p>

Amy les ayudaba a poner todo donde se suponía que iba, lo cual no era tarea menor, en vista de que la compra solía ser algo más bien movilizante, porque adquirían víveres en cuota industrial…y parece que habría que incrementar la cuota. Amy suspiró mientras abría la nevera para poner algunos huevos. Estaba en eso, cuando desvió la mirada al pequeño lugar donde guardaban medicamentos y pomadas.

-_"Ay,pero….si Chris se llevó la de las quemaduras y se dejó la de los golpes…¿Debería….?Es que ellos están allí…Pero, para no hacerle bajar de nuevo y dejarla sola…Pero ella no me conoce….Pero sí me ha visto, Chris necesita la pomada….Que vá, voy a llevársela"-_Pensaba ella, mientras la tomaba y cerraba la nevera. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Peter le llamó.

-¿Pasa algo,Amy?

-No…yo…esto…voy a llevarle a vuestro padre esta pomada, que se la ha dejado, seguid mientras tanto, ¿sí?

Ella se encaminó al exterior de la cocina, pero no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar la rabia desdeñosa de Nick susurrar:

-Claro, mientras vosotros vais y le laméis el culo a esa, los imbéciles trabajamos, ¿no?

Ella se sintió dolida ante la declaración, y agradeció que Chris no estuviese ahí para oírla. Iba a entrar para replicarle, pero entendió que no serviría de mucho para cuando Nick se ponía en ese plan, porque sólo servía para acabar mal todos, y ese, simplemente, no era el momento. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. La luz se colaba por la parte de abajo, y ella levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo. Estaba buscando una buena cara para entrar, y, a la vez, una buena excusa para no hacerlo. En un impulso, notando el frío que hacía en el lugar (y en el mismo clima), se dirigió a su habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y cogió una camiseta de tiras que se ponía debajo del pijama para evitar el frío. Con ella en mano, cerró el cajón y se dirigió con decisión al baño.

Toc,Toc.

Ella respiró. Miró la pomada en sus manos, y esperó con nervios. Escuchó unos murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, y sintió cómo Chris la abría.

-Ahora vengo, Penny, espérame ahí-pidió el cuándo abrió (a penas), antes de mirar a Amy.

-Sí…

Chris desvió la mirada hacia ella y se le vio visiblemente relajado. Le sonrió y le interrogó con la mirada acerca de su presencia. Ella miró la camiseta y el tubo de pomada y explicó:

-Te has traído la pomada para quemaduras, y te he traído una…una camiseta, para debajo….

Chris le sonrió otra vez. Se sintió…apoyado. Se sintió seguro, y ella sintió que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Que eso era…lo que tenía que pasar. Chris no cogió las cosas que le tendía, sino que, sorpresivamente, se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

-Estoy tratando de vestirla, pero dice que tiene vergüenza…llegué y me la encontré así,¿ Me ayudas?-Dijo él suavemente, mientras miraba a la niña que, en ese momento, estaba dura, sentada como estaba, y parecía más blanca de lo que estaba antes, si se podía.

-Chris…¿Qué…?-Comenzó a preguntar la niña mientras se recuperaba de la llegada.

Amy asintió y cerró la puerta. Le sonrió a la niña y se acercó a ella.

-Hey, hola, Pe…Te ves mejor…¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó, algo tensa, mientras que Chris se sentaba en el piso para seguir cambiando las vendas húmedas por unas secas.

-¿Qué hacés acá?-Preguntó Penélope. No fue su intención sonar agresiva, pero si estaba muy sorprendida, y no era, en su situación, un sentimiento fácil de disimular. Amy miró a Chris, que le respondió con una sonrisa, y le dio unas palmaditas en la pantorrilla a Penélope. La niña se detuvo un momento, y , por si acaso, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué debía hacer en ese momento, se enmendó.- Perdoná…Pero..osea…¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

-Bueno…dime…si te encuentras mejor, más tranquila…-Sugirió Amy, con paciencia.

-S-Sí…Chris está…cambiando las vendas…porque parece que están húmedas…y estoy más relajada, creo…

-Pues que bueno-Alabó ella-Estoy segura de que agradeces esa ducha, ¿no?¿Te apetecía darte una,ehm?-Curioseó, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

-Ajam…-Dejó salir bajito, mientras la miraba a ella, y a lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Oye Pe, ¿te puedo preguntar por tu…vestuario?-Dejó salir ella sonriente. La niña, sin embargo, no sonrió, y se puso algo roja.

-El…el pijama es tuyo…y me daba cosa…

Amy miró a Chris enternecida, y luego, sonriéndole, le explicó:

-Yo tengo de esos una pila entera, y si a ti te gusta, entonces puedes usarlo todas las veces que quieras. Además…el abrigo que usas…¿no es de Chris? Y lo usas…

-Él…me lo había puesto a la fuerza…y es cómodo. Mi otra ropa…está sucia-se lamentó, mirando los trapos que estaban en el piso.

-Pues…me apuesto algo a que mi pijama también lo es…anda, que no puedes quedarte así, Pe…

-Es que…

-Nada. Mira, te traje esta camiseta para debajo del pijama. Hace frío, y preferiría no arriesgar a que cojas un enfriamiento.

-No es como si hace dos días tuviera mucho que ponerme, y no me morí hasta ahora, así que…-Respondió ella con algo de actitud. Eso le valió una mirada seria de Chris.

-Bueno, Penélope, ya.-Le dijo, mientras le dejaba un pie en el piso.- Te he dicho que tienes que vestirte, y que debes hacer caso.

-Pero…ella…

-Sí, a ella también. Ella también es una adulta, y también te quiere ayudar, así que ve volviendo a repasar lo que hemos hablado.

La chica se encogió ante la dureza repentina de la voz de Chris, y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Amy le sonrió y, repentinamente, le acarició la mejilla.

-Oh, Chris…no es para tanto…creo que ella lo lamenta, y va a vestirse, y santas pascuas, ¿No es así,Pe?

-¿Eh? Es que…

Chris levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Penny?

-Vamos…dejá de hacerte. No podés tratarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y esperar que yo te sonría y entre en el juego sin quejarme. Esto no es normal, yo ni siquiera sé qué mierda querés de mí…no los conozco, y no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es rarísimo, y que en cualquier momento cambian de color, o sacan una pistola de debajo de la chimenea…No sé qué hago acá. Les agradezco todo, pero ya me parece que…-Ella calló automáticamente cuando sintió que Chris la ponía de pie y la envolvía en sus brazos. Amy se acercó e hizo lo mismo. Un sonido se perdió en su garganta, y se quedó allí, parada. Dejó que la abrazaran y, al ratito, levantó los brazos suavemente para apoyar uno en la espalda de cada uno.-Uh…

Chris la separó y le sonrió. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y la volvió a sentar.

-¿Ya está, linda?-Le preguntó con calma, mientras le acariciaba y volvía a concentrarse en sus pie, sin bajarle la vista hasta que ella asintió.

-Bueno…esto es como el juego del doctor, ¿no? –Siguió con más calma- ¿Ella es la enfermera?-Dijo, referido a Amy, haciendo que ambos soltaran una carcajada.

-No sé si soy la enfermera, pero él, como doctor, va muerto-Comentó ella, señalando la pomada que Chris había llevado.- Con esta crema poco podrá hacer contra los golpes, mejor será si usa esta, que dice "Desinflamante". Desinflamante, Chris, desinflamante- Repitió ella suavemente, como si realmente él no entendiese. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Vale, "Doctora", a ver si cambiamos de lugares,jo..Que yo la he curado los pies, y con bastante eficiencia, al parecer-se defendía él.

Penélope miraba la conversación sonriente, sin poder evitar que era un pequeño teatro para ella, y sintiéndose halagada por eso. Chris y Amy parecían buena gente…¿Y sus hijos?¿Cómo serían?¿Cómo sería esa familia? Eso era demasiado bonito para ser verdad…alguna trampa debía de haber…siempre la había.

-¿Quieres que le ponga yo la pomada?-Preguntó la rubia mientras Chris trabajaba con las vendas de su pie izquierdo. Ella se había asegurado de flexionar los dedos del pie mientras Chris lo tocaba, para que no reparara en el dedo pequeño. Amy tenía el tubo de pomada en la mano, y cuando Chris asintió, puso un poco en sus dedos y se dispuso a ponérselo en cualquier cardenal que viese. Vio uno pequeño en las piernas, así que le puso un poco allí. Vio uno más y puso otro poco. Cuando no vio más, le preguntó a la niña:

-¿Dónde más, linda?

-Ahm…

-Dile, bebé…-Alentó Chris-¿En los bracitos?¿Ehm?

La niña remangó un poco el abrigo de Chris y reveló unos moratones y algún rasguño en los brazos. Amy torció el gesto y le colocó la crema en esos morados también.

-¿Es todo?-Preguntó al fin.

-Bueno…

-No, Pe…faltan esos –Recordó Chris suavemente, mientras dejaba el otro pie en el piso. Penélope se apoyó sobre ellos y comprobó lo poco que le dolían en comparación al principio. Luego, en un impulso, se arrojó a los brazos de Christopher.

-No quiero…-Se quejó la niña, refiriéndose a los golpes de su espalda. Chris le acarició allí con suavidad.

-Pero bebé…no puedes dejarte así. Es lo mismo que con los vidrios. Tenemos que poner algo para desinflamar, y la podemos agradecer que no te hayas cortado, ¿eh?¿Te dolió al lavarte?-Ella asintió en el hueco de su cuello. Chris le dio varios besos en la cabeza sobre la tela.-Bueno, bueno…pues ahí está. Te vamos a poner una pomada y, en unos días, va a pasar, nena. ¿Bueno?

-No…-Pidió ella con una vocecita aguda.

-Shhh…¿Qué dijimos? Dijimos que íbamos a hacer caso, ¿eh? Y dijimos que, como no te acordabas de cómo cuidar tu salud, la voy a cuidar yo por el momento, así que sin excusas. Vamos a ponerte eso en la espalda y a cambiarte la venda de las manos. Y luego a vestirse.-Ordenó él con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba la nuca y los hombros.

-Chris…

-Sí, Penny. Sí.-Cortó él. No quería ser duro por lo que no expresó esa intención, pero sí dejó claro que iba a mantenerse firme en esa posición. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y, suavecito, pidió:

-Vos…

-¿Yo qué, amor?¿Ehm?

-Ponela vos…

-¿El qué?¿La pomada?

-Aja…¿podés?

Chris se enterneció. La separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que sí, mi vida. Date la vuelta, ¿sí? No tardo nada.-Chris le puso las manos en los hombros y la giró él mismo con suavidad. Tomó el tubo de pomada que Amy le tendía y le advirtió con la mirada que eso era algo…difícil de ver…que no se apenara.-No es que no quiera que la toques…es sólo que…Penny…levanta, por favor-Pidió, dejando que la imagen hablara. La niña iba a hacerlo, pero, súbitamente, se detuvo. Ruborizada, se dio la vuelta y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Penny…-Advirtió Chris con paciencia.-Venga, necesito ponerte esto en la espalda. Amy no dirá nada.

-No es…eso…-dijo ella, avergonzada.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que…osea…¿No te das cuenta de que no tengo nada abajo, capo?¿Qué querés?¿Qué se me vea todo?¡Ni sueñes que me vas a ver en bombacha*!

Chris sonrió ante su azoramiento, pero le respondió con calma.

-¿Y es mi culpa que no tengas nada debajo? Yo no te mandé a ponerte mi abrigo, sino que te di ropa para que usaras. Pero tienes razón, no tengo por qué verte en ropa interior, así que venga, a vestirse.-Concluyó dando una palmada en el aire y estirándose para coger la ropa sobre el lavabo.

-Pero…es que…

-Bueno, Pe. Decídete. Me dices que no tienes nada abajo, pero tampoco quieres ponértelo. Venga, que hace frío y tú hasta sigues descalza.-Intentó razonar Chris.

-Pero…es que no es mio…me da vergüenza.

Chris rodó los ojos y le tomó del brazo suavemente.

-Bueno, entonces, si no quieres vestirte, entonces tendré que verte en bragas, cariño, no hay otra manera…-Soltó, mientras la giraba nuevamente.

-¡AY,QUE NO,NENE,SALÍ!-Chilló horrorizada.

-Bueno, entonces, decídete, Penélope.-Cortó con seriedad. No estaba enfadado…pero no era cosa de ir a hacer un mundo de una tontería.

-Perdón…¿te enojaste?-Preguntó tímidamente.

Él suspiró.

-No, nena. No me enfadé. Pero te dije que elijas. Aunque, lo mismo, te vas a tener que vestir, así que sería una tontería que hagamos toda esta escena. Vístete y luego te pongo la pomada, ¿vale?

-Pero…Chris…

-Bueno, vale. Hagámoslo de otra forma. Siéntate ahí.-Ella se encogió y voló a obedecer. Chris relajó el gesto y tomó unos calcetines de la pila de ropa. Se hincó de rodillas frente a ella y, con más suavidad, pidió:-¿Me das el pie?

Sin embargo, ella se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada y se dio la libertad de poner un puchero. Amy sonrió y le hizo una cosquilla en el cuello. La niña deshizo el puchero y le sonrió. En un impulso, sorprendiendo a todos, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Amy se quedó dura, pero inmediatamente se lo devolvió. Le acarició la cabeza y la dejó apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se mantuvieron así, hasta que Chris, repentinamente, le cogió por las piernas y se las levantó del suelo, dejándola colgando entre él y Amy.

-¡Ah!¡¿Qué haces, bestia?!¡AMY, CONTROLALO, POR DIOS!-Gritaba ella desesperada, mientras Chris la sacudía un poco en el aire. Todos se rieron, y se sintieron desinhibidos por un momento. Esa era la primera muestra de confianza que tenía con Amy. Chris finalmente la retiró de los brazos de su novia para que la chica rodeara su cuello y así poder bajarla. Cuando la bajó, ella no se soltó de su abrazo. Chris le cubrió la cabeza con la palma y le sonrió a Amy con ternura. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le tendió uno de los calcetines. Penélope se separó sola y se sentó donde le habían dicho al principio. Chris volvió a hincarse en el suelo con uno de los calcetines en la mano. Ella extendió el pie y Chris se lo puso con cuidado de no aflojar las vendas, aunque esas parecieran selladas al vacío, colocadas con el cuidado con el que él lo había hecho.

-Yo…-Comenzó a decir la chica cuando se recompuso un poco.-Pe…perdón por haber…osea…si me desubiqué…no quiero quedar fuera de lugar, es decir….-Chris y Amy le dirigieron una mirada que venía a significar "¿Pero qué dices? ¬¬".-No...ya sé que no está mal…pasa que, como apenas los conozco….por ahí decían "¿Y esta piba quién se cree?"…-Amy no la dejó terminar la frase, porque le metió la punta del calcetín en la boca, riendo. Chris soltó una carcajada y Penélope se contagió, riendo un poco.

-¿Oye…me lo dejas?-Preguntó Chris entre risas mientras trataba de tirar de la prenda que la chica tenía en la boca. Ella la sujetó con los dientes como diciendo "a que no". Chris le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y ella aprisionó su mano con el hombro y el mentón. Chris la dejó un momento (y es que, en una parte, no podía sacarla de verdad) y luego la retiró, llevándose el calcetín con ella. Le cogió el pie a Penélope y, antes de ponérsela, le hizo cosquillas en la planta. Pero era el pie izquierdo. Ella lo quitó de golpe, cortando de cuajo el momento lindo que estaban teniendo. Los tres se miraron entre sí bastante tensos, y Chris bajó las manos suavemente.

-Perdón…-Susurró ella.

-¿Pero…qué pasa, bebé, ehm?-La consoló él despacito. Le cogió las manos y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Quizás…no le gustan las cosquillas, Chris.-Sugirió Amy, conciliadora. No es como si alguien le hubiese dado a Penélope tiempo de responder a una pregunta que tampoco se le hizo, pues Chris volvió a abrazarla con dulzura.

-¿No te gustan, mi cielo? Ay, Penny, perdóname…-Se disculpaba Chris, ante una sonrisa por parte de Amy, que se sorprendía un poco de la dulzura y confianza con la que Chris abrazaba y hablaba con la niña.-Pero…oye, que estás en el lugar equivocado…porque a mí me encanta hacer cosquillas-Y para demostrarlo, le hizo cosquillas en el costado. Ante eso, la chica reaccionó revolviéndose un poquito, riendo.-Vale…apunto…En los pies no, ¿es eso?-Ella asintió, aunque fuera mentira, para no armar un escándalo, y, en eso, salvándose de tener que dar explicaciones que prefería ahorrarse.-Vale…lo mismo pareces tener cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, enana, así que puedo ahorrarme las de los pies, que, al fin y al cabo, son las más difíciles de hacer.-Arregló, con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y volvió a sentarse, extendiendo el pie con los dedos siempre flexionados, para que le pusiera el calcetín que faltaba.

Amy se acercó y le acarició la cabeza y le tendió a Chris los pantalones del pijama, mientras él le subía el cuello de los calcetines a la niña por la pantorrilla delgada. Mierda, Chris sentía que podía abarcar esa pierna en una mano. Torció el gesto y se estiró a coger los pantalones. Penélope se miraba sonriente los pies cubiertos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, para luego levantar una sonrisa hacia Chris, como diciendo "eh, mira mis deditos enfundados". Él le mimó la frente y le enseñó los pantalones.

-¿Te los pongo? Venga, a ver, estírame una pierna.-Ella lo hizo y Chris pasó la pierna del pantalón por ella, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Dándole la mano la ayudó a ponerse de pie y, en un movimiento bastante fluido se los subió. Ella sonrió un poquito, pero pareció incomodarse cuando él le dejó las manos en las caderas. Chris levantó parte de la sudadera hasta la altura del ombligo y se la dio para que se la sujetase. Cuando lo hizo, tomó el elástico de los pantalones y se lo acomodó alrededor de las caderas, viendo, de paso, como sus huesos sobresalían de ella. Suspiró y le dio un beso.-¿Cómo se siente?¿Te has muerto de la vergüenza, enana?¿Era para tanto?-Melodramatizó Chris, sonriendo, y dejando que bajase la ropa que sostenía.-¿Estás cómoda? ¿Estás calentita?¿Ehm?¿Estás bien, mi vida?

Ella asintió y se colgó de su cuello. Chris la abrazó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La separó despacio y le habló con paciencia:

-Vale…Ahora, quiero que te calces. Hace mucho frío para ir sin nada en esos piecitos, aunque lleves calcetines, así que venga-Chris acercó con el pie las pantuflas que Amy les había dejado-,ponte estas. Eso es. Vamos, un pie…el otro. Listo. o más frío, ¿A que no?-Preguntó, mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz. Con suavidad, la hizo girar hasta que le dio la espalda.-Bueno, ¿me dejas ponerte la pomada, nena?-Ella asintió despacito, y Chris hizo por levantar el abrigo suavemente. Ella lo ayudó y se lo subió por completo, cuidando de descubrirse sólo la espalda y nada en la parte delantera. Amy ahogó un gemido.

-Ch-Chris…Mi Dios…Penny…¿Qué te has hecho, pequeña?-Exclamó la mujer aterrada, mientras Chris se ponía un poco de pomada en la mano.

-Respóndele, bebé…-Dijo Chris mientras le comenzaba a pasar la mano en el centro de la espalda, desparramando el ungüento por toda ella en movimientos circulares.

-Me…me hicieron, Amy. Me hicieron. Me agarraron a piedrazos.-Respondió melancólica. Amy se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

-Bueno…ay, mi vida…bueno, Penny… sí, unos chavales la cogieron con las rocas porque querían sus tenis…por eso no tenía, y por eso los vidrios. Y me han dejado así a mi pequeñita…Juro que iría y cogería yo también unas piedras…Pero a nosotros dos no nos importa, ¿verdad, Pe?¿A que te dije que te iba a comprar un par para cada día de la semana?-Gruñía Chris, con exagerado orgullo para levantar el ánimo de la niña.

-Chris…no digas eso…-Cortó Amy, impactada por la historia, y luego se dirigió a Penélope, que escuchaba calladita y sujetándose la ropa.- Es que él es impulsivo como sólo él, Pe… Si le dejas se pone ahí mismo a montar una escena… pero creo…que es porque lo tienes ganado, linda.

-¿Ganado?¿Yo?Ehhh…-Pregunta ella, tímidamente.

-Sí, bebé. Me has comprado.-Aseguró Chris, y en un impulso, se inclinó sobre su espalda, y le besó los moratones. Ella se endureció ante el contacto, pero se relajó al instante. Chris siguió desparramando la crema en su espalda y hombros, masajeándola con suavidad. Ella suspiraba suavemente, y cuando Chris terminó, le pareció que se estaba durmiendo. Con suavidad la giró un poquito con el brazo izquierdo, que era el que, inconscientemente, la había rodeado por la cintura, y que, al parecer, la estaba sosteniendo.-Eh, Penny…nena, despierta, venga.-Pidió, sacudiéndola un poco.-Falta la parte de arriba, ¿no, linda?

-¿Ehh?No…

-Sí. Sí,sí,sí,sí.-Dijo él, acariciándole las mejillas.-Venga…¿te pones la camiseta, cielo?.

-Chris…que primero se ponga esta-pidió Amy, tendiendo la blanca prenda.-¿Quiere ayuda, Pe?¿Te doy una mano?

Ahí la niña espabiló.

-¡No!¡No!¿Cómo me vas a mirar?¡Ni loca!-Ella tomó la camiseta con las manos y la desdobló, tendiéndola delante de sí.-Puedo sola. No podés verme vos….

-¿Y por qué?¿Qué tienes que yo no tenga?

-Mucho…y mi cuerpo…es mío. Vos no podés verlo…

Amy suspiró y le indicó a Chris que se girase, para hacer lo mismo. Penélope sonrió, y se mordió los labios. Por si acaso, dio la espalda a la pared humana, y, rápidamente se quitó el abrigo de Chris y se puso apresuradamente la camisetita. Mala suerte, se la pasó mal, y la cabeza y los brazos se le enredaron. La niña soltó un gemido, y Amy volteó sin importarle su pedido anterior. La chica se cubrió inmediatamente el pecho y la miró algo intimidada. Amy se acercó con dulzura y le quitó la camiseta con cariño. Eso le costó un manotazo repentino por parte de la muchacha. Amy lo ignoró y acomodó la camiseta para que pudiera ponérsela con facilidad.

-¿Me levantarías los brazos?-pidió con dulzura.

-¿Eh?Pfff…sí, ESTA.

. ¿Perdóname? Tranquilízate, Penélope.-La chica apretó los labios, y se miró significativamente el brazo que le cubría el pecho.-Vale, vale…y te entiendo. Haremos esto. Tú levantas los brazos y yo cierro los ojos, ¿sí?-Pe resopló y esperó a que ella cerrara los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a pasar sus brazos por los orificios que debía y dejó que Amy la bajase hasta su cadera. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió a la niña.-¿Bueno, y?¿Fue tan horrendo?-Preguntó, mientras se la acomodaba bien.-¿Se te han caído los brazos? Dime dónde, que los recogemos…

Penélope sonrió y le dio un empujón suave. Amy sonrió y le corrió uno de los cabellos húmedos que le caían por el rostro. Ella retiró la cara con suavidad y miró a Chris. Despacito se acercó a Chris y le rodeó por la cintura en un abrazo. Él arqueó la espalda, levantándola del piso, y ella dejó salir una risa de alegría. Cuando la bajó, Chris se giró y cogió la otra camiseta. La enrolló para pasársela sobre la cabeza, y ella extendió los bracitos para calzarlos en ella. Cuando lo hizo, Chris la cogió de los hombros para mirarla. Que distinta se veía…La abrazó fuerte.

-Estás hermosa. Te quiero mucho, linda. Mucho, mucho.

-Mucho.-Sumó Amy impulsivamente.-Sí. Mucho, jop…

La niñita escuchó eso embelesada, y se miró en el espejo, repentinamente. Se veía…diferente. Esa ropa…esa sensación. Ese aroma…a mujer. Ella olía…a mujer. Por un momento, se llevó las manos al moño, y estuvo a punto de deshacerlo, en la inconsciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, bajó las manos de golpe.

-Pe…vamos a secarte ese cabello, ¿bueno? Hace frío, y prefiero que no lo tengas húmedo.-Comenzó Chris, pero tuvo que guardar silencio ante la mirada que ella le lanzó.

-No.-Cortó con más actitud de la que él le había escuchado hasta el momento.

-Pero Penny, no puedes dejarte así el cabe…-intentó insistir Chris, pero ella le encaró de frente y le habló con convicción total.

-Dije que no. Punto.

Chris frunció el ceño y con un tono de voz firme, advirtió:

-Penélope…te he dicho algo…-sin embargo, ellos no se esperaban que la chica le cogiese las dos manos y le hiciera agacharse un poco para mirarla de frente.

-A ver. Vamos a dejar una cosa en claro. Si vamos a jugar a esto, está todo bien, juguemos. Pero el pelo no lo tocás. El-pelo-NO.-Chris se sorprendió, e iba a responder, pero Amy supo atajar la situación.

-Venga, Chris, venga…no es necesario que "ganes" en todo. Si no quiere que le toques el pelo…déjala. Mientras no se moje la espalda…

Chris gruñó, y Penélope se alejó y caminó hacia Amy.

-Está bien, que se lo deje así…ahora ven acá, que te saque las vendas de las manos…-La niña notó el tono de Chris, así que, con cuidado, se acercó al abrigo azul que se había quitado y se introdujo en él nuevamente. Chris ahí no pudo más que reír. La acercó tomándola de la mano sana y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -Venga, ya está. ¿No el pelo? No el pelo. Listo. Apunto. Pies no, cabello no. Santa paz. Anda, quítate eso, Penny…

-Pero…-ella se entristeció de pronto. ¿Por qué se lo quitaba? Quizás se había desubicado ya con todo. De todos modos, ya se lo veía venir…

-Anda, Penny… ¿Para qué quieres ese armatoste si así estás preciosa?-Chris vio su pesar y le bajó la capucha para acariciarle la carita.-¿Qué es, bebé? No te lo quito de malo…es que… no es… para ti. Eres una niñita. Y eso…es para hombres… te queda gigante…

-Si tienes frío te puedo prestar algo yo, Pe-Agregó Amy acariciándole el brazo.

-¡No tengo frío!¡Tomá, acá tenés tu buzo roñoso!-Chilló dolida, mientras se lo sacaba a los tirones y se lo arrojaba. Chris lo atrapo y lo dobló con cuidado. Lo apoyó sobre el lavamanos y luego le acarició la cara a Penélope.

-Gracias, mi amor. ¿Te saco las vendas de las manos?

-S-sí…-accedió ella sorprendida de que no reaccionara mal.-Perdón…por ponerme tu buzo…

-Pe…si es para ti me quito hasta las medias. Pero no puedes…usar eso cuando…ahora tienes ropa de tu talle. ¿Sí? Lo mío es tuyo…pero la ropa…no te irá…

-Vos me lo pusiste…

-Vale…pero en ese momento no tenía otra cosa que ponerte encima…ahora es distinto, ¿bueno?

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, señor…

Chris la abrazó y le llevó hasta el lavabo. Desenvolvió su mano suavemente y le quitó las vendas manchadas de sangre. Ella miró mientras volvía a lavar su mano despacito y a mojarla en desinfectante. Mientras la acababa de envolver encima de las banditas le miró.

-No me pusiste azúcar…

-Ya están un poquito más cerradas, y ya no sangran abiertamente. No lo necesitamos.

-Yo quería un poquito…-Chris se enterneció. Le dio un beso en la mano.

-Pero ahora vamos a cenar, no te llenes con azúcar, cielo…

Sí, lo dijo a propósito…quería verla sonreír. Amy también le sonrió. Penélope se quedó pensativa.

-¿Comer qué?

-Pizza…¿te gusta la pizza?

-Sí…¿de verdad?¿Pidieron pizza ?¿Por mí?

Chris sintió un nudo subir por su estómago.

-S-sí…para no ponernos a cocinar ahora…mañana almorzaremos otra cosa.

-Chris…

-¿Qué, princesa?

-Tengo…tengo hambre…

Chris y Amy tragaron saliva. Sabían que no se trataba de que tuviera hambre en ese momento. Se refería a "Chris tengo hambre. Siempre tengo hambre. He pasado hambre." Chris le apretó la mano y le sonrió levemente. Entonces Amy casi se la arrancó de los brazos y ocupó su lugar para abrazar a la chica.

-Shhh…Está bien, Penny…-comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y la espalda con fuerza-Vamos a cenar y vas a comer hasta hartarte.

-Bueno…supongo que…hace rato que no como pizza.

"_Imbécil, hace rato que no comés nada"_

-Pues entonces esta es noche de pizza.-Amy le sonrió.-¿Qué más te gusta?¿Qué quieres almorzar mañana?

La chica bajó la cabeza y estuvo en silencio hasta que ambos entendieron que no iba a responder. Pasaron unos segundos, y Chris le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno…pues…vamos abajo entonces…-Chris tuvo que juntar mucho valor para decir aquello. Penélope palideció.

-No…No puedo. No.

-Pero…¿y ahora?¿Por qué?-Preguntó Chris con paciencia.-Creí…que ya habíamos hablado de esto…

-Sí…pero es que…nunca van a conseguir que…así, de la nada yo llegue a una casa extraña y quiera empezar a ser parte de esta. Es ilógico, ¿no? Bueno…así me siento…por favor…Gracias por todo…pero no puedo…

Fue automático. Chris la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrecho su pecho.

-Aquí, en esta casa. En este baño hay dos personas que te quieren, a salvo, segura, y en paz. Resumiendo, te quieren aquí. Dos personas que, de hecho, como tú no estás autorizada a cuidar de tu salud, van a cuidarla por ti. Eso incluye en dónde te quedas. Allá abajo…mírame, Penny.-Dijo, cuando ella bajó la cabeza-Mírame. Eso. Allá abajo hay tres personas que quieren conocerte. Y aquí hay otras dos que quieren que lo hagas. ¿Qué vas a perder? ¿Ya te has metido a la piscina?...

-Pues ahora mójate el cabello-Completó Amy. Chris le sonrió plenamente.-¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que tenías? Anímate…no a todos les pasa lo que te está pasando a ti….Aprovéchalo.

La chica los miró a ambos. Se abrazó a Amy y ella le acarició. Penélope comenzó a mirarse el cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Sacó la cabeza del hombro de ella y, estirando la mano hacia Chris le pidió:

-¿Vení?

-Voy.-Él se agachó y la miró desde abajo. Le puso las manos en la cara y le sonrió. Después de unos minutos así, ella se soltó. Comportándose muy digna como si nada hubiese pasado, se acomodó el pelo y la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta. Todo muy lindo, hasta que se tropezaba con las pantuflas. La falta de costumbre de caminar con algo que no estuviera pegado al pie. Chris no había dicho nada, pero SÍ había visto que tenía los pies abiertos por tenerlos húmedos, apretados y sin cuidar. Seguramente tuviese hongos y la piel en mal estado, pero de eso se ocuparía ya luego. De momento, le valía con que ella se sintiera bien y estuviera presentable. Se sentía como si la fuera a presentar ante el rey, o algo.

-Estoy en pijama-Observó ella.

-Sí…¿y?

-Están todos vestidos…y yo en pijama…

-Tonterías no.-Cortó Amy con falsa firmeza. -No me obligues a meterte otro calcetín en la boca. Vamos a bajar, a cenar y a charlar todos un rato largo. Mañana no hay clase, así que Chris no va a mandar a nadie a la cama-Afirmó, taladrando al aludido con la mirada, diciéndole "No, no vas a hacerlo".-Y vamos a pasar un gran rato, ¿bueno? Todos. Así que fuera vergüenza, fuera miedo, fuera protocolo, y sé tú misma. Eres una invitada…y eres una princesa. ¿Sabes lo que las princesas hacen?-Amy le habló con infantilismo, y ella, lejos del "no soy una princesa" que cualquiera esperaba, asintió con ojitos brillantes.-Genial, entonces, como eres una, ve a hechizar al mundo. ¿Vale?

-Y con una sonrisa.-Agregó Chris, flipando por la determinación con la que Amy le había hablado.- Sonrisa. Una por ti, una por mí, y una por Amy, ¿bueno?

-Esto, hazte a la idea-Siguió la mujer- es una pijamada. Y nadie tiene pijamas. ¿Quién está fuera de lugar?¿La única que trae pijamas? Pues a mí no me parece así.-Ella sonrió y asintió despacito. Chris flipaba.

-Bueno…abajo…está bien…pero…-Penélope se lo pensó un segundo antes de tender las dos manos hacia ellos y decir:-mano…

Los dos sonrieron y le cogieron las manitos con cariño. Chris cogió su abrigo y Amy no le dio tiempo para recoger la ropa sucia del piso, que la tomó ella. Eso se iba a la basura, o a los trapos. Dios santo…

Chris apagó la luz y las acompañó escaleras abajo. Por encima de la cabeza de la pequeña le dedicó una mirada que venía a significar "Gracias". Le había salvado, le había apoyado, le había respaldado…le había tratado como él quería que la tratasen. Le había querido. Ella le guiñó un ojo, y, me permitiría apostar que, de no ser la situación que era, entonces la cosa hubiese enfilado a los aposentos, y quizás no a la sala.

-Chris…¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?-Preguntó ella despacito.

-Pues ya estamos abajo, cielo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos?-Respondió él, e instintivamente le acarició la mano con el pulgar, sin soltársela.

Realmente habían llegado, y ella se soltó de sus agarres. Miró con detenimiento las paredes. El mobiliario, el televisor, los adornos, el techo. Todo. Miró con la boquita ligeramente abierta, por lo que lo que Amy y Chris hablaban detrás de ella le era ajeno. Chris pareció pedirle a Amy que fuese a por algo y él se acercó a ella. No llegó a hablarle, cuando un ruido la sacó del trance, y por poco le hacía entrar en paro. El timbre sonando estridente, anunciando para todos que había llegado la comida. Amy entró al trote y Chris fue con ella a abrir. Ella siguió con la mirada el recorrido de las paredes cuando entendió que sólo era el timbre. Miró cada vértice de las paredes, y descendió hasta la puerta que conectaba la sala con otras partes de la casa. Todo el lugar le sabía a lujo. No era una casa excesivamente lujosa, pero sí era un lugar bellamente decorado, que hacía que sus ojos devoraran sin pudor cada centímetro. Ese lugar parecía un Edén. Y en la puerta, aquello que apareció, o bien era Adán, o bien era la manzana.

* * *

><p>Hecha puras sonrisas y felicidad entró Amy a la cocina. Hecha puras sonrisas y felicidad. Se plantó frente a ellos como una niña que tiene una gran cosa que revelar y, mientras cogía el dinero que Chris le había pedido llevase para pagar a las pizzas que ya debían de llegar, habló con ansias, como quien revela después de mucho tiempo algo que venía preparando.<p>

-Bueno…¿A qué esperáis? Está ahí fuera…corred a decir hola.-Ella se detuvo un momento.- No, no sé qué es lo que tiene, pero lo tiene. Venga, volad.

El timbre sonó estridente y ella les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir a un trote ligero por la puerta.

Los tres se miraron, o más bien, Nick les miró y trató de pactar algo con la mirada; trató, porque Peter, de pronto valiéndole todo, salió a la carrera casi detrás de ella.

"_¿A qué esperáis? Está ahí fuera"_

La curiosidad lo devoraba, y sintió que si no la veía y se sacaba todas esas dudas de encima enseguida, iba a estallar. A la porra sus hermanos, la venganza, la ida y la vuelta. Ella estaba ahí, y él tenía que verla.

Entró a la sala y clavó su vista en el centro de esta, donde una figura miraba encandilada su alrededor. Y Peter la miraba a ella. Y ella no lo veía a él. Él tragó saliva, y sintió casi con temor como los ojos de ella acariciaban las esquinas de las paredes, acercándose al inevitable punto de impacto. Como si a propósito buscase retrasar y alargar tortuosamente lo inevitable, se deslizaba por las paredes, hasta llegar al choque inevitable. Y entonces lo vio.

Y esa, como de otra forma no podía pensarse, era Eva.

* * *

><p><strong>Ejey, holis :D, bueno, dije mucho arriba, así que paso directamente a agradecer que estén acá, y a mi "Glosario super mono y chulo para que entendáis mi idioma extraño"<strong>

**Como verán, ya no puedo escribir una página sin escribir alguna dialectada extraña, así que:**

"**Bancársela": ****Bueno, esta es fácil. Bancársela significa, al menos en mi país,"Aguantarsela",o soportar algo, como, en el caso de Penny, el dolor de los golpes-heridas.**

"**Bombacha": ****Chicos, me pongo roja xD. Bueno, para el que no sabe, bombacha le decimos en Argentina [y no sé en dónde más le dirán así…pero al menos en . le decimos así], a la ropa interior. Específicamente a un tipo de ropa íntima que cubre parte del trasero, y no a una "tanga"(aunque está el que le dice bombacha a todo, o tanga a todo en su defecto xD)…repito, NO SÉ cómo se le dice en cada lugar, pero acá le decimos así. Sé que allí en España les dicen bragas…y bueno…sea lo que sea, creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría que un extraño me las viera u.u.**

**Con amor, yo ~**


	4. Chapter 4: En el jardín del Edén

**Capítulo 4:"En el jardín del Edén"**

**Hi.**

**¡NO ME VIOLEIS! Sí, chicos, sí. TARDE MIL AÑOS EN ACTUALIZAR. Pero es que este capítulo me ha resultado AGOTADOR. Intentaré tardar menos, porque los que ya vienen me van gustando así que…esperad, guapos, que esto recién empieza.**

**Bueno…sólo pasaba por aquí para deciros…¡QUE SON LA HOSTIA!**

**Sé, soy consciente de que tardo años en actualizar, pero es que tengo mil ideas para sacar y se pelean por salir todas juntas. Básicamente voy a empezar a hacer capítulos más cortos (no mucho, calma) para que los actualice más rápido. Sí todo sale bien, y como yo quiero, entre este capítulo y el próximo tendremos algo de …estem…"acción". Lo de este será un adelanto ^^.**

**En fin, vengo a hacer los nombramientos merecidos.*Saca un papiro y desenrrolla***

**Para Dream, que te acostumbres a que no debería mencionarte, porque ya no puedo decirte más cosas, que todo el día te secuestro, pero gracias por ser siempre el primer comentario de cada capítulo 3. Te quieyo.**

**Para Celeste…¿Qué te digo? Negra, sos una ídola. No mueras…no es "gracias por nombrarme", es gracias a vos por comentar y leerla. Recuerdo la primera vez que me nombraron :'). Fue la ganza de arriba ;). Somos inseparables. Ah. Mientras me sigas poniendo esos comentarios tan hfdkjsjkadkja yo te menciono. Me encantan porque son de Arshentina :')Curiosamente yo tampoco planeo que esta cosa se termine en algún momento u.u así que…de momento, sé feliz xD Gracias por el apoyo, chuchis, de verdad, me voy a empezar a sentar a esperar a que me comentes :'). Respondo pregunta…soy de Buenos Aires, pero aguante Mendoza, negra. ¡MENDOZA PASIÓN!**

**Para pauromarsh, coso. Maxico pasión, los amo a todos xD. Na,ya en serio…gracias por el apoyo y sí, Pe es terrible…y apenitas la van conociendo ?) Me lo callo ahí. JURO que intento apurarme, pero soy un desastre xD. Besos y gracias por comentar cosa guapa :D**

**Para Miranda…gracias :'D. Me encanta que te encante :P . Es conversación fue oficialmente algo super tierno, y de verdad me alegra saber que alguien opina que es buena…porque viste como s esto, uno SIEMPRE cree que lo que escribe es basura…o no tanto, pero tiene miedo hasta que llega algún comentario. Los de todos ustedes me llegaron en patota, así que soy feliz. Woho, comentarios free \ ._. / ¿Subirme la autoestima? Sí.Mucho. El tuyo creo que fue junto con el de Celeste mi comentario favorito :') Gracias por el honor, amewa , ojalá y te guste "tanto",pero, como todos sabemos, mayormente es robada de Dream…aunque yo pienso darles a todos unos toquecitos personalizados… Sí,los chavalines van a armárselas, y ese hermoso hogar se va a convertir en un puto campo de guerra…ya se sabrá, ya… Gracias ti por comentar, no a mí por mencionar, que es lo menos que merecéis vos y todos 3**

**Por cierto…¿conoces la historia de Dream,no? De hecho…¿Habéis leído TODOS la historia de Dream,no? Espero respuestas en los comentarios, eh…**

**A Maribelcullen, gashiash :3 Sí ,la Amy es chévere xD, y a Penny no es posible no quererla…a menos que seas Nick, al parecer. Te explico lo de "Eva". ¿Has visto que dije que cuando ella ve a Peter piensa que están en el Edén? Bueno…¿Quiénes vivían en el Edén? Adán, que es "Peter" y …Eva :P Supongo que una de dos, o eres atea, o sabes quienes eran pero no caíste. En fin, si es que eres atea o que no los conocías me lo haces saber en mensaje privado y me detallo un poquitito mejor, ¿vale?**

**Bueno, repito que gracias a todos, que continúo, no me peguen y REITERO:**

**¿Habéis leído todos la historia de Dream, no? Io espero respuesta en los comentarios, eh…**

**Bueno, y eso, y viva nosotros, y viva ustedes, y viva la nutella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡NO!¡ESPERAD CHICOS! Acabo de notar algo…espero realmente que alguien NO lo haya notado aún y que ahora me tenga mal concepto. Son tres pequeñas "licencias" que me tomé de la historia original de Dream:**

**La primera, y quizás la más obvia es la presencia de Amy en la casa. Porque en el fic original ella no se va a vivir con ellos sino hasta bastante después de que todos entran en el follón de la magia y eso, y esta historia se sitúa un tiempecito después de que los gemelos conocen su verdadera identidad y del juicio de Derek. Así que eso, Amy está metida de prepo acá xD Pero es que necesitaba que el tiempo fuera este, por algo que da paso a la siguiente aclaración:**

**Los chicos están aún de vacaciones de Navidad, aunque creo que ya deberían haberse acabado, pero como desconozco el sistema de vacaciones en España…es irónico, porque tengo a Dream para que me explique, pero me da flojera, y creo que sí, que ya deberían haber terminado, pero no será por mucho más, y en estos días yo los necesito ( y ustedes los querréis, ya lo veréis) sin clases(Ah, y Chris! ¡Chris lo agradecerá infinitamente, que ya se le vienen encima MUCHOS quebraderos de cabeza! No es como si necesitara más….). No será por mucho, y me gustaba aclararlo, no sea cosa que me llamen incoherente, pero a ver, intercalemos no un capítulo o dos, sino UNA HISTORIA completa a partir de algo creado previamente por alguien más e.e ¿Qué nos leemos la mente? Ya, pero no hay TANTA magia en el mundo.**

**Y la tercera es el hecho de que los gemelos, a pesar de haber descubierto hace "supuestamente"(marcad bien las comillas, muchachos…eso es) poco sus poderes, ya los dominan y, como habéis visto, hacen buen uso de ellos para sus trastadas.**

**Bien,es eso. Ahora sí me despido y os dejo con mis pequeños mutantes que esperan vuestros comentarios, opiniones y golpes porque, al parecer, a la gente le gusta esta historia, cosa que, en cierto punto, no deja de sorprenderme…. ^^**

**Con amor, io ~**

* * *

><p>Penélope le miró fijamente. Le tomó medio segundo reconocer al chaval que había abierto la puerta. Entonces, su rostro comenzó a adoptar expresión. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y en sus ojos se formó un rechazo casi instantáneo. Ese tipo le había hecho sentir una basura. Al principio, se quedó así, y en actitud remilgada. Se sentía intimidada. Pensó que en cualquier momento ese de ahí le soltaría alguna idiotez, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear. Chris se lo dijo. Tenía más hijos, así que por no llevarse bien con ese no pasaría nada, esperaba. Imaginando los diferentes escenarios en los que él la agredía y ella se defendía, dejándole en su lugar, fue ganando actitud. De a poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se fue irguiendo y adoptando una mirada de superioridad que, claramente no sentía, pero que estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Derecha y erguida, le miraba con una clara intención de "No busques pelea aquí, porque la vas a encontrar y vas a perder" y "No me asustas, así que piérdete". Ella le enfrentaba amenazadora, y con un claro rechazo en los ojos.<p>

Pero para intimidar a Peter se necesitaba mucho más que eso. Él no se inmutó ante su "afronta" y en cambio, se quedó mirándole fijamente. ¿Esa era la misma chica que había entrado en su casa hacía un momento? Pero…¿A eso le había tenido miedo? ¿Esa cosita le había llegado a intimidar? Envuelta en el camisón de Amy y con el pelo húmedo y tirante hacia atrás no era más que una niñita indefensa. O quizás no tanto. Peter le miró las piernas largas, subiendo por un abdomen a vistas plano. Parecía no tener pecho ni trasero, y si lo tenía, mucho se disimulaba con esas ropas y con su figurilla menuda. Los brazos se veían largos también, y sus rasgos a Peter no le resultaban familiares. Pero cuando clavó su vista en ella y vio la actitud desafiante que tomaba, se sonrió levemente. La escrutó con los ojos hasta saciar toda su curiosidad, luego se relajó. Esos ojos verdes querían atacarlo, y simplemente tenían miedo. Esos querían abrirse y al mismo tiempo huir. Esa chica, igual que él había hecho tantas veces, quería fingir odio para tapar un miedo paralizante.

-Bueno…hola, ¿no?- Acabó por dejar salir él con una voz amistosa. Esa tensión le estaba oprimiendo y sentía la necesidad de hablarle, de que le hablara. De romper el hielo, de oírla, de estudiar su voz. Quería ver cómo desarmaba a esa fierecilla. Y la fierecilla se desarmó. Ella inmediatamente desarmó el gesto y lo cambó gradualmente por uno de ternura y calma. Su mirada se volvió cálida y su boca desdibujó la línea que era para convertirse en una suave sonrisa que, de cualquier modo, no llegó a ser más que una línea curvada hacia arriba. Le miró así y se sintió tan relajada. Chris había hecho magia o…el chico que le había insultado, casi golpeado y despreciado había visto en ella lo mismo que Chris decía haber visto. Ella ignoraba de qué mierda hablaban, no es como si ella tuviese algo de especial, pero bueno, si a todos les parecía que lo tenía, mejor para ella…

-Hola. ¿Qué onda?

Peter la miró serio .¿Y eso?

-Eh-eh…y-yo… bien…¿oye, pero…y ese acento?- Peter estaba como tildado. Sí. Una carterista desconocida entraba a tu casa (de la cual pretendes sacarla a patadas en breve) en brazos de tu padre, usando la ropa de su novia, bañándose en tu ducha y parada esperando a tu padre en tu sala. No sabes nada de ella, salvo que está a punto de venirse a revolucionar tu vida sin motivos aparentes, y tú le preguntas por su acento. Al parecer las preguntas "inteligentes" de Chris se le habían heredado a su joven hijo.

-¿Mi acento? El tuyo, capo…¿Qué tiene?-Ella respondió relajadamente, mirándose los brazos y las piernas cubiertos, jugueteando con los botones del pijama.

-Tú no eres de España…

-Vos no sos Justin Bieber. ¿Aclaramos alguna cosa obvia más?

Peter sonrió impulsivamente. Esa chica no tenía pelos en la lengua. ¿Se atrevía a hablarle así en su propia casa? Él...era el hijo de su padre y no estaba en un lugar desconocido, no era la situación para que alguien en la situación de ella le hablase como si tuviese la confianza. Sin embargo…la forma en la que lo decía. No tenían esa confianza, pero ella actuaba como si la tuvieran. Recordó cuando él conoció a Leo y a Chris. Había tardado en tomarles la confianza con la que esa tía le hablaba con ironías. Eso le moló muchísimo.

-Sí…que sigo sin saber de dónde es el acento.-Continuó Peter con esa misma actitud descontracturada que tenía ella.

-¿Te apostás algo a que adivinás si te ponés?

-No, gracias…prefiero no apostar nada y que tú me lo digas.

-Meh, y yo quisiera un vaso de Coca-Cola, pero como nadie acá tiene mayordomos ni criadas; va, supongo que no tienen, nos vamos a quedar con las ganas.

-Pues…si quieres un…¿Qué tiene que ver la…?Espera…es decir…¿Pero tú que estás haciendo…?-Peter estaba confundido. Si quería beber algo…pero…¿ese era momento de beber Coca-Cola? Él se la podría haber alcanzado pero…¿Qué mierda? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo esa criaja allí!?¡Él no era mucamo de nadie!

-Eh, nena, ¿y esto?¿Has hecho un amigo?-Chris apareció con las pizzas en las manos y, al ver la escena su sonrisa se duplicó en tamaño, como la de Amy. Ella se volteó para responderle.

-No, ni ahí, estaba viendo si era un mayordomo que traía gaseosa o Justin Bieber, pero ninguno de los dos. Amigos no, ni pega…¿Vos hiciste amistad con el pizzero? Digo…hay lija, bo…¿se morfa acá?

Chris levantó las cejas ante la forma de hablar y por...lo atrevida que había sido. Y…¿dijo lija? Lo que al parecer sucedió era que Penny, al tomar la actitud relajada con Peter, pareció haber mezclado los papeles y habérsela dedicado a Chris. Si fue consciente o no, ya no es tan seguro. No es que le molestara…es sólo que…no parecía la niña con la que había estado hablando. Chris no llegó a decir una palabra cuando Peter le interrumpió.

-Eh…siempre, pero, si tú...es decir…si ella quiere refresco…Yo…-Peter miró a Penélope como si se hubiesen invertido los roles y él estuviese muy avergonzado de pronto.-Es decir…yo te puedo traer uno…si tú quieres…

-¿Eh?N-no…-Penélope sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle las mejillas. Ella no esperaba que él la tomase en serio. De pronto recordó dónde se encontraba y quiso que la tierra se la tragase. Recordó cómo le habló a Chris y estaba lista para meterse bajo la alfombra. Ella estaba bromeando para romper el hielo, no esperaba que él hiciese caso de sus payasadas. Ahora quería morirse.- Eh…osea…no…yo estaba jodiendo, no quiero nada…

-N-no…en serio, de veras, déjame… -Se excusó él y se marchó rumbo a la cocina a paso ligero.

Tenía grabada en la retina y el tímpano la estampa de la joven. No había dudas, esa era UNA TÍA y, además, algo extraño, pero no parecía ser una tía cualquiera. En dos días tendría la casa a sus pies. Esa de allí se iba. No podía quedarse allí.

Penélope lo miró irse y se volteó con la mirada gacha hacia donde Chris.

-Eh…no sé…qué pasó. No lo dije en serio, y…no sé…por qué te hablé así.

-Hey-le puso suavemente la mano en el hombro y se inclinó a su altura.-, no pasa nada, cariño. Ese era mi hijo ¿ves?, me alegra ver que os lleváis bien después de vuestro…comienzo particular. Penny , él no tiene nada en tu contra, ¿has visto? Todo lo contrario, fue a buscarte la gaseosa. ¿Ves cómo ya los tienes hechizados? –Chris estaba eufórico. Sus hijos habían comenzado a llevarse bien con ella. O, al menos, eso pensaba él. Sí, ya estaba vislumbrando la noche que pasarían. Se los imaginó haciendo bromas y entendiendo lo similares que eran. Le había gustado tanto el ver a Peter y Penélope hablando con esa confianza, que ni siquiera le había molestado la descarada manera de hablarle. Le acarició una mejilla mientras se levantaba, haciendo en su mente planes sobre las cosas geniales que harían juntos. No llegó ni a mirar a la chica asentir suavemente para responder a sus preguntas. Tampoco la dejó replicar suavemente. –Bueno, yo voy a poner la mesa con Amy para que cenemos, que aquí vino la pizza. ¿Te gusta de Mozzarella? Una es de eso, y la otra la hemos pedido de pepperoni. ¿Están bien? Vale, vamos a preparar todo, ven si quieres, linda, verás cómo sale todo bien.-Chris le sujetó la mano y ella la soltó con suavidad y vio como él y Amy entraban a la cocina, mientras se murmuraban algo sonrientes. Y a ella, ni le habían dejado preguntar qué era el pepperoni. Menos preguntar qué acababa de pasar entre ese chico y ella.

En la cocina, Peter servía metódicamente la bebida en un vaso y cuando estaba guardando la recién abierta botella Nick no soportó más.

-¡Pero bueno!¿Vas a quedarte así, bebiendo refresco mientras a nosotros nos vuelan las tapas de los sesos?

-No…

-¿¡Y entonces!?-Chillaron al unísono los dos hermanos restantes.

-Yo…la ví. No es de España. No soy Justin Bieber, al parecer.

Nick lo miró como si le estuviese tomando el pelo.

-¿¡No me digas!?¿De veras?¡Peter, al grano!¿Qué mierda pasa?

-Nick, Dios…¡Nada! No pasa nada. ¿Qué esperas?¿Acaso que saque la piedra filosofal de entre la ropa? Es una cría que estaba mirando la sala como si fuera…nosotros cuando llegamos, vamos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?¿Papá te sacó?¿Fuiste borde con ella?¿Qué le dijiste?¿Quién es y que mierda hace aquí?

-¡Pues que no sé!¡No soy un maldito detective, Nick! Escuchadme. Tenéis que calmaros. Parece una cría normal, y me habló con soltura, como si ya me conociera. No está asustada, si hasta me hizo frente. Si vierais cómo le habló a papá…

-¿Y qué sabes de ella?-Urgieron los otros.

-Que no es de España. Es todo lo que sé. Es una criaja con un tono de voz jodidamente raro, que me habló de "vos" y que no tenía ni un pelo en la lengua.

-¿Es todo?

-¿Qué queréis?¿Me miró como si yo fuera un asesino en serie y luego me tomó tan de sorpresa que acabé mareándome.

-¿Es decir que mientras esta ocupa está panchita en el salón tú vienes aquí a tomar calmadamente Coca-Cola?

-De hecho…la Coca-Cola es para ella.-Susurró Peter. Nick abrió los ojos y frunció los labios.

-¿Para ella?¡¿Queremos echarla y tú le llevas refresco?!¡¿Refresco, Peter?!-Nick le arrebató el vaso de las manos.- Oh…¡Yo le voy a dar su refresco!-Nick abandonó el cuarto y Peter y Leo se miraron. Leo parecía complacido, y Peter se veía preocupado, preguntándose qué demonios se le había ocurrido ahora a Nick, que se alejaba hecho una furia.

Chris y Amy se fueron y Penny se quedó mirando la puerta por la que desaparecieron. No sabía qué esperaba ver entrar por ella, pero como le habían dicho que fuera y ella estaba muriendo de hambre, quizás de forma literal, decidió, de a pasitos cortos, ir a dónde le habían mandado. Estaba pensando en el hijo de Chris, y en los que se encontraría cuando entrara a la cocina. Estaba inventándose una cara y una presentación inteligente cuando vio entrar al chico de hacia un momento por la puerta.

Repentinamente se sintió tímida. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, ni se había presentado como debía, salvo por la desubicada forma de dirigirse que no había tenido reparos en tomar. Bueno, bueno, eso se podía arreglar, esperaba. Esta vez le sonrió y caminó a su encuentro dando pasillos ligeros y leves. Levantó su mano como saludo y luego se la apoyó cariñosamente en el hombro. Estiró la otra mano para sujetar el vaso.

-Hola de nuevo…¿Ay, la trajiste? No hacía falta, che… Gracias…-Habló con una voz suave y dulce, y Nick flipó. Por medio segundo.

Retiró los brazos con brusquedad, haciendo que ella lo soltase sorprendida. Abrió los ojos y le miró con pena.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eu, perdoná por cómo te hablé. Te juro que fue una joda, para suavizar todo, ¿viste? Esto es más bien raro para mí, tu papá, apareció así, yo no entendía nada…vos, la Coca-Cola…y…

-Cierra el pico, ¿quieres?

Ella levantó la vista asombrada. Dejó la mirada dulce ante la brusquedad con la que Nick había dicho eso. Porque ella no sabía que ese de ahí no era el mismo que le había ofrecido la gaseosa hacía un momento. Ella sólo veía a un chico que hacía un momento se veía servicial y simpático y ahora era todo un cabrón. Y eso, si es que era posible hacerlo, la desconcertaba aún más. Pero había algo que, aunque ese fuese Justin Bieber no iba a permitir. Que se pasara de listo.

-No. ¿Sabés que no? No quiero, cerrarlo. ¿Me querés decir que mierda te pasa ahora? ¿Recién eras el re-pijotero y ahora te hacés el machito?-Respondió, irguiéndose y volviendo a adoptar la actitud que había tenido cuando vio a Peter. Nick lo notó y contuvo una sonrisa. ¿Tan fácil era? En media hora estaba fuera de la casa. Pero antes le iba a bajar ese copetito que no sabía cómo mierda se había atrevido a levantarle.

-Mira, niñata, yo no sé qué mierda tienes en la cabeza que te crees que me puedes hablar así porque yo…-Pero ella recortó su acritud con acidez.

-Tengo lo que se te cayó cuando eras bebé, pajero. Si vos primero me escupís un poco más cuando entré, después te hacés el piola y ahora me bardeás, entonces la que tiene algo arriba no soy yo, bebé, sos vos. No sé qué pretendés de mí, pero me bajás ochenta y cinco cambios y te me relajás, porque no vine a verte a vos, ni sé muy bien por qué vine, pero es tu viejo el que manda, no vos, así que, si no te gusto, no me mires, allá tenés una puerta.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron. ¿Pero esa estaba idiota? ¿Echarle de su propia casa? No, no podía estar bien de la cabeza. Iba a soltarle un adjetivo muy decorado cuando ella cogió el vaso de gaseosa de sus manos y se lo acercó a los labios con gesto desafiante y sonrisa soberbia. Eso lo desbordó.

Estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo. A punto. Se contuvo lo suficiente como para no hacerlo, pero sí le arrebató el vaso de las manos antes de que lo tocase con los labios.

-¡Eh! Dameló*, era mío…-gimió ella sorprendida.

-Y una mierda…mira, niñata idiota, yo tendría cuidado con los que me dices y de lo que haces en esta casa. Porque, oh, sorpresa, esta es MI CASA, jodida usurpadora. No sé quién te has creído que eres por estar aquí con ropa ajena y dándote aires de que eres alguien. Porque no sé si recuerdas que eres tú la que ayer vino a cagar el día llevándote la cartera de mi padre, muerta de hambre, y ahora crees que eres especial por estar aquí. Basta que le conozcas media hora más para que veas que, si no eras tú a lo mejor era otra roñosa. Grábatelo. Yo soy su hijo; a ti no te conocen ni tus padres, bleh, si los tienes, así que tendría más cuidado con cómo me hablo a mí y a mi familia, ¡porque así de fácil entras, así de fácil te saco de una patada en el culo!-Nick gruñía y, aunque ella no lo demostraba, cada palabra había sido achicarse más y más. –Caladita así te ves menos patética. No intentes atacar cuando luego vas a acabar revolcada en el piso. No te ilusiones siquiera. No vas a poder conmigo, zorra.-Escupió Nick y se llevó el vaso a los labios con una sonrisa triunfal mientras daba un sorbo y la miraba muy a gusto. Pero ella se iba a quedar aún más. Su semblante fiero se había desarmado, pero no dejando salir su semblante dolido, sino un semblante fúrico. Su postura erguida había descendido, pero cuando Nick acabó de hablar la retomó de inmediato. El odió se prendió en ella cuando se bebió el contenido del vaso.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A LA RE CONCHA DE TU HERMANA, PETERO EL ORTO?!-Gritó y prácticamente se le tiró encima. Nick apenas pudo contener el ataque, soltando el vaso que cayó con un ruido seco, sin llegar a romperse. Ella le cogió de la camiseta y tiró de ella, raspando con el borde de la tela su cuello, creándole un rojez. Lo sacudió con relativa fuerza para la edad y el tamaño que tenía ella en comparación a él. Nick flipó unos segundos. Luego mandó a la porra sus intentos de ser diplomático para no levantar sospechas de lo que querían hacerle. Iba a darle una paliza a esa guarra primero, para enseñarla DÓNDE estaba su lugar. La cogió de la camiseta del pijama y fue él el que la aprisionó. Con un movimiento enrolló la camiseta en sus puños y elevó a Penélope un poco en el aire. No pensó, no midió. Sólo levantó el puño y se dispuso a soltarle un puñetazo. Ella apretó los ojos y los labios y ladeó el rostro lo más que pudo. Con sus manos temblorosas le arañaba los puños a Nick, pero era inútil, porque estaban protegidos por la tela del pijama. Le empujaba y se removía, sin dejar sin embargo ni un momento su postura digna. No parecía tenerle miedo. Eso desconcertó a Nick. Cualquiera, hasta Peter se asustaba cuando le veía así, pero ella no lo parecía a sobremanera. Decidió que le enseñaría en ese momento a hacerlo.

O eso pensó, porque un grito detuvo el tiempo desde la puerta de la sala.

-¡NICHOLAS!¡Bájala YA!-La voz de Chris salió grave por el volumen que usó. Y por lo peligrosamente furiosa que parecía.

Nick se volteó con furia y Penélope miró con algo de miedo, pero sin bajar su altiva defensa.

Chris miraba la escena impactado y furioso. A la porra sus intentos delicados y llenos de tacto de presentar a la muchacha. Normal, cuando Nick salió de la cocina Chris apareció por la puerta con Amy y las pizzas. Iban a comenzar a disponer la mesa mientras Chris intentaba sonsacarle a Peter toda opinión sobre la chica. Chris estaba de pronto de un humor increíble, y ya se imaginaba la cara de Nick cuando conociera a la niña, cuando un grito de mujer les sacó del trance. En cuanto su cerebro decodificó el mensaje que el grito contenía dejó todo en dónde caía y se volatilizó de la cocina. Amy le siguió preocupada. Peter miró a Leo y se golpeó la frente con la palma. Excelente. No habían trazado eso ni hacía una hora y Nick ya la había cagado. Corrieron tras Chris. Cuando entraron a la sala, Peter y Leo coordinaron perfectamente para estamparse la palma en la cara nuevamente. Amy se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada y sujetó la mano de Chris al oírle gritar así, antes de que alguien acabase mal en esa escena.

-Nicholas, ¿estás sordo? Te he ordenado que la bajes. Ya.-Ese tono de voz, en boca de Chris era de los que no se desobedecían. Nick la dejó con brusquedad en el suelo y le fulminó con la mirada. Ella le devolvió el gesto y cualquiera podía ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos. Nick caminó hacia dónde estaba su padre sin dejar de freír con la mirada a Penélope. Ella lo miró con la misma rabia hasta que llegó dónde todos estaban. Cuando lo hizo, ella sintió que se iba al piso. "Nicolás*", como al parecer se llamaba el pendejo, se alejaba hacia donde estaban Chris y Amy sin dejar de mirarla con furia . Amy se veía sorprendida y miraba a Nick como si temiese que ella le hubiese hecho algo, o como si alguna terrible cosa le fuese a ocurrir. Miraba de vez en cuando a Chris, y cuando Penélope lo hizo también, prefirió ni haber mirado. Miraba al chico con el ceño fruncido, y luego lo desvió hacia ella. Penny tragó saliva, pero no se achicó. Miró a Chris con una mirada suave y lo más ubicada que pudo, aparentando seguridad de no haber errado. Y todo muy bello el teatrito, pero no es tampoco como si Penélope hubiese tenido oportunidad de asustarse ante Chris o enfadarse ante Nick, porque miró a la izquierda de ellos y ahí sí que se quedó sin palabras por vez primera en rato largo.

Un niño, pequeño, que sujetaba la mano de Amy con asombro, pero que había caminado hacia adelante unos pasitos, mirándola con mal disimulado embelesamiento, como si ella fuese uno de los animales del zoo y él quisiese acercarse, pero sin saber bien dónde detenerse y dónde seguir. ¿Se atrevería a estirar la mano para acariciare? Ella quiso regalar una sonrisa a esos ojitos oscuros que la miraban con atención, de no ser por el serio semblante que portaba el pequeño, inusual en alguien de su edad y en su situación, pensó Penélope. No, no le sonrió, pero si le dedicó una de sus penetrantes y envolventes miradas. El chico, sin embargo, no se intimidó, y quizás esa tampoco había sido la intención de Penélope, pero el hecho era que no había pasado.

Pero nada de eso había llegado a amedrentar a la vivaz muchacha. No, el motivo de su asombro, que rozaba el miedo, fue ver la figura que se acercaba a Nick con calma. Eran idénticos, entendió, cuando se tuvieron en frente. Se miraron un momento, y ella los miró dura como una estatua. Luego, ambos se giraron a mirarla con seriedad. Quiso morir. ESE que AHORA había vuelto a entrar al recinto era el joven amable que le había perdonado un golpe en la calle, que le había abierto la puerta y que había tratado de portarse atento con ella. ESE. El otro, "Nicolás", era OTRO. Un desconocido, y ella lo primero que había hecho era hacerse la viva y golpearle. A un chico que no conocía y que nada le había hecho, a diferencia de ella, que se había metido en su casa y había sido una bruta con él y con su hermano, que ahora, lejos de mirarla con la suavidad con la que le había ofrecido Coca-Cola, la miraba con frialdad, seguramente con la que cualquiera miraría a una imbécil que intenta liarse a golpes con tu hermano. No eran la misma persona. ¿Ahora…quién le había visto en la calle a fin de cuentas?¿Cómo saber si era el primero?¿Y si era Nicolás, pero ella pensó que era su hermano y le había hablado con semejante caradurez al chico "bueno" creyendo que ya se conocían? Quizás por eso Nicolás tenía esa cara y la trató tan mal. O quizás era como dijo al principio. O no. Argh. Se agarró la cabeza entre las manos con los ojos abiertos y les siguió mirando. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, temblando ligeramente ante las palabras que no llegaba a hacer salir. Su cara habría palidecido, si eso hubiera sido posible de distinguir.

-So-son…son iguales…

-¡Bravo, genia!- Rumió Nick con dureza, y una mirada de Chris lo silenció. La chica buscó algo en los ojos de Peter, pero sólo halló dureza. Miró a Chris desolada.

El cabreo de Chris fue disminuyendo al ver que nadie hablaba ni se movía, y cuando la niña le miró con esos ojos desorbitados, sintió que se reducía a la mínima expresión. Respiró profundo y se ablandó.

-Son gemelos. Gemelos, ¿entiendes?

-Cr-creo que sí…-Ella estaba increíblemente shockeada. ¿Cómo mierda había pasado eso?

Chris la miró seriamente un momento y luego miró a Nick. Con los ojos le indicó que se parase frente a él. Nick caminó despacio, pero en lugar de mirar hacia Chris, se quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada a la joven, que estática en el lugar donde Nick le había soltado, les miraba con algo que comenzaba a materializarse en ¿arrepentimiento? Chris levantó su mano derecha e hizo un gesto con el dedo a la niña para que fuese hasta allí. La firmeza con la que había hecho una acción tan pequeña hizo que Nick se girara y le diera la espalda, y que a ella se le subieran los colores. Atinó a negar apenas con la cabeza, pero los mismos ojos de Chris la hicieron desistir. Paso a paso, con lentitud se acercó y se situó junto a Nick, aunque con casi medio metro de distancia en medio. Los dos se miraron un momento y las chispas volvieron a saltar. Sí, Penélope le había insultado, pero él había empezado con su agresividad, y había estado cerca de golpearle. Sí, ella también, pero todo había empezado por SU culpa. Se cruzó de brazos y creo que, de haber podido, le habría escupido también. Nick, por su parte, se sentía el justo Rey Salomón, que actuaba en voz de la verdad y la justicia total, como si él no tuviese culpas de nada en ese embrollo. Chris frunció el ceño ante estas actitudes y se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Se lo masajeó un rato y suspiró cuando les volvió a mirar. Seguían dedicándose miradas de odio, pero además, Penélope miraba intimidada a sus otros dos hijos, incluso a Leo. No la veía capaz de moverse, reaccionar o dar explicaciones, y no es que fuera injusto (Ay de quién se atreviese a insinuarlo), pero la experiencia le decía que, si dejaba que Nick hablara sólo en esa situación, las cosas para la niña iban a ponerse color hormiga y milagrosamente entendibles para Nick. Por lo que pensó que tenía que relajarla, y de paso, a todos. Linda presentación familiar, óyeme.

-Vosotros dos y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria antes de cenar.- Advirtió Chris seriamente mientras se alejaba hacia el resto de la familia, que miraba en silencio la escena.- Ahora yo voy a ir a la cocina y voy a volver. Será mejor que me esperéis con respuestas ¿Está claro? ¿Puedo pediros que no os lieis a golpes mientras tanto?-Los jóvenes no respondieron, y como, increíblemente, Chris seguía de buenas, decidió tomarlo por un sí.- Eso espero.-Dicho esto, se giró y abandonó la sala, seguido de su mini-tropa. Antes de salir, Amy le dirigió a Penny una mirada que venía a significar "Venga, sé valiente, no le cabrees más". La que Peter le dedicó a Nick venía a decir "Intenta no cagarla más, Nick.". Finalmente, ambos adolescentes se quedaron solos en el recinto, y fácilmente cualquier objeto que se diluyese a más de 50° Centígrados se podría haber derretido.

-Así que…Nicolás…- Comentó ella, enmarcan do el nombre entre comillas con los dedos y mirándolo altiva-bueno, permitime avisarte que estás en desventaja.

-¿Qué coño dices?

-Que yo, mi amorcito, ya sé tu nombre, y vos no el mío.-Fardó ella con una sonrisa guasa y caminó alrededor de él, estudiándolo. Jodido…si no era ninguno de los dos nada feos…lástima la falta de cerebro, pensó ella. Nick alzó las cejas. No se habían percatado de que ni siquiera sabían su nombre aún. Pero eso era lo que ella quería, que se intimidaran. No le daría ese gusto. La miró indolente y con el mismo tono soltó:

-Ahá, y por conocer mi nombre estás en ventaja a pesar de que estás en mi casa, rodeada de mi familia, sin nadie que pregunte por tu mierda, ¿no?

Esas palabras fueron crueles, incluso más porque las palabras de Penélope no iban totalmente dirigidas a hacer daño. Pero las de Nick al parecer sí. Ella no se inmutó. Se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

-Penélope. Me llamo Penélope.-Nick la miró sorprendido. Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta diferente. Más agresiva, contraataque a su agresión. No…su nombre.- Ahí está. Ya te dí la única ventaja que tenía, así ya me hacés sentir una mierda completa, ¿sabés? Ya está. ¿Conforme?

-Estaré conforme cuando te largues, cabronaza.- Escupió Nick y la miró con odio. Pero ella no le respondió así. Sólo se quedó parada, mirándole con curiosidad. En ese momento, cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba ante su agresión, Nick se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ella le había hecho enfadar y ahora Chris estaba furioso…y le iba a zurrar. Cuando Nick entendió eso se encolerizó. Que su padre le fuese a pegar por culpa por esa… la iba a matar…¡lo iba a hacer!-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!Llámate como se te salga del culo, a mí me vale una mierda, con tal de que te vayas por donde viniste.

-¡Bueno, córtala! ¿Qué chota te pasa? ¿No podés dejarme en paz?¡Ya fue! No me jodas más, ¿Sabés qué? A lo mejor me quedo, ¿y qué vas a hacer, eh? Nada. Cerrar el hoyo. Así que shh shh.

Nick sintió ganas de vomitar ante lo atrevida que resultaba ser la mocosa. Le cogió de la muñeca y le intentó dar un tirón. Se sorprendió cuando ella le dio una bofetada. El motivo que evitó tener que lamentar sangre fue que Chris entró y sujetó a Nick por la espalda.

-¡Dejame, papá! ¡Yo la mato!

-No, tú te calmas y no matas a nadie.-Sesgó Chris con dureza mientras le asía por los hombros para calmarlo.-Los dos os calmaréis. Y ahora. ¿Tú, qué tienes que decirme acerca de lo que acabo de ver?-Espetó a la niña, que se encogió en sí misma cuando le habló.

-Yo…

-¡Esta desde que llegó no paró de insultarme!

-¡¿YO?!LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE, IDIOTA-Gritó ella, desesperada. - ¡VOS EMPEZASTE!-Ella miró a Chris que soltó a Nick y en dos pasos estaba frente a ella.-Yo…él empezó, Chris…- La mirada dura que le dedicó estuvo cerca de hacerle fallar las piernas, y sintió ganas enormes de llorar.¡¿Por qué?!. Pero no esperaba lo que Chris hizo. No esperaba que la abrazara. Esperaba el golpe, el grito, la furia, pero no un abrazo. Se lo devolvió impactada en cuanto pudo controlar su asombro.

-Shh…está bien, está bien…cálmate, Penny…

-¡Penny!-Gruñó Nick al ver que, encima, la trataba con cariño. Chris le calló con una mirada.

-¿Me…creés?-Preguntó ella con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Chris le sonrió.

-Aún no le creo a nadie, quiero saber lo que pasó. Luego veremos qué haremos. Sentaos.-Chris señaló el sofá y Nick fue a sentarse, recuperando la sensatez. Penélope no se movió. Chris la soltó despacito y le indicó con los ojos que se sentara. Ella no lo hizo.

-Penélope, siéntate, por favor…

-¿Para qué?

Chris se lo pensó un momento.

-Porque yo os lo he pedido y quiero que nos calmemos todos. Especialmente vosotros. Siéntate, Penny, por favor.

-Yo estoy calmada, no me hace falta sentarme.-Chris frunció un poco el ceño. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la sentó él. Ella iba a replicar, a vistas de mala manera, cuando él interrumpió.

-Ahora sí…quiero saber por qué os estabais peleando.

-¿Desde dónde viste?-Preguntó ella con una actitud atrevida que sorprendió a ambos. Chris se puso serio.

-Debería decirte que desde que empezasteis a pelear, ver si te quedan ganas de hacerte la lista, pero te lo diré, y veréis vosotros si os conviene decirme la verdad. Desde que vi cómo tú le pegabas una bofetada a Nick porque él te cogió de las muñecas. Él lo hizo, a la vez, porque tú le hablaste de mala manera, para pedirle a él que te deje en paz. Así, lo que deduzco es que ambos estáis equivocados y bastante. Él estaba molestándote y reaccionaste con violencia a su violencia. Sin embargo tú le hablaste mal y le provocaste para que él te agarrase. E intuyo que hay más detrás de esto. Así que venga, quiero oír por qué os habéis peleado así. Escucho.

Nick se miró los pies mientras oía la voz de Chris. Recordó que la cosa era que Chris no sospechase de ellos. Que ella se embarrase solita. Así que, si sumaba eso más el hecho de que esa parecía de las irritables, sumó uno más uno y entendió al instante lo que debía hacer. La dejaría que se hundiera solita. Él sería suave y paciente, y ella sería quien quedaría como la jodida violenta. Chris le conocía bien a él. No dudaría de su hijo, y al ver cómo se comportaba...quizás hasta llegaban a cenar tranquilos.

-Papá…-Comenzó calmado-Yo entraba con la gaseosa, Peter me ofreció que se la traiga. Dije que tomaría la oportunidad de conocerle, y ella empezó a hablarme mal de la nada. No iba a dejar que me trate así, es claro que reaccioné mal. Entiendo que quizás no es la forma, pero la pus en su lugar y…

-¿¡A quién pusiste en s lugar vos, idiota de cuarta?!-Saltó ella. Nick se tuvo que tragar la sonrisa. ¿Tan fácil como eso?

-A nadie, Penélope. Y tú cuida esa boca. –Cortó Chris, que comenzaba a mosquearse- Nicholas tú no vas a poner a nadie "en su lugar". Yo lo que quiero es saber por qué os habéis peleado y no lo pienso repetir. ¿Qué pasó después?-Instó, mirando a Nick.

-Bueno...le contesté para que baje los humos y esta me dice "si no te gusto, ahí tienes la puerta" ¡Papá…me echa de mi casa! Es una descarada. No me pidas que no reaccione a esto si ya acaba de entrar y se cree que es alguien, papá…-Chris miró a Penélope, que miraba y escuchaba seriamente sin demostrar nada.- Después de que le dije que no era quien para echarme de mi propia casa la emprendió a golpes. Me hizo esto en el cuello-Mostró el rojez que había hecho el cuello de su camiseta- y entonces me cansé. Por eso la cogí del cuello del pijama. Era ella o yo, y le vendría bien aprender un poco de respeto. Luego llegaste, te fuiste y nos dejaste aquí. Me enfadé, es cierto, porque tú te habías enfadado conmigo por su culpa. Ella me contestó mal y yo le respondí. Cuando me dijo el "Déjame en paz" llegaste tú…el resto lo viste.- Dramatizó Nick levemente. Estaba "mejorando" un poco los hechos de la historia para que fuera "más divertida". Miró a Penélope como si ya se hubiera quedado muy a gusto. Ella estaba seria como la muerte y no reaccionó ante el discurso. Eso molestó a Nick, pero en los ojos de ella Chris vio lo intimidada que estaba ante esas declaraciones. Chris torció el gesto.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso pasó, Nick?- La voz de Chris denotaba que algo le olía extraño pero ninguno de los chicos pareció percatarse.

-Sí. Ya te lo dije, yo le agredí también, pero si ella estuviese ubicada en su lugar no habría pasado nada….pero claro…como aquí no tiene lugar…

Penélope gimió y Chris frunció el ceño.

-Bien, suficiente, gracias.- Chris estuvo casi seguro de que el chico mentía…aunque si Penélope estaba tan intimidada sería por algo. Le sujetó la barbilla y se la levantó, mirándola seriamente.- Penélope, ¿eso es verdad?- Ella no respondió. Chris frunció el ceño y repitió con firmeza:- Penélope, ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Nick?-Y ella, tozuda, nada. Pero ya no le miraba a los ojos. Miraba al piso y se mordía el labio. Apretó los puños y luchó por no derramar lágrimas. Y no lo haría. Sabía cuándo "no pasaba nada" si salían…y cuando no podían salir y ya. Esa era de esas veces.

De pronto se sintió mal. Se había metido con los hijos de Chris, y sentía que ese era el límite entre "Sí, te lo perdono" y "Te vas". Se sintió triste y furiosa. No quería irse sin decirle a ese imbécil sus verdades.

"_Penélope, no seas imbécil…¿No te das cuenta? ¡ESO es lo que él quiere! El pajero este quiere que te saqués y quedes como el orto delante de Chris, así se sale con la suya. Miralo, miralo…¿Ahora se hace el santo? Pero bien que te quería surtir, ¿eh? . ¿Se hace el vivo y el buenito? Bueno…me paree que le vamos a tener que enseñar quienes somos más vivas y buenitas. ¿Ubicarte a vos? Lo vas a ubicar a él…"_

"_Pero…es que…si le pegué…y…es su hijo…y…"_

"_Y vos sos inocente. Sabés lo que hiciste, y él quiere que vos creas que es tu culpa. Plantate. Te defendiste. Él empezó. No te dejes basurear. Chris te preguntó si era verdad. Decile. Que no te intimide. Ése no es nada al lado de quienes conocés. Y conocés a gente así, sabés llevarla. ¿Quiere guerra? Dale guerra con paz."_

"_No voy a ganar nada y…"_

"_Callate,¿ querés? Hacelo…de nada"_

-Penélope, contéstame. ¿Es verdad esto sí o no?- La dureza en la voz de Chris la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo levantar la vista. Quería ser borde, quería ser cruel. Quería que Chris la defendiera. Sabía que eso no funcionaba así. Solo dejó salir con calma:

-¿Me creerías si lo negara?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Le respondió con calma.

-Porque él es tu hijo.

-¿Y con ello? Justamente porque le conozco y es mi hijo es que sé cómo es. – Nick en este punto abrió muchos los ojos e iba a replicar, pero Chris le silenció con la vista. El chico se enfurruñó en el sofá y les miró mal a ambos.- Pedí saber que había pasado, él me lo ha contado. Ahora quiero oírlo de ti. A menos, claro, que lo que él ha dicho sea cierto, es por eso que te pregunto a ti. Porque confío en tu palabra, porque ya he hablado contigo arriba y creo que sé qué puedo esperar de ti. Por si acaso, te daré un ultimátum. Ambos habéis estado mal, y estoy bastante picado. Lo mejor para ti será decirme la verdad. Y es LA VERDAD. Tanto la que es a tu favor como la que es en tu contra. Lo preguntaré por última vez. ¿Es verdad lo que Nicholas dijo, Penélope? ¿Tú le insultaste, le pegaste y le trataste mal?- La firmeza con la que Chris preguntó eso bastaba para desbaratar la voluntad de un monje. Ella se achicó en el sofá tanto que, de haber podido escurrirse bajo los cojines, lo habría hecho. Se sintió perdida, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad, del orgullo, y del valor que poseía para pronunciar las palabras que, según creía, la condenaban.

-Sí. Sí es verdad. –Chris abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero ella no le dejó hablar. –Es verdad, lo bardeé, pero pegarle…bueno, sí, le pegué, pero Chris…¡Él me buscó y…!

-Silencio.- Ella se cortó abruptamente y le miró, conteniendo el flujo de las lágrimas con fuerza para no dejarlas caer. No se atrevió a mirar a Nick, que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal, muy pagado de sí mismo, mientras los miraba. Sólo miraba la seriedad de la cara de Chris y se autollamaba todo lo que se le ocurría por haberse dejado dominar por la bronca y haber cagado esa oportunidad. Esperó venir el grito, el golpe, la voz de "fuera de aquí"…pero nada de eso llegó. En cambio, si llegó otra cosa.- No me importan las explicaciones, Penélope. Le has pegado y le has insultado. ¿Sabes o no sabes que no se puede hacer eso?- Ella le miró asombrada, y Nick también abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Chris suavizó un poco, y sólo un poco el tono.- Quizás no te lo habían dicho, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te dije que a mí no me podías insultar ni dar manotazos, así que a cualquier persona se aplica. Por si acaso te voy a dar la oportunidad y te lo voy a advertir y a explicar una vez. –Chris se acercó a ella, se hincó frente a su rostro y le cogió de los hombros. Le habló con firmeza.- No puedes insultar ni agredir física o verbalmente a una persona cuando no estás de acuerdo con ella, ¿está claro? Ten en cuenta, Penélope, que te dije que iba a enseñarte algunos límites. "Enseñar" implica que la PRIMERA vez que los haces, me limito a marcarte que están mal. A la siguiente que los haces, tomaré alguna medida. Si insistes en repetirlos, pues entonces tomaré más medidas hasta que comprendas que no puedes hacerlos. En este caso ya sabes, no puedes escaparte, insultar ni golpear. Y sobre todo no puedes ponerte en riesgo. Pelearte, y más con alguien mayor que tú es un riesgo, menor en este caso, pero es un riesgo, y así como en este caso Nick no te haría daño, puede ser que si ibas a emprenderla a golpes con alguien que no es él, quizás te hicieran, por lo que no voy a permitir ni a consentir que lo hagas. Y tampoco con alguien que no puede dañarte, porque también puedes dañarle tú a él. No puedes insultar tampoco, por una cuestión de respeto y de que aún no le conoces. Supongo que sabes que está mal, pero me gustaría que ahora tengas en cuenta por qué, y que no puedes volver a hacerlo.¿ Me oíste?

Ella se las ingenió para superar su perplejidad y asentir, mientras tragaba saliva. Chris ablandó la mirada.

-Muy bien. Ahora sí quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que pasó. Pero primero discúlpate con él.

-¿¡Qué!? Wo,wo,wo….tranqui. Yo a este no le pido perdón nada. Pero sí te voy a contar lo que pasó.- Ella estalló. No iba a permitir que nadie la humille ante nadie. Chris se creía que su hijo era santo, pero no lo era. Ella se lo iba a poner bien en clarito. Hasta ahí llegaba.- Lo que pasa es que el señor entró acá con la gaseosa que me había ofrecido tu otro hijo. Vos mismo viste que me trató re bien. Lo que ya no sé es cuál de los dos era el de la entrada y cuál el de la calle. La verdad es que me gustaría saberlo, pero tanto si fue este como si el otro el hecho es que yo creí que él era el otro. Como me había tratado bien yo le pedí disculpas por ser tan _atre*_ antes, y el ahí arrancó. Me dijo que cerrara el pico. Y yo me quedé re WTF porque yo no le había hecho nada, ¿entendés? ÉL EMPEZÓ. Y más vale que si alguien te habla así cuando le estás hablando bien te vas a sacar. Le dije que no quería y él siguió bardeando. Me dijo que no sabía que tenía en la cabeza…

Ahí Nick saltó.

-¡ME DIJSITE QUE NO TENÍA CEREBRO!

-¡VOS LO DIJISTE PRIMERO!

-¡ES MI CASA Y TE DIGO LO QUE SE ME SALE DE LOS COJONES! ¡TÚ DIJISTE TODO LO QUE SE TE VINO A LA MENTE Y ME DIJISTE QUE SI NO ME GUSTABA AHÍ TENÍA LA PUERTA!¡ME ECHAS DE MI CASA Y TE HACES LA GALLITA PORQUE MI PAPÁ TE DEFIENDE!¡PUES YO SOY SU HIJO,CABRONAZA!

-¡PERO VOS EMPEZASTE A BUSCAR ROÑA!

Chris se puso de pie y dio una palmada en el aire para pararles que resonó en todo el cuarto.

-¡BASTA!¡Nicholas, cuida esa boca!- Penélope sonrió con agresividad- ¡Penélope, ¿eso es verdad?!-Nick devolvió el gesto.

-Yo…

-¡No, si ahora lo negarás, asquerosa!

-¡NO NIEGO NADA YO,GIL!¡Sí, es verdad! Si no le gusto que no me mire. ¿Por qué no le contás lo que pasó después?

-¡Sí, me quitaste el vaso para hacerte la malota!

-¡Y VOS HICISTE LO MISMO!¡Y ENTRASTE A DECIRME QUE YO NO ERA NADIE, HACIÉNDOTE EL MACHO, DICIÉNDOME _USRUPADORA _Y QUE NO TENÍA NADA QUE HACER ACÁ, Y VINE PORQUE ME TRAJO ÉL!-Señaló a Christopher con furia hacia Nick, que parecía tranquilo ante su ira-¡Cóntale ahora,dale!

-¡Fuiste tú la que me cogió de la camiseta y me empujó!

-¡¿Y después de todo lo que me dijiste que esperabas?!¡Animal!¡VOS ME DIJISTE ZORRA Y PATÉTICA!

-¡Y ME HE QUEDADO CORTO, NIÑATA ENGREIDA!

-¡A LO MEJOR YO TE TENDRÍA QUE HABER PARTIDO BIEN LA CARA!

-¡VENGA PUES, INTÉNTALO!

-¡PARAD LOS DOS YA!-Rugió su padre y tomó a Nick de los hombros y le sentó con fuerza sobre el sofá, con una mirada de "Te conviene no levantarte". Miró a Penélope y le indicó con los ojos que se sentara. Ella lo hizo resoplando y acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Esta es la última vez que os digo que paréis. Nicholas, tú sabes mejor que nadie que te conviene hacerme caso. Para los dos. Os valdrá más obedecerme. No-os-volváis-a-gritar. No volváis a reaccionar así porque NO QUIERO PELEAS. ACABO de deciros que basta y estáis en un problema por eso. ¿Fui claro? Penélope, sigue.- Chris unió un poco los cabos y se aventuró a concluir algo.- Esto fue cuando yo entré la primera vez,¿ verdad? Tú le empujaste y él te cogió del pijama, ¿no? –Ella asintió, aún algo resentida por el grito. "Estáis en problemas". Aún flipaba. Esa frase había sonado tan a película…no sabía si quedar encantada por eso, o si apocarse por lo que significaba "estar en problemas".- Muy bonito, eh. Muy bonito ambos eso de emprenderla a golpes. ¿Y si yo no aparecía? Podéis estar muy felices de que yo llegase antes de que os hicieseis algo. ¿Y luego? Porque creo que os dije que os quedarais TRANQUILOS, que no os pelearais. ¿Qué pasó después?

Ante esa pregunta, Nick tragó saliva. Esperaba que Chris se enfadase con la cría por lo de la gaseosa, pero no parecía especialmente cabreado. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, porque cuando él se fue el que se ocupó de desencadenar otra vez la pelea. Y la había cogido de la muñeca, ella le golpeó el legítima defensa. Y él la había llamado un par de cosas muy "bonitas y agradables". Estaba muerto. Cuando ella le dijera que había querido hacer las paces y él había seguido en ese plan, además de haber sido más bien borde y violento con ella, sabía que le caería el hacha encima. A Chris no le gustaba que se pelease con sus hermanos…y eran sus hermanos y eran hombres. A saber qué le haría cuando se peleaba con una niña menor que él y que parecía ser su nueva adquisición. Tuvo miedo de que su padre quisiera recordarle su posición sobre las peleas, aplicando a esa situación las medidas que tomaba cuando la emprendía a golpes con Peter. Miró la cintura de Chris y se mordió el labio al ver el cinturón en ella. Las manos le empezaron a sudar y miró a la cría esa. En cuanto hablara, le sellaría el destino. Y ella habló. Mirando al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas apretadas entre las dos rodillas, con un tono de voz que Nick no le había oído antes. Ese tono suave, casi susurrado, cargado de vergüenza que le surgía ya por tercera vez desde que había conocido a Chris y este la regañaba. Un tono que a Nick le pareció demasiado contraste con el que conocía y, lo admitiera o no, le enterneció un poco. Le pareció más pequeña y no entendió cómo había querido golpearla. Insultarla estaba bien. La quería fuera. Alguien que podía hacer eso tenía que ser una manipuladora de primera. Pero no golpearla…De cualquier forma, Nick no esperaba oír lo que oyó.

-Le dije…que yo sabía su nombre, pero él no el mío.-Chris abrió los ojos y se llamó a sí mismo bruto. No la había presentado ni siquiera. Y ya estaban metidos en esa situación. Algo que había notado era que Penélope era muy multifacética, y transitaba muy fácilmente de un estado de humor a otro. A cualquiera impactaría que una niña que te llamaba…¿Qué le había llamado? Le había oído cosas "normales" en materia de insultos…y luego cosas como "petero" "la concha de tu hermana" y "gil"…Había notado que no entendía del todo los tacos que le dirigió, pero por lo que sonaban no parecían bonitos. Se dijo que tendría que hablar con ella de eso después. De momento se concentró en lo que decía.- Le dije eso y fue buscar roña…me dijo que yo no tenía razón y le dije como me llamaba. Y eso…

-¿Y cómo os empezasteis a pelear?- Cuestionó entonces, puesto que eso no parecía motivo suficiente para comenzar a pelear. Se olió a mentira y no supo hacia quién fruncir el ceño.

-Fui yo…ya te dije…yo fui re asquerosa y me hice la viva.- Dejó caer suavecito ella, sin atreverse a mirarlos. Nick no lo podía creer. ¿Le defendía? ¿Qué clase de juego macabro era ese? No iba a caer tan fácil…pero sabía por experiencia que si Chris lo oía de boca ajena se enfadaba más, y como Nick tenía la leve ilusión de que se calmara, decidió desembuchar también.

-Fui yo, papá. Ella me dijo su nombre y yo le dije que no me importaba cómo se llamase. Le dije que me interesaba que se fuera…y fui borde con ella. Luego lo que viste.- Nick se sentía algo avergonzado, pero pensó que si ella había dado la cara, al menos quedaba bien si la daba él. Chris estaría feliz y se haría el sueco…luego, ella se "hartaba sola" y se iba. Sonaba mejor…

-Entonces no es que "Ella te contestó mal y tú te enfadaste"-Repitió la primera versión de Nick.- No era tan así…

-N-no…la segunda la…la alenté yo…

-¿Y te parece bien?

-No…lo siento…

-Pues eso espero…¿Y tú, Penélope? Porque con todo y esto tú sigues siendo la que le ha dado una bofetada a Nicholas. Te lo he dicho y no me voy a enfadar sólo porque te lo he dicho después de que lo hayas hecho. No puedes emprenderla a golpes con nadie. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí…

-Pues muy bien.

Chris se cruzó de brazos y les escrutó con seriedad. Estaba pensando si se merecían un castigo. Era el primer día que ella iba a pasar ahí y ya se había dicho que NO quería castigarla. Ya había tenido motivos para haberle reprendido un poco, pero había sabido contenerse. Le había dicho que esa vez iba a advertirle, así que no podía castigarla por eso. Y si no la castigaba a ella, sería injusto castigar a Nick, sin embargo la cosa parecía ser a grandes rasgos culpa suya, y él le había mentido y él sabía qué cosas no podía hacer. Pero ese día no le apetecía castigar a nadie. Además, se había enternecido al ver como Penélope parecía defender a Nick y Nick hacía lo que, a sus ojos, era lo mismo. Resopló y les habló otra vez con seriedad.

-Quiero que os disculpéis y tengamos una noche en paz, que ya de por sí viene movidita. No quiero volver a veros insultaros o pelear, y os interesa hacer lo que os mando. Y no quiero que me ocultéis las cosas. Esto va a terminar bien precisamente porque me habéis dicho la verdad desde el principio. Penélope, ¿Qué tienes qué decir?

-Que…-la voz salió suave y tranquila. Ella aún no se tragaba que se estaba salvando de eso.-Perdón por pelearme con vos _y insultarte.-_Dijo, mirando a Nick.- No voy a bardearla más. Perdón por mentirte, Chris…y perdón.

La disculpa sonó tan infantil que a Chris le brotó una sonrisa.

-Venga, Nick…¿Y tú?

-Sí…lo siento también, tía.

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente, y si le sonó raro que la llamara "tía", no lo dijo.

A Chris su disculpa no le convenció tanto, y le ayudó a decidir lo que finalmente haría.

-Penny, ven acá cielo.- Ella le miró con duda en la cara y se acercó muy despacito. Nick puso mucha atención….Chris no lo haría….Porque si lo hacía…él estaba frito. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo la envolvió en un abrazo y se agachó frente a ella.- No está bien pelear, ¿bueno?

-A-Ahá…

-No está bien insultarse ni reaccionar así…si alguien te molesta vienes y me lo dices, nunca pelear, ¿sí, mi vida?-Ella no contuvo más la sonrisa y se apretó en sus brazos. Chris la dio un beso y le palmeó la espalda.- Y no me mientas. Está mal mentir y tampoco puedes hacerlo, ¿sí, campeona?-A Chris le había salido del alma el llamarla así, y a ella pareció encantarle.

-¡Sí!- Boqueó, con un acento algo infantil. Chris le separó y le acarició la cabeza. Ella se apartó para que no le tocase el cabello y Chris se ensombreció un segundo. Luego volvió a sonreír.

-Muy bien. Ahora ve a la cocina, que ya está la mesa y yo voy en seguida.

-Pero…Chris…no me animo a ir sola…no…

-Shhh…tranquila…Amy está ahí…ve, que tengo a otros dos de estos que te quieren conocer.-Bromeó y le empujó un poquito con cariño. Ella dudó un segundo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Chris sonrió y le apretó en otro abrazo ante ese gesto, para llenarle la cara de besos y luego dejar que se fuese haciéndole un saludo batiendo la palma como si no se fuesen a ver en 5 minutos. Chris miró como se alejaba con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a mirar a Nick endureciendo sólo un poco la mirada.

El chico miraba al piso sin haberse levantado del sofá siquiera. Chris se sentó a su lado.

-Nick…

-Lo sé…perdóname, papá…

-No soy quien debe perdonarte. Has hecho que ella se sienta realmente mal por un momento, y me cuesta más de lo que has visto hacer que no sea así. Me he tomado la molestia de hablar con vosotros no sólo de por qué está aquí, sino que de pediros un grado mínimo de colaboración. Lo que más me duele es que dijiste que lo harías. –Nick se mordió el labio y Chris le sujetó la barbilla.- No vuelvas a pelearte con ella, es una mujer, es menor que tú, no ha empezado esta vez, y ni aunque lo hiciese, y está más que incómoda, así que no contribuyas a eso. Trátala bien o no la trates. ¿Me oíste?-El labio de Nick tembló un poco antes de responder un trémulo "sí". Chris le puso de pie y le abrazó.- Pues eso espero. No quiero que haya próxima vez, y si la hay quizás no tengas tanta suerte, porque soy consciente de cómo eres cuando te pones en este plan y de quién ha guiado la riña esta vez.- Nick bajó la cabeza y Chris suspiró. Le giró un poco y descargó sobre su pantalón cuatro azotes.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

-Au…-Nick se llevó una mano atrás, pero como Chris tampoco pretendía castigarle más, le giró y le envolvió en sus brazos otra vez.

-Y no vuelvas a mentirme.-Nick se abrazó a él con fuerza, pero no lloró. Se dijo que todo aquello era increíblemente injusto, pero se obligó a sí mismo a resistir. La noche aún no acababa y tenía sus esperanzas de poder dormir tranquilo entre esa noche y la siguiente. Es cría se creía que tenía a todo el mundo cogido de las pelotas; él le enseñaría lo que resultaba de tratar de coger las de él.-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Chris al cabo de un momento.

-Sí…lo siento…

-Shh, ya lo sé. Ya está. Olvidado. Ahora vamos a cenar que en la cocina se nos mueren de hambre y, como tal vez hayas notado, hay un plato más en la mesa que va a merecer un par de explicaciones.-Chris le abrazó muy fuerte y le miró a los ojos un momento.- Trátale bien, hijo. Se parece cada vez más a ti y apuesto a que si la escuchas con ese corazón de oro que tienes llegarás a adorarla.

-Aha…voy a ir a cenar y a escuchar. No puedo prometerte más que eso…no después de que hayas sido tan malo conmigo.-Repuso Nick, con un puchero que enterneció a Chris. Bueno, esa había sido la intención. Nick en el fondo estaba cabreadísimo. La había puesto a su altura. A esa a la altura de él, que era su hijo. Eso le había dolido. De hecho, pensaba hablarlo con Chris. Luego de que ella se evaporara. De otro modo, él soltaría esos discursos profundos y jodidamente bien aplicados, como los de Peter, y acabaría consiguiendo que ella se quede. Eso no podía pasar. ¿Por qué?...¡Pues porque no!

-¿Ah, con que esas tenemos?- Pregunto Chris con esa sonrisa habitual que tenía, mientras fingía indignación ante la insinuación de que era malo.-¿Soy malo?-Le tiró de brazo para sujetarle y le hizo cosquillas hasta que el chico no pudo contenerse más y, aunque a regañadientes, terminó explotando en risas. En cuanto le dejó en libertad se escurrió a la cocina seguido de su padre.

Chris sonreía, creyendo que había logrado suavizar las cosas entre ese par. Pero claro, soñar ni cuesta. Tampoco lo hace creer que el resto no te dará problemas en lo que queda de día sólo porque eran las 9:30 pm y estás tan cansado que ya no ves. No, eso es demasiado fácil.

Nick se sentó entre Peter y Leo, mientras los tres comenzaban a mirarse entre sí y a murmurar. Penélope estaba parada en una esquina mirando a Amy poner los platos en la mesa. Sí, que era pizza, pero venga, finjamos que somos educados. Ella resoplaba y se miraba los brazos y las piernas. De vez en cuando se llevaba el dedo anular a los labios y lo mordisqueaba. En un momento se acercó tímidamente al rollo de servilletas que había y comenzó a arrancarlas y a doblarlas en forma de triángulo. Contó con la vista cuántos eran y puso esa cantidad en su mano. Se acercó a la mesa y puso una debajo de los tres platos que no tenían dueño. Luego rodeó la mesa y se acercó al plato de Leo. El niño la miró fijo, pero no dijo nada, y dejó que ella pusiera la servilleta debajo de su plato sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos. Chris torció el gesto cuando Leo se apartó cuando ella casi le roza. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa algo torcida y miró a Nick. En sus ojos apareció el hielo y dejó la servilleta sobre el plato, como evitando permanecer cerca de él demasiado tiempo.

Levantó la barbilla muy digna y pasó a su lado. Nick que lo había notado, no dudó en estirar su pierna para hacerla tropezar. La sorpresa fue suya cuando ella apenas y desestabilizó su paso al sentir el pie, y aterrizó ágilmente en el otro, regalándole una mirada triunfal, segura de haberle puesto en su lugar, y encontrándose en el suelo al segundo siguiente, producto del pie que interpuso Peter en su camino.

Ella miró al segundo gemelo con furia. Estaba segura de que ese era el que le había ofrecido la bebida en un primer momento. ¿Así que, después de todo, así iba a ser? Pues bien. No le importaron la carcajada y la mirada cómplice de ambos gemelos entre ellos mientras ella caía al piso. Se puso algo roja, y no supo si de ira o de vergüenza, pero apoyó las manos en el piso para levantarse. Entonces Leo se puso de pie y miró a sus hermanos reprobatoriamente.

Los gemelos lo miraron aplacados mientras Leo le tendía una mano a Penélope para que se levantara. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa grande y el corazón de Chris se sintió derretir. Sabía que, en el fondo, no todo podía salir tan mal. O eso creyó cuando Penélope sujetó la mano de Leo y él la retiró bruscamente, haciéndola volver a caer sentada en el suelo duro. Las carcajadas volvieron a volar y ella se mordió los labios. Muy digna se puso de pie mientras ellos chocaban palmas entre ellos y Chris tuvo bastante. Frunció mucho el ceño e iba a decir algo hasta que Amy le cortó.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente. ¿Qué acaba de ser eso? ¿No os da vergüenza? Penélope, levántate.- La chica lo hizo rápidamente y en silencio, deslizándose hacia ellos, sin atreverse a tocar a ninguno porque parecían bastante cabreados los dos.- ¿Cómo podéis hacerle eso y ser tan crueles? Os hemos dicho que el día venía pesadito y pedido que os comportéis. No, tenéis que armar la pelota y empeñaros en hacerla daño. Os aseguro que ella ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que ahora vosotros vengáis a crearle más. No tenéis, además, derecho. Entenderemos un poco de desconcierto y os hemos dejado pasar algo de capricho, pero no estoy dispuesta a toleraros crueldad. Disculparos inmediatamente, sentaos bien y cenad. Todos tenemos hambre, todos estamos cansados y todos queremos saber. ¿Qué esto es raro? Vale. No dejará de serlo por hacer estas cosas, y no se logra nada bueno con esa actitud. Así que dejadla ya y comportaos. Estoy segura de que ella no tendrá ningún in inconveniente en responderos cualquier pregunta o de contaros cualquier cosa mientras que lo hagáis cómo es debido- comenzó a ablandar el tono ella, ante el no poco desconcierto de todos los presentes-, pero claro que yo tampoco querría entrar en confianza en un ambiente hostil. Disculpaos y comportaos. Aquí no se debate nada, se trata de convivir y aprender a aceptar los cambios. Esta casa en particular parece que ya lo ha hecho, así que no veo motivo por el que no se pueda hacer esta vez. ¿Dejadlo ya, vale? Sé qué clase de personas sois…pero no dejéis que una mala impresión ajena y un encontronazo hagan que otros lo confundan.

Cuando Amy terminó de hablar, el silencio podía cortarse a cuchillo.

-L-lo siento…- Murmuró Leo en voz baja. Sus hermanos desviaron la vista. Chris torció el gesto.

-Penélope, siéntate a la mesa.-Le dijo con calma, mientras señalaba el lugar libre entre las dos sillas vacías. Ella le miró dubitativa y él descorrió la silla para que se siente. La manejó con suavidad por los hombros hasta sentarla. La ayudó a enderezarse y luego le acercó la silla a la mesa frente a uno de los platos.

Nadie habló a partir de ese momento, sino hasta que ambas cajas de pizza estuvieron abiertas en la mesa frente a todos, y Chris y Amy ocuparon lugares junto a la chica en la mesa.

-Penny, te sirvo. ¿Cuál quieres?- Chris había partido la de mozzarella y le había servido de esa a Peter, a Leo y a Amy. Para él y Nick cortó de pepperoni. Ella miró ambas pizzas y señaló la que estaba en el plato de Chris.

-La que elegiste vos…

Él sonrió y le puso un pedazo en el plato. Nick resopló.

-¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa?-Exclamó Penélope, mosqueada. Chris escuchó atento.

-Nada, nada, originalidad…

-¡¿Eh?! Pero…..¡Dios mío! ¡Nene, hay dos pizzas, es obvio que alguna voy a tener que elegir, loco….

-Va,va, reajate, guapa, que carácter, a ver…

-¡Mirá, cerrá el orto y dejame en paz, ¿querés?!

-Ey…-Llamó Chris.-¿Qué os dije de las peleas?

-Vale….-gruñó Nick y se dedicó a coger la pizza con algo de brusquedad y a morderla. Penélope no hizo nada. Sólo se dedicó a tomar la porción con la mano, engrasándosela por la falta de práctica y llevársela a la boca. Le dio una mordida muy grande y la masticó sin dejar de mirar a las personas que la observaban comer curiosas. Se terminó una porción en total silencio y, mientras bajaba el alimento con agua, la voz de Peter surcó el lugar.

-Entonces….¿te llamas Penélope?

-Mjm-asintió ella, dejando salir un sonido afirmativo por la garganta, teniendo de nuevo la boca llena de comida, gracias a la porción de pizza que Chris dejó en su plato, de mozzarella esta vez.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que debería presentarme. Yo me llamo Peter.

-Hola, Peter.-Soltó ella en tono de "reunión de alcohólicos anónimos" y volvió a morder la pizza. Él le dedicó una mirada seria y luego desvió los ojos.

-Yo soy Leo. Y deberías fijarte como hablas, niña, porque te estás ganando el odio, ¿eh?

Ella alzó las cejas y luego soltó una especie de risa que hizo salir de su boca algo de agua.

-Se, se, dale, bebé, dale.- Con un tono guasón- Ahora te copio, ahora. Entonces Leo, Peter y Nicolás. ¿Leo cuánto?

-¿Eh? Leo. Leo Halliwell. Y él es Nicholas, no….como dijiste.

-Pero Leo es un apodo, nene. ¿Leo de qué? ¿De León?¿De Leonardo?¿De Leandro?

-Leo-Insistente y algo rudo-Me llamo Leo.

-¡¿Pero Leo qué?! ¡Yo me llamo Penélope, y no voy diciendo "Hola, soy Penny"!

-¡PERO YO ME LLAMO LEO Y YA!

-Ay pendejo…andá a cagar. Tá bien, llámate como se te cante la concha de lora, después no me vengas a hablar, pelotudo…

-¡Penélope!¿Qué te he dicho de esa boca?-Reprendió Chris.

-¡Pero es que él está haciendo boludeces!

-¡Es que me llamo Leo!-Chilló el pequeño y Chris chasqueó los dedos, llamándoles la atención.

-¡Eh! Basta ya los dos. Leo no grites.

-Pero,papá…

-Nada. Ya te dije que no puedes gritar y ella no te ha hecho nada. Penélope, lo que pasa es que es eso. Que se llama Leo. Como mi padre.

-Ahh…¿posta?

Chris asintió y miró a Leo que se sentaba enfurruñado a comer su trozo de pizza.

-Papá….¿Qué fue lo que me llamó?

-Algo que la he dicho que no se dice y que se lo voy a dejar pasar porque creo haber dicho que no quería problemas….

-¡Bueno, che! Ya está, dejá ahí, flaco….

-¡OYE,TE CALMAS, NIÑATA!-Saltó Nick- Le hablas bien a mi padre, ¿estamos?

-¡Ay, matensé! Pendejo, ¿a quién te comiste vos? ¡Le digo lo que se me canta!

-No. Te equivocas, Penélope. Me vas a hablar bien porque….

-Bueno, bueno, ya.-Cortó Amy- Chicos, basta. Vamos a cenar con paz y a conversar entre todos. Penny….cuéntanos algo tú, ¿quieres?

-¡No! Escúchenme una cosa los dos,¡Déjenme de joder! ¡No me vengan acá con la escenita de familia feliz y unida porque a mí no me va! Me cansé, Cristian-Mirando a Chris con mirada que intentaba relucir orgullo, pero que recibió de Chris una de divertido asombro. Sí, eso. Estaba mejor sola que ahora, porque al menos al petero que me trataba de caminar lo barajaba de una piña, y no tenía que fumarte a vos diciendo pajeces. Me tomo el….¿Qué hacés?

Chris la había envuelto en sus brazos, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad y ternura.

-Bebé…¿Cómo me has llamado?¿Cristian?- con un tono risueño, que a ella le pareció desubicado.

-¡SÍ!¡Y OTRAS COSAS MÁS!Y no voy a pedirte perdón por insultarte porque….

-Penny….Penny, cariño. No me llamo así. ¿De dónde sacaste eso, bebé? Yo me llamo Christopher…-Ella se endureció de pronto y él la dio un besito en la frente. Luego se agachó un poco para mirarla con la sonrisa aun cosquilleando en sus labios-Si me vuelves a contestar como lo has hecho estarás pasando del terreno de advertencia y pasaré a la etapa en la que tú te estás portando mal y me tocará corregirte. ¿Estamos?

A esas alturas Penélope era grana. Sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos se apartaron automáticamente de los de Chris. Se llamaba "Christopher"….era un nombre precioso.

-Y….¿si lo hago?-susurró, tímida. Él sonrió ante la pregunta, prueba clara de que ella estaba dispuesta a aventurarse en eso con él.

-Te castigaré.-Con voz serena, dispuesto a conversar eso con ella y las dudas que, seguro, surgirían. Pero no.

-¿Castigarme?...pero…no… ¿o sí?

-Sip . Y no va a gustarte, preciosa, así que ya sabes. Háblame bien, siéntate a la mesa y nada de peleas. Quiero que terminemos este día bien, ¿bueno?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a hacerlo con mirada perdida, sin poner atención a las burlas y risas que salían de los labios de los chicos.

-"Te castigaré, preciosa"

-"No va a gustarte,¿eh?"

-"Buh,buh, que Chris se eñoja y me riñe"

-"Ga gaga, pobre bebita, se va a conocer las rodillas de papá…"

-"¿Y no le gustará?"

-"¡No! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

-"Cuidado, que ahora bien que estás sentada…pero luego…"

Esas eran las cosas que, entre otras, se oían ir y venir en susurros mientras ella, encogida en la silla mordisqueaba la pizza de a poquito. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Se llamaba Christopher. Eso la avergonzaba aún más que los comentarios de los chicos, que, por cierto, no entendía del todo, y no relacionaba las rodillas de la gente con un castigo, pero a saber qué mierdas fumarían. Pero lo otro…no toleraba equivocarse.

En eso pensaba cuando la voz de Amy la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Y entonces, Pe…¿Qué hacías en las calles de…España?

-¿Uh?-Salió del trance, puesto que comenzaba a adentrarse en una zona que…

-¿Qué, vamos…qué hacías en España si tú eres de Argentina?

-¿Es de Argentina?-Preguntó Peter, con repentino interés. En los ojos de sus hermanos también brilló, pero él lo manifestó.

-Sí…sí soy.

-¿Eso queda en Europa?-Preguntó Leo, curioso.

-Eh…no. En…América. Del Sur.

-Pero…¡que tú eres blanca!

-Lo…lo soy…pero…en América no hay sólo indios…hay rubios de ojos azules…así como acá hay gente negra…y yo…vine hace unos años…

-¿Cómo?-Se sumó Chris, feliz de verla animada. Ella evitó su mirada con cuidado.

-Con mis viejos.-Respondió, muy tensa.

-¿Tus padres?¿Y dónde…están?-Curioseó Amy, y la forma en que ella hundió las uñas en las palmas la hizo entender que debía dejar el tema.

-Debajo de 85 palmos de tierra. Y estoy bárbara así.-Dando una mordida grande a la pizza.

-Entiendo…y…¿Cómo acabaste…así?

Ella apretó los ojos y los labios.

-Cuando una persona está sola en compañía de otras es porque le llegó el momento de irse a buscar soledad en la soledad misma, porque duele el doble la soledad que hay en la compañía.

Amy asintió, y entendió que no conseguiría otra cosa de ella. Chris estiró su mano y acarició su nuca, recibiendo de ella rechazo, pero no del agresivo, sino de aquel que se da cuando el contacto sólo duele más. Chris no se rindió y la dejó sobre su pierna. Ella no reaccionó.

Todos siguieron preguntándole cosas más banales, excepto Nick, que, aunque no lo demostrara, casi le contesta "Pues que les jodan" cuando ella habló del encuentro del robo de los tenis. Él no iba a demostrar nada, pero almacenó información, según él, para usarla en su contra luego. Aunque…no sabría explicaros la sonrisa que se quiso aparecer en su cara cuando ella dijo que le gustaba dibujar.

La conversación avanzó sobre sus gustos personales y ella soltó relativamente poco. Color favorito, gustos artístico, Justin Bieber….giraron un poco sobre ese tema, y ella se vio encantadora con las respuestas lascivas que soltaba hacia los hombres de la casa, aunque se notaba que eran broma. Pero no soltó ningún tipo de información de su pasado. No habló de su llegada a España, de su familia y supo cambiar muy rápidamente de tema cuando se le preguntó por qué motivo no se soltaba el cabello ni se lo dejaba tocar, a raíz de un mimo que Amy intentó hacerle en la cabeza que fue rechazado de mala forma por ella, aunque no se la veía del todo segura de querer ser agresiva.

Cuando intentaron abordar el tema de por qué ella vestía como un chico el día anterior ella logró, sin saber bien nadie cómo, acabar de hablar de los gustos de esa particular familia.

Se enteró que Peter era aficionado a la música, pero no más que eso. Se enteró a penas que Nick gustaba de la cocina. Y se enteró muy bien de que ellos no la querían allí.

Se centró en Leo que,aunque no parecía tampoco quererla ahí, tampoco parecía saber por qué supuestamente no la quería. Además, el niño no dejaba de hablar, y ella le escuchaba. Por momentos breves él hacía bromas que ella le respondía, pero cada vez que ella extendía la mano para tocarle él la rechazaba de forma ácida, regresándola a la realidad. Habló con Amy y parecía que absorbía cada palabra que Chris soltaba sobre él. Le escuchaba a él y a Amy y casi contenía el aire con cada tontería que escuchaba.

Y de tonterías hablaron hasta que, cerca de la medianoche, los bostezos de Leo y los disimulados de Penélope le dieron a Chris la pauta de que ya no se seguirían abordando temas importantes o corrientes. Que era hora de dormir.

-Ale. Niños, todo muy bonito, pero ya es hora de dormir. A cepillarse los dientes y de ahí a dormir. Hijos, ¿me dejáis el baño de arriba?

-¡Eh,espera!¿Y esta dónde va a dormir?-Gruñó Nick al percatarse.

-"Esta", que tiene nombre y te pedí que trates bien va a dormir….bueno…sobre eso…va a haber que movilizarse un poco. Escuchad. Uno de vosotros tres dejadle el cuarto a ella y otro de vosotros a Amy. Iros a dormir a mi cama. Yo duermo en el sofá. ¿Sí?

La risotada irónica de Nick hizo fruncir el ceño a Chris y encogerse a Penélope.

-Sí, claro. Ya. ¿No prefieres que alguno de nosotros se vaya a dormir al jardín?

-No. Prefiero que me obedezcáis. Venga, no me hagáis escenas. ¿Quién le deja el cuarto a Penny?-Hubo un duelo de miradas en el que el primero en ceder fue Leo.

-Yo le dejo mi cama…a Amy. Tu cama es mejor, es más grande…

-Gracias, hijo…¿y vosotros dos?¿Nadie?

Otro pulso, en el que Nick se mostró tan…ególatra que hasta Peter se ablandó.

-Yo, papá…-Suspiró, cansino.-Que duerma en mi cuarto.

-Genial, porque yo no pienso mover un dedo por la presencia de esta ocupa.

Eso le valió dos miradas reprobatorias de los adultos y para no disculparse, se levantó muy digno y se metió al baño de debajo de un portazo. Sus hermanos abandonaron la cocina detrás para ir a prepararse para su provisoria mudanza nocturna.

Chris notó entonces dos cosas. Que Penélope había ido soltándose a lo largo de la conversación de una forma tal que parecía otra, y se limitaba a bostezar sonriente y algo remolona, a pesar del último encontronazo.

Y que no le habían contado que sus hijos tenían un pasado que no era tan bonito como ella creía. Pero es que, cuando Chris parecía querer abordarlo, el hielo y el fuego de los ojos de Peter y Nick respectivamente le hicieron desistir y esperar un poco antes de tomar decisión alguna, y más antes de tocar ese tema. Ni hablar ya de…Derek. Pues bien, supuso que, si ella tampoco soltaba prenda….

Pensaba en eso y sonreía cuando recordaba el ansia e inseguridad de ella al intentar asegurarse de que "Amy" era el nombre completo y correcto de su novia.

Finalmente, acabó encantado con lo que la vio hacer. Ella recogió todos los platos de la mesa y se los dio a Amy, para luego abrazarla, remolona. Él se acercó y la rodeó por los hombros hasta subirla al baño de la planta alta.

-Toma, mi vida, cepíllate los dientes, ¿sí?- Tendiéndole un cepillo que acababa de sacar de un empaque nuevo. Era azul.

-Uh…pero…

-¿Pero? Pe…¿Cuánto hace que no te cepillas? Deja…no me digas. Cepíllate y no discutas, tesoro, es poco higiénico sólo pensarlo.

-Sí…-Ella le puso la pasta que Chris le tendió, sólo que fue mucha. Él no dijo nada, pero se quedó parado junto a ella mientras lo hacía. Tuvo que intervenir en un par de ocasiones, pero, aunque con algo de retraso, finalmente se enjuagó y se secó la cara.

-Tiene gusto rico…-Dijo, entrando detrás de Chris al cuarto de Peter, de dónde el susodicho se acababa de poner una camiseta de pijama y salía. Cruzaron miradas y ella le sonrió. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, afirmando. –No me quiere.-Comentó, mientras Chris cerraba la puerta y la llevaba de la mano hasta la cama.

-No digas eso, Penny…

-Chris. Christopher. Sí. No me quiere. Se nota desde Martes*.Ninguno…Alta pieza. Esta es de…

-Peter-suspiró él, creyendo que, en verdad, la chica parecía tener algo de razón. Abrió la ropa de la cama y la volteó a ver. Ella miraba pegada la cara al vidrio de la ventana. Se acercó y la asió por la cintura.-¿Qué ves?

-La calle. Linda. Hace mucho que no miro desde el otro lado de un vidrio. Está frío. ¿Me meto?-Señalando la cama abierta. Chris sonrió y la llevó entre caricias hasta sentarla en el colchón. La recostó sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y la acarició la frente. Con un suspiro la cubrió con las mantas y la arropó meticulosamente. Con delicadeza le acarició el rostro y le miró así, envueltita. Ella bostezó.

El juego de miradas continuó por un rato. Él se levantó a apagar la luz, pero volvió al pie de la cama, hincado de rodillas a su lado. La luz de la luna hacia que los verdores de ambos ojos se viesen azul profundo. Ninguno habló, a pesar de habían infinitas cosas que ambos querían decir. Y se las decían, en silencio. Se hablaban con los ojos, como cuando hay tanto por decir que lo dicen las almas y no los labios. Se dijeron todo sin decirse nada.

Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y parecía querer luchar contra ese sueño. Finalmente, Chris se inclinó en su frente con un beso y un "buenas noches, mi niña". Al volverse a verla, la había dormido bajo su afecto. Casi distinguía la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. La escuchó respirar y sólo imaginar la paz con que esa chica estaría descansando le embriagó en dicha. Quería quedarse a su lado, no soltarla aún. No aún.

Cogió el móvil y se puso los cascos, y una canción del random fue tan propicia y contundente que no volvería a irse de su mente. Era tan precisa que no solo conmovía, sino que lo sacudió desde el primer acorde. Sus labios dibujaron la letra casi inconscientemente.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love _

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I would never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong _

Cuando terminó de susurrar eso y se levantó para salir con cuidado, le pareció que, entre los murmullos de la noche ella susurraba un "Te quiero".

* * *

><p><strong>Hoa shicos :3<strong>

**Sí, soy yo de nuevo, ¿me extrañaron? Ah. Bueno… dos cosas. 1- Por si no lo leyeron arriba, NickPeterLover quiere saber: ¿Quiénes de acá leyeron la historia de Dream? Estoy segura de que todos, pero tenía ganas de saber xD…nada, que se io…eso… respóndanme en un comentario y me dicen si tienen ganas…si no, no. :D**

**Lo otro es, bueno…los hermosos asterisquitos que meto en CADA capítulo majote de estos ^^.Antes de eso, quería aclarar que si, por cuestiones regionales o dialectales alguna de las palabras que uso no se entienden, aparte de las que especifico acá, me lo hagan saber, y, felizmente, serán aclaradas ^^:**

*******Dameló****: Sí, chicos, sí. Con tilde en la "o". Acá en Argentina se puede acentuar tanto en "Dámelo" como en "Dameló" y buen, ya que estábamos en esa, ella lo acentúa ahí. ¿Chuchis,no?**

*******Nicolás****: No hay mucho que explicar. Ella escucha eso, y traduce por automatismo al español y saca "Nicolás".Tranquis, que Peter, de momento, no es "Pedro" xD.**

***Atre:**** Atrevida xDDD**

*******Martes****: Marte, planeta.**

*******La canción: Es**** "Make You Feel My Love", de Adele, chicos, por si no era muy obvio, y acá dejo la traducción de esa parte en particular:**

Cuando la lluvia Esté soplando en tu cara

Y el mundo entero Esté pendiente de ti

Te ofrecería Un cálido abrazo Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Cuando las sombras de la noche Y las estrellas aparezcan

Y no haya nadie allí Para secar tus lágrimas

Te podría abrazar Durante un millón de años

Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Sé que tú Aun no te has hecho a la idea

Pero yo nunca te haría daño

Lo sé desde el momento en el que nos conocimos

No hubo dudas en mi mente de a dónde pertenecías.

**Con amor dulce, io ~**

34


	5. Chapter 5: Despertando al mundo

_**Establezcamos que, si me violáis por tardona os quedáis sin saber que pasó al final.**_

_**Lo dejamos en que todos vosotros me amáis y me tenéis paciencia. Eso :3. Chicos, empecé la escuela y me meten plumeros por el…..me cargan mucho e.e. La cosa es que penas tengo tiempo para estar viva, menos para escribir pero juro que voy a encontrar la manera de escribir más…o reventar e.e.**_

_**Como siempre vengo a dejarles un SUPER MEGA ABASHO DE OSHO porque son unos tiernos y los amo. Cada vez que leo algún comentario de ustedes me dan más y más ganas de seguir…lo que tiene que ser un milagro e.e. Os juro que no me da tiempo, y que cada vez que pueda voy a hacer aunque sea un poco y bla bla bla,promesas que sabemos que no voy a cumplir xD.**_

_**En fin, chicos, los quiero mucho y este capítulo pasado me trajo los comentarios más lindos….me emocionaron posta :')**_

_**Ejem*Desenrolla un papiro más largo aún que el anterior*¿Está encendido?*golpecitos al micrófono*-Ho-hola…sí. Vale.**_

_**Dream:¿Qué te puedo decir a ti? No podías hacerme ya más nada para apoyarme, negrita linda. Acá vez como seguí, como siempre pedís. Y bueno. Algún día se me tenía que dar a mí también. Así que acá vas teniendo. Gozalo, porque a saber cuándo leche me voy a poder volver a poner e.e**_

_**¿Secos? No ,cabrones con toda letra. Chris es quien está recién siendo" seco". Ignorás cuán chuchis puede llegar a ser..o no ;)**_

_**Ya veremos quien cae primero, pero bueno….me lo callo, ¿viste? Segura que este capítulo te "complace", alteza e.e**_

_**Sí,es Nick, es Peter, es todo el mundo u.u. Ya seguí, así que tomá y no me acoses xD**_

_**Te amo, tota :3**_

_**Por cierto, no vi que me respondieras a la pregunta, muy feo eso. ¿Leíste o no leíste la historia de Dream? Caray, que gente maleducada….**_

_**Nekitatwiligth: Y no tengo perdón por no haberte mencionado. Pasa que como gran boluda que soy, entre concentrarme en actualizar y eso me olvidé de los seres humanos, especialmente vos. Que sí, me insistís como posesa para que desempolve las teclas, así que ahora que desempolvé, acá te nombro :D. TODOS esperamos la actualización de FUF, pero acá hay una que yo conozco que se hace la pelotuda….e.e (Dream, sentí la indirecta e.e). Pero ya está amenazada u. lenguaje de Penélope puede hacer competencia a los camioneros de las rutas, e incluso hacer que se ruboricen. Y espera a que se enfade ;). **_

_**Por cierto, me alegra saber que ya está mejor lo del tema de los temblores allí. Beso fuerte para todos ustedes. Soy fan de Justin, sí, pero realmente hay muchos artistas que me gustan mucho más que él. Y soy de manejarme mucho con canciones, así que preparaos, porque voy a abrir sus mentes…xD. Por cierto, eso me desemboca en la pregunta de este capítulo. Más abajo la dejo.**_

_**Estos chicos son para gruñirles. Y es que mi mente perversa, los impulsos de Nick y los sentimientos encontrados de Peter no son una buena combinación. Así que ya nos podemos ir agarrando todos…**_

_**Haré lo imposible para actualizar más rápido, believe in me. Y aunque tarde, que quede super claro. ESTO NO LO ABANDONO. Pero ni a golpes, ¿eh?**_

_**JonasValenn: Vos sos un amor de pendeja :3 3. No sé, pero me alegrás un montón con tus comentarios. Aguante Argentina, uasha. Dominaremos el mundo, yo lo sé. Me alegra que te guste, y a ver si ya en este cap. empiezo a remontar vuelo. Un ¡besote! :D**_

_**MariaLeon:Vos me podés. Me mata como me pediste que actualice :3. Ya actualicé, y te juro que no puedo porque no tengo un minuto de paz ni de tiempo para mí. Me estoy haciendo huecos para poder teclear un poco, que sino ni esto. De verdad me alegra que te guste, y voy a hacer lo imposible porque siga así :3.**_

_**Celeste:Vos creo que sos de los comentarios que más anhelo recibir, y creo que si no me comentas los capítulos me voy a empezar a negar a actualizar (Y así digo que es culpa tuya, no mía ;) ), porque siempre me sacás una risa y una sonrisa.**_

_**Los insultos de Pe son el aderezo de esta historia, y creo que son de lo que más disfruto escribir, porque es como que "Arshentina paseom, loco, pium pium" Tiro tiro tiro, puñalada puñalada…na,mentira. Posta, yo también amo su forma de hablar, tan nuestra ;'), y me alegra que te guste, porque en este capítulo te vas a deleitar, creo.**_

_**No pienso detenerme, y vos sos la grosa. Juro que el asunto acá no es que no quiero escribir, sino que, simplemente, NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA EXISTIR. Ya empiezan mis vacas de invierno, así que ahí agárrense, porque se viene actualización, y pido mil perdones por estar siendo tan aburrida a la hora de poner la acción, intentaré mover un poco más la cocina ;) *Villera mode on***_

_**VAMOS A RETOMAR FORMANDO,LO JURO. Pasa que a las dos se nos vino complicada y fuete la época escolar y viste como es sin escuela no hay ni computadora, ni tiempo libre, ni comida, ni libertad, y morimos. Y ahí si que no hay ni historia ni leches e.e Así que mantén la fe, pronto se volverá a saber de los Halliwell originales.**_

_**YO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA UNA NENA. ¡No podía vivir sin una cosa con tetas en la historia! Todos sabemos que Chris babearía todo por una niña, así que llegué yo con mi imaginación retorcida y la puse, porque esto es también lo que yo soñaba *-* Ya va a empezar a haber bardo en este capítulo. Promise.**_

_**Vos sos genia, te adoro, adoro tu nombre, y te amo. Chau.**_

_**Miranda:¡LA OTRA! Otra a la que adoro con locura y enfermamente. Tus comentarios son, como los de Celeste, los que exijo para continuar. Los amo y siempre quiero leerlos, porque son la que va. Punto final.**_

_**No te puedo explicar cuanto me alegra saber que te pude sacar una sonrisa, más si venías así **__**.**_

_**Mi deseo no es otro que ese, que esto les guste, y os entretenga un rato, y que la disfruten tanto como yo. Di Ustedes gozan, io gozo. Oh she mameh. **_

_**No puedo describirte el campo minado que voy a volver esa casa, y sí, posiblemente al final se acaben llevando, pero no sé, no sé ;) Sh,sh. Sólo sé que lo que han visto es recién el principio. La guerra empieza ahora. Carácter explosivo, ese es el adjetivo exacto. Explosión nuclear. Hiroshima, nagasaky. Bom.**_

_**Continuo, continuo y con placer. Ya te digo que esto para mí es un placer, aunque no parezca porque tardo, pero es que la escuela no quiere que siga :c. Pero mientras viva, voy a pelear. *Macha mode on* La lengua de Penny es también lo que más me gusta, sencillamente es su marca registrada. Me fascina demasiado hacerla así, y es que en eso se parece un toque a mí. Jeji. Y va a seguir así, y hasta a empeorar ;9**_

_**Dream y yo SÍ vamos a continuar Fuf. LO JURO. ¡Tenednos fe! VA A ACABARSE ESTA HISTORIA. Perotener paciencia. Ya se acerca el cap 105, confíen. Confien…no pierdan la Fe hijos mios.**_

_**No te alargas, o al menos a mí me gusta mucho eso. Mientras más largo, mejor, oh she.**_

_**Gracias por leer, actualizaré, lo juro, no me pegues por tardona **__**. Saludos igual, espero tus reviews :3**_

_**Pauoromarsh: Gracias por decir que te gusta :D Es un re alivio para una escritora saber que hay gente que disfruta de su obra ^-^ **_

_**¡Actualizo!¡Pasa que me tengo que colgar por la escuela. Fuck e,e. Yo también estoy esperando por mis actualizaciones ¬¬.**_

_**Owww, garcias, a Pe le caes bien también :3. Na, posta, gracias. Yo también amo a esta enana bocona, ya van a ver cuánto la voy a explotar, ya van a ver…**_

_**¡ ME DECÍS! ¿Qué parte te paró el corazón? *-* Me muero muerta, muerta, morida. De verdad, saber que te gusta es como un tanque de oxígeno recargado. Trataré de actualizar siempre lo más pronto posible, y sabés que si no, la intención está ahí. Otro beso enorme para vos y para todo México.¡ Te me cuidás!**_

_**Bueno.*Cierra el papiro. Respira, toma agua, recupera oxígeno* Esto fue todo lo que quería comentarles, porque realmente me emociona ver cuánto apoyo recibo de todos ustedes es demasiado emotivo, y lloro :')**_

_**Los quiero mucho a todos, y juro que esto, a menos que me muera, no se abandona. Menos si de verdad le resulta interesante a alguien. Voy a tratar de ir más rápido, y si no, sepan que cada tanto releeo sus comentarios para darme animos. ¡Gracias de verdad!**_

_**Remarco: SI SE VA A TERMINAR FORMANDO UNA FAMILIA. Respiren hondo, VA A PASAR. Promesa, por la garrita. Mataré a quien haya que matar. *Si,Dream, para vos. ¬¬***_

_**Mi pregunta de este capítulo es:-¿Qué actitudes de Pe te gustan más?¿Cuáles menos?**_

_**¿Y de Nick?¿Qué actitudes te gustan más?¿Cuáles menos?¿De qué lado os pondríais de tener que intervenir?**_

_**Bueno, se las dejo ahí,y sin más letra…¡CHAPTHER FIVE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Despertando al mundo<strong>_

Contemplando el techo de la sala desde hacían yo 20 minutos Chris decidió que tenía que levantarse. No es que se quedara acostado por vago, que no. Es que desde que se había ido al sofá hasta entonces que no había podido dejar de pensar en ese día que pasó.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? No tenía la más remota idea, pero estaba a cada segundo más seguro de una cosa. No iba a dejarla ir.

Se había dormido así, envueltita en la ropa de cama, hundida en la almohada, derrotada por el cansancio de los años duros que llevaba encima. Y él que los viernes se dormía con el cansancio de los cinco días laborales de la semana.

Pensó que ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y muchas en plan "Hola, Wyatt, no me esperes hoy en el trabajo que tengo que re-sustentar mi casa para ubicar a una niña. Besasos". Muchas en plan que gracias a Dios eran vacaciones y se ahorraba todo el trámite del traslado de sus hijos al colegio. Muchas en plan vamos a hacerte parte definitiva de esto.

Cogió el móvil sonriendo al pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y lo que estas significaban, y envió un Whatsapp al contacto que identificaba como Wy.

"_No puedo ir para el P3, me surgió algo. Te la debo. Me salvas. Luego te explico bien, debo contarte algo."_

La respuesta tardo medio minuto en llegar.

"_¿Algo que contarme? No puedo esperar \^o^/. Se, se, te cubro, calma.¿ Que hijo se te ha subido al tejado?"_

Chris sonrió. Su hermano crecía solamente porque los huesos se estiraban.

"_Nadie ¬¬….es algo parecido, te explico luego, lleva una silla y algún trago fuerte"_

"_¿Algo fuerte? ¿Es que es un notición? Decirlo antes, cogeré un Wiski."_

"_Sí, sí ¬¬ Coge Ron si quieres *Emoticón de cerveza*. ¿Qué le haré?, me ha salido un hermano borracho ;P"_

"_Anda ya, y a mí uno abandona-hermanos y yo no dije nada. A ti cada mes te pasa algo "grande". Ya empezaré a pensar que te los sacas del closet. O que son puras excusas para no venir los lunes. Con tanta "cosa grande" empezaré a pensarme que mi vida, que yo creía era emocionante es un muermazo."_

"_¬¬"_

"_;9"_

"_¬¬….que te…."_

"_Ehhh ,calma, agresivo….¿te despiertas de malas, eh?"_

"_¡Tú me levantas de malas!"_

"_¿Recién te levantas? Gandúl"_

"_Mira, eres un…"_

"_Sí, sí, ya sé, soy genial, te envío un autógrafo luego"_

"_Ja, ja. Escucha, en serio, es algo grande, te cuento luego, ahora tengo que irme"_

"_Ya! ¿No pretendes dejarme ahora con la duda, verdad?"_

"_Adiós…"_

"_Christopher, me las vas a pagar ¬¬"_

"_:*"_

"_Grrr"_

Esto terminó por poner a Chris de buen humor y animoso para levantarse. Ah, qué bien había dormido, a pesar de que el sofá se le hacía pequeño. Sería el sueño que lo bajaba anoche. A penas y se había puesto el pijama cuando salió de la habitación de Peter. Claro, sus hijos no le entretuvieron mucho. Peter fingió que dormía cuando fue a despedirse, Leo le copió y Nick directamente le lanzó una almohada a la cara. Amy le dio un beso de los que te incitan a seguir de largo de no ser porque estás en el cuarto de tu hijo. Sonreía pensando en eso cuando algo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

En un rincón de la sala vio un bultito azul cielo que no tardó en reconocer como Penélope. Se acercó a él con el ceño muy fruncido y se obligó a suavizar su semblante al despertarla, y no le costó al ver que estaba aferrada a su abrigo, arropada con él, y hecha una pequeña bolita, ocupando poco espacio, para mantener el calor. Y normal, si con el frío que hacía ella estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Grr. Se agachó frente a ella y la sacudió suavemente con la mano en el hombro. Su cuerpo dio un respingo que la recorrió como un toque eléctrico. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí, dando a Chris la espalda y encogiéndose más. Después, pareció comenzar a recordar todo y se volteó hacia él, estirándose como un pequeño y menudo gatito. Ni gatito. Era un cachorrito, un ratoncito, un pajarito…

-Buenos días, pajarito.-Susurró cuando esos ojitos se abrieron para mirarle soñolientos. Ella sonrió. Agitó su palma frente a él como diciendo "hola". En silencio le miraba y se acurrucaba contra el abrigo. Finalmente Chris le pasó una mano por la espalda para acariciarla y, al llegar arriba, impulsarla a sentarse.- Pero bueno, Penélope, ¿Me quieres decir que estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos brillaron con picardía, y el casi pudo leer como decían "Pues tú me trajiste".

-Sí, no te hagas la chistosa, que es muy temprano. ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el piso de la sala, abrazada a este rehén de mi closet, cuando te dejé arropadita en la cama arriba?

Ella se restregó un poco los ojos.

-Penélope…¿El qué?

-¿Ya no me decís Penny? Mirá vos, quién diría que te levantabas de mal humor, eu…

Al escucharla hablar en ese tonito él sonrió involuntariamente, y se dio por vencido en eso de llamarle la atención por las escapadas nocturnas. ¿Algún día dejaría de sorprenderse y maravillarse ante ese acentillo?

-Sí, cariño, te digo como quieras, pero dime tú que haces aquí, ¿ehm?

-Uhh…no, pasa que me desperté a la noche y cuando me puse a analizar lo que pasaba me quede como "WTF"…Di mil vueltas y no podía pegar el ojo. Así que agarro y me levanto. Salgo, y te ex…Salgo y tenía frío, así que dije "agarremos este buzo del capo este". Ni puta idea de dónde mierda lo tenías, así que me fijé y vi que había una puerta abierta, y adentro estaba Amy. La dejé en paz y me asomé a otra. Y estaban tus hijos. Y como escuché que los mandaste a mudar pa' tu pieza dije "acá tiene que guardar ese buzo copado". Me metí, lo agarré y volví a la pieza. Di vueltas, vueltas, vueltas, y cuando ya era una calesita dije "Fue, voy a tomar agua, o algo". Bajé, te vi ahí y….me fui a dormir al piso, y chau.

"_Y bajé a ver si te veía, para que me des otro beso, y cuando te vi ahí dormido, me quedé media hora mirándote. Y cuando se me escapó el primer sollozo te moviste y yo me escondí atrás de la mesa volando. No podía parar de llorar y para no hacer más ruido me quedé ahí. Lo que no me dejaba dormir era la sensación de que a mí no me podía estar pasando esto._

"_Dale sí, ahora le decimos ¬¬"_

"_Decile y después levantá el rancho y tomate el palo."_

"_Por eso"_

"_Por eso"_

-¿Y chau?¿Eso es todo? ¿Pero qué dices? En el piso no se duerme, caramba, ¿para qué están las camas?.

-Que se ya. Para vos. Vos dormiste en un sillón.

-¡Sí, pero no es el piso! Escuchame, creí que no era necesario, pero parece que no se sabe contigo, chica…Nunca más te vayas a dormir a ninguna parte que no sea otra cama o un sofá en su defecto.

Ella se quedó pensando en la insinuación de que le esperaba allí otra noche.

-Penélope, ¿me escuchaste?

-Sí, eu, ponele que sí. Ponele.

-No, no le pongo nada. No hagas tonterías. ¿A quién se le ocurre irse a dormir al piso así, caray?

-A mí.

Él apretó los labios y se la quedó mirando.

-Te duermes en una cama.

-Ok.

-Es en serio.

Ella levantó el pulgar.

-Penélope…

-¡Ta bien!

Se miraron en silencio.

-Levántate, cariño. Hoy tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Ah…¿Qué, tengo que….limpiar o algo?

-¡No!¿Pero qué dices, cariño?-Chris le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sacudió la ropa- No, tú te vienes con nosotros.- _"Con el que quiera venir…"_. Ella pareció feliz de oír eso.-Tengo que comprar demasiado, y sin ti no puedo.

Ella se rio. Él se refería a que tenían que comprarle ropa, cosas para su cuarto. Él ya había decidido que ese cuarto que alguna vez fue de huéspedes ahora iba a ser para ella. Tenían uno más. Las habitaciones no eran un problema. Pero ella había entendido que tenían que ir al supermercado o algo así, aunque había notado que ayer miso habían ido. Bah, cosas de la gente rica que ella no hizo pero que debió de ver en alguna película.

-Dale, dale…eu, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Ni lo preguntes, reina.

Ella subió al trotecillo. Él fue detrás, y entró al cuarto donde dormía Amy. Ella le miró sonriente e intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre ella y la situación en general.

-¿Dormida en el salón?

-Sí, así como te lo cuento.

-Que morro.

-Y más…Entonces, vienes conmigo a comprar las cosas.

-No es como si hubiera opción. El asunto es si los chicos quieren venir…

-Mm….

-Podrías decirle a Wyatt…

-Wyatt está cubriéndome en el P3, ya le he pedido bastante, y además tengo que contarles bien a todos antes de presentar a nadie. No quiero infartados ni bajas en las filas "Apoyemos a Chris", y menos en las "Dejemos a Chris en la familia".

-Entiendo. Dejemos tus filas en orden. Si no quieren venir supongo que pueden quedarse en casa, como no se la carguen.

-Me gustaría más que vinieran todos.

-Ya. A mí me gustaría que cuando me rizo el cabello me queden los rizos parejos.

Chris asintió y fue despertar al resto de su tropa.

Entró primero al cuarto de Nick. Este le gruñó y se dio la vuelta e su cama, murmurando algo sobre la capacidad craneana de Chris y del hábito de monja caritativa que debería comprarse. Chris trató de ser paciente.

-Vamos, Nick, ya sé que te has despertado. Arriba, que hoy quiero que me acompañéis a comprar unas cosas. Venga, es un buen día.

-Es lunes-Gruñó él, y se notaba que el problema no era en realidad con el día de la semana.

-Ya, pero es lunes de vacaciones. No te quejes, venga. Levántate y vayamos a desayunar. Aún no empiezo a hacerlo, y alguien tiene que ayudarme a completar y ampliar el menú, ¿eh?

-Que te ayude msgfsfm…..-Dijo y aún no encajaba bien algunas palabras. No las encajaba convenientemente.

-Vale, gracias, no, no te emociones tanto hijo, caray. Contágiame esas ganas de vivir- Dejó salir con sarcasmo y algo de mal disimulada irritación-. En fin, entonces no me ayudas. Bien, ¿Qué te pongo?

-Veneno-escupió, mientras seguía arrebujándose las colchas y la almohada, poco dispuesto a levantar. Chris frunció el ceño.-No, sabes qué, mejor pónselo a ella. Que convulsione, o algo así.

-Nick, ya vale, eso es realmente desconsiderado de tu parte.

-La intención tendió a ser esa.

-¿Sí? Pues no me hace gracia. Ya te dejé pasar anoche bastante, y hoy no pienso tirar demasiado más. Levántate, arregla tu cuarto y baja a desayunar que nos vamos al centro comercial a hacer la compra.

-Joder papá, dejame tranquilo. Vete con tu adquisición nueva y a mi déjame dormir.-Al tiempo que se tapaba hasta la cabeza. Chris respiró hondo.

-Nick, no sé qué te pasa, porque realmente no es para tanto. Entiendo que no te guste tanto la idea y no te haya emocionado como yo quería, pero la tontería se acaba. Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así, y no te lo voy a consentir ni a dejar pasar más.

-Yo no llamaría a lo que hiciste ayer al defenderla mientras que a mí me pegabas, "dejarme pasar", ¿sabes?

-Pero bueno. Lo que faltaba. Mira Nick, sabes bien que después de la escena que armaste ayer te libraste barato con eso que te di, que ni siquiera se puede llamar castigo. Estoy tratando de ser paciente, pero no me voy a quedar aquí a dejar que me hables así ni me contestes. Te quiero abajo vestido y desayunando en 20 minutos. Y te conviene aparecer con otra actitud, porque esa acidez no es propia del niño dulce que tengo como hijo. Es más de un niñito malcriado, y no quiero tener que empezar el día sacándote de esa actitud, ni de esa cama. Arriba, venga ya y…

Chris quedó en silencio ante el almohadazo que recibió de Nick en plena cara. El chico se arropó nuevamente hasta la cabeza y siguió a su pelota. Chris dejó salir un gruñido. Cogió la almohada y la depositó en la cama de Nick, para, luego de pensárselo unos momentos, darle una palmada en el trasero que hizo que el chico de un respingo. Le miró con mirada malhumorada, que él ignoró al decir:

-De esas hay más, y si vas a empezar con esa actitud, vas a ganarte unas cuantas, para tener y para compartir. Levántate y te quiero abajo en 15 minutos. Punto.-Sentenció mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡Eh!¿Qué pasó con los veinte?

-Se fueron junto con mi buen humor matutino.

Luego de esto, cerró la puerta y se fue resoplando hasta su habitación, ahora ocupada por sus hijos. En el camino vio a Pe hablando con Amy discretamente. Cuando le vieron acercarse dejaron de hablar entre ellas para sonreírle a la par.

-Buenos días, Chris.-Dijo Amy, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de ya haberse saludado antes.

-Buenos días, Chris.-Repitió la más joven mientras también se ponía en puntillas para besar su otra mejilla. Sintió el roce de sus labios en el pequeño rastrojo de barba que le había salido en el fin de semana. Recordó que debía afeitárselo, puesto que no le gustaba llevar barba. Era muy raro verle con restos. Si tenía que repasarse todos los días, pues se repasaba. Era de esas personas que se preocupaban mucho de su aspecto; cabello no corto y soso, siempre con algo de onda, barba al ras, casi nunca sombra, cutis lo mejor cuidado que pudiese….era un residuo de su adolescencia. Chris se enfermaba si se descubría un barro. Por suerte para él, a él nunca le salían en la cara; rara vez. Ese era Wyatt. A él lo que se le llenaba era la espalda. De hecho, actualmente tenía una pequeña invasión en el omóplato izquierdo que le estaba enfermando. Pensando en eso, se dirigió al baño para quitarse ese resto de barba, después de hacer una caricia en el rostro de su novia y de palmearle a Penélope la cabeza un par de veces. Luego, se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta del baño.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se había…se había sentido como si esa fuera una escena normal y familiar. Algo que pasaba desde….siempre. Se sintió como si eso pasar cada mañana en aquella casa. Sintió que las cosas eran del modo…..que debían. Que eso lo había vivido en alguna ocasión, de alguna manera. Que estaba acostumbrado, que así era lo…normal. Lo que debía.

Por un momento se había vuelto presa de una nebulosa encantadora que le hizo desear respirar muy profundo y sonreír. Por eso se desvió y casi olvidaba que en su casa había una revolución por la llegada de esa chica. En lugar de irse a despertar a sus hijos para empezar a equilibrar un poco la situación estaba yendo al baño a afeitarse y peinarse como si nada. Todo por ese lapsus. Pero….él había visto esos ojos celestes contrastados con un color café antes. Momento. ¿Celestes? ¿Sus ojos no eran verdes? ¿No eran como los de él? La que tenía los ojos celestes era…

Bianca.

El recuerdo lo golpeó como una roca. Tragó la bilis que había subido hasta su boca con amargura y cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para olvidar ese dolor. Fue a su cuarto tratando de no pensar en ella. De que no le doliera; siempre pensaba en ella. Pero no quería detenerse ahora. Miró de reojo la caja donde guardaba las fotos de ella, pero se concentró en sus hijos que estaban tumbados en la cama. Ambos ovillados ocupando poquito espacio, ambos vueltos hacia él. Y ambos viéndole a los ojos. Estaban bien despiertos, y le observaban en silencio. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama que ocupaba Leo. Les acarició el pelo, y si bien no se apartaron, tampoco dieron respuesta.

-Heey…Buenos días, hijos. Despertasteis temprano. ¿Qué pasó, ehm?-Habló con esa voz suave y dulce que le inspiraba a veces cuando sus hijos despertaban, pareciendo tan dulces y frágiles.

-No sé, pregúntale a tu invitada-Respondió Leo. Peter directamente se levantó, acomodó la ropa de cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Chris resopló. Le dedicó a Leo una mirada de advertencia y le señaló con el dedo. Después con el mismo le dio un toquecito en la nariz. Con la otra mano, sujetó suavemente la muñeca de Peter.

-¿Qué, papá?-Respondió, cansado.

-Hijo…vamos. No te enfades conmigo, tesoro.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Peter, eso no te lo tragas ni tú. Venga, por favor. ¿Qué? ¿No habrías hecho algo parecido? Pete, con ese corazón enorme que tú tienes, que los tres tenéis, ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto aceptar que…

-Ya papá, ya. Vale, vale. Está bien. Dijiste que pedías que le demos una oportunidad, que no ibas a obligarnos a quererla. Le di una oportunidad. De hecho, le di hasta mi cama. Sólo quiero levantarme. ¿Puedo, o le tengo que pedir primero permiso a ella?

Chris dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Vale, está bien. Al menos dame un beso.-Peter se acercó y le rozó con la mejilla. Chris apretó la suya contra la de él y le dio un beso. Peter se mostró algo reacio, así que Chris le soltó.-Buenos días, hijo. Vestíos, que nos vamos a hacer una compra. Y bajad, que voy a hacer el desayuno.

Peter rumió un "Se" y se fue. Leo por su parte se sentó en la cama y extendió sus brazos hacia su padre. Chris le cogió con ganas y le recargó contra su pecho. Le hizo dar botecitos, como cuando era un bebé. Su pequeño se restregó los ojos y se dejó mimar. Al cabo de un rato, le tiró a Chris de la manga.

-Papi, ¿me ayudas a vestirme?

Era raro que Leo se lo pidiera, pero a veces despertaba así, mimoso, y, contrariamente a lo que le pasaba muchos padres, a él eso le encantaba. Le acarició el pelo.

-Claro que sí, campeón, pero ¿Qué me das tú a cambio?

-Uh…No sé…-Dijo Leo, medio confundido.

-¿Qué te parece un beso y un abrazo?

A Leo pareció encantarle la idea y se prendió de la espalda de Chris, apretándole con sus bracitos. Chris le alzó bien y se levantó para llevarle fuera.

-Ahora vamos a desayunar, ¿ehm? Luego te vestimos y nos vamos a hacer la compra, ¿mmm?

Leo asintió, muy mimoso, y se acurrucó en él. Chris realmente quería ver una cosa antes, pero, como seguía con su niño en brazos, no podía sacar las fotos de Bianca. No quería hacerle poner triste ahora. Ya se fijaría luego.

Al salir, Penélope estaba parada frente a la puerta del baño, mirando hacia la pared contraria. Tenía la mirada como perdida. Vio a Chris aparecer con Leo y los miró con atención.

"_Lo…lo tiene a upa. Que flashero."_

"_¿Qué tiene de flashero? Si ya te diste re cuenta de que este chabón no es como el otro forro"_

"_Sí, pero sigue pareciéndome demasiado impresionante"_

Chris cruzó con ella la mirada y dejó a Leo en el suelo. Le acarició la cabeza y se acercó a Penélope.

-Leo, hasta que esté el desayuno, ¿Por qué no vas con Peter? O a ver si el vago de tu otro hermano se ha levantado ya.-Leo asintió y se alejó, pero no se veía muy feliz. Hasta parecía bastante enfadado. Chris suspiró. Miró a Pe a los ojos para asegurarse de algo. Sí, verdes. Verdes como los suyos. Pues menos mal. La sonrió.-Hola, Pe. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada. Estaba acá, esperándote. No sé qué más querés que haga.

-Bueno, yo voy a hacer el desayuno, y luego nos iríamos al centro, porque necesito comprar un par de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ahh…sorpresa, sorpresa-Dijo, sonriente. Feliz porque ella mostraba curiosidad ante lo que él proponía.-Vamos a comprar unas cosas para una cierta niña que conozco…

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, automáticamente después puso un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿A mí? Pero…boludo, ¿Qué te fumaste? ¿Cómo me vas a comprar a mí, osea?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Te dije que te iba a comprar unas zapatillas para cada día de la semana. Y montones de ropa, que no vas a vivir con la pijama. Y hay una cosa que quiero enseñarte.

Ella le miró curiosa y asintió con la cabeza. Lucía emocionada.

-¿Qué?¿Para…mí? Pero…-La voz parecía haberse quedado allí. Sólo podía sonreír más y más.

-Para ti. Mira.-La tomó de la mano y le llevó a una de las puertas de la planta alta. En la pared opuesta a la boca de la escalera, estaba su propio cuarto. A su izquierda, el de Leo, a su derecha, el de Peter. A la derecha de este, estaba el de Nick, y, al lado de este último, había una puerta más. Esta fue la que Chris abrió. Penélope recorrió la habitación en cuatro segundos. Había, como en la habitación de Peter una ventana bastante grande, cubierta por cortinas blancas. Una cama, una mesilla de noche y una cajonera. Algún adorno en la pared y unos libros apoyados en la cajonera. No es que luciera muy genial que digamos, pero sí que parecía bastante grande, más aún sin un closet.-Y bien, ¿Qué tal? Hay que arreglarla muchísimo, claro, pero, bueno…es tuyo. Es tu cuarto.

Chris sonrió cuando dijo esto, pero Penélope hizo más. La sonrisa era de incredulidad total y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Entró y tocó los libros y las paredes. Se sentó en la cama. Cuando lo miró, empezó a calmarse, pero las lágrimas insistieron en salir.

-Pero…para mí. No podés dejarme acá, en serio. No podías estar hablándome posta*.¿De…de verdad me voy…a quedar acá?¿De verdad esta pieza…..es mía?-Penny apenas podía hablar, tratando de contener su emoción, pero cuando Chris se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, sintió que no podía más.-¡Graciaas!¡Gra-ci-as!-Sollozó-No...no lo puedo entender. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacés esto? Yo…¿Por qué a mí?¿Cómo? Snif…gracias.-Ella se escondió en su brazo, y él la cubrió con ellos. Le besó la cabeza.

-Ya te dije, cielo. No sé por qué a ti. Porque eres una niña que la ha pasado mal, y porque no lo merecías. Nadie merece eso, y me recuerdas tanto a mis hijos y a mí mismo…Yo quiero que te quedes aquí, con nosotros. Quiero que te des una oportunidad. Quiero que seas muy feliz. Y te quiero a ti. Y aunque nadie entienda nada, y critiquen lo que critiquen, pataleen lo que pataleen, algo me dijo que no podía dejarte ir, o sería el idiota más grande que hay en esta tierra. No llores, princesa. No llores.-Ella se apretó contra él y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Chris le frotó la espalda y ella se agarró de su brazo con fuerza.-Mi sol no llores más. Ya pasó. Ya ha pasado. Te vas a quedar, mi vida. ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

Ella tuvo que tomar mucho aire para responder, para controlar el llanto.

-¡S-sí!¡Sí, Chris, sí! Yo…snif…no sé qué…snif…decirte. No entiendo nada. No puedo. Es mucho. Me muero, me voy a morir.-Siguió llorando y él sonrió. La cambió de posición despacito hasta recostarla contra su pecho. Le acarició la cara y le limpió las lágrimas. Ella le miró con los ojos enrojecidos y una sonrisa. Se mordió la punta del dedo corazón, y Chris rio. Le hizo cosquillas suavemente en el mentón y ella sonrió más. Poco a poco dejó de llorar y pasó a sonreír llena de gratitud.

-No te vas a morir de nada, salvo de felicidad. Y si es así, te revivo y te como a besos. –Se inclinó sobre ella y susurró-Gracias por quedarte. Te prometo que…nunca volverás a estar sola.

Sus ojos brillaron y le abrazó. Ya no quería llorar. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Pero las lágrimas querían salir solas. Chris le meció hasta que ambos se calmaron. Y sonreían ampliamente.

-No entiendo…

-Ni yo, Penny. Ni yo.

-Es magia….

-Es magia.-Confirmó el dulcemente y la dejó acurrucarse en su cuello.

-¿Voy…a quedarme con ustedes?-Preguntó al cabo de un momento.

-Lo harás. Yo voy a estar contigo. Siempre. Lo prometo. Nadie te hará mal ni una sola vez más.

Ella suspiró y descargó la tensión de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Él le mimó la espalda y el cuello. Al llegar al pelo ella le apartó. Siguió con sus brazos y su cintura. Estuvieron así un rato.

-Y yo nunca te voy a dejar a vos, porque sos…sos diferente Christopher Halnosecuánto.

-Halliwell-Rio él, y le acarició la mejilla.-Christopher Halliwell, es un placer, señorita.

Ella estrechó su mano feliz y se quedó un momento mirando sus ojos. Era tan parecido a ella.

Él le acarició la barbilla. Ella se parecía tanto a él. Y a Bianca. Recordó de dónde venía el contraste entre celeste y café. La piel de Bianca era más oscura que la suya, igual que su cabello, que era, en este caso, más claro que el suyo. Ella era toda de un color oro oscuro, y sus ojos eran celestes y enormes. A diferencia de ella, Penélope era blanquísima, pero su cabello era café. Y sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Bianca, que siempre había tenido rasgos así, entre hebreos y sudamericanos. Algo en la presencia de esa niña le recordaba a la de su difunta mujer. Finalmente, cuando el recuerdo estaba bloqueándole por completo, la abrazó de nuevo y después susurróle:

-Te quiero mucho, Penny.

Ella no supo que contestar, así que sólo se acurrucó más sobre él. Al ratito, el le separó de a poco, no sin antes sujetarle la cara y besarle repetidas veces, haciéndola reír.

-Me voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vale?¿Qué quieres que te ponga?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué te gustaría tomar, o comer, cielo-Sonrió él cuando ella no le entendió.

-Ehh…no sé.-Se extrañó. Y es que hacía tanto que no desayunaba…-¿Mate?-Ahora le tocó a Chris extrañarse. Se miraron un momento pensando que algo iban a tener que hacer con esos problemas de comunicación. De momento decidió que cola cao. Y galletas, tostadas y lo que guardara en ese arsenal.-¿Sabés qué es mate, no?

-Esto, creo que sí. Sé que en Argentina se toma…pero no sé mucho más. Voy a ponerte cola cao y quizás tostadas o…

-¿Col qué?

-Cola Cao…es Chocolate. A ver, es chocolate en polvo que s ele pone a la leche.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!¡SÍIIII!¡Ya sé! Es Nesquik*. Es eso jajajajaja .Síi,de una….fuaaa, hace mil años que no tomaba eso…Bueno, hace mil años que no tomaba nada-Dijo entre risas.

A Chris no le hizo gracia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a prepararlo. Ella le saludó con la mano y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, en plan típica película Yankee, y suspiró. Luego empezó a reír escandalizada y a patalear. Se sentía tan feliz, tan llena, tan agradecida…

Cuando se relajó y quedó en la cama extendida, regulando su respiración miró al cielo por la ventana y sonrió, agitada aún. Luego observó el cuarto. Tocó los libros y los ojeó. Un par llamaron su atención. Hacía rato largo que no tocaba un libro. Concretamente, en España no había tocado un libro, al menos, no un libro así, de lectura que leyera por leer. No había leído un libro en Europa que no fuese pedido durante el recreo para cumplir con las clases. Las clases…mmm….los dos últimos años no había sido la mejor con las clases, por no decir que ese año no se había inscrito… Sacudió la cabeza con desagrado y se levantó. Salió del que ahora era su cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente. Al salir y encaminarse a por Chris, se dio de bruces con Nick.

-¡¿OYE Y A TI QUE COJONES TE PASA GILIPOLLAS?!-La gritó. Le dio un empujón y la hizo caer al piso. Ella le miró con furia y se levantó muy despacio. Luego se acercó a él con ira.

-Volverme a poner una mano encima y te pongo las pelotas de corbata, tragaleche.-Escupió, y se dio la vuelta para ir a por Chris, sólo que Nick no había terminado.

-¿Qué coño has dicho?-Rumió Nick entre dientes, y antes de que Penélope pudiese contestar, la empotró contra la pared. Ella giró el rostro, con los rasgos apretados, como esperando un golpe, y se pegó contra el muro.- Debería terminar ahora lo que iba a hacer anoche, zorra, y si no lo hago es porque…-Nick ya había levantado el puño, pero sencillamente era incapaz de bajarlo. Lo cambió con un gruñido por una mano abierta, pero los temblores mal contenidos de la chica le quitaban fuerza. Nick gruñó y le tironeó la ropa, y ella se revolvió.

-¡Soltame, pelotudo de mierda! ¡Largá!-Pero Nick no parecía querer soltarla-¡QUE ME DEJÉS!

-¡Y encima! ¡Me empujas y ahora tengo que soltarte!

-¡NO TE EMPUJÉ, DEJAME!¡NO TE HICE NADA!

-¡Eh!¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Chilló Peter, que se asomó escaleras arriba ya vestido, puesto que estaba esperando a que su padre sirviera el desayuno. Pero los gritos le atrajeron antes, y fue a separarlos.-¡Nick, déjala!, no vale la pena.

Nick lo hizo, y gruñó algo en voz baja. Peter le atrajo escaleras abajo, y miró a Penélope fría y reprobatoriamente, mientras ella se frotaba el roce de la ropa. Ella les vio alejarse con su mirada altiva bastante mal aplicada, porque en realidad, altivez era lo que le faltaba en ese momento.

Mientras los gemelos bajaban, se encontraron con un Chris que les interceptó a mitad de camino. Y lucía algo ácido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te acabo de decir hace escasos 10 minutos, Nicholas?

El chico tragó saliva, y ni Peter se veía muy cómodo. Nick retrocedió un poco, con su mejor carita de cachorrito apaleado. Chris se enterneció un mucho, y le puso una mano conciliadoramente en el hombro.

-Yo…yo sí valgo la pena.-Apareció la figura de la adolescente en la escalera, con los ojos algo vidriosos. Normal. Llevaba ahí menos de 24 hs, y ya había sido suficientemente basureada por esos dos personajes, y es normal que eso, incluso a los que peor se la habían pasado, les sentara mal. Además, el contraste entre la dulzura de Chris y la acritud de su hijo eran bastante para confundirle y vulnerarle. Chris resopló y se acercó a ella, envolviéndole en sus brazos. Ella al principio se tensó, pero en seguida se agarró de él y le correspondió.

-Claro que tú vales la pena, mi reina. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina? Yo ya voy a poner el desayuno, y luego nos vamos, ¿shi?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y le miró para ver si le hablaba en serio. Él le sonrió y le acarició suavemente la espalda, impulsándole para bajar.

-Y vosotros dos-Habló a sus hijos con algo de dureza-¿Qué fue lo que os dije anoche, y a ti hace un momento, Nick? No puede ser, pareciera casi que vais a propósito. No quiero peleas en casa, y vosotros vais y os empeñáis en generar conflicto. ¿Pero qué os pasa?

-Papá…yo no la hice nada.-Se excusó Peter suavemente. Chris respiró profundo y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-Está bien, mi tesoro. Papá te cree, además, te he visto, tú sólo les separabas. Pero recuerda no ser rudo con Penny, ¿sí? La pobre está muy nerviosa, y ya viste que tus palabras le afectaron un poco. Sé más dulce, ¿si, Pete?-El chico asintió y bajó, después de darle un beso tímido a su padre en la mejilla.- ¿Y tú, Nick? ¿Otra vez?¿Qué acabo de decirte?

-Papá….¡Ella me empujó!

-No Nick, ella no te empujó. No me mientas. Ella se dio de bruces contigo, y tú la tomaste con ella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Nick con resentimiento.

-Porque oí todo, listillo. Y aunque no lo oyera, te dije que le trates bien.

-¡Ah!, y ella a mí que me trate como se le dé la gana, ¿no?

-No. Pero si ella te trata mal vienes y me lo dices y me ocuparé yo, no le tratas peor. No quiero peleas, y ya lo dije mucho.

-¡Pero no es justo! Esa ocupa es la que viene aquí de victimita y te pone esa cara de no haber roto un plato y tú como el idiota que ere…-Nick iba a decir "eres", pero se lo pensó con su lado no-suicida y lo cambió- que estás hecho vas y se lo tragas. Luego no vengas a llorarme a mí cuando ella escupa en la cara y te utilice, porque no quisiste escucharme.

Nick estaba entre furioso y dolido, y habló altivamente. Y eso a Chris le dio soberanamente en la nariz.

-¿Pues sabes qué? No me interesa. Yo sé muy bien lo que hago y dejo de hacer, y no necesito llorarte si me equivoco, llegado el caso. Fíjate bien como me habas, Nicholas. Soy tu padre, no tu amigo del colegio, a mí no me puedes basurear ni rebajar como lo has hecho. Más sencillo. La tratarás bien, porque yo te lo digo, y como vea que le agredes, la vamos a tener. Punto.

Nick iba a responder, pero Chris le frenó impulsándole para debajo de una palmada. El chico se cubrió rápidamente con las manos y se hizo para adelante, respondiendo al correctivo. En seguida se dio la vuelta y miró a Chris con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, a las vistas sinceras, y no sólo de falso arrepentimiento, sino pena real.

-Papi…la…snif…quieres más que a mí.

Chris se sintió morir y estrechó a su hijo entre sus brazos. Le limpió las lágrimas, le acarició la cara y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Shhh…bebé, ¿qué es eso? ¿Cómo la voy a querer más que a ti, mi corazón? Tú eres mi hijo, mi bebito, mi corazón. Te amo con toda mi alma, Nick, no olvides eso.

Él sorbió por la nariz y se apretó al pecho de su padre. El lado que sí tenía autopreservación recordó que con su padre la clave eran los sentimientos. Si uno era dulce y le trataba bien, sería tratado por él de la misma manera, aun cuando no cumpliera sus órdenes, al menos contaba con un apoyo de Chris, o al menos no agresividad o dureza. Nick quería a esa chica lejos de él y de su familia, pero no iba a arriesgarse con su padre por esa. Iba a empezar a seguir a rajatabla el plan de Peter Eso le aseguraría su ida, y a su padre como siempre.

-Lo siento…siento haber sido malo con tu…..chica.

-Oh, Nick, pero es que ya no sé cómo hablarte, hijo. Estoy cansado de pedirte que le trates bien hijo, ya no sé qué decirte.

-Papá, pero yo no quiero tratarle bien.-Susurró, desde el hueco de su pecho, con mucha timidez.

-Nick…-Reprendió su padre.-Eso está muy feo. ¿Por qué eres así? Si ella no te ha hecho nada. Estás siendo muy injusto y eso no me gusta nada. Sólo un poco Nick. Inténtalo con ganas, o, cuanto menos, con parcialidad. Se justo, trata de conocerla.

-No. No me interesa conocerla y realmente no vas a poder cambiar eso, papá. ¿No entiendes que no quiero tener nada que ver con esa?

-Nick, ya. Esa tiene nombre, y está aquí porque la traje yo. Y tú tampoco vas a poder cambiar eso.

-Genial, tú menos el "afecto" que la tengo. No puedes obligarme a quererla.

-No, pero ya te dije que sí a tratarla con educación. Y te pido por favor que empieces a hacerlo.

-Sí, bueno. Veremos.

-No, no veremos nada.

-Sí, veremos. Ya dije que al menos trataré. Es algo, no me pidas más.

Chris resopló.

-Nick… ¿Recuerdas cuando tú llegaste? ¿Cómo te habría sentado que…-Pero no pudo terminar, porque un chillido agudo, característicamente femenino les distrajo desde la planta baja. Chris dedicó a su hijo una última mirada y bajó rápidamente, muy nervioso.

En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, miró a todos lados buscando desesperadamente el origen del mismo. Sin obtener resultados ya se encaminaba a la cocina, a probar mejor suerte allí, hasta que lo halló. Penélope, acostada en el piso, reía desenfrenada mientras una pequeña bolita de pelos le caminaba el pecho y le lamía la cara y las manos*.

-Jajjajajajajjajajajaja, pará cosita linda, pará. Esperá, perrito, esperá. Ay, que linda sos.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Chris una vez repuesto del nerviosismo inicial, acercándose a ambas.

-Es hermosa, Chris.-Dijo Pe, sentándose derecha con el animalito en el hueco de las piernas, cruzadas.

-Tú le agradas.

Ella sonrió, ilusionada, y acarició al animalito, que tomo sus dedos en su boca, lamiendo dulce y juguetona. Penélope se tensó y quitó su mano violentamente. El animalito cayó de encima suyo y rodó por el piso. En seguida se recuperó y se puso en pose agresiva, gruñendo y enseñando los dientecitos. Chris se enterneció enormemente ante la pose que la cachorra intentaba hacer intimidante, y que no lo era. Pero Pe era otra historia. Ella en seguida se puso muy tensa y se cubrió la cara y el pecho con los brazos, muy asustada. Chris observó esto, y como Ariel se preparaba y saltaba sobre ella, lamiendo su brazo y tironeando con los dientes de la manga del pijama. En cuanto Pe entendió que ese era todo el ataque que iba a efectuar, se relajó, acarició al animalito otra vez y le alzó sobre su cabeza. Le dio besos en el pelaje y dejó que jugueteara nuevamente con sus dedos, esta vez sin miedo alguno. Luego miró a Chris, con una especie de azoramiento. Él le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja, y alargó la mano para acariciarla en la cabeza, haciendo que se relajara.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?¿Ehm?

-Porque…porque ella me mordió…

-No te mordió, Penny. Estaba jugando, como ahora.

-Ah…

-No te tienes que asustar. Ella es una bolita de pelos y amor, ¿Ño, chica?¿Ño?- Chris sujetó al animalito y lo puso en su hombro, sentándose en el piso junto a Penélope un momento, hablándole con voz aguda y juguetona. El bichito respondió con esos ladridos agudos y penetrantes que tienen los animalitos pequeños.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Ariel.¿Ño, Ariel?¿Ño que te shamash Ariel?...¿No es mona?

Pe sonrió, algo tímida.

-¿Ariel? Ese… es nombre de hombre…y le dijiste chica.

-Es…es chica. Aquí es nombre de mujer-"_Como el de Nick. Pero estoy seguro de que no me conviene decirte eso ahora mismo…"_

-Como la sirenita…-Chris tardó un momento en entender, y cuando pilló la referencia a la película de Disney, sonrió, asintiendo.

-Sí, como la sirenita. Penny, me voy a poneros el desayuno, ¿vale? ¿Quieres tenerla, o te vienes conmigo?

-¿A qué?

-A poneros….a servir el desayuno.

-Ah. Están tus hijos en la cocina…andá, yo ahora voy….esto no es necesario, ¿sabías?

Chris le acarició la frente, y ella se apartó delicadamente cuando le rozó el pelo.

-Es para mí un placer. Grábate esto en esa cabecita, mi cielo. Tú estás aquí porque yo lo quiero. Amy lo quiere. Ariel también lo quiere.- El perrito ladró, mostrando su conformidad, y ambos sonrieron. Chris pensó en sus hijos y añadió.- Y nada de lo que pase hará que cambie eso. Tú ahora estás conmigo, y es así. No importa qué diga quién.

-¿Y…vos?

-Yo jamás te diré algo que no sea esto.-Aseguró vehemente. Después de eso, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, y Penélope extendió las manos hacia el cachorro. Chris se la cedió, y se levantó, mirándola a los ojos una vez más. Bianca estaba en ellos, y se marchó a la cocina con el corazón en el puño.

Separó cuatro tazas. Tres, las de sus hijos regularmente. Una azul con puntos verdes claros para Leo, la rayada a escala de grises para Peter, y la Negra cruzada a franjas y puntos fosforescentes para Nick. Luego separó una blanca, regular para Penélope. Amy y él seguramente beberían café, pero su novia ya estaba en la mesa, sentada, esperándole, conversando con sus hijos menores, porque Nick se dedicaba a mirarle de brazos cruzados e inexpresivo.

-¿Has visto, Peter? ¿Qué desayuno? Ni para nuestro cumpleaños…

Chris resopló y decidió ignorar ese comentario. Sacó el jarro con la leche del fuego. Ya había preparado variedad de cosas para comer, desde ya temprano. Quería que ese día fuera especial, así que en esos momentitos que había tenido libres entre la rutina de despertar a todos había preparado tortitas, y había hecho tostadas. Había puesto diversas chucherías de las que alegran las mañanas de la gente, y estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa. Sólo faltaba la infusión, que le interesaba estuviera caliente, por lo que la preparó para el final. Se dedicó metódicamente a servir leche en una taza, ponerle chocolate y apartarla para servirla al final. La taza de Leo, cola cao, leche. La taza de Peter, cola cao, leche. La taza de Nick, cola cao, leche. La taza para Pe…¿y el Cola Cao? Se había terminado. Y ya ni siquiera podía racionar con el de las otras tazas, porque ya estaba mezclado con la leche. Resopló, y puso resignado las tazas en la mesa, pensando que "Jo, yo quería que la tomara con chocolate", para que todo esa mañana fuese perfecto. ¿Pero cómo demonios se había olvidado el día anterior del cola cao? Grr. Los gemelos miraron la taza de leche blanca con un gesto. El de Peter, como de asco, y el de Nick, con un casi regodeo. Chris volvió a suspirar.

-¡Penny!¡Ven, muñeca, a desayunar!

Se sentó en la mesa ante la mirada que todos los presentes le dedicaron, de extrañeza total.

-¿Qué?...Sí tiene que desayunar.

-Ya. ¿Y actuamos como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo o…?

-Nick…ya. No, pero estaría bien que actuarais como si tuvierais buenos deseos.

-Se…eso no pasa.-Respondió Nick y hundió su cara en la taza de leche a beberla lentamente.

Penélope tardó un poco en bajar, y Chris tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo para que nadie empezara comer hasta que ella estuviera con ellos. Pero ella no llegaba, y todos tenían en la mano el primer bocadillo que querían para desayunar; pero no hubo caso, Chris les hizo esperar.

-Bueno, ¿Y dónde corchos está?-Gruñó Peter, mientras Nick, ya harto, empezaba a comerse una tostada. Chris no le dijo nada, y se iba a levantar para ver donde estaba la chica, hasta que ella entró, sonriente y seguida por Ariel.

-Hola…

Todos la miraron como si se le hubiera pegado un reflector a la nuca, y ella trató de estudiar esas miradas. La de Chris, dulce, que la invitaba a sentarse ya le resultaba casi…cómoda. La de Amy, tierna, le inspiraba mucha confianza, así que le devolvió la sonrisa, y no se hizo grandes problemas por ella. La de Leo…bueno, esa no era de muy buenas pulgas. Ella resopló, levantando un mechón de cabello salido y miró a Nick. Esa mirada era tan fría que Penélope la apartó enseguida, por miedo a congelarse. Y la de Peter estaba…trancada con puertas de acero. No veía nada en esos ojos salvo la cordialidad casi inexistente y soberbia que dolía más que el rechazo. Ella suspiró, y palmeó su muslo para llamar a Ariel.

-Vení, Ari, vení.-Silbó un poco y le sonrió. El animalito iba, hasta que la voz de Peter le interceptó y corrió hacia él, olvidando la existencia de Penélope. Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar junto a Chris y Amy, cabizbaja. Chris miró a Peter con advertencia, pero el chico hizo un claro gesto de "Es mi perra, no te pases".

-Bueno, bueno, ahora sí, podemos desayunar todos. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo amanecisteis?-Concilió Chris. Nada, el silencio.-Pe, come, princesa. ¿Qué quieres?

-Estem…¡FUAA!¡¿TODO ESO ES UN SOLO DESAYUNO?!¡NAAAA, COPADO!...¿¡PALMERITAS!?¡¿CON CHOCOLATE?!*-*-Chilló, emocionadísima, señalando las palmeras de chocolate que había en un plato. Chris sonrió y le alcanzó una ante esa miradita de "¿puedo?".

-Aham, palmeras :3

-Tostadas, manteca, mermelada…¿Chocolate?¿To-tomate?Na, están re fumados ustedes, que piola, por Shisus….¡DIOS,¿ESOS SON HOT CAKES?!Creí que había solamente en Estado Unidos…

El asombro de Pe ante la presencia de las tortitas, y de todo lo que ellos solían comer con más o menos regularidad le conmovió. A Amy también, y nadie iba a ocultar la chispa de interés que se prendió en los ojos de Peter al escuchar la pronunciación de esa niña. Mientras Pe se servía, tímidamente al principio, y luego más activa, sin dejar de maravillarse, por ejemplo, ante el hecho de que desayunaran en platos, con cuchillo y tenedor.

-¿Y qué?¿Con que desayunabas tú?-Le preguntó Peter, como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella se puso alerta, y las palabras se deslizaron emocionadas de su boca.

-Ah, no, con nada. Yo tomaba leche, si tomaba, y ensuciabas una cucharita y una taza. Sino mate. Algún cuchillo si se te daba por untar una tostada con algo en la merienda. Pero Tenedor, servilleta y plato, como en la comida ni fumada, porque viste que…-Pero Pe no terminó, porque Peter apartó la vista y siguió a lo suyo. Ella puso una carita que daba hasta pena, pero nada dijo.

-Bueno, bueno…así que…¿Quién viene a comprar con nosotros hoy?-Trató de colar Amy, para aligerar la situación. Y nadie respondió.

-Chicos…venga…¿venís?

-Papá, yo no quiero, gracias.-Dijo Peter, concentrado en su taza.

-No cuentes conmigo.

-Ni aunque estuviese loco.

Esos fueron Leo y Nick, respectivamente, y Penélope se encogió un poco en la silla. Más problemas. Genial.

-Vale…si no venís, os tendréis que quedar aquí en casa, los tres…¿Por qué no queréis venir? Hijos, vamos…

-No.

-No.

-No.

-Pero…chicos, aquí, solos…los tres. Solos.

-Sí, ya te hemos oído. Solos. ¿Y qué? Nos quedamos. Antes que ir a compartir oxígeno con…

-Vale, gracias, Nick. Peter, hijo, ¿tú que dices?

-No-gracias.

Chris resopló.

-Vale, genial. Muchas gracias, chicos, sois cojonudos, ¿eh? Gracias.-Sus hijos alzaron la ceja sincronizadamente.

-¿Ah, ahora somos "cojonudos"? Ya empiezas a cambiar las cosas…venga, Nick, tardó menos de lo que tú augurabas en empezar a cambiar aquí el régimen…

-¡No!¿Qué dices?,no. Sólo que me toca la nariz que toméis esta actitud.

-Y a nosotros nos toca la nariz que tú tomes esa. ¿Empezamos a hilar fino?

Los ojos de Peter y Chris se chocaron en una puja, y Peter, por su metódica calma, ganó.

-Está bien,-Soltó su padre, con resignación.-haced como queráis. ¿No venís? Perfecto. Os quedáis. Hay pizza en la nevera para almorzar, sino, cocinaos algo, o pedid otra pizza.-Sus hijos le miraron extrañados. Chris esperaba que la idea de quedarse almorzando solos les alentara a acompañarles, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

-Vale, será pizza.

-Bien, que sea pizza.

-Bien.

-Bien.-Chris se sentía tonto y mal por estar pujando así con sus hijos pero…esa necesidad de empeorar y empeorar la situación. ¿Y…si no había hecho lo correcto? Entonces, la visión de Penélope comiendo lentamente una tortita, como si fuese algún plato fino o algo, con la cabeza gacha y encogida en sí misma le devolvió al presente. Claro que había hecho lo correcto, y de hecho, estaba casi seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto.-Muy bien, peques.-Dijo, con tono conciliador.-Pedid una pizza más y llamadme si llegáis a necesitar algo. Yo volveré bastante pronto, y además, papá aún no se va. ¿Os portareis bien, verdad, campeones?¿Verdad, Leo?

El niño abandonó su acritud para sonreír y asentir, a lo que Chris le sonrió de vuelta y le acarició la cabeza. Sí, ESA era la actitud correcta.

-¿Verdad, Peter?

Peter resopló y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida e inocente, típica de él. Su padre le sonrió lleno de gratitud.

-¿Verdad, Nick?

El chico bufó, pero algo mostraba al Nick que él ya conocía, así que se estiró y le revolvió el pelo.

-Bueno, eso es genial. Confío muchísimo en vosotros, y os traeré alguna cosa super chula del centro comercial ¿Vale?, Penny, tomate la leche, se enfría. –Manejaba con maestría Chris la situación, como solía hacer siempre.

La chica asintió ante el pedido de Christopher y se asomó a la taza. Levantó la vista y buscó por la mesa con la vista. Al no hallar lo que buscaba, le miró y, tímida, le pidió:

-Chris…¿Me das Nesquik?

Cuando él entendió lo que le dijo, que nadie más en la mesa, torció el gesto.

-No, Pe…esto…no me ha quedado. Olvidé comprar ayer, y no me ha alcanzado. Tómatela así ahora, y esta misma tarde traigo un paquete grande.

-Ah, no. No, dejá entonces, gracias.-Repuso sonriente-No tomo nada, estoy bien así. Como algo más, si puedo, no hay drama.

-No…pero no, Penny. Tienes que tomártela. Anda, bébetela.

-No. No me gusta, che. Pero no pasa nada, no te preocupés. Como otra cosa.

-No, te tienes que tomar algo caliente, que nos vamos y hace mucho frío. Luego comes otra cosa, pero ahora bébete eso, ¿vale?

-No.-A estas alturas todos los comensales miraban la escena sin perder detalle. Amy con sincera preocupación, y sus hijos con un disfrute infinito.-A mí no me gusta, negri. Nunca tomé blanca, es horrible, es casi vómito.-Se acercó a la taza para aspirar el aroma, y apartó la cara asqueada-Y mirá que yo hace rato que no como nada, así que para que te lo rechace…No, gracias, posta.

-Penny-Eso último que dijo fue el punto y final. "Hace rato que no como nada". Y encima rechazarle el desayuno.Sí, claro.-No. Tómate la leche, por favor.

-Pero no…

-Pero sí. Bébete eso, Pe, que está caliente y te hará bien.

-Pero…¿y si vas a comprar chocolate?

-Ya, voy en la tarde, cariño, ya te dije, pero ahora bébete eso, ¿mm?

-¿Pero por qué a mí sin chocolate? ¿Es a propósito? Para hacerme eso no me hubieras hecho un desayuno, che…

-Oye, no. ¿Cómo a propósito? No me alcanzó, Penélope, ya te dije…

-¿Y para ellos sí?

-Y claro, niña estúpida. Somos sus hijos, ¿y tú qué?-Escupió Nick.

-¿¡Bueno y qué!?Te feli*, pendejo. Yo no pedí nada acá, y solamente dije que no quería desayunar. ¡Nadie te va a sacar a tu papi, pelotudo, ni que yo hubiera pedido algo a alguien! Si no me gusta, y no lo quiero, no le tomo, pero tampoco la pedí, ¿me entendés? A ver si nos dejamos de joder…

-¡Encima!Niñata de… ¡Encima que te sirve de comer!¡¿Encima que te recoge de la calle, te limpia y te da de comer tú le tratas así?!¿¡Pero quién cojones te crees que eres?! Eres una desagradecida, una maleducada y una…

-¡CALLATE! ¡Te lavás la boca antes de hablar de mí, porque me tenés cansada!¿Qué carajos vas a saber vos de mí? Metete la lengua en el orto.

-¡Y te das el lujo de hablarme así!¡Te voy a romper toda la…-Nick se calmó al sentir a Peter tirando de él para que no se levantara y de verdad la armara.

-Para, Nick, para…

-Parar….¡le voy a parar los dientes a esta!

-¡Ese insulto ni siquiera existe!-Le respondió.

-¡Y DENTRO DE POCO TÚ TAMPOCO!¡Si ni siquiera saber ser un poco agradecida y tener medio dedo de frente! Mi padre te saca de esa bolsa de basura de donde te sacaron, te trae aquí, y te soporta todas tus estupideces, y ya te crees que eres una reina o algo así. ¡Pues no! ¡Entérate ya de una vez!¡Eres porque él te defiende, que sino, eres nada!¡Y si encima eres así con él, no te extrañe que te mande a tomar por culo! Sólo eres una callejera cualquiera, que no se te quite de la mente.

Penélope iba a tirarse sobre él, pero esas últimas palabras la lastimaron. Le asestó un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza y se sentó brusca, corriendo el vaso con la mano.

-No voy a tocar esa cosa, sea yo lo que me quieran decir que sea. No voy a tomar leche blanca.

Chris apretó los puños. Miró a Nick con severidad, y el chico se sentó con agresividad.

-Supongo que ya estarás muy contento, Nick. Penélope, bébete la leche, no lo repito. Siento que no te guste, pero ya te había dicho ayer como iba a ser las cosas. Haz lo que te dije antes de que terminemos mal todos.

-Eh...a ver si te lo metés en la cabeza, pibe. Yo no voy a tomar una mierda, ¡y se van al carajo vos, tus hijos y tu leche!- escupió, poniéndose de pie de malas formas.

-¡Penélope!, siéntate ya, discúlpate, bébete la leche y olvidaré lo que acaba de pasar.

-Olvidame esta.

Chris bufó. Estaba pensando el tomar una decisión seria o no, y, aún dubitativo, la sujetó del brazo. Ella abrió mucho los parpados y, en un manotazo, arrojó la taza de leche al piso, rompiendo la loza y regando su contenido. El tiempo se detuvo un segundo o dos. Iba a decir algo, cuando Nick la interceptó, y cogió su brazo fuertemente.

-¿¡Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?!YA TE .Y recoges eso…¡y te largas! Te largas, porque eres una…¡un desastre! Insolente, descarada, caradura, imbécil, soplapollas.¿¡CÓMO TE DA LA CARA?!¡TRATAR ASÍ A MI PADRE, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HIZO POR TI!¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS LA CARA!¿Quién te crees tú?¿Te has olvidado ya cómo apareciste aquí?¿Qué, en una fiesta de la clase alta?¡NO!¡REACCIONA!¡Apareciste por lástima de ese tipo de ahí cando le sacaste la cartera!¡Le sacaste una cartera antenoche y ¿ahora qué?! ¿Ya te gastaste toda la inversión en alguna "cosa particular y especial"?¿Qué coño hiciste? Quisiera ver yo cuantos porros te has echado con eso. Luego, claro, no falta la de ir de buenecita para ver cuanto más sacas de aquí, y luego te esfumas, ¿no? Así ha de ser tu vida, y a ver cuántos imbéciles más así conociste y embaucaste. Todos aquí se tragan tus polleces, pero yo no, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo ya pasé por lo mismo que tú, niñata, y se me muy bien las mañitas que tienen los de tu calaña. Así que vete familiarizando con la idea de que aquí no te tragan una más, no engatusas a uno más. ¡Te vas a ir por patitas si sabes lo que te conviene, o te juro que hago lo que venía guardándome y te saco a las malditas patadas!

El silencio cortó el aire como un machete. Chris, que en algún momento había estado enfadado, ya no se enteraba de eso. Es más, ni siquiera se enteraba mucho de lo que ocurría ahí mismo. Estaba demasiado impactado. Amy y Leo escuchaban con la boca abierta y Peter se había puesto de pie, presto para atajar cualquier intento de golpe o agresión que se produjera, viendo sucesivamente a Nick y a Penélope, que respiraban agitadísimos. El primero, por la descarga de furia que había dejado salir, y la segunda, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por canalizar todas las emociones que la estremecían. Con sinceridad; todos esperaban que hiciera una escena y una exhibición de insultos y prepotencia que dejara a todos sorprendidos, pero eso no pasó. Ella sí estaba destilando furia por los ojos, pero era una furia de aquellas que te perforan. Si las miradas mataran, Penélope habría masacrado a Nicholas. Pero no emitió sonido; sus labios parecías tallados en piedra. Con una calma sobrehumana alargó su mano y la metió en el elástico de su pantalón, del que extrajo un objeto que tardaron dos segundos en reconocer. Era la cartera de Chris. La arrojó a los pies de ambos y les habló con algo llamado altivez.

-Me gustaría a mí verte pasando lo que pasé yo, y de paso, cuántas de estas habrás devuelto vos.

Se giró dignamente, y abandonó el recinto, ante la mira atónita de todos. Nick, estaba humillantemente sin palabras. Peter recogió la cartera y se la tendió a su padre, para encaminarse hacia la puerta, a por la chica.

-Pe-Peter…¿a dónde vas, hijo?-Articuló Chris en cuanto pudo.

-Voy a ir a buscar un sombrero para ponérmelo y sacármelo frente a esta cría.

Chris lo vio salir y, sencillamente, sólo pudo pensar en cuán grande era esa chica a sus ojos, y cuanto crecía a cada momento. Parpadeó un poco y miró la leche perdida en el piso. Luego levantó la vista hacia Nick seriamente.

-¿Era necesario hacer todo eso?

-Papá, yo…

-No, tú nada. No lo era. Y no había derecho. Tú no tenías derecho a decirle todo eso ni a tratarla así. No lo tenías, y fuiste ácido y hasta cínico, cuando había creído ser claro al pedirte que, si no ibas a tratarla con cariño o compasión, al menos, la trataras con respeto. Pero ni eso, Nick. Muchas gracias.

-Oye…no. Espera. ¡Yo quería ayudarte, ella tiró toda la leche y rompió la taza contra el suelo! Ella no puede hacer eso y me molesté porque…no aprecia todo lo que haces por ella, y…y…

-Y cuando tu hiciste lo mismo tuviste un castigo y luego un abrazo y un consuelo. Ella tuvo de parte tuya una crueldad gratuita y una echada de la casa a la que aún no consigo que se adapte, y eso seguro que me ayuda infinitamente,¿ehm? ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que yo me ocupe de marcar aquí las reglas y te centras en ser un poco menos soberbio y más compasivo? No te hará mal, créeme…

El labio de Nick tembló y miró a Chris con ojos de arrepentimiento que estaba bastante cerca de ser el sincero que había visto antes. Chris suspiró.

-¿Terminaste de desayunar? Vale, sube a tu cuarto.

-Pero…pero…¡Papá! Papi…no, papi…

Chris no entendió como tan repentinamente cambiaba de actitud, y se entristeció un poco. Le hizo una caricia.

-Lo siento, Nick. Ya habíamos hablado de como esperaba que la trates, y no sólo no me hiciste caso, sino que encima fuiste…muy cruel, hijo.

-Papi…

Chris iba a finalizar enviándole definitivamente a su dormitorio, pero entonces Penélope entró a la cocina abrazando a Ariel fuertemente, enterrando en ella su carita. Parecía haber llorado un poco, pero a penas rastros irrelevantes. Peter entraba detrás de ella, con su semblante inexpresivo, pero tendiente a la calma y no al desdén en ese momento. Chris miró a Penélope y suspiró. La miró un momento, y ella mantuvo su cara apuntada al piso todo este tiempo. Cuando finalmente se decidió, le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

-Mírame aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado sobre comportarte bien, no pelear y no desobedecer?-En ese momento el aire de la cocina se tensó tanto que se cortaba con tijera. Todos, más o menos disimulados estabas super atentos a la boca de Chris. Pero especialmente los tres adolescentes, y Penélope se estremeció, comenzando a sudar. Nick sintió deseos de tragar saliva. Si la llegaba a pegar, él era historia. Pero Chris, una vez más, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-S-sí…sí que me acuerdo.-Susurró, incomodísima.

-Bien, pues como que acabas de hacer todo lo que ya te había advertido, ¿verdad?

-Eh..pero…¡Tu hijo me provocó!¡Yo nada más te dije que no quería leche, chabón, no sé por qué tanto lio!-La mirada de Chris la amedrentó sólo un poquito.-Supongo que podría haber dejado a la taza en paz...pero no me gusta la leche blanca.

-Y a mí no me gusta nada la idea de que andes por ahí peleándote y rompiendo cosas cuando algo no te gusta, Penélope.-Ella guardó silencio.-Me gustaría escuchar un "lo siento", al menos.

-¿Y eso de que te serviría, eh?-Soltó agriamente. Chris sonrió un poco y se puso a su altura, mirándola intensamente.

-Pedir perdón me demuestra que al menos entiendes que has hecho algo mal, que eres capaz de reconocerlo y que tienes la voluntad de arreglarlo. Para eso me serviría, y a ti puede ayudarte mucho en situaciones como esta, por ejemplo.-Penélope lo pensó un poco y se estremeció.

-Pe…Perdón.

-Aceptados, Penny.-Sonrió Christopher-Ahora dame un abrazo, prométeme no hacerlo más y recoge lo que has tirado.-Pe le miró extrañadísima y lo procesó un poco. Lentamente la recorrió un escalofrío y se abrazó al brazo del hombre, que la acomodó contra su pecho y le acarició la cabeza. Cuando se separaron, ella miró la taza rota con pena y luego a Chris.-¿Estás bien? ¿Sí? Genial, nena. Vamos, coge la escoba y la pala y con el trapo limpias la leche, cosita.

Amy pareció como que iba a decir algo, y Peter y Leo se iban a alejar, pero Chris hizo un gesto con la mano para que nadie se moviese, y cruzose de brazos, expectante.

-Vamos Pe, ahora vamos a ver como lo levantas. Luego puedes subir a cambiarte. En mi cuarto, pillas algo de Amy. Sabes donde es por la escapada de anoche, así que no habrá problema.

Con esa sola frase, todos menos ella tomaron asiento, y ella bajó la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a recoger los trozos de cerámica, muy azorada. Esa frase había querido decir "lo tiras frente a todos, lo arreglas frente a todos, y se acabó el desayuno para ti". Esa sensación era muy nueva para Pe, que terminó de recoger todo con los ojos húmedos. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo a fregar la leche. Cuando enjuagó el trapo y lo dejó en la encimera se quedó parada de espaldas a todos, dejando salir un par de lágrimas. Chris se apresuró a levantarse y a abrazarla.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya está, ya pasó No lo hagas otra vez, ¿está bien?

Ella se restregó contra él.

-Y-yo…yo siempre li-limpiaba mi casa, pe-pero a-ahora estoy triste…snif…no entiendo. ¿P-por q-qué?

Chris se enterneció mucho y acaricio su cuello dulcemente.

-Porque has entendido que estaba mal lo que hiciste, y porque, de no haber roto la taza, no habrías tenido que hacer nada. Las cosas no se tiran, y no está bien pelear ,¿está bien? Pide perdón a Nick.-Ella no parecía, querer, pero igualmente lo hizo, de mala gana. Chris miró a Nick y este, también a su pesar, rumió una disculpa. Chris la besó en la frente y la mandó a cambiarse. Amy empezó a recoger la mesa en silencio y él le dijo a sus hijos que podían irse a hacer lo que apetecieran, puesto que no le acompañaban. De todas formas les preguntó si estaban seguros de no querer ir. No cedieron.-Nick, tú ven acá, que te voy a hablar.

Nick le siguió, pero cuando llegaron a la sala reventó.

-¡CLARO, A MI ME ZURRAS, PERO A ESA ZORRA LE DAS UN BESO Y LE HACES RECOGER Y YA!

-Nick, para. Escúchame y…

-¡No voy a escuchar una mierda! ¿Recuerdas que somos tus hijos?¡Nosotros, que no esa! Pero la tratas con condescendencia y más dulzura de la que recuerdo que hayas tenido conmigo alguna vez.

-Nicholas, baja el tono. Yo soy tu padre y a mí no puedes hablarme así. Además, eso que dices está muy errado. Mucho. La traté con más tacto porque ella no está acostumbrada a esto, y sólo trato de que no se aterre y salga corriendo, cosa que a ti parece que te fascinaría. Pues te voy diciendo ya que no. Vas a callarte y a escucharme, y no vayas a embarrarte las cosas.

-Ve, vete a decirle eso a tu hija nueva, y a mi dejame en paz, y a ti que te peten. Ciao.

Chris gruño y fue tras él. En dos segundos le tenía sujeto por el brazo y le llevó hasta un salón aparte de la planta baja*. Se sentó en el sofá y tumbó al chico sobre sus rodillas. Le bajó el pantalón y, sin siquiera bajarle el calzoncillo, le propinó 15 palmadas rápidas.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Se quedó quieto un momento y observó el rojo suave que había teñido el trasero de su muchacho. Le apoyó la mano en el trasero y frotó suavemente hasta que sintió que los sollozos suaves amainaban. Le subió la ropa y lo puso de pie, abrazándole. Nick lloraba con más fuerza de la que le parecía necesaria, y Chris le acarició el pelo.

-Bebé, ya está. Shhh. Escucha a papá, Nick. Ponme atención. Nada de lo que le haga a ella hará que te quiera a ti un ápice menos, ¿vale? Te amo con todo mi corazón. No, no la castigué como a ti, pero, de no haberme hablado así, a ti tampoco te habría pegado, nene. Iba a hablarte y a pedirte lo mismo que ahora, pero te has puesto difícil. Bebé, no más insultos, ¿bueno?

-Snif… …-Nick le abrazó una vez más y se restregó en él.

-Ya, ya, cosita. Papá no se va. Te quiero mucho, y yo sé que tú a mí. ¿Qué te parece si le das a Penny una oportunidad, mm?-Nick gruñó.-Vale. Pero sin más agresiones, ¿estamos?

-Ya…

-Ese es mi chico.

-¿Te vas con ella?

-Yo…os ofrecí venir. ¿Vienes?

-No, gracias.-Escupió, malhumorado.

-Nick, hijo, ya te avisé. Sé bueno con ella, y si no vas a serlo, no la presiones y tires de ambos dos a una situación en la que no queremos estar, ¿vale? En serio.

Nick asintió, y Chris le dio un beso y se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Amy a recoger. Peter entró unos momentos después.

-Nick, a ver-Se apretó el puente de la nariz y respiró-¿Es que tú estás imbécil?¿No lo pillas, no? ¡Nick, dijimos que íbamos a ser disimulados y tú sólo necesitas instalar un reflector! DES-PA-CIO. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Mira, calmate, porque no fui yo el que fue a sacarme el sombrero frente a ella.

Peter se ruborizó.

-Vale, pero es que alguien debía dar la pinta, ¿sabes? Porque sino ya podía bien coger una pistola y dejar fluir la onda.

-¿Ah, qué, encima estás irónico? Genial, mi propio hermano me vacila. Ala, que apoyo, hombre. Prefieres a esa zíngara que a mí. Gracias, tío.-De todos modos se notaba que Nick no estaba enfadado…con Peter.

-De nada ^^. No, ya en serio. Nick, relaja. Para un poco. Si realmente quieres que esté fuera, entonces céntrate y sé más listo. Con-cen-tra. Y por cierto, macho…¿sabes lo que significa zíngara? Porque ella no es gitana, que yo sepa.

-Y seguro se lo tiene hasta guardado. Pero no, ya sé que no es, pero es igual de callejera y lasciva, ¿sabes?-Peter no dijo nada-Está bien, relaja, tío. Tendré más cuidado….ya no quiero pasar por las manos de papá más veces.

Peter se rio un poco y se pusieron a conversar de qué harían a partir de entonces, y de otros temas más banales.

Chris y Amy estaban sentados en la cocina hablando sobre ella, cuando justamente, apareció por la puerta de la cocina, timidísima. Chris la miró con curiosidad. Parecía…un chico. Otra vez.

-Penny…¿y eso?-Ella tenía puestas una zapatillas oscuras, que sí eran de Amy, pero…el abrigo era suyo. No el azul. Uno negro más pequeño, pero que aún le iba grande. Capucha arriba y Jeans oscuros y rasgados. Estaba, básicamente, muy similar a la que era al llegar.

-Me…me puse esto..

-Nena…no. Bebé…ahora tienes ropa más bonita, ropa de niña…no necesitas vestirte…así.-Ella sonrió.

-Osea que reconocés que tu ropa es horrible.

Chris alzó las cejas y le sonrió. Se puso de pie, intercambiando una mirada con Amy, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-A ver, enana lengua larga, no. Lo que te quise decir es que tienes ropa de mujer, que seguro te luce mucho mejor. Claro que ahora vamos a ir a comprarte montones, y hasta una taza para ti misma. Y muchas cosas más, y nos vamos no bien estés lista, ¿si? Amy y yo ya estamos. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte otra cosa?

-Me…me gusta esto…

La indecisión con la que decía esto enterneció al hombre y le hizo cosquillas.

-Claro que no te gusta eso…Pe, ¿Por qué haces eso?-Ella no respondió, frotándose el brazo incómoda.-Vale…vamos a cambiarte eso, ¿mm?

Ella le siguió sumisa. No parecía estar en desacuerdo, y tampoco parecía molesta. Parecía que aún estaba tratando de asimilarse. Chris entró a su cuarto y abrió el clóset en la parte de Amy.

-Mira cuantas cosas hay aquí. ¿Qué te gusta?

-¿Y a vos?-Chris sonrió.-No, en serio. Esa pollera te quedaría DI-VI-NA.

-¡Ja! Mocosa atrevida….¿y a ti? No te quedaría nada mal, Pe. Pruébatela.

-Uh…yo…la posta es que…nunca me había puesto una.

Chris se enterneció y le acarició la mejilla. Sacó la falda rojo sangre aterciopelada, y le tendió una blusa banca. Cogió unas botas color crema y se las dio, sonriente. Le revolvió el pelo y le dejó. Justo en el segundo en que salía, se percató de algo y dijo:

-El segundo cajón, a la derecha.-Luego salió.

Pe se quedó ahí unos momentos, pensando. Estuvo indecisa un momento, y hasta que no se mentalizó en que, desde ese momento, su vida estaba cambiando, no se decidió. Lo primero que hizo fue desdoblar y mirar la ropa. Cuando la vio, sonrió, bastante complacida. Siempre había querido ponerse algo así. Al abrir el cajón que le dijo, encontró varios sujetadores apilados. Se ruborizó. Cogió uno. Se quitó lentamente la camiseta del pijama y luego la que llevaba bajo esa. Se dio lentamente la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Se desprendió de los pantalones y se miró así. La noche anterior había pillado una cuchilla de afeitar y se había dejado sin un pelo. Hacía demasiado que no hacía eso. Ahora, blanca y limpia, observaba su cuerpo magullado y anémico. Más allá de su demacrada faz, se observó y casi sonrió. No era tan horrible como…pensaba. Se rodeó los pechos con el sujetador pero no hubo caso, no logró abrocharlo. Lo dejó y lo cambió por uno que se pasaba por arriba de la cabeza como una camiseta. Luego, se puso la blusa y la falda. Acabó con las botas y miró su pelo con indecisión. Se quitó los clips al cabo de un momento y, frente al mueble del espejo, dejó caer la cascada castaña sobre su espalda. Sujetó el cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo con torpeza, hasta que, rápidamente cogió práctica y se lo levantó en un moño más arreglado de lo que hacía mucho no tenía. Dejó el cepillo y se miró de cuerpo entero. Se sonrió, suspiró y cogió su pijama. Lo tiró en la que era ahora su cama y cerró la puerta. Al bajar las escaleras, lo hizo como una reina que desciende de palacio. Al verla Chris y Amy abrieron la boca. Pe corrió a abrazarles y a esconder su carita en el pecho de Chris.

-Estás hermosa-Le susurró.-¿Listas, mis Ladies?¿Nos vamos de palacio?

-Será un honor, su alteza-Rio Amy-Sólo falta ver que dice la otra majestad.

Pe asintió y sonrió mucho.

-Soy…¿una majestad?

-Desde luego, Mi Lady.-Chris le acarició la cara y le dio un beso más. Cogió un abrigo de un perchero que tenían abajo y le ayudó a ponérselo. Ella se subió la capucha y Chris sonrió porque le quedaba enormemente tierno.

En ese momento, Peter bajaba para despedirse, y al verla se paró en seco.

-Ah, Peter. ¿Bajas a despedirte, hijo? Adiós, mi amor.-Chris le dio un beso y un abrazo y le acarició la cara-Comed pizza, ¿vale? Os dejé dinero. Portaos bien. ¿Seguro que no vienes?

-No, papá, no, gracias.

-Vale, pero saluda, ¿no?-Dijo Amy cariñosamente.

-Eh…sí,si..-se agachó un poco para dar un par de besos a ambas, sintiéndose muy extraño con Penélope. Luego, se regresó a su habitación.

-¡Nick, Leo, que nos vamos!

Se escuchó un "adiós" general y luego nada. Chris le cogió a Pe la mano y fueron hasta el coche. Ella se sentó muy feliz en el asiento trasero y miró por la ventanilla. Chris y Amy se sonrieron mirándole y él arrancó el coche. Esta vez, no se le olvidó bajar la ventana para que ella le sonriera al viento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey. Hola again. ¿A que tardé un montón en este capítulo? ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? ¿Valió la pena o no valió la pena? ¿No? Okey :c<strong>_

_**Peeeeeeero lo importante es que tenemos salud. Y que espero que todos sigamos así, incluyendo a Chris, por quien levantaré plegarias. Y es que el pobre ya debe de odiarme, pero tengo pensado darle algo que está más bien lejos de lo que sería Paz. Muajajjajaja.**_

_**Loros,loras, paso a las aclaraciones:**_

_***Posta:**__**-Verdad. Hablar posta es hablar en serio. Una variante es "Tener la posta", que significaría tener mucha razón, y que uno coincide y está muy de acuerdo con lo que la persona que "tiene la posta" dijo.**_

_***Nesquik:Por si quedo alguna duda y Pe se quedó siendo poco específica, es chocolate en polvo para taza. Es Chocolatada,¿capirai?**_

_***Aclaro algo, en vista que ya más de uno habrá notado que tengo lios con la aparición de hechos y personajes. Yo me quedo con los hechos y personajes de la historia que me conviene que estén, aunque su aparición haya sido posterior al punto temporal donde yo inicié la historia ,¿entendéis?. Por ejemplo, no recuerdo si Ariel ya estaba con ellos para después del juicio, pero creo que sí, y aunque así no fuera, la puse. Calculo que nos les importará, y como esta Ariel es la cosa más dulce del mundo… :3**_

_***Te feli: Te felicito. Feli. Cito. Felicito. UOOSAAA.**_

_***Tema interesante. Yo no vi Charmed, por lo que mi imagen de la casa quizás esté un poco distorsionada. Pero lo que sí os digo es que a la casa se entra por la sala,y de la sala hay una puerta que da a la cocina, y de la cocina al jardín. Después hay otra salida que lleva a un pasillo, y sino la escalera, que da a la planta alta. La sala a la que va Chris es como otra "ala" de la casa. No es la de estar corriente. Es otra, más recreativa. En algunas casas a las que fui hay. También se le dice "Play Room"…pero no la de todo el tiempo,la general.**_


	6. C6:De frenos,cambios y otros automotores

_**Bueno, bueno. Esta vez rompí mi récord definitivo de tardanza. Quiero que sepan todos que me senté hoy y me dije "hasta que no termines este capítulo no parás". Acá Está, sacadito recién. Quiero darles todas las gracias de la vida por la paciencia, y quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase voy a continuar esto, así tarde o no. Sepanlo. Lo hago con cariño, porque estos primeros capítulos son más bien pesaditos. Si encentran algo malo, quédense tranquilos que ya es seguro que a partir del capítulo que viene la cosa se pone fuerte, si es que no empezó ya a caldearse. Gracias por la esperanza, la fuerza y las ganas de leer que siempre me dan. Sigo por ustedes, ténganlo presente. Los quiero mucho. Mucho mucho.**_

_**Tengo respuestas para todos, así que se las dejo acá, aparte de que este capítulo lo hice especialmente largo, creo yo jaja.**_

_**Bueno, a ver *desenrolla papiro extra largo*:**_

_**A Dream, a quien le debo todo. La historia, otras historias, y mi vida misma. Gracias por todo lo que sos y me das. Te amo con mi alma.**_

_**A pauoromarsh: Gracias por estar siempre fiel leyendo mis capítulos, y espero no haberte decepcionado. Muchas gracias, y confianza, que continuar va a continuar. 3**_

_**A nekitatwilight: Me alegra que te guste, y espero que esta espera también haya valido jajajaja. En serio, pido perdón por tardar tanto e.e . Ya voy a tratar de disminuir la tardanza. Diciembre es mi mes malo, así que toda la fe en enero jajaja. El vocabulario de Pe es lo mejor que tengo ajjaja. Lo amo mucho.**_

_**Veo que te gusta de Pe lo mismo que a mí jajajajaj. Tiernita y agresiva. Eso te prometo que va a ser así siempre jajajaja, si no, todo sería aburrido.**_

_**Veo que tenemos a quien defender, ¿no? Ajjajaja. Pobre Nick, se va a sentir tan discriminadito. Ya vas a ver que es buenito, yo lo sé. Pero bueno, matémoslo mientras tanto xD.**_

_**Pe es muy buena, muy buena, hasta que se vuelve mala jeje. Así que la cosa va a venir peleadita, creo yo. Gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda. 3**_

_**A Celeste: ¡Te calmás guacha que a vos te contesté en el cortito de tu cumple, ¿eh?! Así que en vez de contestar el comentario de acá, contesto al comentario del cortito. Pero te quiero. Ah.**_

_**Sí te hice un regalo, vos más que nadie se lo merece :3 Cuando vi que yo lo subí re apurada y vos no lo veías te quise cagar a palos xD. Sí,sí, Penny buena Chris malo, todos dicen eso **_

_**Nos casamos, dale, sí,sí!. Ah que.**_

_**Voya meter mate y torta fritas, aunque no me guste el mate e.e. Pero Pe, tetas, perlas y asado si queré seguro que sí. Dale tiempo,jeje. Pe es tierna, lo sé, LO SÉ!...menos acá xD. Por ahí el cap está raro. Es la falta de sueño xD.**_

_**Pero te quiero. Gracias :3**_

_**A Miranda:¡ Sabía que el comentario era tuyo! Adivina yo. Ah. Bueno, las tetas e Pe y yo volvimos, y esperamos tardar menos ahora, que ya nos vale xD. Vas a ver que esto no es guerra. AHORA se va a venir la guerra. Y va a salpicar toda la sangre. Y te lo voy a dedicar jeje.**_

_**Todos somos Pe. TODOS Y TODAS. Así que bueno, amemos su boquita que hoy no hizo tanta gala, pero esperen que pronto explota todo. Lo juro.**_

_**La escuela me tiene harta, pero de vacaciones, ya empieza la joda de los Halliwell. Gracias por la paciencia y la buena onda 3.**_

_**Pe y Nick ya van a quedarse cara a cara y va a s er tipo ring de boxeo ;). Sangre, sangre, sangre. Peter, Peter… las cosas que una podría decir de Peter…jeje. ;)**_

_**Wyatt y Chris, recuérdenme que voy a trabajar su relación, y si te gusta que se manden por ahí comentarios hirientes, vas a ver cómo te va a "gustar" lo que quiero hacer. Espero jajaa.**_

_**A MariaLeon: Siento mucho tu pérdida. Espero que puedas distraerte y relajarte, y te mando un abrazo muy muy grande. Fuerza, y siempre la mirada en alto. Escribí cuándo puedas, que no hay problema por parte mía. ¿Te gusta mi argentino? Que tierna :3. Creo que le pongo cosas cada vez que puedo, ¿viste? A mí me enternece que te guste. Voy a apurarme más, que yo también releo y conozco el dolor ese jajaja. 3 Gracias por todo, corazón. Gracias.**_

_**A**_ _**JonasValenn: Ay, que dulce! No, vos sos capa. Amo ver tus comentarios. Ya subí, ya subí jeje. Siempre que pueda voy a contestar lo que me digan, y más a gente tan tierna :3 yo no sé si estaba tan bueno jajajaja, hie lo que salió jajaja.**_

_**Ya fue, casemos a Pe con Nick, a la mierda. Todos contentos. Ok no. Yo los amo a ustedes…ah re. :B los amo. :3**_

_**Argentina los quiere a todos. Viva LA Tierra. Ah. Gracias por esperar tanto, espero no decepcionar!**_

_**MaFer 3:Se feliz, ya seguí xD**_

_**Chicos, de verdad, gracias a todos por esto. Gracias por bancarme y ser tan pacientes. Los adoro. De verdad, ojalá lo haya valido.**_

_**Niños míos, algo que me comentaron es que no entienden algunas de las "piropeadas" de Pe. Si hay palabras, acciones, definiciones, actitudes, etc, etc,etc… que no les cierran, me avisan, que va a ser escuchado y agradecido. Principalmente porque los argentinos en material de insultos somos profesores y pioneros, así que puede pasar jajajaja. Por cierto, esta vez la pregunta del capítulo la dejé debajo de todo, así que fíjense si quieren verla antes de leer, o no xD. Como sea, espero sus respuestas, que les guste, y quiero REPETIR que hay muchas cosas que a lo mejor del todo no encajan con la historia original de Dream, pero es, justamente, para que cuadre la mía xD. Igual trato de ser fiel.**_

_**Una cosa más, aunque seguro que avance algo antes de Año Nuevo, por las dudas… ¡Felices Fiestas! Los quiero, así tardona como soy e.e.**_

_**Y de paso, vengo a hacerme publicidad. Empecé una historia que no es de este estilo, sino romántica medieval en FictionPress. Se llama "Las dos caras de la aurora" y a veces le doy más a esa que a nada jeje. Si quieren dense una vueltita, no es como esta, pero no sé. Ahí está jijijiiji :3**_

_**Mi nickname es "Hopefull Soul" y por si las dudas, acá dejo un link, pero no sé si va a salir e.e **_

_**Link: s/3222116/1/Las-dos-caras-de-la-aurora**_

_**Ahora sí. ¡Rueden película!**_

_**Con amor, io :3**_

_**Chapter 6: De frenos, cambios, y otros automotores.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm scared of lonely<em>

_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall_

_And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own_

_And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe_

_When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely"_

Penélope palmoteba en sus piernas el ritmo de la canción "Scared of lonely" que Beyoncé recitaba con tu voz potente. Pe no sé si sabía lo que significaba esa parte de la letra que pasaba justo en ese momento, aunque Chris y Amy, con su manejo de Inglés, sí, y la miraban conmovidos, aunque no sé si ella lo notaba.

"_Tengo miedo de la soledad. Estoy asustada de ser la única sombra que puedo ver en la pared. Estoy asustada por el ritmo de mi corazón que late débilmente. Me asusta estar sola cuando me pierdo, siento que me falta el aire. Así que en este sueño, necesito que me abraces. Porque tengo miedo de la soledad. Tengo miedo de la soledad."_

Estaba muy entretenida mirando todo el paisaje por la ventana. Cada pequeña cosa que veía le llamaba mucho la atención. Le gustaba asomar su cabeza por la ventanilla y que la tocara el poco pelo que quedaba suelto a los costados de su rostro. Se miraba en el espejo retrovisor, en el reflejo de la ventana, se miraba las manos, se miraba las piernas y a falda. La acariciaba y recorría sus volados con suma delicadeza. Se tocaba la blusa y se tocaba los bordes peludos de las botas y el abrigo. Subía y bajaba la capucha de vez en cuando, pero por poco tiempo, y luego la subía definitivamente.

Chris había ido todo el viaje pensando en el proceder que tomaría. Esa mañana había disfrutado de las enormes sonrisas que dibujaba la chica cada vez que le decía algo. Había visto su risita al despertarla, había visto su sonrisa al decirla que iría con ellos de compras. Había gozado plenamente de su alegría cuando la llevó al cuarto que ahora sería suyo, y cuando conoció a su perrita. Había estado muy feliz viendo como desayunaba con apetito, y en general, hasta que los incidentes de la taza empezaron. Pero antes, había estado vistiendo a Leo, mimándole y jugando con él. Su niño no parecía tan afectado con la llegada de la chica como los mayores. Veía en él los celos normales de un niño que, de ser hijo único, había pasado a tener 2 hermanos mayores, y luego, encima, llegaba una persona nueva a tu vida a acaparar a tu padre. Y también el hecho de ver que sus hermanos mayores tampoco la querían mucho, así que ya por mera imitación, ya tenía otro motivo. Después de jugar con Leo fue a su habitación a vestirse. Un leve flashback atravesó su mente conductora.

"_Se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y con el descuido habitual la dejó caer enrollada en la cama. Repitió el proceso con los pantalones y los intercambió por un vaquero. Iba a pasar la camiseta blanca rayada a rojo por su cabeza, cuando un reflejo de sol le distrajo la atención. Se miró en el espejo y se quitó a camiseta del todo para ver el reflejo de su espalda. Obvió los granos que se aglomeraban y la observó detenidamente. Era una espalda joven, fuerte, que ese tatuaje del omóplato derecho sólo resaltaba y hacía ver más juvenil. Se miró de frente y reparó en que hacía ya mucho que no se observaba bien. Tenía un buen par de pectorales, no tan marcados como los de Wyatt, sino recién marcados, y, a su antojo, bastante más agradables, menos agresivos. EL vientre chato, poco marcado, pero no flácido. No tenía mucho vello, por no decir que nada, salvo en las axilas, una sombra. No solía depilarse. No tenía motivo. Sólo en el pecho, por comodidad, el resto de su cuerpo era originalmente lampiño, poco velludo, como el de Peter. Irónicamente, Nick tenía vellos más gruesos, y no entendía ni entendería. Intuía que el hecho de que él era castaño y Nick moreno de cabello tendría que ver._

_Así, a sus 33 años, estaba hecho un joven fuerte y, ¿por qué no?, atractivo. Se sentía así, además. Nunca le había atraído demasiado ser un adulto, y era de los que creían que uno es de la edad que se siente. Había suavizado las cosas con Nick y sus otros dos chicos. De hecho, acababa de dejar feliz y agotado a un mimoso y juguetón Leo, y notó que la energía de sus hijos debía, efectivamente, agregar años de vida. Entre su condición física, bastante favorable, y el estilo de vida tranquilo y feliz que llevaba, se dijo a sí mismo que estaba bastante bien conservado, como dijo Penélope el día anterior. _

_Penélope. Sonrió inconsciente al recordar la sonrisa revitalizante de la pequeña, y las charlas que habían tenido. Ese acento, el deseo de saber de dónde había venido, qué historia guardaba, qué lo había llevado a ser así. Porque a él no le engañaban. Había tocado con sus manos la acidez de esa sudamericana, pero también había sabido acariciar la dulzura que, sin querer, inconscientemente, se escapaba del velo ajustado con el que trataba de cubrirse de aspereza. ¿Quién la habría llevado allí?¿Qué le había pasado?¿Y esos moños que se hacía, esa forma en que hablaba?¿Por qué era así?¿Qué generaba en ellos?¿Qué quería esconder?¿Quién la había hecho así?¿Por qué? Pensar en eso sólo le extasiaba más. Quería saber, quería conocerla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una sensación así. 2 de septiembre, para ser precisos…o más bien, un mes antes, cuando conoció a ese chico de rizos oscuros al que ahora hacía cosquillas y mimos bajo el nombre de Nick. Y ya ese día, 10 de enero*, 4 meses después de este comienzo, se encontraba ante otro nuevo. La emoción reavivaba en sus músculos y en su torrente sanguíneo la sangre se movía, espesa. Esa era una aventura de la que, sin duda, quería tomar parte. _

_Dejó la camiseta que se iba a poner, y la cambió por una de color azul, con botones en el cuello y escritos en dorado. Recordó que a ella le gustaba el azul, como a él. Su color favorito, venga ya. _

_Entonces la vio. La caja con las fotos de Bianca. Su Bianca. Se puso en puntillas para alcanzarla, y tomó aire antes de que la necesidad de volver a sentirla suya lo hiciera abrirla. Se preparó para contener el flujo de lágrimas, pero estas no llegaron. Se extrañó mucho. Siempre que veía aquellas fotos de ella sonriéndole impresa en papel le invadía la melancolía, pero ahora, sólo sentía una sensación extraña. Tal como recordaba. De pelo marrón dorado, y tez morena, con rasgos que bien podía decir moros, bien podía decir americanos. Y ojos celestes que destacaban de ese marrón tostado como como faros*, y lo miraban profundamente, con esa vida que ya no los acompañaba. Pero no deseó llorar, sino que hasta sonrió levemente al ver esa felicidad. Y tal como lo creyó. El pelo de Bianca era similar al de Pe, y los ojos eran, salvo por el color, los mismos. Idénticos. La misma mirada profunda. Él no había sabido hasta entonces que su mujer tenía ascendencia latinoamericana. Su corazón latió fuerte. Las maravillas que había oído de ese lugar las sabía él sólo. Como a todo buen europeo se le inculcó socialmente cierto rechazo hacia esa gente, pero él, aventurero e impulsivo, había decidido quedarse por las bondades fundamentadas. Y Bianca fue de allí. Y Pe lo era. Pasó más fotos y una le llamó mucho la atención. Bianca tenía un moño, y allí la luz hacía que su piel se viese más clara. Era tan parecida a Pe… Al cambiar la foto se congeló. Estaban ambos. Chris sostenía la cámara en su mano, mientras ellos besaban cada uno la mejilla de un Leo nacido hacía po_co, y sonreían de lado, mientras el bebé lucía plenamente feliz. Esa foto tocó su fibra. Cerró la caja_ rápidamente, pasó el dorso de su manga por sus ojos y la dejó cariñosamente en su lugar. Cogió un abrigo para llevarse y se fue a afeitar."_

Ahora miraba a la niña que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana. Ella giró y le sonrió, y él la copió.

-Penny, ¿Y cómo es Argentina?

-Ehm…¿un país?

Amy levantó la vista y puso mucha atención. Chris sonrió.

-¡Anda ya!¡No me digas!¿Pero de veras?¿Tienes más datos como ese?-Contestó Chris, irónico pero feliz. Le sacó la lengua y Penélope flipó un poco antes de dejar asomar tímida la punta de la suya.- Ya sé que es u país, pero tú me dirás, ¿Qué tan distinto es de Europa, de España?

-No tanto como se creen. No vivimos corriendo por las selvas _cuelgando_ de lianas, ¿eh?. No, no hay gauchos con boleadoras caminando por la calle, en el sur no pasan pingüinos montados en osos polares y el norte no está _atualemente polblado_ por Incas que _calbangan _llamas.-Ella se rio un poquito, y Chris y Amy intercambiaron miradas, pero dejaron pasar el nudo que se formó en sus gargantas al ver como hablaba, y la atendieron sonrientes.- Estamos civilizados. Y hay edificios, departamentos, plazas y supermercados. Hay gente blanca, no como creía su hijo, y hasta hay rubios. Sí, aunque no lo crean somos gente que vive en casas que no están hechas de barro, aunque puede haber, pero eso aparte. Hay televisores y autos, así que tan distintos no estamos…

-Pero…no. Yo estoy segura de que debéis tener algo distinto. He oído que vivís distinto a aquí. Tenéis fama de jocosos-"Aunque tú no lo estés mostrando demasiado, e igual se te nota que te sale de dentro", pensaba Amy.

-¿Sí? Mirá vos, che, yo ni enterada…no sé, la gente se encuentra en la calle con todo el mundo, o no, depende de si conocés. Hay cafeterías, pero no lo que los yankees le dicen cafetería, más bien un lugar donde venden café, y facturas. Hay comida distinta, y nosotros usamos juntarnos a comer en un restaurante a veces, o tenemos otras fiestas. Que loco por ejemplo lo del 25 de Mayo. Nosotros los festejábamos, pero me imagino que ustedes la re bronca por eso.-rio Penny, algo más suelta-Porque los sacamos re cagando, así que más vale que no festejan. Jajajajajajaja. Ay, Dios. Bueno, comida, y hay más árboles. Onda MUCHOS árboles. También hay bardo de tráfico y puterío, pero después hay lugares más tranquis. El centro donde yo vivía era re lindo. Bua, no, era normal. Hay lugares llamados "Pizza o tenedor libre", que es un restaurante donde te servís vos mismo, o locales re grandes y…

Pe seguía relatando, y Chris escuchaba atento, tratando de descifrar el mensaje. Amy, en cambio, superaba la atención. Chris no era el único que tenía flashbacks. Ella recordó a una joven de 13 años que veía desde la ventana del orfanato las familias caminar con valijas camino a sus vacaciones. A una joven de 14 años visitando un museo de cultura mundial, donde se encontró con fotos y paisajes que no era capaz de recordar haber visto en ningún libro.

"_Siguiendo unas figuras de cera de damas y caballeros antiguos españoles del siglo XV se topó con una figura distinta arrodillada frente a ellos. Ella se había tomado ese día para entretenerse, y sabía que la exposición era gratis aquella vez, por lo que sumó dos y dos y decidió que para una joven encantada por la época medieval-colonial y las previas, eso sería un buen plan. Fue directo a la sección del siglo XXI en adelante, y es que ese museo parecía soñado. Jamás había estado en un lugar así de grande y completo. Tenía de todo, y estaba segura de que no podías ver todo eso en un solo día._

_Al llegar a la sección que quería, después de estudiar un rato al Cid y doña Jimena, pasó a los reyes Católicos, y al resto darles paz, que tenía tiempo. Vio mujeres de amplias faldas turgentes y ostentosas, adornadas con collares y sombrillas, con gestos eternamente soberbios y fríos. Vio caballeros con bastones y sombreros de copas sentados o de pie deliberando sobre lo que parecía economía, siempre entre copas y copas de bebida, tan masculina como repugnante, y tan característica de la época como atrayente para ella. Vio negras atendiendo a más damas, vio damas de compañía seguir a mujeres de alcurnia, vio hombres adinerados malmirando a unos hombres más sencillos. Vio niños descalzos y niños bien vestidos. Y vio algo que no reconocía bien. Se acercó y distinguió una figura vestida con un paño blanco en la cintura modos de taparrabos, arrodillado sumisamente frente a una pareja de blancos. Pelo negro y largo, tez marrón oscura, pero no negra, distinta a la blanca cubierta de armaduras de latón de los colonos. Uno de tantos aborígenes, o "indios", como ella siempre les dijo, que se la pasó mal con la conquista. La imagen calaba hasta el pecho. Y detrás del aborigen había más. Lentamente, sin notarlo, se fue hasta la sección de América Latina .Quería saber, quería entender lo que habían tenido que pasar aquellos seres indefensos ante la opresión de su propio país. La recepción bastó para que no se volviera a olvidar de esa salida. Vio desplegarse faunas y floras en pinturas o murales, hasta representadas artificialmente. Más árboles de los que recordaba conocer, y conservaba con cariño en su mente una foto de las Cataratas del Iguazú que la impactó en un mural con imponencia. Y sí, sabemos que estas quedaban en Argentina"_

En resumen, Amy, desde ese día, había quedado encantada con la cultura de América latina, y claro, siempre había fantaseado con contactarla. Al conocer a Chris pensó que quizás, pero al conocer a Pe, entre todas las emociones que estaban floreciendo, había una de profundo interés por su pasado, no solo como persona, sino ya como nación y origen. Por tanto, escuchaba cada palabra de la pequeña con interés; esto ayudó a que Penélope reuniera confianza y seguridad, al ser escuchada y no interrumpida ni desalentada.

-Penny, ¿tú alguna vez viste las cataratas del… Igu..?.. ay, espera, yo sabía cómo era ese nombre…

-¿Iguazú?-Amy sonrió y asintió, y Chris sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda al escuchar la forma en que ella lo dijo.-No, no las conozco….miren, yo les voy a decir la posta. Ustedes dos que son más piolas me dan un como no sé qué de confianza, ¿viste? Entonces a ustedes dos les_ podo_ _contá_…la cosa son _su'_ hijos, porque yo… osea …me odian los chabones, y me dan cosa…el _del mediano, _Peter…ese es rarísimo boluda…me trata como si yo fuera taradita, y _Nicolás _hoy casi me _arrancá el cabeza_-Pe comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, y Amy y Chris notaron eso. Empezó a hablar rápidamente-Pero por mí, que me _chu-shu.._.chupe el papo. Yo a ustedes les _conto, _porque ustedes no me da _ver-verueza… nuca_ salí de Buenos Aires…¿Saben qué es eso? Es la _ca … capi… calpi.. calpiltal_ de mi país, osea de Argentina, y entonces yo vivía _áhi,_ y ni en la calpiltal del Buenos Aires, sino que en el interior, pero osea, cerquita de la _calpiltal_, y entonces ahí no había cataratas, porque había calle, casas, arboles, colectivos…¡Miren! Ese de ahí, eso que pasa, eso es un colectivo-Exclamó cuando un bus pasaba cerca del auto, y ella lo señaló feliz, como si en verdad Amy y Chris no supieran lo que era. De todos modos lo conocían, pero no por ese nombre. Sonrieron, aunque no podían dejar de reparar en su forma de hablar. Del modo que sea, entendían lo que decía. Pero de pronto, ella empezó a hablar aún más rápido, y se la notaba muy nerviosa.- No _sal… slasí…salí_…no salí _poque…porque…porque.. poque_ mis papás no me _vayaban…vallan... llevan a ninguna laa... ladó… _no me llevaban a lados porque era mucho _trarbarajo… tarabajo _y no les _gusa... gutas … _gustaba que yo haga co... cosas porque no.. y no les _gus ... gusa … ay… ayy ...¡ay se me tra... len….se me lengua la traba!_¡Digo, se me _taraba la traba_ y…NO!-Penélope se puso de pronto muy nerviosa y acalorada. Se apretaba mucho las manos y se ahogaba. Chris detuvo el auto un momento y se giró a mirarla.

-Penny, Penny, ¡Penny, calma!-La sujetó las mejillas con sus manos y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Ella respiraba hasta agitada y Chris le susurró para calmarla.

_-¡No me lleván a ningún ado porque etaban sempre ocupaos y yo les rompía los huevos, salvo pa' limpar!_-Se expresó con mucha dificultad, y luego se estremeció con los sollozos que brotaron inevitablemente de su diafragma, y Chris la abrazó con fuerza. Entendía la sensación que despertaba en ese corazoncito solitario. La abrazó muy fuerte y e besó el pelo. Ella gritó y se revolvió al sentir que la besaba el pelo. Chris se apartó con rapidez pero no la soltó, sino que la frotó la espalda y las mejillas. Amy se sumó al abrazo y la sostuvieron contra ellos, mirándose preocupados mientras la contenían, intentando que dejara de llorar.

* * *

><p>-¿ Y bueno?<p>

-¿Y bueno qué, Nick?

-Anda Peter, no te hagas el gilipollas. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, macho, ya te dije que sólo la vi y le saludé, que se iba con papá. Sólo la dije adiós, Nick, no sé qué esperas.

-Pero estoy seguro de que algo debió decirte, y tú te callas todo, Peter.

-¿Y tú qué?¿No estás demasiado interesado en ella para aborrecerla tanto como dices aborrecerla?

Nick gruñó y Peter siguió afinando la guitarra en medio del saló como si nada.

-Me la suda si respira o no, pero me quiero mantener al tanto de lo que hace, no sea cosa de que a la callejerita le dé por creerse señora de la casa, y te pregunté a porque, es decir, a ti es al que más confianza le tiene.

Peter alzó la vista de las cuerdas con atención.

-¿Y en qué te basas al decir esto?

-Bueno tío, en vista de que yo la odio y Leo no le mira creo que es lógico que se prenda de ti.

-Ah.-Peter volvió a bajar la vista hacia la guitarra-Así que tu explicación tan lógica es esa. Menos mal, creí que ibas a fundamentar en serio.-Hubo un breve silencio mientras Peter ajustaba la tercer clavija del instrumento y rasgueaba la cuerda que le correspondía para medir el sonido. Luego, manteniendo la delgada pieza entre sus manos, miró a Nick-No te confundas, yo no la trato mejor. Yo apenas he sido cordial con ella. No me ha hecho nada para que no lo sea.

Nick alzó las cejas, y vio que Peter volvía a retomar su tarea.

-¿Ah no? ¡Peter, reacciona! ¡Una callejera, vagabunda y ocupa, en tu casa, comiendo en tu mesa, comprando cosas de la mano de tu padre!¡Durmió en tu maldita cama!¡ Y ya hasta tiene un cuarto, la "princesita"! Ya te digo, sólo falta que le ponga nuestro apellido y le de mi ordenador y tu guitarra…

-No veo por qué harían eso, nada tiene que ver el uno con el otro. Actúas demasiado impulsivamente, mides muy poco lo que dices, y haces parecer que le deseas el mal, como si le odiaras…

-¡Y la odio! ¡Por mí que le atropelle un tren!

-No entiendo por qué la odias.-Susurró Peter con voz dulce, mientras seguía con las cuerdas, comenzando ahora a tocar notas aisladas para sacar una melodía tierna y suave.-Es una chica que lo ha pasado mal, y aun así y todo es inocente, dulce, buena, dibuja como tú, y sólo nos quiere agradar. La veo realmente sensible ante todo esto, con un gran corazón, y una frescura que nunca había visto. Libre, tierna, y su acento es cautivador, sin mencionar que sus ojos son tan…

Nick sujetó las cuerdas de la guitarra de Peter cortando del todo la melodía que Peter tocaba, y con esto silenció sus palabras, mientras le miraba con una cara que mezclaba asombro con asco y enfado.

-¿Qué?¿Bonitos?¿Ibas a decir bonitos?¡¿Qué más ibas a decir, insensato?!¡¿Qué tenía buen culo?! ¡¿Peter, pero tú no te escuchas?! ¡Peter, esa cría es el enemigo! ¡Quieres, igual que yo, que se largue de aquí, no sentarte con ella al lado a tocar la guitarra!-Reclamaba Nick airosamente, gesticulando con las manos desesperado porque su hermano quizás no estuviera de su parte. Peter, por su parte se había quedado atónito mirando las cuerdas que había estado rasgando, casi como si no se pudiera creer lo que él mismo había estado diciendo.

-No dije eso, solamente decía lo que observaba…

- Si quieres tu vida de siempre normal, y sin ninguna ocupa agregada, vas a dejarte de decir estupideces y a concentrarte en hacer que salga por patas, ¿estamos?

Peter le miró casi sombrío.

-Estamos, sí, porque la quiero lejos de aquí, pero contigo siendo tan obvio y evidente, no lograremos nada más que, quizás, una tunda. Esto no es chinchar a Leo, esto es serio, así que mejor te pones más en serio a esto y no paras hasta que se acabe, sino, te saldrá el tiro por la culata.

-Ahora me gusta más lo que oigo hermano. Así lo haremos.

-Pero Nick-Preguntó Leo apareciendo de pronto en el salón-¿Por qué la odiamos?

-Leo…si tú tienes en tu familia sólo a la gente que quieres…tú…es decir….- Nick parecía atorarse, como si no supiera bien como fundamentarse- tú tienes en tu familia seres queridos a quienes quieres y en quienes confías. Si de pronto se te mete en tu casa una extraña pretendiendo acoplarse a tu vida y cambiártela toda, claro que no te va a gustar y que tratarás con todas tus fuerzas de… recuperarla, ¿entiendes?

-Sí…pero Nick, si tú también robabas y vivías en la calle. Esa chica dice papá que tiene muchos moratones y hambre. Que se durmió en la cama de Peter a penas tocarla, que estaba muy sucia y que no tiene papás. ¿Y vosotros? Tampoco teníais papás antes de que nosotros llegáramos…

-Leo, no es lo mismo.-Replicó el aludido ofendido.-Yo solo estuve una semana o dos en la calle, y fue muy feo, pero ella vivía en ella, y a saber qué cosas feas hizo ahí. Nosotros estábamos en el orfanato y nunca habíamos salido de ahí, y yo robé poco y nada, ¿sí? Yo era travieso y ella es mala.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?¿No le dijiste tú a papá que no la conocía?¿Qué diferencia hay entre ella y tú?

La infantil inocencia de Leo estaba logrando incomodar a Nick, y Peter, que le miraba con cara de que, en realidad, él se había hecho las mismas preguntas, al final, salió a su ayuda.

-Porque Nick y yo somos tus hermanos, Leo. Tú nos conoces, ¿verdad? Sabes que somos buenos, y además, lo has podido comprobar. A nosotros nos conociste en el orfanato, y no te hemos hecho nada, ¿ehm? ¿Y ella? Ella le robó la cartera a papá, te empujó, hasta tiró tu helado. Y ahora llega a casa como quien no es, y se da el lujo de ser atrevida, respondona, maleducada y peleona. Cuando vas a casa de un amigo, ¿Papá no te dice que te comportes bien? Y eso que vas a casa de un amigo, osea que os conocéis. Ahora imagina que ella viene a casa de desconocidos, y se porta mal, nos trata mal, y en lugar de entender que ella no debe hacer eso, insiste en quedarse aquí y en mantener esa actitud. Eso no está bien, porque, aunque hay que ser buenos, tampoco se puede hacer eso con todo el mundo. Sino, nuestra casa, con el tiempo deja de ser nuestra. ¿Tú no eres feliz?- Leo asintió, algo turbado- Pues si quieres seguirlo siendo, necesitaos que esa niña se vaya de aquí, ¿vale?

-V-vale…

-Ese es mi hermanito. ¿Quieres ver como toco la guitarra?

Leo asintió emocionado, pero Nick les cortó.

-Sí, sí, tú toca y hazte el sueco. Tenemos que definir un plan de ataque, y a mí se me han ocurrido muchas cosas esta mañana…

Así, Nick comenzó a proponer sus ideas a sus hermanos, asentado sobre la base firme que Peter , demostrando una vez más su enorme habilidad con las palabras, había establecido con su explicación, que sirvió tanto para convencer a sus hermanos como para auto convencerse.

* * *

><p>-¿Mejor, mi pequeña?<p>

Penélope se pasó la manga por la cara mientras Chris, sentado ahora en el asiento trasero, la mecía recostada y apretada en su pecho. Había llorado así, repitiendo que sus padres jamás habían estado para ella, y haciendo que Chris y Amy también quisieran llorar. Logró calmarse un rato después y miró a Chris desde abajo con esos ojos verdes húmedos, y él se sintió morir. No eran verdes, no, ni eran azules. Eran turquesas, similares a los de él, pero esos eran mucho más azulados, y brillaban vivamente. Y ahora, también, estaban enrojecidos y goteando.

-¿P-por qué…snif…me pasará esto?

-Penny…Penny, escúchame… a veces… a veces hay personas que tienen hijos porque lo ven más fácil de lo que es, porque quieren tenerlos, y luego no están tan reparados como creían, porque se descuidaron y luego se hicieron cargo, porque lo piensan de otro punto de vista, o por cualquier razón que se te ocurra. Y a la larga, quienes pagan esos errores son los hijos. Fuiste tú quien aguantó los errores de tus padres, y quien, a la larga, se perjudicó. Y por eso, te pasaron ciertas cosas que desencadenaron en que termines…pues, así, como te encontré. Eso es algo que yo me he propuesto no hacer nunca, pero que, lamentablemente, el modo "hijos como pasatiempo" es el más utilizado en el mundo. Pero no en el mío, y, si tú quieres, también lo será en el tuyo. Los hijos le deben la vida a sus padres, y muchos de estos, cuando los chicos crecen, no pierden una que otra oportunidad de echárselos en cara, como si eso fura algo que vosotros pedisteis…pero yo, lejos de eso, no les digo a mis hijos que viven por mí, sino que vivo para mis hijos. He visto padres que no son considerados buenos, pero tampoco malos, que tienen a sus hijos como una parte de su horario. Hacen mucho por ellos, y a los críos no les falta nada, pero, si necesitan hacer sus cosas, los dejan solos, con hermanos, niñeras, o nadie. Faltan cuando necesitan una compra de último momento, una medicina para una tos repentina, o un antojo para cenar. Y si me apuras, hay de los que faltan para cuando se necesita un abrazo, una charla o un "te quiero".

Penélope lo miraba muy atenta, casi sin respirar, y poco a poco había dejado de llorar.

-Lo decís de una forma tan rara que hace que parezca que…eso no es así para todo el mundo. En mi mundo eso era lo básico, ¿viste?...todo lo que me decís me suena a flasheo….

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Y, te lo resumo con que esta es…la conversación más larga que tuve en mi vida. Jamás en mi vida nadie se había….¿sentado a hablar? conmigo… Y para mí, esto es demasiado raro. Yo siempre creí que lo normal era…eso, ¿viste? Mirá, mis viejos siempre estaban haciendo algo, y mientras tanto yo me quedaba en casa. Limpiaba, barría, lavaba los platos, hacía las camas, y era gracioso porque yo tenía 7 años y las camas que hacía eran más grandes que yo. Nunca me abrazaron, nunca me dieron besos, y de hecho me odiaban. Se notaba por cómo me miraban. Con asco, Dios… con asco…-Sollozó un poco- Ellos no me querían, nunca lo hicieron y jamás les importó nada de mí. Nada de nada, te lo juro, boludo…

-Pero…¿pero por qué? Pe, esa acusación es muy… fuerte. ¿En qué te basas?

-No sé qué es basarse, pero nada es fuerte para esos dos hijos de puta. Ahorrate esas pijadas de "honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre" que dijo el _Jesú ', _porque ellos no lo merecían. Nunca les importé, y una vez, con esto te digo todo, me fui, y ¿sabés qué?, no vinieron atrás.

Chris la miró anonadado. No quería creer que era lo que él pensaba.

-¿Y volviste tú?

-Nunca más volví. Me fui en España, ya habíamos venido acá. Yo tenía diez años, y ya no…no aguantaba más, Chris… Y ya no quiero hablar de esto.

-Penny…Pero contarlo te aliviará, pequeña…

-Pequeña… suena tan loco en tu boca… a lo mejor tenés razón… pero no tengo tanto que contar…osea…ellos hacían su vida, y yo, cuando no estaba en la escuela, estaba en casa haciendo las cosas que me pedían. Cuando tuve 10 años _quis…qeseron yirse _acá a España…y me _traijieron _con ellos, y nos _venimos pa' acá. Cuan-cuano…cuado_ yo…¡ay Dios!...¡me _tarbo_!-Penny miró a Chris con su mirada más melancólica y arrepentida, como si fuera su culpa su mal hablar. Chris le apoyó el indicie en los labios y la susurró con voz dulce.

-Shhh. Shhh, Penélope, shhh. Ya campeona, ya…shh… A ver. Repite después de mí,¿vale? "Tra-bo" "Tr-a-bo".

-¿Uh?... "tar…tar...tra…trabo"-Penélope sonrió orgullosa.

-Eso es…¡muy bien!...Se te traba, ¿por qué?

-_Poque_ me pongo nerviosa…

-"Por-que". "Porrrr", cariño.

-"Porque"-Pe soltó una risita- Se me "traba" la lengua "porque" me pongo nerviosa.

Chris la sonrió, y ella la devolvió la sonrisa, enseñando los dientes.

-Perfecto. Te felicito…. Ahora, tesorito, ¿me quieres contar?

-Aham…. Yo tenía 10 años, nos vinimos a España…..hicieron un par de cosas mal, y me fui de casa. Nunca me siguieron. Y así estuve hasta ayer que…viniste….

Chris la sujetó la barbilla con los de dos y le habló muy cariñosamente.

-Y me quedo, princesita. ¿Cuándo te enteraste que ellos….?

-¿Ellos qué?...AH,SÍ….se murieron al tiempito. Y no lloré una lágrima. Y no me siento culpable, Chris, lamento si es malo o _insesilbe_ pero no lo siento.

-No, no lo es. Padres hay dos en la vida, pero a veces estos no merecen a los hijos que les tocan. Cariño, sólo puedo aconsejarte que hoy, ahora que estás aquí conmigo, y ellos ya no están…que perdones. Que olvides, y que dejes pasar, tesoro. Lo que te distingue a ti de las malas personas es la gracia y la bondad de olvidar, de perdonar. La piedad, Penny, es una virtud que hace a las personas que valen, no lo olvides.

Penélope le miró atónita y con un labio semitambaleante, tratando de recuperar el habla.

-Eso es lo más bonito que alguien me dijo en la vida.-Chris la acarició el pelo, la besó y se pasó al asiento de adelante, viéndola más recompuesta.

-Yo no digo más que la verdad, hermosa. Cuando te vi…algo en tus ojos me dijo que tú tenías algo.

-Y Chris tiene un don para ver a la gente por los ojos-Elogió Amy, que había escuchado melancólica-Pero ahora…hablemos de otra cosa. Penny, oh, por favor, cuéntame de Argentina.

-Ay, Penny, sí. Y quiero escuchar-Comentó Chris- cuéntanos…¿Qué hacías allí?¿Qué comías?¿Qué es el tal "mate"?

Pe le miró extrañada, y luego sonrió.

-Yo hablaré mal, pero….hay que ser medio bestia-Rio, y Chris se ruborizó, porque Amy también sabía, pero, al menos, disfrutó oírla reír.

-Oye, disculpa, pero aquí la mitad de la población no tiene ni idea de tu Argentina. Yo al menos sé dónde está.- Se quejó Chris, fingiendo indignación.

-¿Hay gente que no sabe?

-Sí, sí. No te asombres tanto que sí. Y claro, tampoco saben qué es el mate.

-Y después uno es el bruto… el mate es la bebida nacional, por decirlo así, de Argentina. Más que eso, es el puto símbolo nacional, papá*. Es una suerte de bebida que se toma adentro de una "calabaza", que es…bueno, un coso de madera con forma de calabaza abierta por arriba. No tengo idea de por qué se llama así. Actualmente ese lo usa más la gente de campo, porque en la ciudad lo toman en un cuerpito de madera hueco, que lo decoran, todo re cheto, y tiene una bombilla. En el campo, a veces es caña agujereada abajo. Pero lo normal es que sea de metal con agujeritos abajo. Vos la ponés adentro del mate y a eso le ponés yerba. La yerba es…..uy, ¿sabés que no sé? Es como un polvito verde, con cositos que parecen orégano. Pa' mí que es como un pasto seco. A eso le ponés agua bien caliente y azúcar. Y lo chupás y le sacás el sabor.- Penélope se rio al ver la cara de Chris- Sí, es tan horrible como suena, pero en mi casa era lo que se tomaba.

Ahí Chris borró su sonrisa.

-¿No bebías leche?

-Casi nunca. A veces me la compraba, pero era muy raro. Mi viejos tomaban mate, y era al pedo porque si no tenía que preparar dos cosas y tenía que hacer otras cosas.

Chris torció el gesto, y Pe les siguió contando nimiedades de su día a día, resumiendo que básicamente era una cenicienta moderna. Iba a preguntar también por su extraña forma de vestir, pero entonces ella se encaramó a los dos asientos delanteros y estiró torso y cuello hacía el frente, señalando excitadísima hacia el edificio de varios pisos que se erguía frente a ellos.

-¡UAOOOO! ¡La puta madre que me remil parió quince millones de veces, boludo! ¡MIREN ESO! ¿¡Ese es el _shopping_!? ¡Ay, me muero!

-Ehh…sí, princesita, ese es el sho …el centro comercial ¿Bajamos?

Penélope no se hizo de rogar, sino que abrió la puerta del auto en movimiento y bajó de él de un saltó. Aterrizó firmemente en el suelo, y echó a correr al edificio.

-¡PENÉLOPE!-Chilló Chris desesperado, mirando a Amy con cara de "¿ves a lo que me enfrento?", que observó la escena impactadísima. Ambos bajaron del auto en cuanto este se detuvo y corrieron tras ella. Penny, sin notarlo, seguía a su carrera. De un salto vadeó a un perro que caminaba tranquilamente frente a ella, y se encaramó a una saliente de la pared. Escaló un poco por una especie de escalera que era meramente decorativa y se paró en la punta de lo que era una cornisa a 3 metros del suelo.-¡PENÉLOPE BAJATE DE AHÍ YA MISMO!

A ella poco parecía importarle que la gente que pasaba los observara atónitos, porque estaba mirando todo el paisaje. Veía los autos, y a la gente entrando y saliendo del centro comercial, anonadada. Todo lo que veía la llamaba la atención, y sintió que se le humedecían los ojos de la emoción. El viento la golpeó en la cara y ella cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor. Recordó el frío que había pasado en la calle, y los centros comerciales de Argentina. Se quitó el abrigo que la cubría y lo dejó caer, sintiendo como el viento movía la camisa que llevaba puesta, y la falda con sus volados. Ella jamás iba con sus padres, era algo muy raro, y jamás fue para hacer algo que la hiciera mínimamente feliz. Luego, hacía 5 años que no iba a ninguno, puesto que una niña en sus condiciones de vida no iba de compras. No había tenido la oportunidad. Y recién ahora, de la noche a la mañana, su vida había cambiado así, con personas que se interesaban por ella y la habían tratado mejor de lo que recordaba haber sido tratada en su vida. Y la habían llevado a ese lugar para comprarle cosas. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos sujetos? ¿Quién era ese tal Christopher? ¿Qué tenía que cuando lo miraba la hacía temblar? ¿De dónde había bajado? ¿Por qué a ella?

-¡PENÉLOPE TE BAJAS DE AHÍ YA MISMO!¡PENÉLOPE!- Gritaba Chris al borde del colapso.-¡BAJATE YA MISMO PORQUE ME CONOCES!

Penélope lo miró extrañada y le sonrió, mientras Chris recogía el abrigo que ella había arrojado y la miraba muy enfadado. Le hizo un gesto airoso con la mano para que bajase, y Penélope le miró curiosa. Amy también la miraba muy seria y la hacía señas. Pe se estremeció un poquito y comenzó a descender. Cuando sólo estaba a un metro del suelo, saltó y caminó hacia ellos con una mirada tierna y feliz, pero no así la de Chris. Este estaba serio y cuando la tuvo cerca, la cogió del brazo y se la acercó. La miró muy serio y la zarandeó un poquito.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre subirte así a una pared? ¿Qué te dije de irte de mi lado? ¿¡Qué te dije?!¿¡Eh?!- Penélope puso una carita digna de verse, mezclando asombro con algo de tristeza. Su boca se abrió un poquito y sus cejas se levantaron, en algo bastante similar a un puchero. Chris seguía algo enfadado, pero se enterneció con esto, así que sólo la reprendió un poco más.- Te dije que no te escapes, y mucho menos te puedes subir así a una pared, ¿Quieres matarte? ¡Nunca más, ¿eh?!

-Tranquilo…

-¡Tranquilo los pimientos! Mira nada más como has ensuciado el abrigo- Dijo mientras lo sacudía y se lo ponía de nuevo- Nada de subirse a ningún lado, ni trepar, ni escaparte, ¡Ni bajarte de un automóvil en movimiento! ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué es un chiste? ¡Nunca más!

-Pará, Chris, por favor… no me pasó nada, macho, calmate…

-Ni te puede pasar. No te puedes arriesgar así, te dije que no quiero que nada te pase, pequeña. Otra advertencia. Ni escapar, ni trepar, ni piruetas, ni mortales, ¿ehm?

Penélope estaba muda, y asintió despacito.

-Gracias…

-De nada, pequeña. No otra vez, ¿si?

-Sí…o sea, no…

-¿Y ahora qué se dice?

-No sé… esto es rarísimo…

-Un poco, ¿ehm?... anda, ¿qué te enseñé a decir?

Ella no contestó, mirándolo con su misma cara de asombro.

-Penny.. ¿Qué se pide cuándo hacemos algo mal?

-¿Perdón?

-Eso es… ¿entonces?

-Per...perdoname por… subirme ahí y saltar de tu auto. No me escapé…

-Es escaparse si te alejas de mi sin permiso. Muy bien, mi vida, ahora no lo hacemos más, ¿ vale?

-B-Bueno…

-Esa es mi Penny.-Felicitó Cris y la abrazó. Ella se quedó durísima, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa, y, finalmente, lo abrazó también, destensando los músculos.

-Perdón…

-Perdonada, muñeca.- Dijo Chris sonriente, y la dio un beso.

-Perdón…

-Estás perdonada, cariño…-Dijo, y la dio otro beso. Ella le sonrió y se mordió el labio un poco.

-Perdón…

Chris alzó una ceja y le dio otro beso.

-Jijiji….¡Perdón!

Chris sonrió anchamente y la dio otro beso.

-Perdón….perdón, perdón, perdón.  
>Chris le levantó en el aire y le dio 4 besos muy sonoros.<p>

-Te quiero, Penny.

Ella abrió la boca y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Posta?

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que si en serio…

-Mucho.-La dio un beso más- Nunca lo dudes.-Penélope apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chris y se mantuvo así un rato. Después, el la bajó y le acarició la barbilla.-Ahora entremos, quiero que te portes bien, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, copiando lo que había estado oyendo, haciendo a Chris sonreír con ternura.-¿Vamos a entrar ahí de verdad?

-Aham.

-….¿Posta me vas a comprar cosas?

- "Posta"

-Jijijiijijijiji….parecés yo.

Amy sonreía también, y la cogió de la mano. Pe la miró extrañada y se pegó a ella.

-Yo tengo el pelo más corto que tú, niñita. Jum.- Chris también la cogió de la mano, y se dirigieron al interior. La puerta automática se abrió y Penélope se asustó.- ¿Qué, tesoro?

-Se abrió de la nada…

-Pe…Penny, es una puerta automática, están hechas para eso…¿En Argentina no hay?

-No me acuerdo… yo no iba mucho a los shoppings…

Chris se mordió el labio y la acarició.

-Ahora vas a venir cuando quieras, princesa. No te asustes, es sólo una puerta.

Pe asintió y entraron del todo. Al hacerlo, ella abrió su boca hasta que no pudo más. Ese lugar era demasiado imponente.

-Gu-au. Uau. Simplemente, uau.-Boqueó ella mirando todo a su alrededor.

Chris y Amy también miraron a su alrededor, y notaron que ese sitio era realmente grande. También sintieron como unas manitas pequeñas les apretaban fuerte, temblando de emoción. Chris jamás había reparado en lo grande que ese lugar era, acostumbrado como estaba a ir desde niño, y cuando lo hizo, notó cuan distinto había sido para Penélope, que lo veía como si fuera mágico. Él, en cambio, jamás había reparado en eso, puesto que jamás le había faltado nada, y había recorrido ese sitio millones de veces. Fue un golpe de realidad bastante certero.

-Te dije que siempre este lugar era enorme, ¿has visto?-Comentó Amy.

Ese también lo fue.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde vamos primero, adónde, a dónde, a dóndeeeeee?<p>

-Uh…Penny, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, y a la segunda podemos comprar, pero así vas viendo.

Penélope echó a correr ante la mirada atónita de Chris. Antes de que pudiera salir tras ella, ella llegaba corriendo desde otra dirección.

-¡Ya di la vuelta, ¿ahora vamos?!

Chris la miraba atónito mientras Amy contenía una risita.

* * *

><p>-En Argentina había un shopping pero no era tan grande como este. Este es re piola, el otro al lado de este era chotísimo.<p>

-¿Cho qué?-Preguntó Chris mientras Penélope mira las vidrieras boquiabierta y pegaba la nariz a los vidrios.

-Un pete. Cualquiera. Este es la que va. ¡NOOO MIRÁ ESO! –Pe emprendió carrera hasta una tienda llena de esas chucherías multicolores y brillantes, que hacen agua la boca. En seguida se dio la vuelta con una mirada que recordaba mucho a la de Leo cuando pedía, pero a la vez era diferente. Esa era más inocente que la de Leo, porque él sabía que con esas caritas se conseguía algo, y en cambio ella jamás había visto a nadie hacer esa cara ni la había puesto antes, a sabiendas de que nada se lograría en su mundo por una cara de nada. Y se notaba porque ella no estaba poniéndola, sino que le surgía por autonomía, como instinto. Ella quería, y su cara lo manifestó en silencio, porque lo que era ella, no se atrevía a pedir nada. Chris se quedó sin aliento al ver como esos ojos verdes brillaban con ilusión.

-¿Q-Qui …quieres uno?¿Es eso?- Ella no contestó, si no que se mordió el labio-¿Penny, quieres chuches?¿Por qué me pones esa carita?

-….¿Qué es "chuche"?

-Yo…una… un…o sea…una chuche es esto, caramelos, dulces, golosinas. ¿Quieres unas? ¿Ehm? Bebé, que no te de vergüenza. ¿Quieres? Pídeme si quieres algo. No me tengas vergüenza.

Ella tardó un poco en pedirlo, pero al final se decidió.

-¿Me comprás un caramelo?

Chris la acarició la cabeza mientras sacaba la cartera. Ella se apartó.

-Mmm… y… ¿cómo lo pedirías mejor?- Intervino Amy.

-¿Q-qué?

-Cuando pedimos algo a las personas debemos pedirlo de buenas maneras, ¿sí? Si pedimos algo, decimos "por favor", y cuando nos lo dan, "gracias".

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy pajera.

Amy parpadeó algo aturdida.

-No, pero te explico que ahora debes usarlos, tesoro. Y de paso, no digas esas palabras, ¿bueno?

Penélope bajó la vista y se acercó a Chris más amedrentada.

-¿Me comprás un caramelo, por favor?

Chris la sonrió y la cogió de la mano para que entrara a la tienda, y a Penélope le brillaron los ojos enormemente, corrió por los mostradores mirando y tocando cada cosa que pudiera.

-¿Qué quieres, mi vida?

-Ehhh….ay…..eh….no….coso. Llevemos...llevemos estos…- susurró cogiendo un paquete de chicles de menta. Chris alzó las cejas.

-¿Segura?

-S-Sí.

-Aham…. ¿y si te comprara el chocolate que no tomaste esta mañana? ¿Te apetece?

A ella le brillaron los ojos y asintió despacito, señalando una tableta pequeña.

-E-Esa…por favor.

-A mí me da que tú quieres algo más que eso y no me lo estás pidiendo ¿sabes?

-E-Es que… no puedo pedirte tanto…

-¡Que sí, Pe! Mi amor, pídeme lo que tú quieras, tesoro. ¿Qué quieres?

-Es que…yo… yo quiero todo, ¿viste? Y no se puede con todo.

-¿Y por qué no?

Penélope abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió como nunca.

-¡AY,¿POSTA?! AY GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

-Vale, parece que te ha gustado, ¿eh? Ven, coge esa bolsita y ponte todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes por nada.

Y ella no se preocupó. Corrió a cargar la bolsa sin parar y podría jurar que esa cosa pesaba fácil 2 kilogramos.

-¿Sí?¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

-Con esa carita….¿Cuánto sería por todo?-Preguntó al entregarle a la cajera la compra.

-Veo que la diabetes no es un problema para usted, ¿eh?-Bromeó la dependienta.

-Chris, ¿Qué es diabetes?

-No,no lo es-rió él-Digame…

-Son 15 euros…

-¿¡15 Euros!? Cof cof cof…esto…si,tenga…-Chris pagó y le dio a Penélope la bolsa.

-¿Y por qué 15 euros es caro, Chris?¿Chriis?Chriiistopheeerrr….Che…che…holaaa….¿Qué es diabetes?-Ella cogió la bolsa- Esto me gusta más. ¿Puedo comer uno?

-Sí, Pe, come lo que quieras…

-Sí, linda, 15 euros es bastante-dijo la dependienta sonriente- y es que con esta crisis se te van los precios a las nubes. Aquí entre nos, 3 euros por un chocolate es un robo…

-Y si vieras los tragos… yo trabajo en un bar y cuando sirves realmente te sientes mal contigo porque no pueden valer tanto…

-Yo cuando voy a comprar y veo que un kilo de tomate puede costarte 4 euros realmente me pregunto si los abonarán con oro…

-Chriiiss….me aburroooo…holaaa…chee…cheee…¿Holii? Ho-li…holee…grr..-Penélope cmía caramelos de la bolsa y trataba de llamar la atención de alguno de sus acompañantes, que estaban muy ocupados hablando con esa joven. Ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero claro, la mujer no la siguió masticando golosa y, paso a pasito se asomó a la puerta del local, para ver al exterior. Vio en la tienda de en frente una de esas tiendas de bijuteries y joyerías varias. Jamás había tenido de esas cosas, y nunca la habían interesado, pero veía que había unos anillos que a ninguna persona del sexo femenino podían no atraerle. Ella se acercó más y más, despacio.

-Eh,eh,eh. Penny, quédate aquí, quietecita, que allí vamos nosotros, ¿sí? Quietecita.-La miró un poco más de reojo y la vio volver a comerse las chuches despacito, con una pose bastante tierna y tranquila. Pensó que era una niña muy tierna y para nada difícil, pero estaba algo errado. Pe resopló y siguió esperando a que acabaran de hablar, hasta que su aburrimiento e impaciencia la sobrepasaron y entonces cogió un tubito que decía "Lacasitos"* y empezó a agitarlo más y más cerca de ellos a ver si la ponían atención.

-Chriiiiiisss….Chriiistopheerr….me aburroooo…Dios míooo, esto es un plomazoooo…holaaa…-Pe siguió agitando el tubito más y más fuerte cerca del oído de Chris y finalmente lo agitó con mucha fuerza y le llamó-¡CHRISTOPHER!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Penélope ya te oí!¿Es qué no ves que estoy hablando?¡Recién son las 10 de la mañana, tenemos todo el día para andar, no hace falta que te pongas así, caramba! Estoy hablando, ahora voy contigo. Me molesta que me griten, así que súmalo a la lista de las advertencias, y no lo hagas. Ahora quédate paradita ahí comiéndote las chuches y sin montar escenas. Disculpa, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

La muchacha siguió la charla como si nada y Penélope hervía de furia. Acababa de sentirse muy mal por como Chris la había tratado. ¡Pero si había ido con ella para comprar no sé qué, y ni siquiera había sido idea de ella, sino de él! ¡No tenía por qué plantarla ahora! Estaba bastante picada, y, a pasos cortitos de nuevo, se acercó a una pila con cajitas de confites de colores. Como quien no quiere la cosa acercó su mano milimétricamente a una de las pilas intermedias. Chris seguía hablando. Ella acercó más la mano. La dependienta se rio. Ella cogió una cajita de confites. Chris sonreía y ni siquiera miraba para donde estaba ella. Penélope sacó la caja de un tirón y corrió hacia Chris agitándola, mientras escuchaba como detrás de ella toda la estructura se caía al suelo con un ruido estruendoso.

-Che, Chris, ¿me comprás esto?

Pero la reacción de Chris estaba bastante interesante. Giró la cabeza a la par de Amy y la dependienta, horrorizados por lo que acababa de pasar, al igual que el resto de la clientela. Miró automáticamente después a Penélope, que seguía mirándolo con cara de pilla agitando la cajita.

-Penélope…¿Qué hiciste? ¡Mira nada más! Has tirado toda una góndola, ¿no te das cuenta? Te pido mil disculpas-Dijo a la dependienta, que junto a Amy había comenzado a recoger las cajas y a ponerlas en su lugar.

-Pero…yo quería uno…

-¿Y por qué no lo cogiste de arriba?-la riñó verdaderamente picado mientras recogía también.

-No llegaba…

-Sí que llegabas, porque otros los cogiste de más alto….como lo hayas hecho a propósito…sí, porque lo hiciste...grr…mira, ayúdame a recoger y pídele perdón a la chica.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Mi cupo de paciencia se está agotando, Penélope, no te pases de lista. Tú lo tiraste, tú lo recoges. Vamos, no quiero escuchar nada que no sean disculpas. Pero ya,eh.

-No se me canta hacerlo, amorcito.

Chris se acercó a ella muy rápidamente y ella retrocedió.

-A mí no me hablas así, y que sea la última vez que te lo tenga que decir. Ponte a recoger ahora ismo y no montes un espectáculo. Y lo haces y punto.- Pe iba a replicar pero él no la dejo.-Porque te lo digo yo. Vamos.

Penélope se encogió 4 tallas y empezó a poner todo en orden, hasta que acabaron.

-Listo, ¿estás contento ya?- se quejó, en tono "no hacía falta tanto lío".

-Pídele disculpas a la muchacha que te atendió tan bien.

-A vos parece que te atendió bien…-murmuró ella por lo bajo, hasta que sintió que Chris le daba unos toquecitos airosos en el hombro como llamada de atención.

-No la riñas…-susurró la dependienta mientras volvía detrás del mostrador.

-Mira, encima te defiende. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte…si no la riño, si no la riño…

- Disculpá…

-No te preocupes-Respondió la chica con dulzura y la obsequió un caramelo.-Con todos los que tienes igual no hace mucha diferencia, ¿no?

Penélope se encogió de hombros, lo abrió y se lo comió. Chris se había puesto de un humor mejorcito por esa escena, y la habló más suave.

-Penélope, ¿Qué se dice?

-…gracias, che…

-Ay, que mona. Como de otro país.

-Soy de Argentina.

-¿De Argentina? Vaya, eso sí que queda lejos, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta España?

-Sí.

La chica le siguió dando charla a la que Pe contestaba primero con cansancio, y luego con más ánimos.

-¿Y estás emocionada por estar en el centro comercial, por eso tenías tanto apuro?

-Sí, y esta es la primera vez que como así, tantos caramelos juntos.

-Me lo imagino, me lo imagino. Pues ojalá que te gusten mucho, y ya no te metas en líos. Buen día a los tres, un gusto.

-El gusto es nuestro-Sonrió Chris.

-Adiós- saludó Amy.-Penny, saluda.

-Chau…-Se despidió agitando la mano.

Cuando salieron Chris la miró serio, de brazos cruzados, aunque no enfadado.

-¿Por qué te has portado así de mal en la tienda?

-Es que…

-Te pedí que te estés quieta y me has hecho pasar un mal trago. No fue justo. No hay derecho a hacer eso.

-No te enojés… estaba hablandoté…y no me dabas bola…

-Pues es que yo estaba hablando también, Penélope. Esas escenas de niña chiquita no me gustan. Si una persona está hablando con otra, tú tienes que esperar para que te escuchen, y no interrumpir así, de forma grosera. No lo hagas más, ¿vale?

-No te calentés…

-No me "caliento", pero te explico las cosas. Esa chica era muy simpática, y no te trató mal, así que tú debes tratar de forma educada a quien te trata igual. Como si me hablaras a mí o a Amy.

-Bueno…snif…

-Anda, no llores…¿Qué querías con tanto apuro, ehm?

Ella tardó en responder un momento.

-Quiero…quiero un abrazo.

En cuánto lo dijo, se encontró entre los brazos de Chris, apresada con cariño, y cerró los ojos, tan dominada por las emociones que las sentía surreales. Él la mimó la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente. Penélope estaba algo tensa, pero luego se aflojó. Le rodeó también y sintió como le latía el corazón. Se restregó contra él y se aventuró a poner sus labios en el pecho de él. Le dio un beso y bajó la vista.

-Mira nada más que cosita más tímida…-Le sujetó la barbilla con la mano y se la acarició.-Mi nena… nadie diría que eres la misma niña de la tienda, ¿ehm? ¿Qué tienes, ehm? ¿Estás triste? ¿O estás mimosa?

-…¿Qué es mimosa?

Chris sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos. La apretó más fuerte y la miró profundamente a los ojos. No se sintió capaz de responder a eso, así que lo hizo con la voz ahogada.

-Mi…mimosa es…que buscas que te hagan mimos…los…los mimos son…las demostraciones de afecto. Un abrazo, un beso, una caricia… ¿nunca te habían dado?- Ella negó con la cabeza, y se mordió el labio.- ¿Por qué han sido tan horribles contigo, mi vida? Mi corazón…que horrible.

Penélope se encogió de hombros y dejó que la acariciara.

-Perdón che…no te enojes, ¿dale? Yo no soy así nunca.

-Ojalá que pronto puedas dejar de decir eso.

* * *

><p>-Así que así son los Todo Moda…<p>

-¿Qué es eso, Penny?-Preguntó Chris mientras Penélope miraba unos anillos con recato dentro de la tienda de bijuterie juvenil que estaba frente a la tienda de golosinas.

-Era un lugar de allá…vendían aros, collares y esas cosas. Mi mamá se compraba, pero a mi jamás me ofrecieron nada así…. lo veía a veces cuando pasaba por la jugueterías…. ahí sí me compraron algo alguna vez. Y nada, me quedaba la duda de cómo eran.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Coge todos los que te gusten!... no sé qué hay de malo en comprarle un collar a una niña- le comentó a Amy con confusión.

-Yo tampoco lo sé…- De pronto Amy le sonrió tierna- Chris…tú nunca le has comprado nada a una chica.

Chris se ruborizó, y le dio la razón silenciosamente.

-No quiero nada de esto- dijo Penélope después de mirar un anillo en forma de rosa azul con pétalos hechos de cristales que hacían que parezca una joya. –No son cosas para alguien como yo, y aparte son de nena.

-Pe… tú eres una nena.

-¡NO SOY UNA NENA!-Chilló, e hizo que toda la tienda se girara a mirarles. Después, se disiparon, pero ella estaba muy avergonzada, mirando al suelo.- No soy una nena…

-Eres una mujercita, si a eso te refieres. Y una muy fuerte y luchadora, cariño.- La susurró el mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.- Mírate esa ropita. ¿No eres una mujercita? Claro que sí…

-Yo… no… o… la verdad es que ya no estoy segura de nada, ni de lo que soy ni de lo que dejo de ser, te juro. Pero la posta es esa, que no necesito que me compres nada, primero porque para aros no tengo agujeros en las orejas, no sé usar pulseras porque se me caen de las muñecas y las ensucio, los collares me ahorcan y los anillos me lastiman o se me caen. No, la verdad es que todo sobra…

-Pero es que esas cosas se pueden cambiar. Tú puedes acomodarte a usarlos. Te vi mirar ese anillo, ¿no lo quieres?

-No, posta.

- Penélope, ¿y esto?- Intervino Amy, mientras la señalaba unas pulseritas deliciosas con adornos de cupcakes que se ataban a la muñeca. Le niña se acercó curiosa.- Podríamos atarlos a tu muñequita y así que no se te caigan.

-Pero… ¿de verdad me quieren comprar cosas? ¿Para qué?

-Porque te queremos, Penny. Vas a quedarte con nosotros, ¿no? Entonces claro que te vamos a comprar lo que quieras.

Ella suspiró y se probó el adorno. Lo apretó contra su pecho.

-Corre a por aquel anillo, campeona.- Le sugirió Chris, y mientras la veía alejarse, su mano rozó un colgante de metal. Lo miró con detenimiento. Decía "Lucía". El de al lado decía "Luna". Chris abrió los ojos y siguió un par de líneas más abajo. "Paloma" "Paula" "Patricia" "Pía". "Penélope". Escrito en cursiva, eran letras de color negro con bordes dorados, muy delicadas y sobrias. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y se emocionó. Después miró a la niña sostener entre sus manos la flor azul del anillo. Inmediatamente pensó que ese collar era más adulto de lo que ella era, y lo dejó a un lado, buscando más atrás otros colores hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Lo miró y luego se fijó en el precio. Ese no era como los adornos baratos que estaban eligiendo. 26 euros era mucho dinero. Iba a apartarlo, mientras veía a Pe coger cositas pequeñas, rechazando con horror cualquier cosa que valiera más de 8 euros, y a duras penas aceptando las que valieran 5 por incentiva de Amy. Pe lucía emocionada con un gorrito de orejas de panda. Amy se lo puso en la cabeza y ambas rieron. Lo pusieron en la cestilla de cosas, pero Pe parecía algo turbada por los precios. Chris no podía entender que le pasaba. Balanceó los collares subiendo con la mano hasta que se detuvo en uno. "Amy". A la izquierda de ese decía "Amanda". A la derecha "Bianca". Los ojos de él se humedecieron un poco. Amanda era su novia, el amor que lo acompañaba, pero Amy…Amy era el nombre de su hija. La hija que quiso tener siempre con el amor de su vida. De ella, todo lo que le quedaba era el nombre. Bianca. Acarició el collar y lo apretó en la palma de su mano. Se contuvo para no llorar.

-¡Chris! ¡Mirá esto! ¿No está re piola? ¿No "mola"?-Anunció Penélope apareciendo de atrás de él agitando una tobillera de cinta.- Es de capricornio, ¿ves? No sé qué es eso, ¡pero tiene la fecha de mi cumpleaños! ¿La podemos llevar?

-Claro que sí… ¿no sabes que es capricornio? ¿Cuándo cumples años?

- Aquí…esto…el 20 de diciembre…

"10 días antes que Peter y Nick" pensaba Chris.

-Pues… pues ya ves… es tu signo del zodíaco.

-¿Yo también tengo uno de esos? ¡AY DIOS MÍO, QUE EMOCIÓN!... Oí hablar mucho de esos tales "zodiacos", pero _jam_á creí que hubiera para _yo_… puedo llevarla, ¿seguro?

-Es tuya. ¿No ves como dice Penny?

-¡¿Dónde, dónde?!

-No cielo, es una expresión- explicó Amy- Vamos, cariño… vamos a pagarlos.

Penny le sonrió mucho a Chris y se fue con Amy a la caja. Chris soltó el collar que decía Bianca con cuidado y tomó con decisión el primero que había cogido, sacándolo con dulzura de la pared.

-Envuélvamelo para regalo, por favor. –Pidió a la dependienta de otra caja, mientras miraba otra vez los ojos aguamarina de la chica abrirse cuando vio un paquete de Kleenex perfumados.

* * *

><p>Pe corría con las bolsas de aquí para allá, dando vueltas alrededor de Chris y Amy.<p>

-¡Mirá, mirá, mirá! Mirá como salto. – Saltando alto, y a punto de tirar todas las bolsas.

-Sí, sí, te veo princesa… a ver, dame una de esas bolsas… que te vas a matar…

Y dicho y hecho. Pe se estampó contra un sofá que se encontraba en la puerta de una de las tiendas. Cayó con todas las bolsas encima, y la gente se volteaba para verlos.

-Jeje- sonrió ella, pícara, tratando de disimular.

-Y se lo dije…- gimoteó Chris, llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

* * *

><p>Cuatro tiendas de ropa más tarde, Penélope estaba en el séptimo cielo. Cargamentos de camisetas y zapatos, jeans, leggins y un abrigo que había salido carísimo. Flipando con él estaba, acariciándolo, cuando Chris le llamó la atención.<p>

-Pe. Ven , Penny, entremos a esa.

- Tiene pinta de ser…carísima.

-No, Pe, qué va. Es normal.

-Pero si ya entramos a todo el shopping, y ni te compraste algo para vos. ¿Qué más podés comprar?

-Veo un lugar bonito y creo que podemos entrar, ¿es que no te gusta?

-Sí, pero es mucho boludo…

-Penny, ¿tú tienes algo?

-…no.

-Entonces todo es poco, mi vida. Son regalos, nada más que eso, ¿sí?

-Bueno…pero estás re loco.

Entraron y la expresión de Pe ya disminuía un poco en asombro, porque ya era como la quinta a la que entraba, pero no por eso se veía menos ilusionada. Tocaba con cuidado las prendas d vestir y miraba a Amy o a Chris, a ver sus expresiones.

-¿Te gusta esta camisita? ¿Y este vaquero?¿Qué tal estos zapatos?

-Eh… están piolas.

-Chris, mejor me dejas elegir a mí. Pe, ¿te gustan estos tacones?

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

-Amy… son gigantes. Yo no sé caminar con eso.

-Ya. ¿Y estas plataformas

-Esas son bonitas, Pe.-Intervino Chris.

-Pero…

-Llevémoslas. En algún momento te vendrán bien.¿ Y la camisa?

-Es que no sé.

-No tienes que saber". Te gusta, la llevas. Deja de estar tan asustada cariño.

Pe asintió y siguió eligiendo cosas con ellos. EL color predominante era el azul, pero también el turquesa, morado, verde y rojo. Había rosa y amarillo, pero no parecía que los colores más femeninos le gustaran. De hecho, no eligió todo en azul y gris porque sus dos improvisados mentores estéticos la guiaban. Amy se detuvo de pronto frente a un estante con anillos y pulseras.

-Penny, ven acá, mira esto.

La chica se dejó llevar y ojeó curiosa con la rubia, pero Chris centró su atención en algo que aún no tenían. Faldas. De todos tipos. Sacó un par, y después de observarlas un momento, llamó a sus compañeras.

-Chicas, mirad esto.

En cuanto acudieron, Amy se mostró conforme, mientras que Pe puso cara de extrañeza.

-No me gustan. Yo no uso polleras Amy.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué tienes puesto ahora?

-UNA, pero yo no uso.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no me gustan.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque a mí no me gustan, loca, no rompas las bolas.

-Momento, momento, Penélope. No necesito que me hables así, ¿eh? Baja el tono.

-¡Pero no me gustan!

-Bueno, bueno, está bien.

-Amy, yo creo que habría que levarlas de todos modos.- Intervino Chris, mirando a Penélope de reojo.

-¿Vos no entendés que no me gustan, no?

-Sí, entiendo, porque domino el castellano, Penélope. Pero yo creo que si estás comprando ropa no está mal llevar faldas. Y creo que te dije algo del lenguaje.

Penélope miró el suelo pensando un momento.

-Si las comprás, ¿puedo no usarlas?

-En todo caso será un gasto perdido de mi parte, ¿no? Tú las usas si quieres.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál llevás?

-La que te guste a ti, reina.

Pe eligió 3, aunque tranquilamente podría haber elegido sólo una.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos ya todo.- Dijo Amy.- ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

-Bueno, yo creo que nada grave. ¿Vamos a comer?

-Momento… cariño… yo… Penny, ven aquí. ¿Te gustaría pintarte las uñas? ¿Y cortarte el cabello? Cosas de mujeres, ¿no?- Susurró Amy.

Penélope entrecerró los ojos.

-Vamos a dejar en claro una cosa. Yo no soy "una mujer". No me impongas tus ideologías pedorras.

Amy se sintió dolida y decidió cerrar la boca de una vez. Parecía que no le caía muy bien a la niña.

Chris ahí no aguantó más. La agarró del brazo y la miró muy serio.

-Basta, Penélope. No te permito que le hables a Amy así. No hay derecho.

-Bueno, entonces guárdate a tu novia en el orto y dejame como estaba.

-No, yo no tengo por qué hacer eso. Tú lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte y pedir disculpas ya mismo.

-Chupame la pija.

Tanto Chris como Amy se miraron entre sí. Chris le dio a Amy el dinero para que pagara la compra y sacó a la chica del brazo fuera del negocio. En cuanto estuvieron afuera la miró muy serio y habló con voz dura.

-Que sea la primera y la última vez que me hablas de esa manera, jovencita, ¿te quedó claro? Te di muchas advertencias, y esta es la última.

-Pero si son ustedes, enfermo.

-¡Basta! Te calmas ya mismo o no te va a gustar lo que pase.

-¡No me amenaces a mí, imbécil!

Amy salió en ese momento y la miró seria.

-Estás demasiado gallita para estar en tu situación. Parece que te falta además de educación un poco de agradecimiento, ¿verdad?

Penélope meditó un momento las palabras de Amy y después le dio un empujón que la tiró al suelo. Con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, echó a correr.

-¡Penélope!-Chilló Chris. Levantó a Amy y la rodeó con un brazo. En seguida salieron a la búsqueda de la chica, pero no aparecía. Se decidieron a separarse para buscarla por las 4 plantas que tenía en total el centro.

* * *

><p>Cerca del mediodía, los hijos de Chris se sentaron a comer. Pagaron las pizzas y se miraron entre ellos.<p>

-Nick, yo creo que lo que quieres hacer es una cabronería. Está bien que quieres que se vaya, pero papá se va a dar cuenta. Ya lo sé yo. –Replicaba Peter, que buscaba formas de disuadir a su gemelo.

-¿Qué más da si se da cuenta? A mí me interesa más que ella salga a que papá se cabree un poco.

-No seas tan egoísta. Lo del tío igual no es tan mala idea, pero ¿grillos? Es agresivo, y es tu propia casa.

-Yo nunca entré a esa habitación, no me importa si se infesta. Estuve toda la mañana recogiéndolos del jardín. ¿Habrá sido en vano?

-Lo de los grillos es genial,-aclamó Leo- pongámoslos en su almohada.

-Pero…

-Callate, Peter- Rio Nick- ¡Leo eres un geniecillo! Será genial. Vamos a meterlos. Y yo voy a llamar al tío. Peter, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?

La mente de Peter se movía a mil por hora. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Os ayudo. Pero sé que vamos a arrepentirnos de todo esto.

Los tres subieron y abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Penélope. Se introdujeron en él y Nick abrió la ropa de cama. Destapó una pequeña caja que contenía los grillos que había encontrado en su jardín. Los metió dentro de la cama y luego la tapó. En cuanto los bichos quedaron libres comenzaron a intentar salir desesperadamente a los saltos. Algunos lograban escapar de la ropa de cama y se perdían por los rincones del cuarto. El resto que quedaban en la caja fueron a parar al interior de la almohada de ella.

-Vamos Peter, pon estos que están en el fondo dentro del cajón.-Nick se estaba descostillando, y Leo se divertía persiguiendo a algunos de los animalitos. Peter por su parte, rendido, hizo lo que sus hermanos. Al acabar, cerraron la puerta.-Bien. Ahora voy a llamar al tío.

-¿En serio le harás venir, Nick?

-Anda Peter, no es justo que papá no le haya comentado de nuestra visitante. Nosotros, como buenos sobrinos que somos estamos en obligación de hacerle saber, ¿verdad, Leo?

-¡Claro!

-Pues no se diga más.-Nick sacó su móvil y le llamó a Wyatt.-¿Hola, tío? Sí. Soy Nick. Escucha, tengo algo genial que contarte. ¿Recuerdas que papá hoy no fue al trabajo? Bueno, vengo a decirte que me dijo que te explicara por qué. Resulta que papá se trajo a una niña de la calle a vivir aquí.- Nick contuvo la risa al oír la incredulidad de su tío.-Sí, sí, es una locura. Claro que se lo dijimos. Pero no hace caso a lo que le decimos. Sí, sí, él está encantado. Entonces se nos ocurrió que hoy podríais venir a conocerla ¿Qué dices? ¿En cuánto sales del trabajo? ¿En serio? ¡Sí, más que genial! Os estaremos esperando. ¿Qué cómo llegó? Ni puta idea. Le robó la cartera a papá. Sí, es ilógico. Y se la encontró de nuevo ayer y la trajo a comer aquí. ¡Tío, es anormal lo veas por donde lo veas! No, no sé qué decir. ¿Qué donde están ahora? Adivina. En el jodido centro comercial. Ah, sí, la está convirtiendo en la reina de la casa. ¿Que qué decimos nosotros? No…espera a verla y ahí te enteras. Sí, vale. Yo te llamo cuando estamos listos para que vengas. Os esperamos. Adiós.

Al colgar Nick, se dio cuenta de que Peter no estaba. Él y Leo empezaron a buscarle por toda la casa. Al llegar a la cocina, le vieron.

-…te digo Leo que es un miedica que…¿Peter, qué haces?

Peter soltó la botella que tenía entre las manos y les miró.

-¿Sabéis cuál es el problema con vosotros? Que sois muy obvios. Por eso perdéis originalidad. Y credibilidad. Esto, es mejor.-Puso dentro de 4 vasos Coca-Cola y en ellos, dejó caer el contenido de la botella. Lo que esta contenía era salsa picante. Para algo sirve ser hijo de un aficionado a la cocina. Cuando hablo de echar me refiero a poner una cantidad sobrehumana. Los mezcló bien y los dejó en la mesa del comedor. Miró a sus hermanos.- Nick, si tú tienes habilidad para algo es para hacer las cosas a lo bestia, pero ayer me diste una idea. Hay aquí cuatro vasos. Y tú tendrás uno. Y yo otro. Y Leo el tercero. El cuarto estará sólo. El qué pasará con ese cuarto, dejádmelo a mí.- Nick sonreía incrédulo, y Peter esbozó una sonrisa tímida.- Lo dicho hermanito. Muy básico.

* * *

><p>Amy y Chris llevaban exactamente media hora buscando a Penélope en el centro. Revisaron cada planta y preguntaron en todo sitio. Muchas veces los hijos de Chris le habían dado un susto así, pero esa vez no pudo evitar que el nudo en su pecho creciera más y más. Tenían ambos los rostros congestionados y los ojos húmedos.<p>

-Amy… se ha perdido. ¡Se ha perdido, Dios Santo!

-Chris… es todo mi culpa. Lo siento tanto. ¡Lo siento tanto, perdóname!

Chris la apretó la mano y buscando consolarla. De pronto, se les acercó ni más ni menos que la muchacha de la tienda de golosinas. Les preguntó qué les pasaba y les dijo que creía que podía ayudarles. Los guio hasta un tumulto de gente en la última planta que rodeaban una palmera artificial que colgaba cerca de la barandilla de ese piso. Allí subida estaba Penélope, mirando a su alrededor asustada.

-¡PENNY!¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ YA MISMO!- Chris estaba aterrorizado. ¿Y si se soltaba? Había una plataforma alrededor del pie de esa barandilla, de aproximadamente un metro de largo. Esta la rodeaba totalmente, dejando el espacio por el que entraba la escalera mecánica más cercana, y seguramente había más espacios que permitieran el paso de las demás escaleras. El hecho es que esa barandilla no parecía una gran ayuda en caso de caer allí por accidente. Se acercó más a la palmera.- Penélope, por favor. Bájate, yo te atrapo, tesoro. Baja despacio, o no. ¡Por Dios, alguien haga algo!

La chica de la tienda se acercó con un guardia de seguridad.

-Es mi esposo. Él me avisó del tumulto y yo te vi pasar buscando por todo sitio. La vi y uní cabos. Él la baja, tranquilos.

-Chica, quédate ahí, quieta. Yo subo a por ti.

Penélope se revolvió y, viéndose atrapada, dio un salto desde la palmera hasta la plataforma de la barandilla. En ese momento Amy se desmayó y Chris sintió su corazón irse corriendo de su pecho. Si gritó o se movió, no lo sabía, pero sabía que permanecía cuando sólo porque vio a Penélope recomponerse del salto y correr por esa cornisa hacia la escalera. Aún con el corazón en la boca, una vez que vio que Amy estaba con la muchacha que los había ayudado, empezó a correr detrás de la chica.

-¡Penélope, ven acá!¡VUELVE TE DIGO, COÑO!¡VEN!

Penélope no miraba siquiera hacia él. Se movió hacia la escalera y empezó a bajarla corriendo. Chris hizo lo propio, y como estaba cerca de ella, la chica cambió de idea y de un salto vadeó el espacio vacío de casi un metro entre una escalera y la otra, que iba en la dirección opuesta. Así, empezó a subir. Chris no iba a hacer eso, dudaba de tener la agilidad, así que comenzó a subir por la misma en que iba, así eso significara subir manualmente por una escalera que bajaba. Al llegar arriba, vio a Penélope correr por la plataforma y resbalarse. Se tropezó, y Chris sintió como se corazón se detenía. De forma sobrehumana logró recomponerse en el mismo movimiento y saltar la barandilla para volver a la seguridad del tercer piso. Echó a correr, pero esta vez sí que Chris parecía capaz de alcanzarla. Para evitarlo, ella se respaldó detrás de un cartel enorme, y, en cuanto intentó darle la vuelta, se le cayó encima. Una de las barras de metal no le aplastó la cabeza porque Chris llegó justo a tiempo para apartarla de un tirón. La cogió del brazo y por la fuerza, ambos se cayeron al piso. El la atrapó y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Sólo entonces él se permitió llorar mientras la acariciaba el pelo. Ella intentó hacer que la soltara, pero no lo logró. Si pudo hacer que le soltara el pelo. Pero siguió abrazándola por mucho rato, hasta que pudo amainar el llanto. Personas del centro fueron a recoger el cartel y a ver si estaban bien. Poco a poco la gente fue dejándoles más aire, y Chris se recuperó. Amy se había repuesto del desmayo y se acercó a ellos con las bolsas y cara preocupada. Chris se levantó y agarró a Penélope de los hombros. La zarandeó muy fuerte, hasta el punto de deshacerla el moño. Su pelo no se vio, pero quedó colgando de su mollera. Ella trató de llevarse las manos atrás para recomponerlo, pero Chris no la dejó.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!¡¿Estás tonta?!¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!¡Has sobrepasado todas las advertencias hechas y por hacer!¡ Voy a morirme joven si sigues haciendo estas cosas!- Chris tenía la voz ahogada.-¡Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer esto, EN TU VIDA! Voy a estrangularte… Dios mío, te voy a matar. Penélope, ¿por qué huías de mí? ¿Es porque te regañé? ¡No es motivo, Penny, no lo es!

Penélope lo miraba muy intimidada, y logró hablar para decir:

-Yo… es que…me dolió…que me diga…"malgradecida". Yo… me asusté. Estaban tan calientes los dos…

-¡NO QUIERAS VER COMO ESTOY AHORA! ¡NO QUIERAS UNA REPAJOLERA IDEA DE CÓMO ESTOY DE FURIOSO AHORA!

Penélope se encogió y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?¿Me voy a ir, no?

-De eso nada. Tú no vas a moverte de mi lado, ya te lo dije, pero te voy a dar una buena lección en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Una que no vas a olvidarte. Nos vamos ya mismo. Coge tus bolsas.

Amy se acercó a ellos, y le susurró a Chris algo, mientras Penélope se rehacía el moño con cara anonadada. La chica lo rehízo, tomó las bolsas y Chris la volvió a tomar de la mano.

-Así que… Chris,- murmuró Amy- falta comprar pijamas.

Chris miró a Penélope muy serio.

-Ahora vamos a ir a comprar los pijamas, aunque después de lo mal que te has portado no te mereces que te compre nada, te mereces un buen escarmiento, eso sí.- Tiró del brazo de ella, y pudo notar en el trayecto que era muy delgado y frágil. Fue jalando más despacio hasta que llegaron. Empezaron a buscar pijamas de invierno, porque en ese momento aún no había de verano. Lo estaban intentando de verdad, pero era muy difícil encontrar una opinión de Penélope, que se veía extremamente deprimida. Finalmente, después de verla inerte unos 5 minutos, Chris la tomó de los hombros.

-Penny, escúchame por favor. Yo te quiero mucho, cielo, ya lo sabes. Por eso me preocupé cuando te vi correr y poder hacerte daño. Cuando saltaste así me preocupaste muchísimo, mi vida. Por eso estoy tan enfadado. Te escapaste, me insultaste, y te pusiste en un peligro mucho mayor que ayer cuando bajaste del auto en medio de la carretera. Mucho mucho peor. Podrías haberte lastimado, linda. Por eso, aunque te quiera y me duela mucho hacerlo, voy a castigarte en casa, para que nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que te quiera menos, ¿sí?

Penélope le miró un momento y le empezó a temblar el labio. Le miró con sus ojos tristes y logró vencer su timidez para abrazarlo. Chris la recibió y eso la dio la fuerza de hablar.

-P-per…perdón.

-Está bien Pe. Entiendo.

-Es que… snif…es tan feo que una vez que creí que…snif… la había hecho bien sentir que la había cagado que…snif….me agarró bronca…y… ¡perdón!-Empezó a sollozar, y Chris le frotó la espalda. Amy se acercó y le dio unos besos en la cara. Cuando se repuso, se secó las lágrimas silenciosas y se dispuso a elegir su pijama. Eligió uno, pero impulsada por la necesidad de Chris de ser previsor, acabaron llevando 5. También llevaron dos pares de zapatillas, unas de color azul con algo parecido a pelaje y unas rojas con moños.

-¿Y cuál te pondrás esta noche, princesa?¿El rojo?¿Este morado?

-El azul.-Pe sonrió un poquito y acarició el pijama que había elegido. El azul era precioso, lleno de flores brillantes y pompones en el borde del pantalón, tanto en el de la cadera como las aberturas de las piernas. En la parte de delante de la camiseta no tenía flores como en las mangas, sino que tenía rayas de color azul con corazones rojos y negros. Era muy mono. Pe lo olió durante todo el camino a la caja y por ese corto tiempo olvidó el susto que habían pasado. Pagaron la compra y salieron. Chris no soltó la mano de Penélope, ni Amy. Pero Pe, gradualmente se fue pegando más y más al brazo de Chris hasta llegar al punto de abrazarse a él. Así anduvieron hasta que llegaron al coche. Pusieron las bolsas en el maletero, y Chris vigiló que los regalos que había comprado para sus otros hijos no se rompieran. Cerró el maletero y le hizo cosquillas a Pe tras la oreja. Con esto la separó un momento y así metió las bolsas restantes detrás con ella. Ella le pidió un beso antes de subir. Chris se lo dio encantado con el cambio que había obrado en ella desde el momento en que la regañara, cuando era tan arisca, y ahora, que hasta estaba más confiada. También le dio a Amy un abrazo. Arrancaron y ella se tumbó en el asiento, tan pancha. Chris sonrió.

-No te duermas, ¿eh?

-¿Qué tiene? Ya fue…che, Chris…

-Dime.

-¿Es verdad…- tuvo que juntar mucho valor para preguntar eso- que me vas a castigar?

-Sí, mi vida.

Luego, se quedaron todos en silencio. Chris observó la cara de extrañeza de Pe, y le llamó la atención que no le preguntara cómo pensaba hacerlo, aunque por otra parte era un alivio, porque, en realidad él tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría.

Tardaron poco en llegar, porque dentro del coche se mascaba la impaciencia. Al hacerlo, Chris y Amy se pusieron a bajar las bolsas que habían traído. Penélope se había quedado dormida en el asiento. En cuanto acabaron con las cosas, Chris se asomó al asiento de ella y la miró. Se quedó observando un rato, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a hacer aquello. Hablábamos de una niña que venía de la calle, que había estado sola, y que no había sabido de más límites que el "el más fuerte es quien manda". De una persona a quién acababa de conocer y que no había tenido la mejor bienvenido. Estaban hablando de una chica que se mostraba fuertemente frágil y dependiente de lo que él hacía y cómo reaccionaba a ella. Inclusive venía de un país con una cultura diferente. ¿Cómo castigas a alguien en esa situación? Se tuvo que tragar sus dudas y decidirse para acercarse a ella para despertarla. La movió despacito y ella no reaccionó. Entonces notó que sus parpados presentaban cierta movilidad, como quien trata de ver sin abrir los ojos. Ahí notó que en realidad se estaba haciendo la dormida. No pudo más que sonreír ante esa acción. La movió un poco más.

-Peennyyy- llamó, poniendo la misma voz que usaría con Leo, exagerando un poco.- A ver, que ya hay que despertarse. Arribaaa. Uy, Penny se ha dormido del todo. A lo mejor tengo que dejarla en el auto.

Ella hacía lo imposible por no moverse, pero se notaba a lo lejos que estaba muy atenta. Chris la sacó en volandas y la sacudió. Ahí ella tuvo que abrir los ojos, y fingió que se despertaba.

-Ah, hola, ¿cómo andás?.

-¿Cómo ando? No sé, con una señorita que sabe hacerse muy bien la dormida.

Penélope puso cara preocupada.

-¿Te molestó? Perdoná, no me di cuenta, yo creía que no se notaba…

-Pe. No pasa nada. Ven, entra. Tenemos que ha…tenemos que avisar a los chicos que llegamos.

Supo cambiar el "tenemos que hablar" a tiempo. No quería preocuparla innecesariamente. Entraron a la casa y se quedaron los tres mirándose. Amy se dio cuanta en seguida que tanto Chris como Pe estaban tensos y algo nerviosos. Tomó las bolsas todas a la vez y las llevó a la escalera.

-Voy a avisar a los chicos que vinimos y a subir esto al nuestro cuarto, para que Pe vea cómo quiere acomodar todo. Nos vemos.

Al irse, Chris suspiró, porque fue la forma más directa de mandarlo al paredón de fusilamiento. Pero cuando miró a Pe, entendió que él más bien era el que disparaba. La miró por un momento prolongado, sin saber qué decir. Pensó en lo frágil que estaba y en lo asustadiza que era…bueno, cuando no estaba echándose al cuello de Nick. Le dio mucha pena, ahí, parada, mirándole con más miedo de lo que quería admitir. También notó que era demasiado flaca. Sus piernas eran anormalmente finas y así, menudita sólo le hacía sentir un ser inhumano al pensar en ponerla en el lugar de Nick o Peter cuando les castigaba. Decidió empezar por lo fácil.

-Ven conmigo.-Con su mano le indicó el camino, y caminó hacia una de las salas de la planta baja*. Esta era diferente a la sala principal. Era más pequeña y cerrada. Ambos entraron, y Chris se sentó en el sofá. Ella se quedó en la puerta, sin poder entender del todo qué iban a hacer. Ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse.-Ven Penny, no voy a comerte.

-¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer?

-Ya te lo dije, cielo.- Suspiró él, muy afligido, pero intentando verse firme. Decidió que esa niña le importaba. Que él iba a ocuparse de que siempre se viera así, cuidada, como la veía ahora y no andrajosa como la había encontrado. Él no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, ni siquiera ella. Él entendió que no podría vivir sabiendo que la pasaba algo cuando pensó que la había perdido. Así, decidido, se recordó que educar formaba parte de cuidar, y que esa niña necesitaba límites tanto como cariño. Cogió aire para empezar a hablar.- Voy a charlar contigo un poco para que entiendas algunas cosas y voy a castigarte. Voy a ponerte un límite. Voy a enseñarte a encarar las cosas de otra manera a la que lo vienes haciendo, porque tú no estás ni estarás sola ya más. Voy a enseñarte a no huir de los problemas y por sobre todo te voy a enseñar que me importas, y que me preocupo por ti. Siéntate aquí, primero quiero conversar contigo. Ven, siéntate. –Al ver que ella no se sentaba, se acercó. En seguida ella tomó asiento, y él lo hizo junto a ella. Se acercó más y más hasta que quedaron pegados. La rodeó con un brazo pero se encargó de quedar frente a frente con ella. Buscó las palabras y, poniendo la mano sobre su rostro, le hablo, mientras le acariciaba.- Sabes que te quiero. No sé por qué, o más bien, sí sé, pero no sé explicarte cómo surgió el sentimiento. Tú puedes querer a un bebé, pero no entender por qué, salvo quizás porque sabes que el bebé es bueno, inocente y no va a querer el mal de nadie.

-Y los bebés también son lindos. Eso tiene que ver.

-Sí, cielo, tienes razón. Pero tú también, ¿eh?- Chris le guiño el ojo y ella le sonrió.-Bueno, pues algo así podríamos decir que me pasó contigo. Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, pero el hecho de ver que podía hacer algo por ti, y que tú correspondieras tan bien a ese hecho me mostró que hice lo correcto. Has visto que hoy pasamos una mañana muy interesante compartiendo los tres. Hiciste algunas cosas mal, sí, pero no iba a llegar a este punto por ellos. Porque entiendo que tienes que adaptarte, y tienes que aprender.

-Me parece que yo ya aprendí, suficiente, ¿no?

-Penny. Todos necesitamos aprender, y esto es constante, no sólo los niños. Sí, dije niños, no me pongas esa cara. Tú también eres una niña. Una niña que ha pasado muchas cosas. Eres una niña fuerte y muy valiente, pero ya no necesitas ser así. No necesitas demostrar nada. Ya no vas a tener miedo de todo. Puedes venir, abrazarme y yo siempre tendré cómo ayudarte. Siempre te voy a proteger.

-Sí, sí, eso decís ahora. Boludo, ¿por qué no vas al grano?

-¡Penny! No interrumpas. Lo que quiero decirte es que por más que te quiera no puedes reaccionar como hoy. Que no puedes insultar, contestar, desafiar ni escaparte de esa forma. Casi nos matas.

-Bueno, mirá, de poder puedo, fíjate como pude, mamerto. No te pongas densito. Yo no te pedí nada, así que no te hagas el pobrecito. No me vas a decir cómo hablar ni adónde ir.

-¡No me contestes! Se acabó. No voy a tolerar que encima de toda esta escena me contestes así.

-Entonces tapate las orejas porque vos no vas a decirme nada.

-Penélope- susurró él, entre dientes.- Para. Última advertencia.

-Ay, perdón.- Dijo, con tonito excesivamente meloso y bastante insolente.-Tus advertencias agarralas, hacelas un tubito y métetelas en el ojete. Pelotudo.

Ahí, Chris pudo dar su paciencia por acabada. La tomó del brazo.

-Hasta aquí el Chris bueno, hasta aquí mis intentos de que no estés asustada. Si estás tan gallita seguro que miedo no tienes. Voy a enseñarte a comportarte. Voy a enseñarte a obedecer, a respetar, a no interrumpir y a escuchar cuando te digo que te advierto y después cumplo. ¿Querías ver lo que pasaba si no obedecías las advertencias? Pues pasa esto.

Comenzó a tirar de ese brazo tan fino, y mientras lo hacía, notaba que Penélope se resistía. También notó que, de quererlo, ese brazo podría romperse muy fácilmente. Y era frío, áspero, seco y tan flaco que podía sentir sus huesos. ¿Así sería su cuerpo? ¿Qué tanta fuerza debía emplear en ese cuerpecito? ¿Cómo debía hacerla entender lo que hacía? ¿Le debía quitar la ropa, o respetar esa intimidad? Pensaba en esas cosas cuando se giró a mirarla. Ella trataba de zafarse, más asustada que enfadada. Chris se sintió flaquear por primera vez, teniendo más dudas que certezas sobre esa niña.

"_No soy un regalo, soy Penélope"_

"_Pequeña. Suena tan loco en tu boca"_

"_¿Por qué me pasará esto?"_

El recuerdo de sus miedos lo atrapó, y recordó su sonrisita tímida, sus lágrimas y su temor a fallarle. Recordó que, si bien tenía el carácter agresivo de Nick, en su interior tenía los mismos miedos de Peter. Fue en el último momento que cambió el trayecto del sofá para seguir de largo. No se había detenido aún, así que Penélope no puo sospechar que su destino no era ese. Lo que sí lo detuvo, fue la junta entredós paredes del cuarto. Miró a Pe tratando de verse serio y la asió de los hombros, poniéndola de cara a esa esquina.

-¡¿QUÉ HACÉS?!  
>-Aquí te vas a quedar, pensando en el día de hoy y reflexionando sobre lo que hiciste.<p>

-¡NI LOCA!¡ME SOLTÁS!-Penélope se apartó de un empujón, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.-¡Te vas a la concha de tu madre si te pensás que me vas a dar a mí ordenes, hijo de …

Chris apoyó un dedo en sus labios y la penetró con al mirada. Luego, la volvió a girar.

-Ahí quietecita.

-¡NO!-Chilló ella, volviendo a girarse.

-Ahí.- Comentó él, volviendo darla vuelta.

El proceso se repitió exactamente 10 veces. A la onceava, ella se giró y se alejó corriendo.

-Snif… snif... noo.- Sollozó ella, tratando de no mostrar debilidad, escondiéndose tras el sofá. Chris se acercó y le sujetó las mejillas con sus dos manos.

-Ve ahí, Penny. Estás castigada justamente por desobedecer. Vamos, hazlo, cielo. Confía en mí.

-¡No! ¡Vos no me querés! ¡No quiero esto!

Chris contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar eso. La llevó otra vez a la esquina y la dio un beso.

-Tranquila, ¿sí? Ahí, quietecita. No pasa nada.

Penélope se quedó así, como él le indicaba. Por su mente giraban mil emociones y no sabía cómo encararlas. Se sentía observada, avergonzada y con un ardor en su rostro que la hizo pensar que tenía fiebre.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo terminé así?"

"_Te dijo ya. Estás castigada. Como la televisión, cuando los chicos se quedaban castigados."_

"Esto no es normal. Yo no quiero estar así."

"_¿Y la idea no es esa?"_

"Ni mi voz interna me ayuda. Esto no es justo. A mí no me gusta"

"_Haberlo pensado. Y encima, me parece que te podés ir acostumbrando."_

Se quedó así, viendo la pared, pensando. Ella jamás se había sentido así. Sentía pena, enfado, vergüenza y una sensación de incomodidad muy grande. Y también estaba el sentimiento de que su estómago se iba a comer a sí mismo, agitándose cómo estaba. Se movía ligeramente porque estar quieta se le hacía imposible. El tiempo no pasaba. ¡¿Por qué no lo hacía?! Se le ocurrió que, quizás, de no haber hecho tantas estupideces, no estaría así entonces. Y fue ese momento en el que entendió que para eso era. Sin golpes, sin gritos, con abrazos y besos, más allá de lo mal que ella lo había tratado. Vio la ropa que vestía, los momentos que habían compartido esa mañana y se sintió mal. Chris y Amy no merecían ese trato. Y ella se los había dado, y ahí estaba él, cuidándola y tratándola bien. ¿Sería eso el amor del que tanto se hablaba?

Chris vio como los hombros de ella se destensaban y comenzaban a temblar. Al tiempo, sollozos suaves comenzaron a hacerse audibles, y finalmente, acabaron en llanto. Exactamente 10 minutos después, Chris se acercó. La giró por los hombros y se arrodilló frente a ella. La abrazó y le frotó la espalda.

-Bueno, bueno, shhh. Calma, cielo. ¿Entendiste ya? Yo sé que sí. Vamos, vamos. Vamos a sentarnos.- Una vez en el sofá, ella se pegó a los brazos de Chris, que seguía mimándole los hombros. Trató de tocar su cabello, pero ella no lo dejó. Sí lo dejó abrazarla, y ella, más necesitada que nunca, se rindió en lágrimas.-Ea,ea, ea. Sh,sh,sh. Calma, calma, calma. Ya sé, ya sé. Esto, mi amor, es un pequeño freno. Lo hago porque te quiero mucho, ¿sí? ¿Me crees?

-Snif. Snif, snif. Yo... perdonameee. Bwwaaaaaa. Perdón, perdón. Yo no me quería...bbbbwwaaaaa. Chriis. Bwwaaa. Per-per-perdón. No tenía… que irme ni… decirte eso. No sos malo. No… snif… no.

-Shhh. No. Claro que no. No, shh. ¿Ves? Así está mucho, mucho mejor, corazón. ¿Ves cómo ya está cambiando todo? Ese es el pequeño cambio que hace que ya no esté enojado.

-¿Ah... snif... no?

-No, cielo. No lo estoy porque ya entendí que lo sientes. Anda, vamos. Sin llorar. Vamos a calmarnos, vamos. Vamos a acomodar tu ropa, ¿sí? Mira todas las cosas lindas que tienes. Al final has ganado más de lo que esperabas, ¿no?

-Yo… snif… gané un amigo… y yo… te quiero. Mucho.

Chris sintió su corazón agrandarse al oir estas palabras, y siguió mimando la piel de esa chica, empezando en caricias y acabando en cosquillas. No paraba de alegrarse ante el hecho de que había comenzado a llegar al interior de esa chica.

* * *

><p>Nick, Peter y Leo se alejaron del marco de la puerta en cuanto vieron a Chris separar a Penélope de la pared. Habían observado la escena cuidando de no dejarse ver. Sinceramente, Nick estaba asqueado de tanto mimo, pero no borraba de su rostro la sonrisa bien pagada de verla humillada. Cogió su móvil del bolsillo y lo tecleó.<p>

-Hola, ¿Tío Wyatt? Sí, ya estamos listos, ya podéis venir. Os estamos esperando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hey!<strong>_** Hello!**

**A ver… temitas que quiero aclarar.**

***Por si no quedó claro, la canción es "Scared of lonely" de Beyoncé, y me gusta :3.**

***Urgente. No puedo dejar de insistir ante esto. Mi fechario está distorsionado al de Formando Una familia original. Por lo que calculé, la fecha en que adoptó a los chicos y eso están bien, pero lo que varía es el tema del juicio de Derek. Lo ubiqué por el 4 de enero, aproximadamente, y es que los necesito libres de eso y en vacaciones, como veis. Por eso no me peguéis si veis que algo no cuadra, lo hago para que encaje lo más que se pueda. La duración de las vacaciones también la toqué un poco.**

***Acá otro que es zarpado. Busqué hace mucho tiempo una imagen del personaje de Charmed que encarna a Bianca, y con esa imagen me quedé. Cuando volví a repasarla hace unos días me di cuenta de que me fumé una buena cañuza con la imagen que me armé comparada con la original. Rubia, de ojos marrones y piel blanca a penas bronceada, contra la que yo describí. Adivinen con cuál me voy a quedar. Exacto ;). Bienvenidos a los ojos celestes xD. La mía es más linda :3**

***URGENTE COMO LA BIBLIA. Ese "papá" es una forma en que los argentinos nos referimos a la gente a veces. Es dicho de una forma que se entiende que es una dialéctica, pero por ahí ustedes, con eso de que no se pueden enviar sonidos, no lo entiendes jajajaja. Así que eso, no se emocionen.**

***Shopping : en mi mundo, así se le dice al centro comercial, uashines.**

***Lacasitos son lo que acá se conoce como "Rocklets" o "M&m". Confites de chocolate que saben gloria.**

***Recuerden que mi plano de la casa no es igual al de la casa de la serie. No la conozco jajaja. Perdonen u.u.**

**Pregunta para este capítulo:**

**Muchachos…habrán notado cuánto me gusta incluir canciones en mis capítulos, así que, mi primera pregunta es:-"¿Tienen alguna canción o artista que les gustaría que incluya en algún capítulo?" Si es así, aunque no sea en este, pueden decírmelo para la posteridad, me ENCANTARÍA recibir sugerencias :3**

**Y como esa no fue una pregunta, vamos con otra.**

**- ¿Cómo son los centros comerciales o shoppings en sus países?¿Qué les gusta hacer en ellos cuando van?¿Que les gustaría hacer si pudieran?¿Que habrían hecho ustedes en el lugar de Pe hoy?**

**-¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes en el lugar de Chris?**

**-¿Y en el de Nick o Peter?**

**-¿Con quién empatizan, o se identifican, más?¿Con quién menos?¿Por qué?**

**Una yapa. Les doy la oportunidad de hacerle a cualquiera de los Halliwell un regalo, porque las compras de hoy no fueron todas, y vendrán más. ¿Qué cosas quieren que se compren en el futuro, para quién y por qué?**

**Por último, entrenemos sus capacidades deductivas:  
>¿Qué conclusiones sacaron de la historia de Pe hasta ahora? (Sigan el método de Chris, que dejé incompleto a propósito para ver qué sacaban ustedes. Osea, Chris ya notó que Pe tuvo problemas con sus padres, que no tuvo una infancia feliz, y que estaba desacostumbrada a los buenos tratos. Acá yo les sumo una yapa, y el resto se los espero:<strong>

**Penélope:**

**-Tuvo una infancia infeliz.**

**-Se fue de casa antes de que sus padres murieran.**

**(Y mi agregado)  
>-No le gusta por alguna razón que le toquen el pelo.<strong>

**Y ustedes, ¿Qué más pueden deducir? **

**-Con amore, io :3**


End file.
